El Digimon que vive en mí
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: 3 años después del final de su aventura, Takeru comienza a tener visiones de un futuro que él no vivió. Pronto, se dará cuenta que las cosas son muy distintas a lo que el siempre creyó.
1. Fíjate en mí

(Abril, casi Mayo del 2002). Aunque dije que no iba a empezar este fic sino hasta después, la desesperación de una noche completa sin dormir me ha llevado a esto. No lo entiendo, pero generalmente en esta época del año me dan temporadas de insomnio... es como si me hubiera tomado 8 tazas de café antes de ir a la cama. Además de que por lo menos aquí en la Ciudad de México está haciendo mucho calor y el pobre ventilador que tengo no hace mucho por bajar la temperatura. ¡Cómo sea! No creo que les importe mis aventuras nocturnas sino el fic que presento a continuación. 

_A diferencia de "Con Los Pies en la Tierra" (que también es una secuela), para este fic si es muy, muy recomendable que hayan leído "Y...así nos convertimos en..." (por lo menos aquí el título es más breve), ya que están muy relacionadas y se hace referencia constantemente a la original. También existe una versión en inglés de este fic (terminado), pero no les recomiendo que la lean porque es diferente a lo que quiero poner aquí. ¿Qué más? Bueno, aquí van a encontrar una que otra mala palabra, situaciones raras (más que en el fic anterior), romance (es decir, una que otra cursilería, pero voy a tratar de medirme) y algo de violencia, pero moderada. _

_¡Espero que les guste!_

**_Advertencia: _**_Digimon no me pertenece. El personaje Humon sí (aunque no aparece en este cap :P)._

**El Digimon que vive en mí.**

**Por: Lara H.**

_Prólogo: Accidentes Olvidados._

- "¡Qué demonios es esto!"- grité asustado mientras veía mi reflejo en el espejo. ¿La razón? Tenía una larga cicatriz en el pecho...una que yo estaba seguro que no tenía esta mañana.

- "¿Qué te pasa TK? ¿Te sientes mal?"- dijo mi pobre hermano entrando como rayo a la recámara.

- "Matt, ¡Mira esto!"- dije señalando mi pecho.

- "¿Qué tengo que ver?"

- "¡Esto! ¡La cicatriz! ¿Qué acaso no la puedes ver?"

- "Por supuesto que sí pero, ¿Por qué te pones así por ella? La has tenido por años"

Un momento...¿Años? ¿Mi hermano está drogado? ¡Yo no tenía eso en la mañana!

- "No es gracioso Matt"

- "Ya basta TK, no estoy de humor para bromas"

- "¡No estoy bromeando!"

Matt puso su mano sobre mi frente.

- "Estás ardiendo TK, te subió la calentura. Por eso estás delirando"- Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró a la cama- "Recuéstate, tienes que descansar"

Intentó acostarme pero me negué.

- "No me voy a acostar hasta que me expliques cómo es que tengo esta cicatriz desde hace años"

- "¡Está bien!"- dijo Matt fastidiado- "Sólo porque estás delirando te lo diré"

_Deberías recordarlo hermano, pero hace muchos años, cuando tenías como 4 años, papá nos llevó al parque poco antes de...tú sabes. Papá se sentó en una banca a leer mientras tú y yo fuimos al arenero. Y entonces, nos pusimos a jugar a las "Luchas", que no era más que aventarnos en el arenero y caer uno encima del otro. Nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho pero entonces tú gritaste y cuando me quité de encima ví que te habías lastimado con la tapa de una lata que algún idiota tiró en el arenero. Tu camiseta estaba rota y estabas sangrando así que me asusté mucho y llamé a papá. Se puso como loco cuando te vio. Nos fuimos al hospital y te atendieron. Los doctores nos dijeron que era una cortada un poco profunda, pero no era grave, que a lo mucho dejaría una cicatriz. Sólo te vendaron y te pusieron la vacuna para el tétanos y nos fuimos. _

- "¿En serio me pasó eso?"- pregunté muy confundido. Era poco probable que Matt me estuviera mintiendo porque su rostro estaba muy serio.

- "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Nos diste un buen susto!"

Estaba a punto de preguntar algo más cuando de pronto una imagen borrosa comenzó a formarse en mi mente...poco a poco se fue haciendo más clara hasta que se convirtió en un recuerdo...así, pronto recordé ese accidente. Recordé el arenero, a Matt encima de mí...y luego un dolor...

- "Cierto...ya me acordé"- murmuré avergonzado- "Perdóname...debe ser la fiebre"

- "Descansa entonces"- Matt me recostó en la cama- "Pero antes necesitas cambiarte esa pijama. Está muy chica para tí"

- "¿Tú crees?"- dije con sarcasmo

- "Toma, ponte esta camiseta. Que descanses"

Esa noche me desperté sin razón aparente. La fiebre se había ido, pero las imágenes de ese sueño que tuve en el tren no. Era tan extraño...los sueños no son tan claros como ese. Había sido tan real que por un momento no pude distinguir lo que era fantasía y lo que era realidad. 

- "Olvídalo"- me murmuré volviendo a cerrar lo ojos y dejando que el sueño me invadiera. No volví a tener ese sueño...hasta unos años después...

-----------------

**Capítulo 1: ¡Fíjate en mí!**

_5 años después..._

El enorme edificio blanco se levantaba frente a mí. Cientos de chicos pasaron por mi lado. Algunos de ellos estaban ansiosos por entrar. Otros, como yo, arrastraban los pies tratando de retardar en lo posible lo inevitable...otro año más de clases.

Debo aceptar que la preparatoria no era tan terrible. Sí, las clases eran difíciles y tenía que pasar gran parte del día estudiando, pero fuera de ello, en serio que no era tan horrible. De hecho, probablemente la estaría disfrutando de no ser por mi extraña situación.

Los médicos dicen que es más común de lo que yo pienso y que sólo debo ser paciente...pero la verdad es que estoy preocupado. ¿Qué me pasa, me preguntan? Bueno, no se rían pero...estoy chaparro.

¡Les dije que no se rieran! Diantres... ¿A qué me refiero? Es que...no he crecido ni medio milímetro desde que tenía 11 años. ¡Se los juro! Diario me mido y nada...y por supuesto, aún me veo como un niño, a pesar de que tengo 16 años. No es que ya tenga que ser un hombre o algo así, pero...unos cuantos centímetros no me caerían nada mal. 

Al principio no me dí cuenta, porque cuando estaba en la primaria yo era el chico más alto del salón. Yo por supuesto estaba muy orgulloso, porque los años anteriores siempre me había tocado estar al frente de la fila por enano. Pero, cuando cumplí 10 tuve...como le dicen...un estirón. Ajá. Como era alto podía jugar básquet y nadie se metía conmigo. Pero el sueño duró muy poco...porque cuando entré a la secundaria ví como todos mis amigos comenzaron a crecer y cambiar...y me dejaron atrás. Supe que estaba en problemas cuando Cody me rebasó hace un par de años. 

Así que fui al médico y me revisó muchas veces. Finalmente me dijo que sólo tenía un retraso en mi desarrollo, ya que las hormonas que producen los cambios secundarios y bla bla bla (seguro ya se saben ese cuento) todavía no se estaban produciendo.  Claro que para llegar a esa conclusión tuve que ir a hacerme un análisis de sangre...y...fue muy humillante...porque me dio un ataque de pánico cuando la enfermera se acercó con la aguja. Cuando era muy pequeño me hicieron análisis de sangre porque decían que estaba desnutrido y por supuesto me asusté y lloré...pero nada comparado con el miedo, el terror, que sentí a los 14 años. No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué mi súbito miedo a las agujas?

En fin, el doctor dijo que tenía un retraso y que fuera paciente, porque había chicos que a los 17 años todavía no les llegaba la pubertad. Y así, he esperado y esperado...y nada. Ya tengo 16 años y me veo exactamente igual a como cuando tenía 11. Es más, no he necesitado ropa nueva, excepto cuando se me rompieron los pantalones por viejos, pero esa es otra historia. El médico dice que cuando cumpla los 17 lo vaya a ver para que me administre hormonas artificiales. Y que mientras tanto haga ejercicio y coma bien, que antes de que me dé cuenta voy a ser alto de nuevo. 

Sí claro, ¿Y cómo le explicas eso a tus compañeros de clase? Todos piensan que soy un fenómeno. Sé que me ponen apodos a mis espaldas y uno de ellos es el que yo más detesto: El enano. 

- "¡Hola TK!"

Bueno... no todos son así conmigo. Mis amigos me han apoyado mucho a decir verdad. En especial ella, Kari. 

- "Hola Kari, ¿Cómo estás?"

- "¡Muy bien! ¿Listo para otro año?"

- "Creo que sí"- dije mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

Tal vez aún me veía como niño...pero ya tenía la mente cochambrosa de un chico de 16. Y se acentuaba aún más cuando miraba a Kari. Ella, por supuesto, me sacaba una cabeza. A los 16, Kari era toda una adolescente, y muy bella a decir verdad. Me enloquecían su cabello, sus ojos que ya usaba maquillados (aunque a su hermano le dio el ataque la primera vez que la vio así), sus piernas y...sus pompis. La verdad Toda ella me encantaba y ahora sí estaba seguro que me había enamorado de ella, porque más que su físico, era su compañía lo que me gustaba de ella...bueno, para ser honesto las dos cosas me gustan igual.

Pero Kari...ella no me veía de esa forma. Me miraba con ternura, como su amiguito, su confidente...su hermanito. Pero no como alguien a quien besar o hacer cosas que mejor no les digo o van a decir que soy un pervertido. No sé si era por pequeño o por tantos años como amigos...y no quiero averiguarlo. Kari había tenido varios novios...y recurría a mí cuando se peleaba o terminaba con ellos. Decía que yo era el único que podía entenderla... Y mientras lloraba en mi hombro, yo juraba entre dientes que le rompería la cara al idiota que había herido a _mi_ Kari y también me juraba que un día, pasara lo que pasara...la besaría. A los 16 uno puede soñar, ¿o no?.

- "¿TK? ¿Me escuchas?"- me dijo sacándome de mi trance.

- "Sí...lo siento Kari"

- "¿Entramos?"

- "Está bien"- y así entré junto con ella al gran edifico blanco. Los alumnos se arremolinaban en todos lados y era difícil pasar entre ellos. 

- "¡Hola Kari!"- escuché a una chica gritar. Kari la vio y sonrió muy contenta. Era una de sus amigas, con las cuales cuchicheaba sobre los chicos o hablaban de los grupitos musicales y esas tonterías. 

- "Después te veo TK"- y dicho y hecho fue con su amiguita. Yo seguí mi camino y llegué al salón. Me senté en la misma banca de todos los años y observé el patio. Unos chicos estaban jugando básquetbol. 

Parece que el día se empeñaba en mostrarme mis frustraciones...el básquetbol era una de ellas. Cuando entré al bachillerato intenté entrar al equipo de básquet, pero el entrenador me dijo que estaba muy enano y flaco para competir con los bestias gigantes de otras escuelas. Que acabarían conmigo en tres patadas. No le importó el que yo fuera rápido o que tuviera buen tino. Nada. Davis dice que el bestia es el propio entrenador.

- "Otro año más"- dijo el susodicho entrando al salón y sentándose a mi lado. Era como si lo hubiera invocado.

- "Hola Davis"

- "Quita esa cara cuate, ¡Este año sí te voy a conseguir novia!"- Davis y Yolei tenían la teoría de que no producía hormonas porque no veía suficientes chicas. Así que durante años han tratado de enredarme con varias. Su intención es buena y debo decir que algunas de las amigas de Yolei son cariñosas...muy cariñosas. Pero no me sentía a gusto con ellas...no lo suficiente como para iniciar una relación. Davis era soltero, un chico muy alto (tenía que girar la cabeza para hablar con él) y fornido. Pero seguía siendo muy inocente y convencido de sus ideales. Y un excelente amigo. Junto con Kari, Davis me había apoyado muchísimo e incluso logró meterme al equipo de soccer. ¿Yo? ¿Jugando fút? Pues sí, yo era medio y la verdad es que me divertía mucho en el equipo. Le agarré gusto al deporte desde que fui a la Inauguración del Mundial en el 2002.

La verdad es que las cosas estaban difíciles para mí...pero dentro de todo no puedo decir que fuera infeliz. Tenía a mis amigos, mis calificaciones eran buenas (dije buenas, no excelentes), había reanudado la relación con mi papá y jugaba fútbol todas las tardes. Y...aún tenía la esperanza de que mi salud se reestablecería. 

- "Pues entonces consígueme una para el baile del viernes"- cada año había un baile de inicio de clases y las cursis de último grado elegían un tema, como si fuera escuela gringa. El año anterior había sido de vaqueros. El de éste aún no era anunciado.

- "Moveré mis influencias entonces"- dijo riéndose.- "Pero en serio, te ves cansado. ¿Dormiste bien?"

- "No. La verdad es que pasé mal la noche"- va a sonar raro...pero desde hacía un par de semanas me levantaba cada noche por pesadillas. Y siempre era la misma: Yo estaba en un lugar frío y gris, amarrado en una mesa y un sujeto extraño me clavaba agujas y cosas hasta que me desmayaba de miedo...Y entonces despertaba empapado de sudor. Era un sueño horrible...especialmente porque era muy real...como si en verdad lo hubiera vivido. 

- "Pues ve a echarte agua en la cara TK, o el profesor se va a molestar cuando te vea roncando en la banca"

Un poco más animado salí del salón y fui al baño. Mientras caminaba en el pasillo iba pensando en lo que me esperaba este año. Y entonces decidí que este iba a ser diferente. Enano o no me iba a divertir e iba a tratar de ser como los demás chicos...si tan sólo se ¡Fijaran donde estoy!

Lo que pasa es que mientras caminaba por los pasillos, muchos compañeros se me cruzaban en el camino o me empujaban. Como si no me vieran. ¡Estoy pequeño, no invisible!. Llegué como pude al baño y llené mis manos de agua. Pero cuando estaba a punto de arrojármela en la cara, un fuerte susto me hizo dejar caer las manos y el agua me empapó los pantalones. 

_¡Mi reflejo había desaparecido!_

_------------_

_Nota: Raro, ¿verdad?. Lo que TK describe en este capítulo es más común de lo que parece. Es el Síndrome de Desarrollo Tardío y se da tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Psicológicamente hablando, son los hombres quienes presentan más dificultades por este síndrome. No es algo irremediable y sólo es cuestión de esperar a que el reloj biológico se active, por así decirlo...aunque en este fic, las cosas no van a ser tan simples. _

_Ah, también existe el Síndrome de Desarrollo Temprano, en el cual chicos de 10 años ya parecen de 15 o 16. Y en este caso, las que pasan más problemas son las mujeres. De hecho los hombres que lo presentan lo ven como algo genial._

_Como dije, estas NO son enfermedades, es sólo que cada persona tiene un ritmo de desarrollo y hay quienes se salen de la norma. _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo...debo decir que me cuesta mucho trabajo escribir desde el punto de vista de un adolescente, especialmente un varón. Generalmente lo hago desde el punto de vista de un niño o de un adulto. Realmente espero que haya salido más o menos realista. Bueno, el próximo capítulo va a ser un poquito más largo y un poco más claro. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Héroe Anónimo

_(30 de abril. Día del niño...¡Y de la niña también!). . _

**Capítulo 2: El héroe anónimo.**

- "¿Qué demonios me está pasando?"- grité asustado al ver que mi reflejo no estaba. ¡Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla! ¡No podía ser real!.

- "¿Qué te pasa Takaishi?"- escuché murmurar enojado a uno de mis compañeros. Segundos después se escuchó el clásico "FLUSH" del escusado y uno de los compartimentos se abrió. Mi compañero salió del mismo ajustándose los pantalones- "¿Por qué estás gritando?"

- "¿Me puedes ver?"

- "¡Claro que sí Takaishi! ¿Estás loco?"- al escuchar eso volví la mirada al espejo y finalmente encontré mi reflejo. Suspiré aliviado...debió ser una ilusión.

- "No...perdona...debo estar aún dormido"- traté de excusarme. 

- "Ah...sí, como sea. Nos vemos en el salón"- el tipo salió del baño murmurando algo acerca de estar pedo...

Me lavé la cara con agua helada y antes de salir del baño me sequé los pantalones (porque si no iban a pensar que...ya saben) y me miré una vez en el espejo para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden. Y en efecto, ahí estaba mi cabeza, con sus dos ojos, dos orejas, una nariz y una boca. También estaba mi pelo...todo revuelto y desordenado. No sé como le hace mi hermano para peinarse...yo ni con tres kilos de gel me puedo ver "decente" (según mi director). En fin...dos brazos, dos piernas, un tronco...sí, creo que estaba completo.

Aún me sentía cansado por lo que me aflojé la corbata, ya que según yo estaba impidiendo el libre acceso del oxígeno a mi cerebro. Todos los chicos de la escuela odiaban el uniforme. Odiaban desde los pantalones gris perro hasta el saco verde y no hay que olvidar la corbata. Van a creer que estoy loco pero a mí me gustaba...porque me hacía ver mayor. Claro, no se lo comentaba a nadie o corría el riesgo de que tuvieran otro motivo para decir que yo era un fenómeno. 

El timbre sonó y salí disparado hacia mi salón. No quería iniciar el curso castigado, ¿verdad?. Cuando entré al "recinto del saber" encontré a mis compañeros discutiendo acaloradamente sobre un incidente que había ocurrido mientras yo estaba alucinando en el baño.

- "Dicen que estuvo genial. Realmente se surtió al imbécil de Toto"

¿Quién era Toto? Efectivamente, era el imbécil más imbécil del planeta. Era un tipo de último grado, alto, muy robusto y aparentemente muy fuerte pero con pinta de estúpido. Parece que en toda escuela hay un tipo como él. Se dedicaba a sacarle dinero a los débiles y a molestar a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente. Yo no lo podía ver ni en pintura, especialmente desde el día en que me golpeó hace dos años en el patio de la escuela. Me llamó "Enano" y me dejó sin un quinto. Es más, hasta mi sombrero se llevó. Mi hermano se puso furioso y buscó a Toto, pero no sirvió de nada porque recibió una buena tranquiza junto con Tai, quien había ido a apoyarlo. 

Por lo tanto, si alguien había sido capaz de "surtirse" a Toto, debía ser alguien MUY fuerte. 

- "Oye Davis, ¿Cómo estuvo la pelea?"

- "Bueno, yo no estaba ahí TK. Pero dicen que un chico se encontró a Toto en la puerta y el bestia se empezó a burlarse de este tipo. Parece que el chico estaba de mal humor porque insultó a Toto y obviamente éste reaccionó golpeando al chico con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago. Pero...nada ocurrió, era como si Toto hubiera golpeado una roca. El chico enfureció entonces y atacó a Toto...dicen que le rompió la nariz."

- "Increíble"- comenté sorprendido- "¿Y quién es este chico?"

- "No lo sé. Pero eso sí, se lo llevaron inmediatamente a la dirección. Pobre, va a estar toda la semana castigado sin saber que es el nuevo héroe de la escuela"

El profesor entró y tuvimos que sentarnos a tomar clase. La verdad es que no puse mucha atención ya que no podía dejar de pensar en el chico que había acabado con la tiranía de Toto. Davis tenía razón, el era un héroe...un _héroe anónimo_.

Ojalá y yo fuera como ese chico...así la gente se fijaría en mí...así Kari se fijaría en mí.

En fin, las horas pasaron y pronto me encontré sentado en la cafetería en la mesa de siempre con mis mejores amigos Davis, Yolei, Ken y Cody. Íbamos en grados distintos pero era de ley que nos reuniéramos todos los recesos. Íbamos a empezar a comer cuando me dí cuenta que faltaba alguien.

- "¿Dónde está Kari?"

- "¿Kari? La ví en el pasillo, no ha de tardar"- respondió Cody abriendo su lonchera. 

- "Creo que ahí está"- dijo Yolei señalando a una mesa que estaba un poco lejos- "¿Qué hace con el bombón de Niko?"

Miré hacia donde apuntaba Yolei y en efecto, ahí estaba Kari sentada al lado de Niko, riéndo de algún chiste que habrá contado el sujeto y visiblemente contenta. 

- "Cuanto a que Niko la invita a salir"- dijo Yolei emocionada.

- "Cállate Yolei"- alcancé a escuchar a Cody murmurarle- "Vas a incomodar a..."

- "No te preocupes Cody. Ella no es mi novia ni nada parecido, así que es libre de coquetear con el chico que se le dé la gana"- dije tratando de sonar despreocupado. Cody sabía perfectamente de mis sentimientos y constantemente me decía que algún día Kari y yo estaremos juntos. Yolei y Davis eran más prácticos y por eso optaron por conseguirme novia. Ken se mantenía al margen, a él no le gustaba meterse en asuntos ajenos. A mi me hubiera gustado que los demás tuvieran esa actitud porque francamente era muy molesto y humillante para mí. Pero tuve que tomar una cerveza aquella noche...

Creo que me estoy desviando de la historia. Se preguntarán quién es Niko, ¿cierto?. Bueno, Niko era..._el chico perfecto_. El que diga que no existe alguien perfecto es porque no lo ha conocido. Niko es muy alto, fuerte, guapo (eso dicen las chicas), inteligente, bueno en todos los deportes y romántico a decir basta. Y yo lo odié desde ese momento. Voy a ser honesto, ¿Tenía envidia?, cierto. ¿Celos? también. Pero lo que más me dolía es que era _ideal_ para alguien como Kari. Si mi vida fuera como esas historias de amor color de rosa, Niko sería un cretino y entonces yo aparecería en escena para que Kari se enamorara de mí. Pero...en la vida real así no funcionan las cosas...y me tengo que acostumbrar a los hechos. Claro, eso no significa que pierda las esperanzas...¡Están hablando conmigo! ¿Qué otra cosa pueden esperar?.

Yolei se dio cuenta de que me estaba poniendo mal (no soy muy buen actor) y decidió cambiar de tema _sutilmente_.

- "Y bueno... ¿Con quién piensan ir al baile?"

- "Yo invité a una chica de mi grado"- dijo Cody

- "Y Ken irá conmigo"- dijo Yolei tomando el brazo del chico.

- "Yo le tengo el ojo echado a un par de chicas...pero no estoy seguro"- dijo Davis

- "Yo me temo que iré solo"- concluí. Me daba mucha pena invitar a una chica y que esta me dijera que volviera al kinder como la última vez que me atreví.

- "BUeno TK, en ese caso te divertirás más"- dijo Davis tratando de animarme- "Pero uno nunca sabe"

- "Oye Yolei, ¿ya sabes qué tema eligieron las ridículas de último grado?"- pregunté

- "Claro, el tema es "Héroes""

- "..."

- "Se supone que tienes que ir disfrazado como un héroe que conozcas, ya sea real o imaginario"

- "En ese caso yo iré de policía"- dijo Cody- "Como lo era mi padre"

- "Yo iré de Súper Chica"- dijo Yolei- "¿O será mejor de Chica Superpoderosa?"

- "A mí ni me pregunten. Lo decidiré después"- dijo Ken

- "Yo por supuesto que iré de algún superhéroe audaz"- dijo Davis- "¿Tendrán disfraces de Guerreros Jedi?"

- "Podemos ir a ese local donde rentan disfraces el próximo jueves"- dijo Yolei

Y mientras pensaban en disfraces...yo sólo pude pensar en el héroe anónimo. Me imaginaba como sería...

Esa tarde tuvimos nuestro primer entrenamiento de fútbol soccer del año. El entrenador nos puso a correr un buen rato y después decidió dividirnos en dos equipos para que tuviéramos un partido de práctica. A mí me toco estar en el equipo rojo y Davis en el azul. Debo decir que me encantaba que Davis y yo fuéramos contrincantes porque así las cosas se tornaban...interesantes. Habíamos dejado nuestra tonta rivalidad años atrás, pero eso sí, cuando jugábamos soccer aún éramos muy competitivos. 

En fin, me coloqué en mi posición de siempre (en la media cancha) y el entrenador sonó su silbato, dando por iniciado el encuentro. Uno de los rojos se acercó al balón y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, llevándolo hacia su portería. Davis lo tomó y lo llevó a la portería, tratando de meter un gol. Yo me quedé de pie...porque en mi mente comenzaron a aparecer imágenes muy extrañas...

-"_Tienes razón. Te he estado siguiendo"- dijo un joven rubio con voz profunda- "Pero mi intención no es hacerte daño"_

_- "¿Ah no?"- murmuró una joven castaña con un hilo de voz- "¿En...entonces por qué me sigues?"_

_- "Estoy aquí para protegerte. Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, Kari"- El joven se acercó un poco más y le tomó las manos. La chica tuvo entonces la sensación más extraña de su vida...como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo._

_- "¿Co...cómo sabes mi nombre?"- preguntó_

_- "Sé muchas cosas acerca de tí. Pero no tengas miedo, ya que soy la última persona en este mundo que pensaría en hacerte daño"- levantó su mano derecha y acarició la mejilla de la joven suavemente mientras le sonreía. Su otra mano sostenía firmemente las pequeñas manos de la chica.-"Te lo juro"_

- "¡OYE TAKAISHI! ¡DESPIERTA!"- los gritos de un compañero me sacaron de mi trance. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Sacudí la cabeza y entonces ví a Davis correr hacia la portería con el balón. Yo estaba a varios metros de su posición. De pronto, escuché unos gritos en las gradas y al voltear me encontré con Kari y Yolei de pie animándome. El _verla_ me emocionó muchísimo y entonces decidí mostrarle de lo que era capaz. Me lancé a correr hacia la portería sin importarme que Davis estuviera a un par de metros de la misma y que yo estuviera aún muy lejos. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas...

De pronto, tuve una sensación muy extraña...sentí como si una corriente de aire me empujara y mis piernas comenzaron a moverse más rápido. Así me acerqué cada vez más a Davis cegado por mis emociones que casi no recuerdo el momento en que me barrí y le quité el balón...el cual fue a parar a la esquina, indicando un tiro de esquina. El entrenador sonó el silbato y todos se quedaron en silencio viéndome. Fue entonces cuando me volví consciente de mi situación.

- "TK...¿Qué fue eso?"- me preguntó Davis

- "Vaya TK, no sabía que podías correr tan rápido"- me dijo uno de mis compañeros

- "Sí...deberías entrar a atletismo"

Confundido, dirigí entonces mi mirada hacia las gradas y entonces la ví gritando mi nombre y sonriendo. Y entonces...me olvidé de todo...su sonrisa era lo único que importaba...

**Continuará.**

**--------------**

_Advertí que este capítulo iba a estar más raro que el anterior...pero no se preocupen, la historia (y el romance ;)) no tardan en aparecer en este fic. ¡Nos vemos!_


	3. Señales

_Primero de Mayo de 2002. Sé que acabo de subir un capítulo pero ya ven, estoy escribiendo el siguiente aprovechando este día de descanso. La verdad es que yo lo aproveché para eso: descansar. Además que el calor que está haciendo en México no te permite estar mucho tiempo afuera y de todos modos mañana hay clases. _

_Los capítulos anteriores han sido raros, pero este ya empieza a mostrar un poco lo que trata el fic y finalmente retomo un poco el estilo del original. _

_Espero que les guste._

**Capítulo 3: Señales**

- "Y bien TK. ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?"- preguntó mi hermano mientras caminábamos rumbo a casa de mi padre. Desde hacía 3 años se había convertido en costumbre que cada Lunes cenara con ellos.- "Me contaron que hiciste una muy buena jugada"

- "Sólo detuve a Davis...no fue gran cosa"- dije sonriendo- "Aunque debo decir que nunca había corrido tan rápido"

- "¡Ese es mi hermano! Muy pronto el entrenador de básquet se va a dar cuenta del error que cometió al no aceptarte en el equipo"

- "Eso espero, me gusta el fútbol pero disfruto más el básquet"

- "Ya verás como vuelves al equipo"- dijo alborotando mi pelo. Debo decir que nuestra diferencia de estaturas era mucho mayor que antes...no tanto como cuando tenía 8, pero Matt de todos me sacaba un buen trecho. 

- "¿Cómo te fue en la Uni?"- Matt acababa de iniciar sus estudios universitarios junto con Tai y Sora. Mi hermano estaba estudiando ingeniería de sonido.

- "Genial. Deberías ver la cantidad de cosas que se puede hacer con una consola"- dijo poniéndose de muy buen humor- "Aunque al pobre Tai no le fue muy bien"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Su primer día en el laboratorio y tuvo un accidente"- Tai, créanlo o no, estaba estudiando para Ingeniería Química Metalúrgica. De donde sacó la vocación...nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera Sora, quien por cierto estaba estudiando Pedagogía.

- "¿Se encuentra bien?"

- "Sí. Pero Tai corrió con mucha suerte"

- "¿Qué pasó?"

- "Bueno...estaban mostrándoles el laboratorio y la bodega donde guardan los químicos. Uno a uno fueron entrando para ver el material y Tai fue el último. Justo cuando entró algunos frascos explotaron. Tai salió casi ileso, sólo tiene una marca en la mejilla por ácido, pero es una quemadura superficial"

- "Pero...¿no se supone que los laboratorios hay seguridad?"

- "Eso dice Tai, se supone que controlan todo, incluso la temperatura. La explosión fue como si de pronto hubiera hecho mucho calor en la bodega. Nadie lo entiende"

- "Bueno...afortunadamente Tai se encuentra bien"

- "Más le vale, me tiene que ayudar el Viernes"

- "¿El viernes? ¿Para qué?"

- "¿No sabes? Tai y yo vamos a amenizar la fiesta de tu escuela"- Matt y Tai tenían una especie de negocio de música. Matt ya no tocaba en la banda, porque le había despertado un gusto por la música electrónica a partir de su carrera, por lo que trabajaba de DJ en las noches. Tai lo suplía en ocasiones y era el encargado de las "relaciones públicas" como decía Matt. - "Tai habló con el señor Fujiyama y nos dieron el trabajo"

- "Eso va a estar genial Matt. Aunque debes buscar un buen disfraz"

- "Ya pensaré en algo"

--------------------

Para no hacerles el cuento largo, la semana pasó rápidamente y pronto me encontré dentro de un local oscuro y que olía a naftalina. Era un local donde rentaban disfraces y me encontraba con mis amigos eligiendo algo bueno. La encargada era una anciana muy amable, aunque un poco impertinente...ahora verán por qué.

- "Buenas tardes jóvenes. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?"

- "Buenas tardes señora"- dijo Cody con su acostumbrada seriedad- "Venimos a buscar unos disfraces para..."

- "Para la fiesta de la secundaria. Lo sé cariño"- dijo la señora dulcemente- "Llegan justo a tiempo porque mañana no tendré muchos. Pasen por aquí"

Nos llevó a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde muchos disfraces estaban colgados en armarios. Mis amigos comenzaron a elegir.

- "¿Y a tí que se te ofrece pequeño?"- me preguntó la señora

- "Vengo con ellos"

- "Oh...pensé que querías un disfraz para la fiesta de esta noche"

- "¿Esta noche? Creo que se equivoca señora"

- "¿EN serio? Yo pensé que la fiesta de la primaria era hoy"- _¡Primaria!_ ¡Yo no estaba en la primaria!

- "No señora, yo no estoy en la primaria. Soy de secundaria"- dije volviéndome rojo de la pena. 

- "¿En serio? Perdona chiquillo, me confundí. Así que tú también buscas algo, ¿no?"

- "Se supone..."

- "Oh cielo...el problema es que ya vinieron los niños de tu...estatura y se llevaron casi todo para esta noche. Sólo me quedan dos disfraces"

En ese momento debí salir corriendo de la tienda. Pero no, tuve que permanecer y enfrentarme a la humillación. La señora, con la mejor voluntad del mundo debo admitir, sacó dos cajas de un mueble y me las dio.

- "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

- "Dieciséis"

- "Oh...te ves mucho más joven. No te preocupes cielo, un día vas a crecer y vas a conquistar a muchas señoritas. Sólo tienes que alimentarte bien"

Yo estaba muy avergonzado, e incluso alcancé a escuchar las risas ahogadas de mis amigos. Los pobres estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse abiertamente. Finalmente abrí las cajas...y me dieron ganas de meterme un tiro.

- "¿No son adorables? Tu tienes la pinta de chico tierno, te van a sentar bien"- dijo mientras sacaba una especie de mameluco rosado con una colita blanca en las pompis. ¡Era un traje de conejito! 

- "Bueno señora...me temo que un conejito no tiene nada heroico, ¿verdad?"

- "Sólo el ser tiernos"- dijo cerrando la caja y abriendo la otra- "Este es mi último disfraz"

Al ver el contenido me puse pálido.

- "No se ofenda señora. Pero yo ya estoy en la prepa y si me ven llegar con esto se van a burlar"

- "Bueno cielo. Es el conejito o este"

- "Oh Dios"- dije dando un largo suspiro- "Al menos este tiene un sombrero..."

-----------------

Viernes en la noche. Me encontraba en la entrada del salón, a punto de entrar a una de las noches más bizarras de mi vida. Debí haber hecho caso a mis instintos e irme en ese momento. Pero algo, supongo el destino, me empujó a abrir esa puerta. Me encontré con un amplio salón a oscuras...bueno, estaba siendo iluminado por una infinidad de lucecitas de colores, como las discotecas. Menos mal, así sería menos probable que me vieran _así_. La música retumbaba en las paredes y pronto ví a mi hermano, disfrazado del hombre araña para despistar a Jun, encargándose de la música. 

Me adentré en el salón, buscando a mis amigos, pero entre tantos disfraces me fue difícil hallarlos. Finalmente me senté en una banca a observar a la gente bailar.

- "Buena elección. Muy nostálgico"- dijo una voz. Giré a mi derecha y me encontré con un chico un poco más alto que yo, que vestía unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta azul con una estrella en la manga y guantes blancos. Su cabello estaba un poco alborotado y...¡unos goggles adornaban su cabeza!. ¡No podía ser!

- "¡¿Tai?!"- esto tenía que ser una pesadilla o una alucinación. Estaba hablando con el Tai que conocí hace muchos años, cuando tenía 8- "¿Qué te pasó?"

- "Veo que mi disfraz te impresionó"- se rió Tai.- "Déjame mostrarte"

Tai se levantó de su lugar y se colocó bajo la luz de una lámpara. Fue ahí cuando descubrí que se trataba de...

- "¿Izzy?"

- "El mismo. ¿Te gusta mi disfraz?"- una vez viéndolo de cerca era obvio que no se trataba de Tai, ya que Izzy no tenía el cabello alborotado del moreno. Pero en la oscuridad el efecto era impresionante.

- "Por supuesto pero...¿cómo?"

- "Me pasé toda la semana pensando en un disfraz pero no se me ocurrió nada...hasta ayer que Mimí fue a mi casa y me propuso este. Me dijo que sería divertido que yo fuera Tai y ella Sora"- Izzy apuntó hacia el centro de la pista y en efecto, ahí estaba Mimí vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camiseta verde y un casco muy parecido al que usaba Sora.

- "Y... ¿Por qué disfrazarse de ellos?"

- "Es muy simple"- dijo Izzy- "Tai y Sora nos ayudaron mucho en el pasado, así que los consideramos unos héroes"

- "Es una idea muy buena"- dije contento- "Les va a dar mucho gusto verlos con esos disfraces. ¿De dónde sacaste esos goggles?"

- "Yo se los presté por supuesto"- dijo Davis acercándose con Cody. Davis estaba disfrazado de "Indiana Jones" con el sombrero y el látigo. Cody vestía el traje azul de un policía.

- "¿Qué pasó con el Guerrero Jedi?"

- "Este disfraz está mejor. Además, el látigo me da muchas ideas"- dijo sonriendo.

- "Eres un puerco Davis"- dijo Yolei entrando con su "pareja". Yolei estaba vestida de "Bellota", una de las chicas Súperpoderosas. Ken estaba usando un traje negro, según el estaba disfrazado de espía tipo Bond. 

- "Están muy bien sus disfraces"- comenté

- "Gracias...el tuyo...está interesante..."- _oh oh...ahí va la humillación..._

- "¡Es cierto!"- dijo Davis sonriendo- "¿Dónde dejaste a Pikachu?"

Sí...ríanse, ¡Ya no me importa!. Es cierto, estaba disfrazado de Ash Ketchum, el personaje principal de un anime que se llamaba Pokémon. Me solía gustar cuando tenía 8 años...pero ahora, era raro usar un disfraz así...me hacía ver muy infantil. Pero bueno, el chiste era divertirse ¿no? Así que decidí seguirle el chiste a Motomiya.

- "Ya ves, lo dejé en casa porque temía que electrocutara a alguien"

- "Bueno, vamos por algo de tomar"- dijo Yolei llevándose a Ken lejos. Cody se fue con su pareja y Davis y yo nos quedamos con Izzy.

- "¿Cómo estuvo la semana?"- le preguntamos al mayor.

- "Bien...pero tuve mucha tarea"

- "¿En serio? Mimí me dijo que estuvo leve"- dijo Davis

- "Bueno...es que yo tuve poco tiempo porque...estuve ocupado"- dijo poniéndose rojo.- "Voy al baño"

Y así se fue. Davis me miró.

- "¿Qué? ¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?"

- "Supongo"

- "¡Vamos TK! Vayamos a sacar una niña a bailar"- dijo Davis levantándome. Nos mezclamos entre la gente y pronto me sentí aturdido entre tantos chicos brincando. Yo me sentía absolutamente fuera de lugar. Entonces, sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me giré y vi a

- "¡Hola TK!"- dijo una chica que vestía de morado con un antifaz en el rostro. Se trataba de Kari, quien se veía..._muy bien_ vestida de Batichica.

- "Ho...hola Kari"

- "Está genial tu disfraz"- dijo sonriendo- "Se te ve bien"

- "Es muy tonto"- me le quedé viendo- "¿Estás sola?"

- "¿Yo? Sí"

- "Pensé que vendrías con Niko"

- "¡Para nada! Niko no es mi tipo. Es un chico muy amable eso sí"

- "Pero entonces...cuando hablabas con él..."

- "Me estaba pidiendo que le ayudara a invitar a mi amiga Kasu"- dijo Kari- "Es increíble como los chicos más lindos son tan tímidos"

- "Sí..."

- "Bueno, ya que estás aquí. ¿Por qué no bailamos?"

- "Kari, yo no sé..."  
- "Oh vamos. ¡Esto no es exhibición!". y me arrastró a la pista y empezamos a bailar. Menos mal que mi disfraz no era muy complicado porque así pude seguirle el ritmo a Kari, quien bailaba muy bien. La música era muy rápida y pronto las cosas empezaron a tornarse...cálidas.

Debo decir que la estaba pasando muy bien. Kari y yo, bailando y riendo, como dos amigos. 

Pero entonces mi hermano tuvo que echarlo a perder. Decidió cambiar el estilo de la música y puso una balada muy lenta. Una llamada "Iris".

- "Bueno...creo que eso es todo"- dije alejándome de Kari mientras observaba como los chicos comenzaban a agruparse en parejas y a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

- "¿Qué te pasa TK? ¿Ya no quieres bailar? ¡Vamos! ¡Esta canción me gusta mucho!"- Kari se acercó a mi y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello (cosa que no le costó mucho trabajo). Yo nunca había bailado así con una chica...especialmente alguien como Kari. Pero pronto me tranquilicé y me dejé llevar por la música y la letra...y por alguna razón todo se me hizo de pronto muy familiar...

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_Y lo único que puedo saborear es este momento_

_Y lo único que puedo respirar es tu vida_

_Porque tarde o temprano se acaba_

_Yo simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche._

_ÉL: Había soñado con ese momento tantas veces. Finalmente la tenía en mis brazos...podía oler su aroma...sentir su calor. Deseaba que ese momento nunca terminara._

_ELLA: Era justo como aquella vez en el parque. A pesar de que estábamos rodeados de gente yo ya no la percibía. Mis sentidos estaban centrados en ese momento, en escuchar su voz, en ver sus ojos y sentirlo junto a mí.___

****

La imagen desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que inundó mi mente. Otra vez tenía una visión extraña, como la vez en el entrenamiento. Todo esto era muy extraño. ¿Quiénes eran esos dos que aparecían en las visiones?. Esta situación comenzaba a preocuparme. Pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, especialmente Kari.

Sin embargo...ella pasó por algo similar...

-----------------------

¡Ese TK! No quería bailar conmigo, pero lo bueno es que lo convencí. Me daba mucha pena, porque desde hacía un par de años nos habíamos distanciado. El tonto se sentía muy pequeño e insignificante sin razón. Era triste su problema y yo deseaba que él se sintiera bien, porque después de todo era mi mejor amigo. 

Esa canción Iris me gustaba mucho. Hacía un par de meses que había visto una película en casa de Mimí y esa canción era el tema de la misma. Me dejé llevar por la música y por un momento me olvidé de todo...pero de pronto...tuve una sensación muy extraña...era como si me hubiera metido al cuerpo de TK...como si pudiera leer su mente o sentir lo que él sentía. Sé que es estúpido, pero así me sentí de pronto...Y luego...

"_Geekmon no nos va a secuestrar"- dijo una chica con el cabello castaño- "Ni a nosotros ni a tí. Se acabaron sus experimentos"_

_- "Te dije hace 6 meses que te iba a proteger y voy a cumplir"- dijo su compañía, un joven rubio y muy alto._

_- "Lo sé"- le sonrió la chica.- "Pero creo que has sido muy tonto"_

- "¿Por qué?"  
- "¿Cómo pensaste que nosotros te habíamos olvidado? Eres nuestro amigo y te queremos mucho...especialmente yo"

_Y fue entonces cuando la chica se acercó al joven y lo besó. Al principio sólamente rozó sus labios, pero poco a poco el beso se hizo más profundo...fue algo muy bello._

_Lo agarró distraído...como siempre. Durante los años de su encierro, el joven se imaginó varias como sería su primer beso y ahora que estaba pasando sentía que no podría ser mejor. Y era porque ella era la persona a la que él más quería en el mundo. Él la amaba._

****

_Y mientras besaba al hombre de mis sueños sólo una cosa pasó por la mente de la chica: Pasara lo que pasara, esta vez estarían juntos para siempre._

La imagen desapareció de pronto...no entendía su significado. No era la primera vez que veía cosas extrañas...pero esto era distinto. Era una señal...¿De qué? No estoy   segura. Pero lo que se quedó en mi mente fue esa extraña sensación...por un momento me sentí querida y protegida en los brazos de...¿TK? Imposible, él era sólo mi mejor amigo...¿verdad? Pero algo me decía que las cosas no eran tan simples...

- "¿TK?"- dije deteniéndome

- "¿Qué pasa Kari?"- dijo confundido.

- "Yo..."

- "¡SUÉLTAME IDIOTA!"- un gritó interrumpió nuestra conversación. Era Mimí...y un tipo la estaba molestando.

----------------------------------

Mimí le dio una cachetada al tipo, pero este le tomó el brazo y la jaloneó.

- "¡No te hagas la difícil preciosa! Aún vestida como machorra me enciendes"- dijo el aqueroso mientras le lamía la oreja.

- "¡Suéltame!"- Mimí lo apartó y lo empujó, pero el tipo la abrazó y quería besarla a la fuerza.

- "¡Tenemos que hacer algo!"- me dijo Kari

Corrimos hacia Mimí para ayudarla...pero alguien se nos adelantó...alguien que estaba usando un par de goggles. 

- "¡Suéltala hijo de la chin...!"- dijo Izzy mientras empujaba al tipo con todas sus fuerzas.

- "¡Izzy! ¡Detente!"

- "No te metas enclenque"- dijo el tipo mientras soltaba a Mimí y centraba su atención en Izumi.- "Ella no es tu chica"

- "¡Lo sé! ¡Pero tampoco es tuya!"- el tipo le tiró un golpe a Izzy en el rostro. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar, pero eso no hizo que el pelirrojo desistiera, al contrario, sus ojos mostraron una furia que nunca había visto. Se lanzó al tipo y comenzó a golpearlo cegado con la furia. 

- "¡Pendejo! Suéltame. Además, ¿por qué tanto interés en la zorra esa?"- como respuesta recibió otro puñetazo en la cara.

- "¡NO VUELVAS A INSULTARLA! Y si quieres saber, me interesa porque la amo"- el salón se quedó en silencio. La súbita confesión de Izzy nos impresionó...pero Izzy no se detuvo y siguió atacando al tipejo.

- "¡Izzy por favor!"- dijo Mimí llorando- "No lo hagas de nuevo. Me lo prometiste"

- "¿De qué habla?"- pregunté a Kari

- "¿No lo sabías? Izzy pasó toda la semana castigado porque el Lunes le rompió la nariz a Toto"

_¿QUÉEEE? Izzy...¡Izzy era el héroe anónimo!_

- "Alguien tiene que detenerlo. Está cegado por la furia"- dijo Ken- "No está razonando"

- "Deben ser los goggles"- comentó Yolei- "Deben presionar ciertas partes del cerebro, desactivando el área encargada del "Sentido Común""

- "¡Qué graciosa eres!"- dijo Davis refunfuñando- "¡Vamos TK!"

Nos acercamos a los dos chicos que estaban peleando con la intención de separarlos. 

- "¡Detente Izzy!"- Davis intentó tomar a Izzy, pero este lo apartó con un manazo.

- "¡Lárgate Motomiya! Si no quieres salir lastimado"- mientras tanto, Cody y Ken trataban de apartar al otro tipo.

- "Ayúdame TK"

Me acerqué a Izzy y le tomé un brazo, mientras que Davis le tomaba el otro. Y así intentamos separarlos. Pero entonces...todo comenzó a volverse negro...y entonces..._todo desapareció._

----------------------

Desperté muerto de frío. Abrí los ojos y ví que estaba recostado en una mesa de metal helada...estaba desnudo y rodeado de aparatos y agujas.

- "Oh Dios"- murmuré angustiado- "Esto no puede ser real"

Pero desafortunadamente así fue..._ ¡Mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad!_

**Continuará.**__


	4. El futuro que nunca fue

_3 de mayo de 2002. Muy bien, aquí va el capítulo 4. Advierto que a partir de aquí las cosas se van a volver **muy extrañas **y un poco confusas. Creo que este capítulo (y el 11) es de lo más raro que he escrito. Pero espero que les guste. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!_

**Capítulo 4: El Futuro que nunca fue.**

El cuarto era oscuro y frío...muy frío. Tanto, que yo estaba literalmente temblando, aunque no estoy seguro si era por el frío o por miedo. Me senté en la mesa y comencé a explorar todos los artefactos del lugar...y entonces mi mente comenzó a llenarse de imágenes raras...

_Por su bien, el chico decidió no ser tan obstinado y obedeció. Un Digimon muy raro lo llevó a una mesa helada de metal y le pidió que se recostara en ella. Después, colocó un montón de electrodos encima de él y encendió una computadora. Muchas líneas de varios colores aparecieron en la pantalla. Mientras la computadora registraba quién sabe qué cosas, la criatura sacó una cinta métrica y lo midió. Los brazos, las piernas, el tronco, el rostro...todo. Anotaba los resultados y murmuraba cosas como "anormal" e "insólito". _

La imagen desapareció...pero yo estaba aterrado. Porque por primera vez reconocí a uno de los personajes... Se veía exactamente igual que yo. ¡Se trataba de mí! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba teniendo una visión de mi futuro?. 

Salté de la mesa e intenté escapar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Me dí la vuelta e intenté buscar otra salida, pero me encontré con un enorme refrigerador...

 _"¿Tendrán comida aquí?"- preguntó un chico de cabello alborotado esperanzado. Pero lo que encontró adentro fue un centenar o más de tubos de ensayos llenos de una sustancia roja- "¿Qué demonios es esto?"_

_- "Déjame ver"- Un joven pelirrojo tomó uno de los tubitos. La etiqueta decía "23 de mayo de 2008".- "Esto es sangre de TK. Geekmon ha guardado todas las muestras de sangre que le tomó en los últimos años"_

_El comentario del pelirrojo hizo enfermar a un joven rubio. "¡Toda esa sangre es de mi hermano!". Se llenó de furia por lo que tomó el tubito de la mano de su amigo y lo estrelló contra la pared. La sangre espesa escurrió por ella. Iba a tomar otro tubo pero una chica de cabello castaño lo detuvo._

_- "Cálmate Matt"- ella estaba llorando, seguramente de la impresión..._

- "¡Ya basta! ¿¡Qué son estas imágenes!?"- grité aterrado. Las cosas se volvían cada vez más claras. Los jóvenes de esa imagen eran mis amigos pero...mayores. Y estaban viendo mi sangre... ¡La etiqueta decía 2008! ¡Eso será en un año!.- "¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡QUIERO SALIR!"

Empecé a golpear la puerta con todas mis fuerzas y entonces se abrió. Yo retrocedí algunos pasos y ví la silueta de una criatura entrar al cuarto. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente ví que tenía más o menos la pinta de un humano, pero lo delataban su cola morada y sus ojos vidriosos. El ver esos ojos me trajo una última visión...

- "_Hola Espe tengo algo que informarte"_

_- "Qué importa..."_

_- "¡Ánimo muchacho! Tengo buenas noticias"_

_- "Ya nada es bueno para mí..."_

_- "¿Qué te pasa?"- aunque era obvio lo que le pasaba le pregunté._

_- "¿Sabes qué día es hoy?"- dijo mientras me miraba con esos ojos tan tristes._

_- "Creo que es 26 de marzo, ¿por qué?"_

_- "Hoy es mi cumpleaños...hoy cumplo 15"_

_- "Oh, no lo sabíamos, felicidades"_

_- "Qué más da...nunca voy a salir de aquí. Sólo soy un niño enano y débil"_

_- "No digas eso, te he dicho muchas veces que vas a salir, ya lo verás"_

_- "No me importa nada ya..."- el desgano y la apatía de este chico era alarmante. Había pasado casi cuatro años sólo en una recámara oscura y fría. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era ser querido por alguien y había entrado en una depresión profunda...lo que ocurre cuando alguien pierde las esperanzas..._

- "¿Quién eres tú?"- pregunté asustado

- "Hola Espe"- dijo sonriendo- "Pensé que no volvería a verte"

- "¿Espe? Así me llamabas en la visión... ¿Porqué estoy teniendo recuerdos tan extraños? ¿Qué me piensas hacer?"- tomé un vaso de una mesa- "Si me tocas juro que voy a defenderme"

- "Tranquilo muchacho. Sólo estás confundido"- se acercó aún más y pronto lo tenía encima de mí- "Permíteme refrescarte la memoria"

La cosa puso su mano en mi cabeza y de pronto miles de imágenes como las que había tenido en los últimos días comenzaron a correr por mi mente. Al principio eran confusas y mezcladas, por lo que me sentía aturdido...pero después, lentamente comenzaron a acomodarse...a embonar, como si fueran las piezas de un rompecabezas. Y así...recordé una historia que nunca ocurrió, donde era "secuestrado" en un tren, donde crecía solo en una torre Gris, donde era sujeto de crueles experimentos, donde volvía a casa siendo un adulto y me encontraba con Kari...donde le decía que la amaba y ella sí me correspondía...donde yo era un digimon. Donde la criatura que tenía enfrente se llamaba...

- "¿Humon?"- pregunté aún muy confundido. El Digimon asintió.

- "Parece que finalmente recuerdas todo"

- "Sí...estoy recordando cosas de un futuro...que no existió. ¿Qué es esto Humon? ¿Cómo es que se tu nombre si nunca te he visto?"

- "Verás Takeru, esta historia es complicada. Así que siéntate y te lo explicaré brevemente"

_Lo que estás recordando sí ocurrió EspE. Absolutamente todo. ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió después de la batalla contra Hellmon? Bueno, al intentar regresarlos a casa el portal los rechazó porque ustedes eran Digimon. Y como Geekmon estaba muerto no podía regresarlos a su forma humana...mejor dicho, a su condición humana. Sora podía haberlos hecho tomar una forma humana como hizo con Biyomón, pero hubieran seguido siendo Digimon en esencia y el portal los hubiera rechazado. Geekmon era el único que tenía los poderes para revertir el proceso que él mismo había hecho con ustedes. Por lo tanto, ustedes estaban condenados a permanecer en el Digimundo por el resto de sus vidas y no volver a ser humanos. _

_Fue entonces cuando pedí ayuda a uno de los seres más poderosos que hay...y él me dio la llave para alterar nuestra dimensión y regresarlos al punto en el que la historia comenzó. Los dormí y los regresé en el tiempo, a cierto día de mayo del 2002, cuando te secuestré en el tren. Al regresar en el tiempo sus cuerpos reaccionaron y volvieron a ser jóvenes y humanos. Hice que sus recuerdos se refugiaran en el lugar más recóndito de sus mentes y con eso dí por terminado el asunto. _

_Claro, quedaron algunas secuelas de su "vida alterna". Tu conservaste la cicatriz que Geekmon te produjo al operarte cuando tenías 16 años. Creé una ilusión en tu mente y en la de tu familia acerca de un accidente, para que nunca te cuestionaras su existencia._

_ Además de que sus poderes están a flor de piel y reaccionan en presencia de las fuerzas oscuras. Estos últimos días te han ocurrido cosas muy extrañas EspE, te volviste invisible, corriste como el viento y los recuerdos aparecieron más claros que nunca. No eres el único. Tu amigo Izzy también ha estado reaccionando a presencias raras y por ello su conducta y su fuerza han cambiado. Me temo que existe una nueva amenaza en el Digimundo...aunque no estoy seguro si está cerca. ¿Entendiste?_

- "Creo...creo que sí. ¿QUieres decir que estoy viviendo una segunda oportunidad?"

- "Podría decirse. Yo siempre lamenté que no tuvieras un desarrollo normal EspE, así que logré darte la vida que te merecías"

- "Bueno...mi vida no ha sido del todo normal Humon..."

- "¿Te refieres a tu crecimiento? Por eso te traje aquí EspE. Desde que detecté la presencia de las fuerzas oscuras, te localicé junto con tus compañeros para ver si estaban bien y finalmente me percaté de tus problemas. Creo que tienes una avería en tu código, al igual que Izzy"

- "¿Izzy? ¿Qué tiene él de malo?"

- "Su conducta agresiva está fuera de control. Es normal que al mostrar sus poderes surja la agresividad, pero lo que ha manifestado en los últimos días es resultado de una avería, producto de la última batalla. Puede que uno de los ataques de Hellmon lo haya afectado. En este momento estoy terminando su reparación. Ven conmigo"

Salí del laboratorio y acompañé a Humon al cuarto de junto, donde Izzy estaba profundamente dormido...como si estuviera en un coma. 

- "¿Izzy?"

- "No te puede escuchar. Lo dormí para que pudiera trabajar en su código"

- "¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?"

- "Mira esto"- Humon me mostró su computadora y vi como muchas letras y símbolos raros estaban escritos en su monitor. 

- "Aquí está toda la información del digimon que viven dentro de Izzy. Es como un programa que se activará cuando sea necesario"

- "Oh"

Humon tecleó unas cuantas palabras.

- "Listo. EL error en el código está reparado"- Humon presionó el botón de expulsión del drive de disquetes, pero en lugar de salir un disco, salió una tarjeta morada que brillaba con luz propia.

- "Sólo existen dos seres en este mundo que pueden extraer los códigos de los defensores sin necesidad de cirugía. Uno soy yo...y el otro es este muchacho"

Humon puso la tarjeta sobre el pecho de Izzy y cerró los ojos. Segundos después la tarjeta fue absorbida por el cuerpo de mi amigo. 

- "Despertará en unos minutos, EspE"

- "Llámame TK por favor"

- "Como sea. Tu amigo despertará en unos segundos y entonces podremos arreglar juntos tu avería. Siento mucho no haberlo detectado antes, pero te prometo que vas a quedar bien"

- "Gra...gracias"- dije nervioso. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. 

- "Tranquilo"- Humon puso su mano sobre mi hombro- "He estudiado los apuntes de Geekmon en estos nuevos 5 años alternos y he aprendido muchas cosas. Y quiero pasarle ese conocimiento a Izzy, pues puede ser útil si mis sospechas de una nueva amenaza son ciertas"

En eso escuchamos unos gemidos y al acercarnos vimos a Izzy despertando.

- "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es él?"- Humon colocó su mano sobre mi amigo y pronto ví como la mirada de Izzy pasó de ser confusa a clara y brillante- "¡Eres Humon!"

- "Me parece bien que recuerdes todo Koushiro. Vamos a trabajar en TK"

- "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

- "Te explicaré en unos momentos"- Humon me volteó a ver- "Recuéstate TK, esto tomará poco"

Obedecí, aunque estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. 

- "Espera un segundo"- me dijo Humon- "El proceso tomará unos minutos, pero necesito que ustedes dos permanezcan un par de días conmigo, para revisar que sus cambios sean estables y enseñarles un par de cosas"

- "¿Cuánto es un par de días?"- preguntó Izzy

- "Eso, un par de días"

- "Quiere decir que para el Lunes estaríamos de vuelta en casa, ¿verdad?"- pregunté.

- "Exactamente. Pero conociendo como son los humanos, querrán avisar en casa acerca de su ausencia"

- "Sí, pero con mi madre también necesitaré un plan"- comenté.

- "¿Por qué no hablas con Matt?"- me sugirió Izzy

- "Buena idea"

Humon me llevó a su computadora y mandé un mensaje al celular de mi hermano.

_Matt: Izzy y yo estamos bien. Pero vamos a estar fuera dos días. Por favor di algo a mi madre y a los padres de Izzy. Te explicaré después. TK._

Dos minutos después la computadora de Humon recibió la siguiente nota.

_¿DÓNDE ESTÁN? Estamos muy preocupados. ¿Cómo que le explique a mamá? ¿Qué vas a hacer? _

Así que le contesté...

_Matt, no puedo explicarte ahora. Pero créeme que estoy bien. Por favor, dile a mamá..dile que voy a pasar el fin de semana contigo. _

Y el me dijo...

_Está bien. Confiaré en tí, pero aún así estoy preocupado. Le diré a mamá y a los padres de Izzy que ustedes dos van a ir al campo conmigo. Si para el Lunes no te veo, entonces diré la verdad. _

A lo que finalmente le dije...

_Gracias hermano. Confía en nosotros. Nos vemos el Lunes aunque prepárate...porque las cosas van a ser diferentes. Ya verás cuando te lo explique. Te quiero. TK._

Apagué la computadora y finalmente me recosté en la mesa. Humon se acercó a mi y puso sus manos sobre mi pecho.

- "Relájate y duerme. Izzy y yo nos haremos cargo desde aquí. Te prometo que cuando despiertes serás otro. Hasta luego"

Y así...poco a poco fui quedándome dormido hasta que perdí el contacto con la realidad. Dejé ir mis preocupaciones y mis miedos, todo eso quedó atrás...

Junto con el niño que alguna vez fuí...

__________________________

TK estaba profundamente dormido. En eso Humon se hizo a un lado y me acercó a mi amigo.

- "Bueno Izzy. Retira el código de TK"- Yo por supuesto no entendía como hacerlo, así que el Digimon tomó mis manos y las puso en el pecho del chico.- "Concéntrate"

Me concentré en obtener un código...fuera lo que fuera y de pronto ví como el pecho de TK comenzó a brillar y expulsó una tarjeta amarilla muy brillante.

- "¿Eso es el código?"

- "Bien hecho Koushiro. Ahora vamos a trabajar"

Y así Humon me enseñó como usando una computadora común y corriente podía arreglar el programa de los defensores...excepto el mío. Me enseñó la cantidad de errores que tenía el código de la Esperanza.

- "Fue de los últimos que programamos Geekmon y yo"- me comentó Humon mientras borrábamos unos signos que sobraban- "Las fuerzas oscuras nos tenían acorralados así que no depuramos muy bien la información. Me sorprende que TK haya sobrevivido todos estos años"

- "¿De qué habla?"

- "Ustedes nacieron con estos códigos por lo que son parte de su ser. Son como un corazón o un estómago. Sin él, no pueden vivir. Se los puedo quitar por unos minutos, pero si están sin ellos por más tiempo morirán. Lo mismo ocurre si el código queda realmente dañado y no se repara a tiempo"

- "Pero entonces..."

- "Los errores de EspE eran menores...excepto este"- Humon señaló un renglón que decía

_Patrón de Desarrollo: Digimon_

- "¿Qué es esto?"

- "Como sabes Izzy, los digimon tienen crecimientos abruptos llamados digievoluciones. No es algo gradual como en los seres humanos. Y también sabes que les toma muchísimo tiempo alcanzar el siguiente nivel a menos que estén asociados con un niño elegido. Bueno, EspE estaba siguiendo este patrón...así que se mantenía estable en su forma de defensor, la cual es la de un chico de 11 años hasta que llegara el momento en que alcanzara el estado Ultra"

- "¿Y cuándo sería eso?"

- "A los 21 años aproximadamente. Una noche se iría a la cama como un niño y despertaría como un adulto totalmente desarrollado"

- "Algo bastante brusco y atemorizante"- comenté.

- "Bueno...desafortunadamente algo así va a experimentar nuestro amigo, aunque claro, no es lo mismo crecer 5 años de un día al otro que 10"

- "¿Y cómo lo vas a poner a nivel?"

- "De esta forma"

_Patrón de Desarrollo: Humano_

- "Listo. En cuanto le insertemos el código, su cuerpo acoplará la edad cronológica con el desarrollo físico. Fue algo muy sencillo"

Humon retiró la tarjeta de la computadora y se acercó a TK. 

- "Te cedo el honor Izzy. Aunque retírate porque las cosas se van a poner un poco bruscas en cuanto se absorba el código" 

Coloqué la tarjeta encima de TK y cerré los ojos. Inmediatamente la tarjeta entró a su pecho y nada pasó.

- "No pasa nada"

- "Espera un segundo"- y en efecto, el cuerpo de TK comenzó a agitarse de forma violenta y a brillar de modo extraño...y luego comenzó a alargarse...

__________________________________

_Me encontraba en un mundo muy tranquilo...no tenía problemas ni temores y me sentía a gusto y en paz. De pronto, algo me llamó y me pidió que volviera a la realidad. Por un momento me negué, pero recordé lo que me había prometido Humon así que volví. Y así...lentamente abrí los ojos..._

- "¿TK? ¿Me escuchas?"- me dijo alguien. Al principio todo estaba borroso pero pronto identifiqué a Izzy y a Humon que me miraban con mucha curiosidad. Se veían muy contentos. Y entonces...algo raro pasó...en efecto, sentí que yo era otra persona. Y me gustó esa sensación.

Humon había cumplido su promesa.

**Continuará.**

_Nota: ¡En serio que no estaba fumando mota cuando escribí el capítulo! Ahora que lo vuelvo a leer...en serio está bizarro. Pero por lo menos ya empieza a despejarse la trama, ¿verdad?. En el próximo capítulo...los "desaparecidos" vuelven a casa y tienen que enfrentar lo que implican los cambios que han sufrido, en sus vidas (No crean que sólo TK, Izzy también tiene un par de cositas pendientes). ¿Cómo van a explicar su ausencia? ¿Serán ciertas las suposiciones de Humon respecto al retorno del mal? ¡Hasta entonces!_


	5. En los pasillos

_(4 de mayo de 2002). La verdad no sé que poner hoy, así que pasemos al capítulo de una vez. _

**Capítulo 5: En los pasillos.**

-"¿TK? ¿TK?"- volví a escuchar a alguien decir, pero esta vez identifiqué la voz de Izzy. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con mi amigo, quien sonrió- "¿Te sientes bien?"

Quería responder pero no pude... todavía me sentía medio dormido.

- "Él está bien Koushiro, sólo un poco aturdido"- dijo Humon dándome la mano- "Siéntate EspE"

Con la ayuda de Humon me senté en la mesa, pero al instante me sentí mareado porque la perspectiva que encontré era muy distinta a la que yo estaba acostumbrado. Los objetos se veían diferentes...un poco más pequeños de lo que yo recordaba. Me estiré porque tenía los brazos entumidos y fue entonces cuando vi mis manos. ¡Eran enormes! Me les quedé viendo como tonto, examinando unos dedos más largos y menos suaves que los que yo tenía minutos antes. 

Tantas sensaciones nuevas y raras me atemorizaron. Es cierto, estaba muy contento, pero al mismo tiempo muy ansioso, tanto que decidí explorar mi nuevo yo de una vez por todas. Así que se me hizo muy fácil brincar de la mesa...pero en cuanto puse los pies en el suelo una fuerza me jaló hacia él y caí como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. 

- "¡Ay EspE!"- dijo Humon acercándose a mí- "Tranquilo muchacho. Tu mente aún no está consciente de lo que te pasó"

- "¿Qué le pasa?"- preguntó Izzy.

- "No sé si has escuchado hablar del sentido cenestésico"- dijo Humon- "Es un sentido que permite al cuerpo humano identificar sus partes y sus características, de modo que pueda moverse fácilmente. La mente de EspE tenía un patrón de cómo era su cuerpo y que tanta fuerza necesitaba para moverse...en un humano normal este patrón se modifica día con día para adaptarse a los cambios y al crecimiento, y aún así hay errores. Por eso los chicos que están entrando a la adolescencia son torpes. Ahora imagínate lo que está pasando por la mente de EspE al tratar de adaptarse a un patrón completamente nuevo en cuestión de minutos"

- "Por última vez, me llamo TK"- murmuré enojado pero en eso me tomé la garganta confundido porque la voz que salió no la reconocí como mía. Me puse rojo de pena.- "Mi voz..."

- "Poco a poco Takeru"- dijo Humon sonriéndome- "Te tienes que adaptar. Por eso te vas a quedar dos días conmigo para que el Lunes no te mates tratando de llegar a la escuela"

- "¿Me puedo levantar?"- dije frustrado desde el suelo.

- "Por supuesto, pero despacio"- Humon me dio la mano y me levantó lentamente. Yo estaba desesperado...le ordenaba a mis brazos y mis piernas que respondieran...pero como dijo Humon, en ese momento yo era increíblemente torpe. 

Cuando finalmente me puse de pie sonreí contento al ver que era mucho más alto que antes. De hecho, le sacaba un poco a Izzy y a Humon. Si tenía suerte, tal vez ahora sí me dejarían entrar al equipo. Giré la cabeza pero otra vez me sentí mareado por la nueva perspectiva. Era como si te pusieras unos lentes por primera vez.

- "¿Te sientes bien?"- me preguntó Izzy.

- "Sí...un poco raro. ¿Tienen un espejo o algo así?"

- "Está en el baño. Acompáñalo Izzy, no se vaya a caer"

Izzy me ayudó a llegar al baño poco a poco. ¡Hasta caminar me costaba trabajo! Parecía bebé aprendiendo. Pero finalmente llegamos al espejo. Izzy lo tomó.

- "Esto va a ser extraño para tí, TK"- me dijo seriamente- "Humon me lo advirtió"

- "Lo sé...todo ha sido así"

- "¿Listo?"

- "Adelante"

Y así me plantó el espejo enfrente.

- "¿Qué opinas del nuevo TK?"

Y entre mis nervios y mi confusión alcancé a sonreír.

___________________________________

- "Que pereza"- dijo Izzy- "Apenas son las 5 de la mañana"

- "Ya ves...Humon dice que debemos regresar a nuestras actividades lo antes posible, por lo que nos dejó a esta hora para que nos preparemos para ir a clases"- el fin de semana se había ido como agua y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta Humon abrió un portal y nos regresó al mundo Real. Estábamos justo enfrente del salón donde había sido la fiesta. Aún estaba oscuro y casi no había gente en la calle.

- "Pues entonces volvamos a casa. Necesito ir a cambiarme"- dijo Izzy mientras me daba los goggles de Davis- "Si lo ves, dile que gracias"

- "Lo haré. Estoy muy nervioso Izzy...¿Qué le voy a decir a mi madre?"- pasé los dos últimos días adaptándome a mi nuevo cuerpo. Había sido algo difícil pero ya podía caminar casi sin chistar.

- "Pues si se pone difícil la cosa puedes volverte invisible"- me dijo sonriendo. Humon había accedido a que conserváramos nuestros dones activos, por lo que también nos estuvo enseñando como controlarlos. Pero a cambio debíamos mantener todo el asunto en secreto...aún no deseaba alterar a los otros defensores ya que la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo podía ser falsa. 

- "Sí claro"- me reí- "Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa"

- "¿Qué te parece si nos vemos aquí en una hora?"- me propuso Izzy

- "Me parece bien. Hasta entonces"

Y así volví a casa. Abrí la puerta y entré muy lentamente para que mamá no se despertara. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a ella pero en ese momento no se me ocurría una historia creíble acerca de como pude cambiar tanto en dos días. Finalmente llegué a mi cuarto y me encerré. Abrí el clóset y saqué mi uniforme, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta de que ya no me quedaría. Afortunadamente, mi hermano me había heredado unos así que los saqué de una caja que estaba en la repisa superior y los sacudí. 

- "Estos pantalones me van a quedar un poco cortos...pero dudo que alguien se de cuenta"- murmuré.  Salí de mi cuarto y me metí al baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes. Una vez hecho eso miré mi reflejo por unos segundos. Aún me costaba reconocerme en el espejo...no es que hubiera cambiado _tanto_, pero mi mente aún no lo registraba. Humon tenía razón, por algo las cosas de la naturaleza son paulatinas...para evitar estos rollos. 

En fin, volví a mi cuarto, me vestí y preparé mis cosas para irme a la escuela. 

- "Menos mal que mamá aun no se despierta"- murmuré. Pero claro, fue entonces cuando...

- "¿TK? ¿Estás ahí?"- ¡Maldición! Mi madre generalmente se levantaba a las 6:30 de la mañana y justamente este día se despertó antes. _¿Qué hago?_

- "Ho...hola mamá"- murmuré desde el interior.

- "¿Qué haces hijo?"

- "Nada...sólo me estoy vistiendo"

- "¿A las 5:30 de la mañana?"

- "Es que quiero llegar temprano a clases"

- "Por cierto, ¿cuándo llegaste?"

- "Anoche"- mentí

- "¿Y por qué no me despertaste hijo?"

- "No quise despertarte"- yo estaba temblando de nervios

- "En fin, ¿Cómo te fue en el campo?"

- "¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! Me fue bien"- durante toda nuestra conversación, había estado susurrando.

- "Habla más fuerte cielo, casi no te escucho"

- "Es que...es que tengo gripa"

- "Entonces te voy a dar el jarabe. ¿Te preparo el desayuno?"

- "¡No! No te molestes mamá. Vuelve a la cama"  
- "Está bien TK. Pero abre la puerta entonces"

- "¿Por qué?"- pregunté asustado.

- "Quiero saludarte hijo. Hace días que no te veo. ¿Acaso una madre no puede hacer eso?"

- "Es que...estoy desnudo"

- "Pues termina de vestirte. Yo te esperaré"

- "No mamá...no te apures"- ya para ese entonces había dejado de susurrar.

- "¿Qué le pasa a tu voz TK?"

- "Es la gripa"

- "Definitivamente voy por el jarabe. Estás muy ronco. ¿Ya te tomaste la temperatura?"

- "No"

- "Pues entonces déjame tocar tu frente. Abre Takeru"

- "No...no es necesario"

- "¿Qué te pasa Takeru? ¡Abre esa puerta inmediatamente!"

Estaba perdido...yo soy muy necio...pero mi madre es peor así que me dí cuenta que no saldría de esta. Mi mente trataba de idear formas de explicar todo.

- "Está bien. Pero me tienes que prometer que no te vas a asustar"

- "¿Asustar? ¿Qué pasa TK?"- mamá definitivamente se escuchaba asustada.

- "Por favor, promételo"- escuché a mamá suspirar.

- "De acuerdo hijo. Lo prometo"

Tomé mi mochila y me preparé para la escena que no tardaría en desarrollarse. Respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta.

- "Hola mamá"

Y lo siguiente que vi fueron los ojos de mi madre abiertos como platos...antes de que ella se desmayara.

__________________________

- "¿Se desmayó?"- pregunté divertido al pobre TK. Había llegado 20 minutos tarde y me estaba explicando las razones. Estábamos a pocas cuadras de la escuela, esperando a que la abrieran. Yo no había tenido problemas en casa, mamá estaba despierta pero como Matt le había dicho lo del campamento estaba tranquila.

- "Sí...se impresionó"- dijo TK apenado mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

- "¿Y qué hiciste?"

- "Pues lo obvio, la levanté y la cargué hacia su cama. Le llevé un poco de alcohol y pronto se levantó"

- "¿Y luego?"

- "Primero se puso como loca a decir que yo no era su hijo y que iba a llamar a la policía. Pero pronto la calmé y le probé que se trataba de mí. Cuando se le bajó la histeria me reconoció finalmente y se puso a llorar"

- "Oh..."

- "Sí, fue horrible porque mamá casi nunca llora. Entonces dijo que le daba mucho sentimiento verme tan grande y que estaba preocupada, ya que yo no supe explicarle como había pasado esto"

- "Ay TK...debimos pensar en algo"

- "Ninguna historia hubiera sido creíble para alguien tan suspicaz como mi madre. Afortunadamente ella _encontró una explicación_. Según mamá, todo esto es debido a mi supuesto desorden hormonal, por lo que tengo que ir al médico inmediatamente"

- "Bueno amigo, si eso va a tranquilizar a tu mamá es lo mejor"

- "Sí...sólo temo que me saquen sangre de nuevo"- suspiré- "En fin, también me dio un poco de dinero porque ahora sí ya no tengo pantalones. Afortunadamente Matt me pasó este uniforme...con lo que odio ir de compras..."  
- "Lo sé...es desesperante"

- "Podría pedirle a Mimí que me acompañe, después de todo ella sabe de estas cosas, ¿no crees?"- al escuchar _su nombre_ me puse muy nervioso y pálido. Con todo lo que le había pasado a TK me había olvidado de mis _propios problemas_.

- "¿Qué pasa Izzy? ¿Dije algo malo?"  
- "No TK...es sólo que acabo de recordar un asunto pendiente..."

- "Ah...es Mimí, ¿verdad?"- dijo sonriéndome.

- "Sí. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer cuando la vea? Especialmente después de lo que hice en la fiesta"

- "Bueno, lo que hiciste fue muy valiente. Le hiciste honor a los goggles, así que Mimí debe estar agradecida"

- "¡Me refiero a gritar frente a toda la escuela que estoy enamorado de ella! Estaba tan embrutecido que no me di cuenta"

- "Entonces tienes que aclararle todo a Mimí. Es tonto que ocultes tus sentimientos por tanto tiempo, ya dile todo de una vez"

- "Lo sé"- suspiré- "Pero no sé como voy a ser capaz de hablar con ella. Me va a dar un ataque de nervios en cuanto la tenga enfrente"

- "Pues...imagina que aún tienes los goggles puestos"

- "¡No es gracioso TK!"- dije poniéndome rojo- "En fin, sé que es algo inevitable ya que estamos en el mismo grupo. Deseame suerte"

- "Buena suerte Izzy, yo sé que todo va a salir bien"

- "Buena suerte a tí también"

- "¡Ya ni me digas!"- mi amigo se puso rojo- "Estoy muy nervioso"

- "Calma, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Te apuesto a que le vas a gustar"

- "A...¿A quíen?"

- "_A ella_, por supuesto. Seré distraído más no tonto. Deberías escuchar tus consejos TK y hablar con Kari lo antes posible."

- "Sí...sí"

Y nos acercamos a la escuela, donde nos esperaba un día loco...muy loco.

- "Me voy a mi salón TK. Hasta después"

- "Adiós"

________________________

En cuanto Izzy se alejó me entraron unos nervios horribles. Respiré profundamente y entré a la escuela. Aún era temprano por lo que no había tantos alumnos, pero yo sabía que Kari llegaría temprano ese día porque le tocaba anotar los ejercicios de matemáticas en el pizarrón. Yo no tomaba esa clase con ella, pero sabía que su profesor nombraba semanalmente a un alumno para que llenara el pizarrón con números y signos antes de que iniciara la clase. Kari había salido sorteada, ella misma me lo dijo antes de la fiesta. 

El salón de Kari estaba al final del pasillo, por lo que tuve que caminar un largo trecho, cuidando que mis pies no se confundieran como lo habían estado haciendo los últimos 2 días. Mientras caminaba tenía los ojos clavados en el piso y pensaba en mil historias para como explicarle a Kari lo ocurrido sin revelar lo de Humon. También pensaba en lo que me había dicho Izzy, ¿Debería confesarle mis sentimientos o no? De eso no estaba seguro...no quería presionarla y además ella nunca había mostrado interés. Podría ser alto ahora, pero eso no significaba que ella se enamoraría de mí. 

Pasé junto a las amigas de Kari, que estaban platicando junto a los baños y claramente las escuché cuchichear a mis espaldas. Pero eso sí, alcancé a entender lo que decían y me puse rojo de pena. Conforme me acercaba a mi destino mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido por los nervios.

_Pum.......Pum.......Pum.......Pum.......Pum......._

Finalmente llegué al salón y en efecto, ahí estaba Kari trepada en un banquito, llenando el pizarrón de garabatos. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados, probablemente por el sueño, pero estaba limpia y arreglada. El frío sol de las 7:13 de la mañana la iluminaba completamente y la hacía ver muy hermosa. 

_Pum....Pum....Pum....Pum....Pum...._

Y ahí estaba yo...parado como un imbécil viéndola escribir sin decidirme a entrar y acabar con esto de una buena vez. Ví mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 7:18, por lo que en 10 minutos el salón estaría lleno de alumnos y perdería mi oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas. Así, decidí entrar al salón muy lentamente pero en eso tuve que pisar una de mis agujetas y ¡ZAS! caí al suelo como res.

_Pum..Pum..Pum..Pum..Pum..Pum..Pum..Pum_

- "¿Quién está ahí?"- Kari volteó hacia donde yo me encontraba. Pero suspiró al no ver a nadie y siguió trabajando. _¡Gracias Humon por dejarme el don! _pensé desde el suelo. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, para ese entonces se me había escapado el impulso de hablar con ella, así que permanecí invisible y la observé desde el escritorio, esperando el momento en el que yo volviera a agarrar valor. 

Y así estuve observándola hasta que de pronto ella dijo...

- "Sé que hay alguien aquí...puedo sentirte"- dijo dejando de escribir y bajando del banquito. Sus ojos observaron a través de mi cuerpo y así pude ver su mirada preocupada. Me dio mucha risa, porque tuve lo que se llama un _deja vu_, es decir, que lo que estaba pasando ya lo había vivido...en un futuro alterno.- "Quiero verte"

Me levanté del escritorio y me acerqué a Kari, hasta que estuve justo detrás de ella. Mi amiga se puso roja de la pena porque podía sentirme y yo....bueno...

_PumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPumPum_

Levanté la mano, con la intención de tocar su cabello...

______________________________

Me habían dicho que la escuela estaba embrujada, pero esto era demasiado. Podía sentir una presencia en el salón que no podía ver. Lo más obvio es que me hubiera dado miedo...pero la verdad, es que me sentí tranquila...aquello que me estaba rodeando me transmitía mucho calor y una sensación muy rara...como de maripositas en la panza. Tal vez si no hubiera pasado un fin de semana tan raro como el que había tenido sí me hubiera asustado...pero desde esa noche en la fiesta había estado soñando precisamente con sensaciones extrañas y teniendo visiones de una historia de amor muy peculiar. Además, estaba preocupada por TK e Izzy ya que ambos habían desaparecido misteriosamente durante la fiesta. Matt me dijo que TK se había llevado a Izzy afuera cuando estaba distraída para calmarlo y que él los llevaría al campo para que a Izzy se le bajara el estrés. Pero algo en la mirada de Ishida me dijo que las cosas no eran precisamente así. Intenté localizar a TK pero me fue imposible...y la verdad, es que _tenía_ que hablar con él. Algo respecto a mi amigo me estaba haciendo sentir intranquila. 

Fue entonces, cuando la presencia se hizo más fuerte y sentí algo sobre mi pelo, algo que se deslizaba suavemente hasta tocar mi cuello...¿una mano?. Me quedé petrificada y entonces una imagen llegó a mi mente...

_Una joven se puso a leer unas notas para la clase del día siguiente pero el sueño pudo más que sus ganas de estudiar y se quedó dormida en el escritorio. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a soñar: Cuando era muy pequeña, antes de que se convirtiera en una Niña Elegida, y solía ir al parque con su hermano a jugar. Todas esas memorias de su infancia la producían una sensación de calidez...como si alguien la estuviera abrazando__. _

Salí de mi trance cuando literalmente sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor.

- "¡AY!"- grité

- "¡Te asusté!"- dijo Davis sonriendo.

- "¿Qué te pasa Davis?"- dije muy enojada

- "Era una broma, siempre las hago"- dijo un poco preocupado.

- "Pero nunca llegas al punto de espiarme durante 20 minutos. ¡No es gracioso!"

- "¿De qué hablas Kari? Yo acabo de llegar"- dijo confundido. ¡Entonces Davis no era la presencia!

- "Perdona Davis"- me senté en un pupitre.- "Últimamente no soy la misma"

- "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"- Davis cerró la puerta del salón y se sentó a mi lado- "No soy un experto en dar consejos, pero sé que a veces es bueno que alguien te escuche"

- "Está bien..."- dije suspirando- "Es que... últimamente estoy teniendo sueños raros...como la vez del mar oscuro"

- "¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?"

- "Sí...pero no son monstruos...tampoco es que me quieran llevar a algún lado...es sólo que imágenes raras aparecen una y otra vez"

- "¿Y qué son?"

- "Son sobre dos personas, un chico y una chica mayores que se encuentran en el parque y se besan. A veces es sólo la chica que tiene presentimientos...y creo que ya me estoy creyendo esas visiones porque siento cosas raras"

- "Bueno Kari, si estás teniendo esas visiones es por algo... tú eres una chica muy especial"

- "Yo creo que son tantas películas románticas que he estado viendo con Mimí"- dije fastidiada- "El tema del amor me tiene obsesionada"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Debe ser eso Davis... a veces siento que nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me quiera. Sólo duro a lo mucho 2 meses con mis novios"

- "Dale tiempo al tiempo Kari. Además, aún estamos muy chicos...y como dice mi hermana, hay que probar de todo"

- "Y vaya que has seguido su consejo"- dije guiñándole el ojo.

- "En serio...no tienes nada malo Kari. Sólo tienes que seguir buscando y vas a encontrar a ese alguien en donde menos lo esperas, es más...puede estar más cerca de lo que tú crees"

- "Es posible...¡Rayos Davis! Estoy muy confundida...ya no sé que siento"

- "Pues eso sólo lo puedes aclarar tú"

- "Dime la verdad, ¿Soy una buena novia?"

- "¡Claro! Si tú y yo no funcionamos fue porque las cosas no se dieron. Pero mientras duramos nos llevamos muy bien, fuiste una excelente primer experiencia"- Davis y yo salimos por un par de meses cuando teníamos 13 años. Yo temía que al terminar nuestra amistad se acabaría pero no fue así, porque Davis siguió siendo un muy buen amigo...incluso más que antes.

- "Gracias Davis"

- "No hay de qué"

En eso, la ventana del salón se abrió violentamente y una fuerte ráfaga de viento entró llevándose mis papeles. Davis intentó atraparlos mientras yo iba hacia la ventana y la cerré con fuerza. El aire había incluso abierto la puerta del salón, por lo que tuve suerte de que mis notas no acabaran en el patio. 

- "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- me preguntó Davis mientras me pasaba los papeles

- "No sé...el clima está loco"

- "¡Ahí estás Kari!"- dijo mi amiga Kasu entrando al salón- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
- "Pues anotando los ejercicios del día de hoy"

- "¿Tenemos que hacer todo eso?"- se quejó Davis- "¡Qué espanto!"

- "¡Oh Kari! ¿Ya viste al chico nuevo?"

- "No...pero se me hace raro que haya un nuevo estudiante, las clases comenzaron hace una semana"

- "¡Qué importa Kari! ¡Deberías verlo, está muy guapo!"- Kasu, a pesar de que estaba saliendo con Niko gracias a mis consejos, seguía siendo la típica chica que se enamora de cualquier ente con pantalones.

- "¿Y de qué grado es?"- pregunté

- "No sé...pero lo voy a averiguar. A lo mejor ese te toca a tí"- dijo con una risita. Davis refunfuñó y se puso de pie.

- "¡Mujeres!"

Kasu siguió hablándome del chico nuevo, pero entonces escuché a Davis decir.

- "¿Qué hace esto aquí?"

- "¿Qué ocurre Davis?"

- "Mira"- y al ver lo que tenía en sus manos me sorprendí.

Eran sus goggles...habían aparecido misteriosamente encima del escritorio.

______________________________

Tuve que interrumpir su conversación porque mi energía se estaba acabando y si me volvía visible enfrente de ellos no me la acabaría. Por eso hice el truco del viento para abrir la puerta y salir. Pero debo decir que escuchar a Davis y a Kari hablar me había sorprendido mucho. Yo no sabía que ellos dos habían salido...sí Yolei supiera eso...También me preocupó el que Kari estuviera teniendo esas visiones...¿Será acaso que lo que dice Humon es cierto?

Avancé lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al baño, aunque se me dificultaba ya que la gente no me veía. Llegué al sanitario justo a tiempo. Me volví visible y me quedé recargado al lavabo unos minutos en lo que recuperaba el aliento. 

Después de eso me insulté frente al espejo y me llamé idiota por milésima vez en ese día. ¡Había desperdiciado mi oportunidad de hablar con Kari! ¿Qué demonios me estaba  pasando? Yo no tenía por qué sentirme inseguro puesto que yo ya NO era un fenómeno. ¡Era un chico normal de 16 años!. Esto era absurdo...Humon me había dado la oportunidad de retomar mi vida, incluso arregló los errores de Geekmon y yo no lo estaba aprovechando. ¡No más! Yo iba a salir de ese baño y ya no me iba a tropezar con las agujetas ni a mirar al suelo como si ocultara algo. Miraría a la gente a los ojos y me sentiría seguro. Y cuando llegara con Kari le hablaría como cualquier día puesto que finalmente estaba teniendo una vida _normal_ (bueno, casi). 

Y así, salí del baño y me dirigí a mi casillero por mis libros. En el camino saludé como si nada a mis compañeros, quienes se me quedaron viendo de forma rara pero no le dí importancia. Una vez en mi compartimiento comencé a sacar mis libros de Química cuando en eso sentí una mano en mi hombro.

- "Disculpa amigo. Lamento informarte que ese casillero está ocupado"- se trataba de Davis

- "Lo sé Davis, es mi casillero"

- "No lo entiendes...ese es el casillero de _mi amigo_...¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

- "¿Será porque _yo soy tu amigo_?"

Y por primera vez Davis se quedó callado. 

_____________________________________

La clase de matemáticas estaba a punto de empezar y en ese momento se me ocurrió ir al baño.

- "Ahorita vuelvo Kasu, necesito ir al baño"

- "Apúrate Kari, a ver si de paso te encuentras al nuevo"

- "Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿eh Kasu?"

Salí del salón y me dirigí rápidamente al pasillo pero en eso iba pensando en lo que me dijo Davis, acerca de que no debía preocuparme por los asuntos del amor...que estos se darían sin que me diera cuenta...

Y precisamente por ir en la baba no me fijé en que alguien estaba de pie junto a unos casilleros y de pronto ¡ZAS! Me estampé contra esa persona. 

- "Lo...lo siento"- murmuré

- "No te preocupes Kari"- dijo una voz desconocida. Levanté la vista y...

Y al ver sus ojos sentí mis piernas volverse gelatina...

**Continuará.**


	6. Alguien para alguien

_Mayo de 2002). ¡Hola! Aquí les va el capítulo 6. Advierto que está medio cursi (sí, tiene romance) pero espero que les guste. Ya no va a estar tan raro como los dos anteriores, pero ni crean que las cosas van a seguir así porque en el próximo capítulo la historia va a dar un giro total. ¡Gracias!_

**Nota: **Ya _parezco disco rayado, pero en fin, lo mismo de siempre. Digimon y sus personajes (excepto Geekmon y Humon) no me pertenecen y si estoy escribiendo un fic es para pasar el rato (mejor que ver Big Brother, pero esa es otra historia :P). La canción "Somebody's Somebody" es de la autoría de Diane Warren e interpretada por Christina Aguilera en su primer disco en inglés, donde sale "Genie in a Bottle" (Es la canción #8). El pobre intento de traducción de esta canción sí es obra mía._

**Capítulo 6: El alguien de alguien.**

Sí...al verlo sentí mis piernas temblar como si estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Al ver su cabello rubio mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora y cuando vi sus azules ojos mi voz desapareció...no podía articular ni media palabra.

Él me sacaba una cabeza y me miró fijamente a los ojos...yo estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

- "¿Kari?"- escuchar su voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

La verdad, es que estaba _aterrada._ No podía ser él. Esto era una mentira.

- "¿Kari? ¿Te sientes bien?"

Finalmente me armé de valor y pronuncié su nombre...esa palabra de 3 sílabas que había estado presente en mis sueños desde que era niña...

_- "¿Myostismon?"_

Myotismon me miró confindido.

- "¿Qué dijiste Kamiya?"- dijo antes de ponerse la mano en el rostro. Con un rápido movimiento se arrancó la cara y entonces descubrí la verdadera identidad de esa persona.

- "Profesor Lee"- dije poniéndome roja. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡Cómo pude confundir al profesor Lee con Myotismon!.- "Discúlpeme"

- "Creo que mi máscara te sorprendió, ¿verdad Hikari?"- el profesor Lee me mostró su máscara de hule, la cual representaba el rostro de un vampiro rubio...el rostro de Myotismon. 

- "¿De dónde saco esa máscara?"

- "Uno de mis alumnos la hizo. Realmente hizo un buen trabajo"- El profesor Lee daba clases de arte en la secundaria. Yo había sido su alumna el año anterior y había sido un curso muy agradable ya que me había ayudado mucho con la fotografía. 

- "Pues sí...realmente parece un vampiro"

- "La verdad Hikari..."- el profesor Lee se me acercó de forma sospechosa- "La verdad es que este no es un vampiro cualquiera. Es el que apareció hace 8 años en Odaiba. No creo que lo recuerdes Hikari, después de todo sólo tenías 8 años de edad"

Me dieron unas ganas horribles de reírme. _¿Cómo olvidarlo?. _Pero me contuve y puse mi mejor cara de disimulo.

- "Creo que recuerdo algo...la niebla. Todo ese asunto lo adjudicaron a terroristas"

- "Eso es lo que el gobierno nos quiere hacer creer Hikari. Pero la verdad es que fue el ataque de unas bestias horribles. Muchos de mis alumnos lo recuerdan a pesar de que eran muy pequeños en ese entonces. Recuerdan a los fantasmas y a la niebla que mencionas. Y también recuerdan que algunas de estas bestias, acompañadas de unos niños, fueron las que acabaron con la invasión"

- "¿Niños?"

- "Sí. Eran unos niños pequeños. Nadie sabe que fue de ellos Hikari. Este asunto de 1999 siempre me ha tenido muy intrigado. Detesto que todos quieran dejarlo en el olvido, cuando fue algo demasiado importante...al menos para mí. Es por eso que he planeado con mis alumnos una exposición en el mirador. Les pedí que hicieran dibujos o artesanías"- El señor Lee me mostró su máscara- "Con lo que recuerdan del ataque. He recibido trabajos muy buenos y por eso pedí permiso al ayuntamiento para poner mi exposición en el lugar donde tuvo lugar la acción. QUiero que sea un intento para conmemorar ese incidente...de recordar lo ocurrido y lo agradecidos que debemos estar porque salimos vivos de esa"

Al escuchar al profesor Lee me dieron ganas de llorar. ¡Así que aún había personas que recordaban lo ocurrido hace tantos años! Después de nuestra última batalla con MaloMyotismon la puerta se había cerrado por seguridad y todos habían olvidado lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, el primer ataque de Myotismon había sido muy largo y muy fuerte, de modo que algunas personas lo recordaban.

- "Y...¿Cuándo abre la exposición?"

- "La inauguración es hoy a las 4. Por eso tengo que ir al mirador a preparar todo. De hecho, me da gusto encontrarte Hikari. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a tomar unas fotografías de la exposición para el archivo escolar y tú eres la mejor fotógrafa que conozco. Así que bueno, me gustaría que me acompañaras al mirador. No te preocupes por las clases, puedo sacar un permiso para tí con el director. ¿Qué dices?"

Definitivamente ayudar al Señor Lee con una exposición tan especial para mí sonaba más tentador que pasar horas resolviendo ejercicios de álgebra. Además, sería una buena distracción de todo los sueños y sensaciones extrañas que estaba teniendo en los últimos días.

- "Con mucho gusto lo ayudaré"

- "Muy bien Hikari, en ese caso vamos a la dirección por tu permiso"

_____________________

 - "¿Davis?"- pregunté al ver que mi bocón amigo ya llevaba unos segundos callado- "¡Davis! ¡Despierta!"

- "¡Estoy despierto burro!"- dijo de pronto empujándome hacia mi casillero- "¿Cómo que eres mi amigo?"

- "No estoy de humor para esto Davis"- dije suspirando, el día había sido demasiado largo y apenas iban a dar las 8- "Soy TK, ¿Contento?"

- "Sí, claro amigo. No soy estúpido"- dijo Davis con sarcasmo.

- "¡Sí soy yo! Caramba, ¿que no puedes reconocerme? ¡Son solo unos cuantos centímetros!"

Davis se me quedó viendo unos segundos.

- "Sí...eres tú. Pero...¿Qué te pasó? No manches, como es que en 2 días tú..."

*RIIIIIIIING*

Gracias Dios mío. Me salvó la campana.

- "Tengo que ir a clases"- dijo Davis- "Pero en el almuerzo me vas a explicar todo"  
- "Seguro"- y con eso Davis dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo a su salón. Yo me dirigí a mi clase de Química.

Bueno...tenía 3 horas para inventar una historia creíble. Me pregunté como la estaba pasando Izzy...

_____________________

En cuanto entré al salón todos se me quedaron viendo. Unos chicos incluso retrocedieron, como si temieran que los fuera a golpear o algo así. Me sentí muy apenado por ello pero traté de no darle tanta importancia. Llegué a mi asiento y en cuanto me acomodé en él, esperé que iniciara mi primera clase del día...Literatura. 

Me dio un poco de comezón en la nariz por lo que me pasé la mano por ella...pero entonces me dolió. Recordé entonces que la tenía un poco morada por el golpe que me había dado el imbécil ese en la fiesta...cuando estaba defendiendo a Mimí.

La puerta del salón se abrió y entró ella precisamente, con el horrible uniforme verde haciéndola ver más bonita que de costumbre...¡Oh rayos! Las hormonas otra vez me estaban atacando. Creo que la alteración en mi código impidió que me negara por más tiempo lo que sentía por ella...lo peor es que también impidió que fuera un secreto para los demás. 

Mimí se sentaba junto a mí todos los días, aunque la verdad no platicábamos mucho ya que ella se volteaba hacia su izquierda para platicar con sus amigas. Pero ese día se sentó y sacó un cuaderno. No dijo ni media palabra y se puso a leer. Me puse nervioso y también saqué mi libro de literatura y busqué la lectura que nos tocaba hoy.

_Maldición...Hoy toca Romeo y Julieta._

Me puse a leer para pasar el rato mientras dirigía miradas breves a la chica que estaba a mi lado. Ella estaba colorada y escribía sin parar en su cuaderno. Giró su cabeza pero entonces yo volví a mi lectura. Pasaron otros dos minutos y la situación se puso aún más incómoda. Hasta que de pronto...

- ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO MÁS PIENSAS HACERTE EL IDIOTA IZUMI?"- gritó Mimí muy indignada. Todo el salón nos volteó a ver.

- "Mi...Mimí...yo..."

- "¿Qué no quieres hablar conmigo? Porque yo sí, llevo todo el fin de semana tratando de localizarte porque no he dejado de pensar en lo que ocurrió en la fiesta"

- "Ay Mimí...discúlpame...yo..."

- "No ahora"- Mimí miró a nuestros compañeros- "En la tarde, ¿Se te ocurre algún lugar?"

No sé si era cobardía o algo así, pero no quería enfrentarme a Mimí a solas, así en seco...quería un poco de compañía para así dar el paso. ¡Oigan! No soy muy bueno en estos asuntos sentimentales. Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

- "¿Qué te parece si ayudamos a un amigo con unas compras?"

___________________________

- "Me muero de hambre"- se quejó Yolei mientras observaba a sus compañeros almorzar tranquilamente en las otras mesas- "¿Por qué tardan tanto?"

- "Están en examen"- comenté - "Geografía. Estuve ayudando a Davis y a TK toda la tarde del jueves. Espero que les haya ido bien"

- "Pues ahí está Davis para que le preguntes"- y en efecto, el chico moreno se acercó a la mesa muy sonriente.

- "¡Que tal chicos!"

- "¿Cómo te fue en el examen?"

- "Bien...aunque el maestro preguntó la capital de unos países muy raros"

- "¿Cómo cual?"- preguntó Yolei.

- "Argentina"

- "Su capital es Buenos Aires"- dijo Cody seriamente- "No es tan raro"

- "¡Sabía que era algo relacionado con el viento!"- se quejó Davis, pero entonces recordó algo- "Muchachos, hay algo importante que tengo que decirles...!"

Pero entonces fue interrumpido por la voz melosa de mi querida novia Yolei.

- "¡Ay! ¡Pero mira que lindo está ese chico! ¡Debe ser el nuevo!"- dijo señalando a un chico muy alto que estaba entrando a la cafetería.

- "¿Nuevo?"- preguntó Cody

- "Escuché a unas chicas de primero comentarlo en el baño. Tenían razón, ¡Está muy guapo!"

- "Pero..."

- "¡Pero nada Davis!"- dijo Yolei poniendo su carita ensoñadora.

- "Yolei, debo recordarte que tu novio está sentado a escasos centímetros de tí"- comentó Cody señalándome.

- "Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo"- dijo Yolei mirándome- "Además, ni que fueras tan inocente Ken. Sé perfectamente lo que haces con Davis, Cody y TK durante sus "_noches de muchachos_", el otro día encontré una PlayBoy en tu mochila"

Me puse rojo al escuchar eso.

- "¡Te dije que la escondieras bien!"- murmuró Davis.

- "¡Está mirando hacia nuestra mesa!"- dijo Yolei cambiando nuevamente de tema- "Nos está mirando. ¡_Me está mirando!_ ¿Y si le gusto?"

- "No lo creo"- dijo Davis comenzando a reír.

- "¿Y tú que sabes Motomiya? Además, se está acercando a nuestra mesa. ¿Y si me invita a salir?"

- "Me temo que no eres su tipo Yolei"- dijo Davis riendo aún más fuerte y casi en el suelo.- "A él le gustan _las castañas_"

- "¡Cállate Davis! ¡Te va a oír!"

- "Por cierto Davis, ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?"

- "Olvídalo Ken, pronto lo sabrás"

Finalmente, _el nuevo_ llegó a nuestra mesa muy contento.

- "¡Hola!"- saludó como si nada.

- "Hola...mira, me siento muy halagada de que estés interesado en mí, pero verás, tengo novio y lo quiero mucho"- Yolei me tomó del brazo. Yo entonces vi como el chico estaba confundido.

- "¿De qué hablas Yolei?"- entonces miró a Davis, quien estaba en el suelo, con los brazos sobre el estómago de tanto reir- "¿Qué les dijiste Davis?"

- "¡Ya basta Davis! ¿Cuál es el chiste?"- preguntó Yolei enojada.

- "No seas tonta Yolei"- dijo Cody tranquilamente- "Éste chico es TK, ¿cierto?"

Yolei y yo miramos al chico rubio un poco sorprendidos, mientras que Davis se ponía de pie con dificultad.

- "Exactamente"- dijo Davis entre risas- "Me cae que hiciste mi día Yolei. Hace mucho que no me reía tanto"

- "¿Y POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJISTE ANTES?"

- "Pues porque no me dejaste"- dijo Davis más tranquilo- "Hubieras visto mi cara cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo"

Para ese entonces TK ya estaba sentado junto a Cody y nos miraba muy contento.

- "¿Qué te pasó? ¡Está irreconocible!"

- "Es una larga historia"- en eso TK miró a su alrededor- "¿Y Kari?"

- "Tú deberías saberlo"- dijo Cody- "Después de todo hizo el examen de Geo con ustedes, ¿verdad?"

- "No"- comentó Davis- "No la he visto desde la mañana"

- "Kari me mandó un mail"- dijo Yolei- "Está ayudando al profesor Lee con un proyecto. No me dijo exactamente qué"

- "Muy bien"- Davis comentó- "Eso resuelve la incógnita de la desaparición de Kari"- Davis volteó a ver a TK- "Ahora me gustaría resolver la incógnita de la desaparición de TK"

- "Así es, ¿Dónde estuviste?"- dijo Cody- "Izzy y tú desaparecieron de la fiesta y luego Matt comentó que estaban en el campo"

- "Y por supuesto que no nos creímos ese cuento"- dijo Yolei

- "Bueno...yo..."- TK estaba un poco nervioso, así que decidí empujar un poco su respuesta.

- "Estabas en el Digimundo, ¿cierto?"- todos me miraron. TK estaba sudando pero finalmente dijo...

_- "Es cierto"_

________________

- "Es cierto"-  comenté un poco pálido- "Estuve ahí"

- "¡Pero cómo!"- gritó Yolei- "Llevamos años intentando volver, ¡Los portales están cerrados!"

- "Ocurrió poco después de la fiesta. Matt y yo sacamos a Izzy del lugar y de pronto desaparecí"- dije comenzando mi historia. La verdad es que no había podido pensar en algo coherente entre el examen y las clases, así que tenía que improvisar algo rápido.

- "¿Y por qué Matt no dijo nada?"

- "Izzy le pidió que lo guardara en secreto ya que quería intentar sacarme del digimundo antes de preocupar a los demás. Por eso Matt dijo que estábamos en el campo. La verdad es que Izzy estuvo en casa de Matt buscando una forma de sacarme del digimundo."

- "¿Cómo lo logró?"- preguntó Yolei- "Porque si estás aquí es obvio que logró abrir un portal"

- "Bueno...no pudo. Y no fue necesario porque regresé al mundo real de la misma forma en la que desaparecí...como si nada"

- "¿Cuándo volviste?"

- "Ayer en la noche. Matt estaba a punto de pedirles ayuda"

- "Eso no explica el que te veas diferente"

- "¡Claro que lo explica!. Cuando se cerró la puerta al digimundo hace 5 años, hubo una alteración en las dimensiones y por eso el tiempo otra vez corre más rápido allá que aquí. Entonces, lo que para ustedes fueron 2 días para mí fue... 1 año"- me mordí la lengua por mentir tanto pero era necesario.

- "Vaya"- dijo Yolei- "¿Y qué hiciste todo ese tiempo? ¿Viste a Hawkmon?"

- "No...ni siquiera vi a Patamón. Creo que yo estaba en un lugar lejano...estuvo un poco aburrido"- guardé silencio, ya no se me ocurría otra mentira más. Tenía que hablar con Izzy antes de que le preguntaran sobre mi historia y nos descubrieran.

- "Vaya...¡Espera a que sepan esto Tai y los demás!"- dijo Davis- "¡Se van a sorprender mucho!"

- "Especialmente Kari..."- murmuró Yolei con una risita. Yo me puse rojo.

- "Esteee...tengo que ir al baño. Ahora vuelvo"- dije levantándome de la mesa.

Llegué al baño y me recargué contra el lavabo. _"¡Dios mío! Menos mal que se me ocurrió algo. Espero que me hayan creído"_

- "Hay algo raro en tu historia"- una voz me asustó y giré. Cody estaba en la puerta.

- "¿Cody?"

- "No te creí ni media palabra. Algo ocultas pero sé que tarde o temprano confiarás en nosotros y dirás la verdad. Mientras tanto no diré nada a nadie"

- "Gracias Cody"

___________________________

- "¿Dónde dejo esto, Prof. Lee?"- pregunté a mi maestro mientras sostenía uno de los dibujos de la exposición.

- "Creo que debe ir junto al retrato del lobo azul"- dijo el Señor Lee mientras acomodaba unos muñecos de plastilina- "Y con esto, creo que ya terminamos. Debo decir que hicimos un buen trabajo, señorita Kamiya. Este lugar se ve muy bien.

El Prof. Lee y yo llevábamos varias horas trabajando en la exposición. Había sido un poco pesado ya que tuvimos que cargar todos los cuadros y esculturas hasta el mirador, para lo cual tuvimos que hacer varios viajes. Luego fue decorar el lugar, acomodar las mesas y finalmente decidir donde colocar cada pieza. La exposición abriría en 45 minutos y, tal como decía el profesor, se veía muy bien. No era una muestra grande, a lo mucho teníamos 50 trabajos. Me hubiera gustado exponer las fotos que tomé a los 11 años, pero hubiera sido muy sospechoso.

- "Esta exposición va a ser un éxito, Prof. Lee, se lo aseguro"- dije muy contenta.

- "Eso espero Hikari. Durante años he tratado de averiguar todo lo que ocurrió ese 3 de agosto pero ha sido en vano. La gente lo niega o dice que lo olvidó. Mi intención con esta exposición es atraer a la mayor cantidad de gente posible y que, al ver estos dibujos, recuerden lo que ocurrió y así poder armar un relato de los hechos a partir de las distintas versiones que los habitantes de Odaiba deben tener"

El genuino interés que tenía el Prof. Lee hacia los Digimon me tenía conmovida. Así como ver el empeño que había puesto en esta exposición. Definitivamente me encargaría de que mi hermano y mis amigos se dieran una vuelta en el mirador durante la semana.

- "Bueno muchacha, creo que debes tomar tus fotos antes de que abramos la exposición, ¿no crees?"- dijo el Prof. sonriendo. 

- "Sí"

Me acerqué a los dibujos y esculturas y tomé varias fotografías. Mientras lo hacía mi mente viajó a ese día, 8 años atrás, y me puse a recordad. La mayoría de los trabajos hacían referencia a los Bakemon y como estos habían entrado a las casas y secuestrado a los niños para llevarlos con Myotismon. Pero otros hacían referencias a cosas más específicas. Por ejemplo, algunos de los dibujos eran de Myotismon (un poco distintos entre sí porque habían sido hechos con base en lo que recordaban del villano). También encontré uno de Zudomon en el río y otro más de Birdramon salvando un avión. Uno de los dibujos más grandes retrataba algunos edificios de Odaiba en ruinas y en el cielo se podía ver el relieve de otro mundo que yo conocía muy bien.

- "Estos dibujos están muy bonitos, Prof. Lee"- comenté.

- "Sí...es increíble el grado de detalle de algunos, si tomamos en cuenta que mis alumnos tenían aproximadamente 6 años cuando ocurrió el incidente. He aprendido mucho con ellos. Por ejemplo, no tenía idea que un hada había aparecido en Odaiba"- el Prof. Lee señaló un dibujo de Lillymon, pero con la piel azul.

Seguí admirando los dibujos hasta que encontré un cuadro que se veía un poco más profesional, ya que estaba pintado al óleo. En él, se veía el barrio de Shibuya con sus pintorescos edificios iluminados y en el cielo nocturno estaba un ángel con casco y enormes alas blancas. Definitivamente se trataba de Angemon, claro, desde el punto de vista del autor. En la parte inferior del cuadro estaba una figurita minúscula y verde. Inmediatamente supe de quien se trataba. Y al pensar en él me puse nerviosa, ya que estaba preocupada. No tenía idea de donde estaba y sobretodo...me tenía intrigada aquello que había sentido la noche del baile, cuando estábamos en la pista.

- "¿Te gusta el cuadro?"- el Prof. Lee me sacó de mi trance. Lo miré a los ojos y vi que estaba sonriendo.

- "Está precioso, Prof. Lee. ¿Quién lo pintó?"

- "Bueno...este...lo pinté yo"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Verás Kari...si estoy tan interesado por lo que ocurrió hace años es precisamente por lo que ví una noche en Shibuya. Estaba trabajando en un despacho de diseño...ya era tarde y de hecho estaba a punto de irme cuando la gente comenzó a gritar y salió del edificio. Me asomé a la ventana y al ver lo que ocurría me quedé petrificado, simplemente no podía quitar mis ojos de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el cielo: Un vampiro y una especie de bestia como lobo estaban peleando...pero entonces de la nada salió un ángel brillando con luz propia y se enfrentó al vampiro. Un guardia me sacó por la fuerza del despacho pero antes de quitar la vista de la ventana alcancé a ver a una personita vestida de verde y que estaba gritándole al ángel. No tengo idea si era un niño o una niña, pero sé que era alguien muy joven, como de 6 o 7 años. Me vi forzado a tener vacaciones en lo que arreglaban la calle, pero aproveché para preguntar a mis conocidos si habían visto el ángel. Todos lo negaron o dicen no haberlo visto. De hecho me tacharon de loco...o que el pánico me había hecho ver cosas raras. Pinté el cuadro y nunca lo había mostrado...hasta hoy. Para serte sincero Kari...espero que alguien vea el cuadro y se acuerde del ángel...quiero probar que lo que vi es real...¿Crees que estoy loco?"

El Prof. Lee me miró con seriedad y con mucha ilusión. Y no pude negarle nada más.

- "Usted no está loco Profesor. El ángel que vio es real"

- "¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Viste al ángel?"

- "No sólo eso Profesor"- sonreí- "El niño que usted pintó es mi mejor amigo"

_____________________________

- "¡No puedo creer que no hayas comprado eso pantalones!"- me reprendió Mimí mientras salíamos de una tienda. En ese momento yo ya estaba un poco arrepentido de haberle pedido ayuda con las compras ya que se había dedicado a elegir ropa un poco...rara.

- "No los compré por 3 razones. Uno: Están carísimos. Dos: Le quedan a un artista y mi familia tiene suficiente con uno y Tres: ¡Pican horrible!"

- "Pero si los pantalones de cuero están de moda"- Mimí suspiró- "Si no vas a escuchar mis consejos, entonces no le veo razón a que te esté ayudando"

- "Ya Mimí, no lo regañes. Además, sí ha escuchado tus consejos. Compró esos pantalones verdes"- Izzy trató de calmar a la chica.

- "Eso sí...y te ves muy bien con ellos"

- "Bueno...es que el verde es mi color favorito".

¿Cómo habíamos acabado en el centro comercial? Bueno, Mimí e Izzy me estaban esperando a la salida de la escuela para ayudarme con las compras. Mimí estaba muy contenta por alguna razón y decidió que jugaría a las muñecas conmigo. Llevábamos horas porque ella me había hecho cambiar de ropa muchas veces y estába muy cansado. Pero lo hacía también por Izzy...el plan era que iríamos a comer a un restaurante y entonces yo me iría y los dejaría solos, para que discutieran su situación. El pobre Izumi estaba muy nervioso. Me dirigió una mirada rara y entendí que era hora de activar el plan B.

- "Bueno Mimí. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. No sé mucho de ofertas y todo eso..."

- "Es un placer TK. Después de todo eres como mi hermanito"- dijo con una risita.

- "Aún así...me gustaría hacer algo a cambio"- miré de lado tratando de sonar natural, a pesar de que había practicado el parlamento con Izzy- "¿Qué te parece si te invito algo de comer?"

- "¡Me encantaría! ¡Me muero de hambre!"- dijo Mimí.

- "¿Y bueno? ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?"

- "¿Qué tal ese café que acaban de abrir al fondo?. Sora fue con Tai y dice que está muy agradable"

- "Muy bien, vamos entonces"

Entramos al café y Mimí se sentó en una mesa pequeña en el centro del local. En eso me vino un recuerdo a la mente...

_-"Entonces...¿qué van a hacer mañana en la noche?"- preguntó Mimi mientras tomaba un trago de su café. _

_- "Aún no lo sé"- respondió Kari_

_- "Debe ser algo muy especial"- añadió Sora- "No todos los días una pareja celebra cinco años de noviazgo"_

_- "¡Cinco años!"- exclamó Mimi- "Parece que fue ayer cuando fuiste a mi casa para informarme que él te había pedido que fueras su novia"_

_- "Yo también siento lo mismo Mimi"- dijo Sora mientras dirigía su mirada a Kari- "Por cierto, ¿ya han discutido acerca de ese tema?"_

_- "¿Matrimonio?"_

_- "Exactamente"_

- "¿TK? ¿TK?"- Izzy me espantó las telarañas del cerebro.

- "Perdona Izzy...estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió durante...tú sabes"

- "Tranquilo"

- "¿Dónde está Mimí?"

- "Fue al baño"

Izzy y yo nos sentamos en la mesa. Una chica se nos acercó.

- "¿Qué se les ofrece?"

- "Un vaso de coca, por favor"- dijo Izzy

- "Yo nada gracias, ya me voy"- comenté

- "¿Ya te vas?"

- "Sí. Es parte del plan, ¿no?"

- "Sí...pero..."

- "Tranquilo Izzy, Mimí te ha puesto miradas de borreguito todo el día. Creo que también siente algo por tí"

- "Eso espero...estoy muy nervioso"

- "De todos modos tengo que irme. Quiero ir a ver a Kari"

- "¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo te fue?"

- "La vi en la mañana...pero me puse nervioso y me volví invisible. Eché a perder mi única oportunidad de hablar con ella. Desde entonces no la he visto"

- "Ya veo..."

- "Por eso quiero verla. Es estúpido seguirme haciendo pendejo. Le voy a decir que la amo. Si me rechaza...pues que así sea"

- "Pues...buena suerte"

En eso un tipo pasó corriendo enfrente de nosotros.

- "¡MI BOLSA! ¡ESE TIPO SE ROBÓ MI BOLSA!"- Mimí salió corriendo del baño y dejó el local sin voltear a vernos- "¡DEVUÉLVEME LA BOLSA! ¡ESPERA A QUE TE ATRAPE!"

Izzy y yo salimos corriendo detrás de ella y nos tomó unos segundos alcanzarla. Para traer tacones de 8 cm corría muy rápido. 

- "¡Mimí!"- Izzy la detuvo

- "¡Mi bolsa! ¡No voy a permitir que escape!"- Mimí volvió a correr detrás del tipo.

- "Lo voy a alcanzar"- comenté. Y en eso decidí darle buen uso a mis dones y me eché a correr como locos detrás del tipo. Justo como ese día en la cancha. 

El tipo era rápido pero pronto lo alzancé a ver a unos metros de mí. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo pero en eso vi que estaba a punto de entrar a la estación de metro. _Si entra me va a ser casi imposible alcanzarlo_. Pensé recordando las multitudes que generalmente estaban en las estaciones. 

El ladrón bajó las escaleras y estaba a punto de entrar cuando de pronto...¡ZAS!, las puertas eléctricas se cerraron en las narices del tipo y el golpe lo hizo perder el conocimiento. 

Mimí e Izzy me alcanzaron junto con un policía.

- "Es él oficial"-comentó Mimí. Tomé la bolsa y se la dí a mi amiga- "¡Gracias TK!"

- "Menos mal que las puertas se cerraron"- dijo el policía- "De lo contrario hubiera estado muy difícil atraparlo"

- "Es cierto..._me pregunto cómo se cerraron_"- comenté mirando a Izzy, quien me sonrió.

- "Eso no importa. Lo bueno es que recuperé mi bolsa"

- "En ese caso, volvamos al restaurante. Debes tener hambre Mimí"

- "¡Tanta emoción me hizo perder el apetito!"- dijo Mimí- "Además, ¡Miren eso!"

Mimí señaló un cartel que estaba escrito a mano.

_Esta semana en el mirador, no se pierda la exposición: EL ATAQUE DEL VAMPIRO, UNA RETROSPECTIVA (1999-2007)_.

- "¿En serio hicieron una exposición sobre Myo...ustedes saben?"- comenté

- "Pues parece que sí. ¡Vamos!"- dijo Mimí

- "Bueno...yo no sé..."- comenté

- "¡Oh vamos! ¡Qué mejor forma de ver esa exposición que con mis amigos elegidos!"

- "Está bien...iré un rato"

____________________

- "No puedo creerlo Kari...¡Tú eres uno de esos chiquillos! ¡Es increíble!"

- "Este...sí"- dije poniéndome roja. Le había comentado a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido y desde entonces el Prof. Lee había estado muy emocionado.

- "¡Hikari! ¡Deberías ser una celebridad!"

- "La verdad...me gusta estar así. Y creo que eso piensan mis amigos"

- "¿Aún viven aquí?"

- "Sí profesor. La mayoría estudió la secundaria aquí e incluso fueron alumnos suyos. Y estoy segura de que vendrán a esta exposición"

- "Eso espero Hikari...¡Tengo ganas de conocerlos!"

- "Prof. Lee...aún así me gustaría que guardara todo esto en secreto"

- "No te preocupes Hikari, no diré nada. Pero aún así te agradezco el que confíes en mí"

- "Gracias a usted, Profesor"

- "¡Mira nada más la hora! ¡Tenemos que abrir la exposición! ¿Me harías el honor Hikari?"

- "Un placer"

Y así corté el listón y la exposición quedó abierta. Muchas personas que pasaban por ahí se dieron una vuelta por la exposición y alcancé a escuchar sus comentarios. Me senté en una banca y los vi pasar. En eso vi como una pareja se besaba enfrente de uno de los retratos y no pude evitar sentir envidia...yo deseaba estar así.

_Watchin' lovers walkin'_

_Hand in hand they pass me by_

_Wish I was one of them_

_Wish I had somebody_

_Waki'n up beside me_

**Mirando a los amantes caminar**

**Tomados de la mano pasan a mi lado**

**Deseo ser uno de ellos**

**Deseo tener a alguien**

Despertándose a mi lado 

A pesar de que había tratado de evitar pensar en ello ocupando mi mente con muchas actividades...ahora volvían a ella con más fuerza que nunca aquellos sueños y sensaciones extrañas...pero al mismo tiempo mágicas. Me confundían, pero me hacían sentir bien. __

_Looking into my eyes at night_

_I want a love to call my own_

_I want someone that I can hold_

_Want someone wanting me_

_Wanna feel how it feels to be_

**Mirándome a los ojos al anochecer**

**Yo quiero un amor al cual pueda llamar mío**

**Yo quiero a alguien a quién abrazar**

**Quiero a alguien que me quiera**

**Quisiera sentir como se siente el ser**

Pero ningún sueño o sensación imaginada podía compararse con la realidad. Con la sensación de tener a alguien en tus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo o el brillo de unos ojos que te ven como si fueras la mujer más bella del mundo. Creo que he leído demasiadas novelas rosas...pero aún así guardaba la _esperanza_ de que un amor así podía llegar a mi vida...¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez pensando en él!

_Somebody's somebody_

_Someone's someone_

_Some sweet lover's lover_

_I wanna be that one_

**Alguien para alguien**

**Alguna para alguno**

**El amor de un dulce amor**

**Yo quisiera ser así**

_Someone faithful to someone faithful_

_Someone kind to someone kind to me_

_Somebody to somebody who loves me_

_Who loves me_

**Alguien fiel para alguien fiel**

**Alguien bueno para alguien que es bueno conmigo**

**Alguien para alguien que me ame**

**Que me ame**

¿Y si él era a quién estaba buscando? Digo, ¿Por qué no?. Tenemos mucho en común, nos reímos mucho juntos, me ayuda cuando estoy en problemas, le tengo mucha confianza y es de las pocas personas con quien puedo descargarme. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Claro...es mi mejor amigo...pero...¿Se puede amar a alguien que es como tu hermano?. 

_Spending all of my time_

_Spending all my time on me_

_Where is that someone who_

_I can give my time to_

**Pasando todo mi tiempo**

**Pasando todo el tiempo conmigo**

**¿Dónde está ese alguien a quien**

**le puedo dar todo mi tiempo?**

¡Basta de tonterías Kari! Mejor veamos que opina la gente de los retratos. Tengo que distraerme...ya no puedo estar ni 10 segundos sola porque me pongo a alucinar. 

Camino entre los cuadros y escucho opiniones diversas...unos dicen que son bonitos...otros dicen que son horribles. Pero escucho a un chico que habla con mucha seriedad enfrente de uno de los cuadros. Me acerco y pronto descubro que se trata de

- "¡Izzy!"- dije muy contenta

- "¿Kari?"- Izzy me mira sonriente

- "¿Dónde has estado? Estaba preocupada"

- "Me encuentro bien Kari. Estoy viendo este dibujo de Kabuterimón...¡Está genial! ¿Quién organizó todo esto?"

- "El Prof. Lee. El está muy interesando en el ataque de Myotismon. Ya sabe un poco de nosotros Izzy, y le encantaría conocerte"

- "El Profesor es una persona muy amable. Voy a verlo"- dijo Izzy- "¿Vienes Mimí?"

Mimí estaba a su lado viendo un cuadro de Lillymon.

- "¡Qué lindo! Aunque Lillymon es verde, no azul...¿Qué dijiste Izzy?"

- "Que si quieres ver al Prof. Lee, el organizador de la exposición"

- "Ah...sí. ¡Vamos!"

Vi a mis dos amigos dirigirse al Prof. Lee. También alcancé a ver la expresión de sorpresa del buen hombre cuando escuchó a Izzy y Mimí hablar. En eso sentí que alguien me tiraba la falda. Era una nenita de unos 4 años de edad.

- "¿Si?"

- "¿Qué es ese bicho?"- preguntó mientras señalaba el cuadro de Kabuterimon.

- "Ah...Se llama Kabuterimon"

- "¿Y come niños?"

- "¡Claro que no! Es un bicho bueno"

- "Y...¿Y ese fantasma?"

- "Se llama Bakemon...y si asustan niños. Pero Kabuterimon los espanta para que dejen en paz"

- "¡Súper! ¿Y eso?"

Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba mostrándole todos los cuadros a esa nena y contándole historias de las criaturas que estaban pintadas. La nena aún no había nacido cuando ocurrió lo de Myotismon, así que tomaba todo como si fuera un gran cuentote. Finalmente llegamos al cuadro que pintó el Prof. Lee.

- "¡Es un angelito!"- dijo la nena, que se llamaba Iki.

- "Así es"- comenté muy sonriente. 

- "¿Y cómo se llama?"

- "Ah bueno...su nombre es..."

- "...Angemon"- otra voz completó mi frase. Una voz que sonaba muy familiar...pero al mismo tiempo desconocida. Cuando giré me encontré con unos ojos azules muy conocidos...pero...distintos. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y de pronto mi corazón latió con mucha fuerza y mi mente se llenó de imágenes raras...la mayoría me llevaban a una escena en un parque. Iki entonces preguntó.

- "¿Y él es bueno?"

- "¡Claro!"- respondió el joven..._ÉL_. ****

_Searching for that lover_

_With the love that will change my life_

_I want two arms to hold me close_

_I want the thing I need the most_

_Somebody needing me_

_So I can feel how it feels to be..._

**Buscando a ese amante**

**A ese amor que cambiará mi vida**

**Yo quiero dos brazos que me sostengan cerca de ellos**

**Yo quiero aquello que más necesito**

**Alguien que me necesite**

**Para que pueda sentir como se siente el ser...**

Mientras lo observaba platicar con Iki me puse muy nerviosa...y debo decir que un poco incómoda. ¿Ese era mi amigo? ¿Pero qué le había pasado? Ya no parecía un nene...ahora se veía...guapo...ya era un joven como yo. Por un momento me invadió el deseo de tocar su rostro...sus hombros...¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¡Me estaba sintiendo terriblemente atraída hacia él! ¡Una tontería! ¡Son las hormonas! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que estaba pasando! ¡No era amor! ¡Eso no podía ser!

- "...¿Verdad Kari?"- su voz interrumpió el revoltijo de sensaciones, deseos, pensamientos y otras cosas que me tenían confundida...pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz. ¿En verdad estaba feliz? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Amor? ¿Deseo?.

- "Perdona...estaba distraída"

- "Ah...no te preocupes. Le estaba diciendo a Iki que también existe una angel mujer, Angewomon"

- "Ah sí...es cierto"- dije medio ida.

- "Mi mami me está llamando"- comentó Iki- "¡Gracias!"

Iki se alejó corriendo y nos quedamos solos. El tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero de pronto sacudió la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. 

- "Kari..."

- "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde has estado?"

- "Es una larga historia Kari"  
- "Y yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Vamos"

Y así lo llevé a un rincón del mirador.

___________________________

Le conté a Kari toda la mentira del Digimundo. Cuando terminé ella me miraba de forma rara.

- "Eso es todo Kari..."

- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- me preguntó

- "Sí. Estoy bien"

Silencio incómodo

- "Bueno..."- Kari se veía muy rara- "Es que...¡Estuve muy preocupada por tí! ¡Y pensar que estuviste atrapado!"

Kari me abrazó y yo se lo devolví. No quería soltarla...quería prolongar ese momento, hasta que finalmente le dijera todo. Sabía que era necesario decirlo. Tal vez el momento era el oportuno, pero más importante, yo sabía que lo que sentía por ella era amor. Que ella era ese _alguien_ en mi vida...lo sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás.

_Somebody's somebody_

_Someone's someone_

_Some sweet lover's lover_

_I wanna be that one_

**Alguien para alguien**

**Alguna para alguno**

**El amor de un dulce amor**

**Yo quisiera ser así**

_Someone faithful to someone faithful_

_Someone kind to someone kind to me_

_Somebody to somebody who loves me_

_Who loves me._

**Alguien fiel para alguien fiel**

**Alguien bueno para alguien que es bueno conmigo**

**Alguien para alguien que me ame**

**Que me ame**

Finalmente la solté y ella se me quedó viendo con los ojos desorbitados.

- "¡Me amas!"- comentó de pronto

- "¿Qué?"- su comentario me tomó por sorpresa

- "¡Tú me amas! Lo sé desde ese día en la fiesta pero no quería aceptarlo...pero algo en tí...en tus ojos...me dice que sientes amor, ¿verdad?"

- "Yo...Kari..."

- "¿Es cierto?"

- "Sí Kari...es cierto. Yo te quiero mucho...mejor dicho...te amo"- decir esas dos palabras a los 16 años cuesta mucho trabajo porque implican un compromiso y que la cosa es seria. Pero en ese momento no lo pensé...sabía que era lo correcto. Que lo que sentía por ella no eran tonterías ni una ilusión.

_What I'm looking for_

_Is someone to love me more_

_Than I've been loved before_

_With love so right_

**Lo que estoy buscando**

**Es alguien que me ame más**

**De lo que he sido amada antes**

**Con un amor tan correcto**

- "¿Estás seguro?"

- "Yo sí Kari. Pero lo importante es...¿Qué sientes tú?"

- "Yo...yo..."- Kari cerró los ojos- "¡Yo no sé que pensar! Me gustas mucho... siempre me has gustado y ahora...no puedo dejar de pensar en como sería quitarte la camisa. Pero sé que el amor no es eso. No quiero herirte...no quiero crearte falsas esperanzas...la verdad es que yo no sé como se siente el amor"

- "¿Ah no lo sabes?"

- "No...me gustaría sentirlo...sentir lo que tú sientes...¿entiendes?"

_What I need to find_

_Is someone to hold me tight_

_What I mean is I want to be..._

**Lo que quiero encontrar**

**Es alguien que me abrace fuertemente**

**Lo que quiero decir es que quiero ser...**

- "Bueno...hay una forma de averiguarlo"

Y entonces me acerqué a ella con mucha lentitud y le tomé el rostro con las manos. Después, acerqué mi rostro al suyo, hasta que mis labios rozaron los suyos. Sentí como sus músculos faciales se tensaron, pero aún así presioné mis labios. Y por primera vez supe lo que sentía al besar...ese calorcito que te recorre el cuerpo, la suavidad de los labios...el sabor. Fue un beso muy sencillo...pero con él quería decirle cuanto la quería. Quería transmitirle el amor que le tengo desde que la conocí. De acuerdo, cuando la conocí no la amaba...en primer lugar porque estaba ocupado con otras cosas (léase salvar mi vida) y en segundo porque a los 8 uno aún no está interesado en esas cosas. Pero desde entonces le tuve un cariño especial...que con el paso de los años se convirtió en atracción...deseo...y finalmente amor. 

Me separé de ella y la miré a los ojos intensamente. Ella se puso roja.

- "¿Te sientes bien?"

- "Los sueños del parque"- dijo de pronto- "Esos sueños raros...éramos nosotros, ¿verdad?"

No le contesté...no podía.

- "Estos días algo en mí me ha estado diciendo a través de los sueños que tú eres a quien busco..._que eres ese alguien para mí_...y que lo que siento sí es amor...sólo que no quería aceptarlo...no podía reconocerlo...creo...creo que te amo"

Kari se puso a llorar y sólo nos abrazamos. La situación era muy linda...pero también era un poco rara y confusa. 

_Somebody's somebody_

_Someone's someone_

_Some sweet lover's lover_

_I wanna be that one_

**Alguien para alguien**

**Alguna para alguno**

**El amor de un dulce amor**

**Yo quisiera ser así**

- "No llores Kari...lo importante es que te sientas segura con ésto. Podemos ir despacio si lo deseas"

- "Pero si no estoy triste"- dijo ella sonriendo genuinamente desde que empezamos a hablar- "Al contrario...finalmente encontré lo que buscaba...finalemente sé lo que se siente el ser amada realmente...el ser el alguien de alguien"

_Someone faithful to someone faithful_

_Someone kind to someone kind to me_

_Somebody to somebody who loves me_

_Who loves me._

**Alguien fiel para alguien fiel**

**Alguien bueno para alguien que es bueno conmigo**

**Alguien para alguien que me ame**

**Que me ame**

Y así...parados en el  mirador donde nos conocimos y rodeados de recuerdos, con el cielo de Odaiba como testigo, nos dimos nuestro primer beso verdadero, de esos llenos de pasión y amor, que hacen que te fusiones con la persona amada. Esto era lo correcto...era lo que deseaba...y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

_Sin embargo...las cosas no tardarían en cambiar..._

Who loves me... Que me ame... 

**- CONTINUARÁ-**

_Dios mío...tengo la mente hecha bolas después de escribir esta escena sacada de telenovela...la verdad. Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido muy confusa. El amor es complicado a decir verdad...y muchas veces uno se va con espejismos y niega sus sentimiento...pregúnteme a mí. Bueno, mejor dejo de balconearme. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Ah! Y con este capítulo rompo mi record de longitud para un "upload". ¡Dieciséis Páginas!****_


	7. Lo que pasó después

_18 de Julio de 2002: ¡Toma 2! ^^. No, lo que pasa es que este es mi segundo intento de escribir este capítulo. En el primero usé un estilo distinto al que generalmente empleo en mis fics y, como decimos en México, me salió el tiro por la culata. En efecto parecía que yo no había escrito eso... no me había dado cuenta de que tenía un estilo marcado ^^. Como sea aquí va el capítulo 7 (corregido y aumentado). Gracias Cris por tus críticas, ¡Me sirvieron mucho! ^^._

_Ah... este capítulo cierra los rollos románticos del capítulo 6, ¡ya es hora de que empiece la verdadera trama de este fic!_

**Capítulo 7: Lo que pasó después...**

Seis meses... han pasado seis meses desde ese rarísimo día que culminó con algo aún más raro en el mirador. La verdad es que no me di cuenta de la seriedad de lo que habíamos hecho hasta que rompimos ese beso. Kari estaba tan roja que temí que su cabeza explotara. Y mis manos temblaban tanto que tuve que sostenérmelas con fuerza para que se estuvieran quietas mientras sonreía débilmente a la chica que tenía enfrente. No sé que demonios me pasó en ese momento ni porqué me aventé esa declaración que parecía sacada de una telenovela mexicana (eso dicen, ¡no las he visto!). Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y yo no sabía que hacer. 

- "Tengo que irme a casa"- dijo Kari de pronto sin mirarme a los ojos. 

- "Yo igual. Mi madre me espera"- respondí- "¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?"

- "No es necesario"

- "Como quieras. Pero ya es tarde y de todos modos tu casa queda camino a la mía"

Nos fuimos a casa en silencio. Yo iba pateando piedritas en el camino y ella miraba el cielo... obviamente para no verme. La situación era muy incómoda y lo único que deseaba era irme a casa y pensar mucho. Además, estaba un poco apenado por la escenita en el mirador. _¿Nos habrán visto Izzy y Mimí? ¡Cielos! ¡Me olvidé de ellos!_- pensé- _Bueno... probablemente ellos se habrán ido a casa por su lado_.

Finalmente llegamos a la puerta de Kari y me despedí de forma muy seca. Ni parecía que minutos antes le había declarado mi amor y todo eso. Ella estaba aún más seca. Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos... ya no digan darme la mano como siempre que nos despedimos. En cuanto entró me di la vuelta y me fui al elevador... justo para toparme con mi hermano saliendo del mismo. Iba a visitar a Tai y a Sora... eso es lo que me dijo cuando finalmente me reconoció. Fuimos a casa y hablamos por horas de lo ocurrido. Afortunadamente Matt accedió a seguirnos el juego a Izzy y a mí, aunque no podía creer la historia que le conté ya que tuve que decirle la verdad.

Pasaron unos días y poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a mi nueva situación. Conforme pasó el tiempo mi torpeza fue desapareciendo y finalmente pude atinarle al balón cuando el entrenador nos ponía a practicar penales. ¡Ah sí! A pesar de que ya tenía la "estatura requerida" para jugar básquet decidí seguir con el soccer... no era muy bueno pero me divertía estar con Davis y sus compañeros. 

Y con respecto a Kari... bueno... al principio me daba mucha pena acercarme a ella. De hecho, mucho tiempo pensé que lo del mirador había sido un grave error. Sentía que me había precipitado, que había actuado de forma impulsiva... probablemente porque Kari me acorraló. No me lo tomen a mal... lo que pasa es que si alguien de pronto grita "¡Me amas!" definitivamente te alteras... especialmente en el estado mental en el que me encontraba ese día. No entendía por qué dijo eso, ni por qué de pronto dijo que me amaba y me echó el rollo de que quería encontrar un amor. Su conducta días después del incidente indicaba lo contrario.

Me molesté un poco porque a pesar de todo yo le expresé mis sentimientos y ella sólo me enredó. Pero luego la comprendí... probablemente estaba sacada de onda, confundida. Probablemente mi aspecto la hizo actuar así. O simplemente me conoce tan bien que me leyó como un libro y le dio lástima el que me sintiera así sin que pudiera corresponderme. Y por eso me besó.

Pero esa situación de incomodidad fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo y poco a poco nos tuvimos la misma confianza que antes. Volvimos a salir juntos. Volvimos a bromear, otra vez ella me miraba a los ojos cuando hablábamos y nos despedíamos como siempre. Volvimos a ser amigos como antes... claro, con las modificaciones necesarias después de lo ocurrido.

Hasta que un día en el que estábamos platicando en su casa ella sacó el tema del mirador y yo inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva. Kari me preguntó si aún sentía algo por ella y yo no me negué... aunque intenté hacerlo. Finalmente le dije que sí, pero que ella no tenía que aceptarme si no lo deseaba. Entonces ella dijo que me quería también... que lo había aceptado después de pensarlo muchas noches. Yo me quedé callado... y luego le cuestioné que si me quería por lo que era ahora... que si era por mi cambio. Ella se alteró un poco, pero pronto me dijo que no, que no era solo eso, que en verdad me quería. Algo me dijo que esta vez lo decía en serio y finalmente nos besamos de una forma mucho más tranquila que lo del mirador. No fue una declaración muy romántica... pero por lo menos fue más serena y honesta. Y desde entonces estamos juntos.

Ah... ¿Quieren saber qué pasó con Izzy y Mimí?. Bueno... la verdad no sé mucho al respecto porque es algo que los dos guardan en secreto. Pero parece que ese día del mirador platicaron por muchas horas camino a casa. No les puedo decir en qué momento se hicieron novios o algo así porque no lo dicen. Kari ya le preguntó a Mimí y ella, aunque ustedes no lo crean, se negó a contestarle. Lo bueno es que están juntos y parecen muy felices a su modo. Izzy sacó el valor después de todo.

¡Cielos! Es muy tarde ya, debo irme a dormir porque mañana será un día un poco largo. Primero de agosto. Hay planes por supuesto para una fecha así. Una reunión en el edificio de la televisora... va a ser muy agradable...

Sí, mañana va a ser un día especial.

______________________

Mientras el joven Takaishi apagaba la luz de su cuarto para irse a dormir, 3 figuras oscuras lo espiaban desde la calle. De las 3, de las cuales una parecía una bestia con muchas patas. Las dos restantes daban la impresión de ser humanas por el tamaño y la postura, pero no se podía estar seguro por las gruesas capas negras que las envolvían y por la oscuridad que inundaba la calle. 

- "Mírenlo bien... ese es uno de esos chicos..._a los que tienen que eliminar_"- dijo la bestia con una risita que te helaba el alma.

- "¿A ese chico?"- dijo una de las figuras "humanas", con voz femenina- "Parece débil"

- "Exactamente. Es por eso que dudo que el amo los necesite a ustedes dos"- dijo la bestia- "Después de que yo termine con esos códigos no les va quedar nada que hacer"

- "Pues atácalo ahora"- dijo la otra figura, con voz masculina y un tono retador.

- "El amo pide que tengamos paciencia. Dice que quiere saborear su venganza...él me dirá cuando..."

- "En ese caso, esperaremos a que llegue ese momento..."- dijo la de la voz femenina mientras las carcajadas de los otros dos inundaban el barrio de Odaiba...

_______________________

Primero de agosto del año 2007. Octavo aniversario de aquel día tan especial que cambió nuestras vidas. Y como cada año nos íbamos a reunir los 12 elegidos en el Edificio de la Televisora. Era una tradición y nada ni nadie la iba a interrumpir ese año.

Ni siquiera el estar en los brazos de mi novio viendo una película.

Mi novio... en serio que después de 4 meses juntos aún me costaba trabajo llamarlo así. La forma en que iniciamos nuestra relación fue rara y para algunos poco romántica pero yo no lo siento así. Supongo que fue el paso siguiente a ser amigos muy unidos, a pesar de que por poco y dejamos de serlo. El día del mirador yo estaba muy confundida y alterada por mis sueños y sensaciones extrañas. Luego se aparece TK siendo otra persona y al abrazarlo... no sé qué pasó... pero de pronto pude leer su mente. No creo ser psíquica o algo así pero fue como si estuviera en sus zapatos... literalmente. Me impactó mucho saber que él me quería y por eso reaccioné así, gritando y poniéndome a llorar de nervios. ¡Incluso nos besamos en público!. La verdad es que ese día actué de forma muy impulsiva, hasta me parecí a mi hermano... pero me arrepentí en el instante en que nos separamos. Estaba muy apenada y no sabía como resolver el enrollo por lo que sólo guardé silencio. Y nos alejamos, tratando de que el tiempo borrara lo ocurrido.

Sé que a él le dolió mucho mi actitud... porque él fue sincero al hablar... yo por mi parte creo que no lo fui del todo. No lo fui ni con él ni conmigo. Me sentí muy mal y por eso no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos de vergüenza. Pero poco a poco se nos pasó la pena y volvimos a tratarnos como antes. Ya no me ponía nerviosa al estar con él, me acostumbré a la nueva situación y así las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Con la mente en calma pensé en lo ocurrido y puse en orden mis sentimientos. Y descubrí que después de todo sí lo quería, pero me iba a costar trabajo demostrarlo. Lo busqué muchas veces, traté de pasar tiempo a solas con él como antes para aclarar todo y un día, con toda la calma del mundo le expliqué lo ocurrido. Él obviamente no se tragó mi historia a la primera y tardé mucho en darle a entender que sí lo quería, que esta vez no era algo impulsivo. Y finalmente se dio lo que tenía que ocurrir... nos dimos un beso y esta vez no me sentí culpable ni nerviosa, sino muy tranquila y contenta. Y desde entonces estamos juntos.

Nuestra relación es muy tranquila, en parte porque tenemos poco tiempo juntos y en parte porque ambos somos un poco reservados. Cuando estamos en público parecemos amigos. Ya saben, vamos a jugar, a baliar con los demás, al cine, nos contamos chistes, todo eso. En la escuela saben que somos novios pero jamás nos hemos besado en público o algo así. A lo mucho nos tomamos de la mano en la cafetería, debajo de la mesa... y eso es después de estar algunos días separados.

Las cosas cambian cuando estamos a solas, eso sí. Es entonces cuando se nota que somos un pareja ya que platicamos de otros temas, nos tomamos de la mano, nos abrazamos y nos besamos. No es que estemos tratando de ocultar nuestra relación o que nos de pena, al contrario, sentimos lo nuestro tan especial y tan íntimo que le damos su tiempo y su espacio para disfrutarlo. O por lo menos esa es nuestra manera de pensar.

En fin, el primero de agosto estaba en mi casa con mi novio. Era apenas de mañana y habíamos quedado de vernos con los demás a las 4 de la tarde. Estábamos en la sala, a solas, acurrucados en un sillón y viendo una de las películas de Mimí. Ambos habíamos oído hablar vagamente de esta película, pero como estábamos muy pequeños cuando salió (6 o 7 años a lo mucho) la verdad no nos había interesado verla... hasta ahora.

_¡Estoy volando Jack!_

- "Vaya... ¡Sólo falta que esa chica se caiga por la borda otra vez"- comentó TK riéndose.

- "Cállate. Mira... están a punto de besarse..."

Era una película muy romántica... y muy larga. ¡Más de 3 horas!. A mí me estaba encantando y aunque no era el estilo de TK le entretenía hacer comentarios acerca de las cursilerías de esa película, a pesar de mis constantes codazos. No lo culpo, yo también adopto esa actitud cuando vemos esas películas raras de ciencia ficción que tanto le gustan.

_(Un rato después)._

La película había pasado de ser un simple romance a tener escenas muy eróticas, desde la parte del dibujo hasta la del coche, que era precisamente la que estábamos viendo.

- "Je je je... como me gustaría tener un coche"- dijo TK guiñándome un ojo.

- "¡Ni creas!"- dije riéndome y dándole un manazo ligero en la cabeza- "¡Te dejo dos días con Davis y ve en lo que te conviertes!"

La verdad es que sólo estábamos bromeando. Con respecto a la vida sexual, todavía no nos sentíamos listos para ella, a pesar de tener la edad o querenos mucho. Ya lo habíamos discutido semanas atrás y decidimos esperar a que ambos nos sintiéramos a gusto con la situación. 

-"¡Mira quién habla!"- dijo retándome- "Como si no supiera de tus paseos con Yolei para ver a los jugadores de soccer de la Universidad"

- "¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?"- dije riéndome- "Como sea... si tú quieres ese coche... ¡yo quiero al chico!"

- "¿A ese?"- TK señaló al actor norteamericano en la pantalla- "¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?"

- "Bueno... en primer lugar es un actor famoso"

- "¡Bah!"- contestó el chico riéndose

- "Y es muy bueno en los juegos de azar"

- "¿Qué? Sólo porque perdí todo mi dinero el otro día en Shibuya no quiere decir que sea malo"- Davis nos invitó a un sitio en ese distrito un par de noches antes, donde se podía jugar al Pachinko (_no sé como se escribe)_, que es un juego muy popular en el que metes bolitas de metal en un hoyito para ganar dinero. Yo me saqué un reloj barato, pero TK salió pobre.

- "Y es muy divertido"- finalmente agregué

- "¿Ah sí? Pues te apuesto a que él no puede hacer esto"- dijo arrojándome un cojín a la cabeza

Y como cada vez que nos quedamos juntos, iniciamos una batalla de cojines. Sí, ya sé que suena muy infantil, pero la verdad es que era nuestra forma favorita de diversión cuando estamos solos.  Y, como cada vez que tenemos una batalla, terminamos en el suelo besándonos.

- "¡Ya llegué!"- mi hermano llegó a casa, interrumpiéndonos. TK se puso de pie de un salto y se sentó del otro lado del sillón, rodeándome los hombros con su brazo y fingiendo que estaba viendo la pantalla.

- "Hola Tai"- dije tratando de aguantar la risa y mirando de reojo a TK, quien estaba un poco apenado. 

- "Sí... hola Kari"- dijo Tai pasando de largo. Su mirada estaba un poco perdida y sudaba a montones.

- "¿Cómo te sientes?"

- "Bien, creo. Me hicieron una revisión..."- mi hermano había estado muy enfermo las últimas dos semanas. Ardía en fiebre todas las noches y había llegado a delirar en la escuela. Sora estaba muy preocupada y por eso ayudó a mamá a convencer a mi hermano de que se hiciera unos estudios.- "Hola Matt... ¿por qué le estás poniendo las manos encima a mi hermana?"

- "Soy TK"- dijo mi novio poniéndose de pie y preocupado. Tai también había empezado a confundir a las personas en sus delirios. Yo me puse junto a Tai y le toqué la frente.

- "Hermano... ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre! Vete a acostar y ahorita te llevo una medicina"

- "Sí..."

- "Y no creo que debas ir a la reunión"

- "No te preocupes... ya se me pasará"- dijo Tai agitando una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

(Horas después)

Tai ya se había tomado su medicina y estaba dormido en su cuarto. Se podían escuchar sus ronquidos hasta la sala, donde estábamos terminando de ver la película. Nuestra _batalla_ terminó por lo de Tai... y además en ese momento la película se tornó bastante trágica y ya no nos inspiró mucho que digamos. Estábamos viendo una de las escenas finales, en la que el chico rubio da su vida por la chica que amaba. Se estaba muriendo congelado. Y bueno...me puse a llorar.

- "Qué triste..."- dije mientras observaba al chico temblar de frío  sin dejar de tomar la mano de su chica.

- "Es un tonto"- dijo TK- "No tiene por qué sacrificar su vida de esa manera. Debe haber alguna forma alterna de salvarse... ¡Tomar otra tabla o algo así!"

- "A él lo único que le importa es que ella esté a salvo. No le importa ponerse en peligro o morirse"- comenté viéndolo a los ojos. 

_Prefiero morir esta noche que haber vivido una vida entera sin conocerte_.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. 

- "Es sólo una película..."- me comentó TK tratando de animarme.

- "Ya lo sé... pero me da mucho sentimiento."

A lo mejor era exagerada mi reacción... pero últimamente me estaba sintiendo así. Todas las películas me hacían reír como loca o llorar. Si alguien me contaba sus problemas los sentía como propios y me preocupaba mucho. De hecho, cuando besaba a TK y me concentraba mucho llegaba un momento en que podía sentir lo que él sentía. Era muy extraño, como si pudiera ver sus ojos y _mis_ ojos al mismo tiempo. A veces hasta podía sentir su corazón. Una vez vi una luz muy blanca... como que me quería llevar a un lado. Debió ser mi imaginación supongo...

Finalmente, justo cuando llegaba la ayuda, la chica de la película intentó reanimar a su chico... pero él ya estaba muerto. Había dado su vida por ella. 

- "¡No puedo creer que se haya ido! ¡Tan bonito futuro que tenían juntos!"- exclamé indignada.

- "Pues así es la vida Kari. A veces la vida da cambios en cuestión de segundos"

- "Ya veo por qué no nos dejaban ver esta película hace unos años"

- "Ya lo creo... me hubiera dado fobia al agua... bueno, aún más"

La película terminó y yo estaba muy conmovida. De pronto, tuve una sensación muy fea... un presentimiento que me hizo tener mucho miedo.

- "¿Qué te pasa Kari?"

- "Nada... es sólo que siento que algo terrible va a pasar. ¿No te ha pasado eso?"- él se quedó muy serio.

- "Tranquila... es posible que estés sensible por la película. Pero de todos modos... te prometo que nada nos va a pasar, ¿entendido?"

_Si tan sólo hubiera cumplido esa promesa..._

______________________________________

Las relaciones humanas son muy complejas. ¡Se los juro!. Por más que trato de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto siempre hay un factor que al principio no tomo en cuenta y que a la larga afecta la relación. Yo creo que por eso prefiero a las computadoras... tienen sus partes bien establecidas y un lenguaje que, aunque es complejo, se puede deducir a la perfección a la larga.

Una novia no es así... una mirada que un día significa "Te quiero" al día siguiente significa "Déjame en paz". No sé si todas las mujeres son iguales...

Pero por lo menos Mimí es así.

- "¿Ya estás lista?"- pregunté desde el otro lado de la puerta

- "Ya casi... deja escojo los zapatos... dame 5 minutos"- la voz de Mimi sonó a través de la puerta.

Cinco minutos... son 300 segundos... pero para Mimí son como 3000 o más. Nuestras concepciones del tiempo son distintas... y no solo eso sino para muchos otros temas y situaciones. Por ejemplo, para Mimí una cita romántica es ir al parque a ver la luna. Para mí en cambio es tener una buena plática. Y ejemplos como ese hay millones. Por lo tanto, Mimí y yo constantemente tenemos que replantear los puntos, los signos y los lenguajes de nuestra relación. 

¿Cómo es que empezamos? No lo sé... fue algo silencioso. No fue ese día de la exposición ni el siguiente... creo que fue una semana después. Mimí se sabe la fecha, así que pregúntenle ustedes. No es que no me interese... lo que pasa es que creo que lo único que importa es que sucedió. No hubo declaraciones románticas, ni una cita muy elaborada, ni nada de eso. Es cierto que intenté escribir unas palabras en un papel para orientarme pero lo perdí. Simplemente salimos juntos un día y ahí inició todo. 

La relación que tenemos ahora es completamente distinta a la que teníamos al principio a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo juntos. Yo ya no soy el mismo así como ella tampoco es la misma. Yo he tenido que aprender a tolerar la impuntualidad de Mimí, sus enojos y esos momentos en los que ella vuelve a tener 10 años, literalmente. Y sé que ella ha aprendido a manejar mi rigidez, mi seriedad y el que a veces no le ponga atención. 

- "Listo"- dijo ella saliendo de su cuarto completamente arreglada. Yo retrocedo para darle lugar porque si algo no he hecho en estos meses es entrar a su recámara.- "¿Cómo me veo?"

- "Te ves muy linda"- le dije. Ah, otra cosa que he aprendido con Mimí es que a algunas chicas les gustan los halagos.

- "¡Gracias!"- dijo sonriendo- "¿Nos vamos?"

- "Sí, ya es un poco tarde"

Mimí me tomó la mano ligeramente y así salimos de su casa.

Sí, definitivamente no tenemos la relación perfecta y hemos necesitado ajustar nuestras vidas para hacer que esto funcione... pero ha valido la pena. 

____________________

Tic... tac... tic... tac...

Las manecillas del reloj avanzan lentamente... como si esta hora hubiera decidido ser eterna.

_"Turno 96, pase por favor"_

Turno 96. Yo tengo el turno 98. Dos más y entraré a mi ritual de cada mes. Cada día primero de mes tengo que acudir a esta clínica a hacerme un chequeo y unos estudios para que mi médico este seguro de que no hay nada anormal conmigo. Sé que estoy sano, mi hermano también lo sabe... pero todo esto lo hago por mi mamá, para que esté tranquila. Afortunadamente esta es la última de seis sesiones y si todo sale bien (lo cual es casi seguro) no tendré que venir a esta clínica hasta dentro de un año. 

Ya llevo una hora aquí... llegué a la 1:30, después de ver esa película tan llorona con Kari. Quedamos de vernos a las 4 en el edificio de la televisora. Espero que el médico que me atienda se apure. Kari quiso acompañarme pero me negué... después de todo puedo hacer esto solo como las otras 5 veces. Y Kari tiene que vigilar a su hermano, ya que no está sano.

Mi mano derecha rasguña ligeramente el asiento de plástico en el que estoy sentado y mi mano izquierda agita una de las revistas que ponen en la sala de espera para entretener a los pacientes mientras esperan su cita. Creo que he leído esa revista unas 10 veces. Un ejemplar del año 1997, aunque ustedes no lo crean. En la portada sale una chica con un vestido rojo sonriendo y posando ante la cámara. Me pregunto como será ella ahora... diez años después.

_"Turno 98, pase por favor"_- anuncia la enfermera con voz gangosa. Me levanto de mi asiento y camino arrastrando los pies hacia el largo pasillo llenos de cubículos. Lo mismo de siempre. Checar peso y estatura... revisar el corazón... los pulmones... y tomar una muestra de sangre. Tengo hambre... para estos estudios tengo que ir en ayunas y por eso detesto que me den una cita tan tarde pero en fin...

- "Es aquí"- dijo la enfermera abriendo la puerta del cubículo. Entro me siento en una silla de metal y segundos después entra...

- "¡Hola TK! ¡Qué sorpresa me da verte!"- Se trata de Joe.

- "¿Joe? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Aquí estoy trabajando los fines de semana para ahorrar dinero. Como ya tengo un año de carrera me permiten hacer estos chequeos sencillos"

- "Creo que sí... a mi también me da gusto verte"- dije un poco más relajado.

- "Veamos..."- Joe revisa sus notas- "Quítate la camisa y los zapatos y ve a la báscula, tengo que medirte"

En fin... Joe me hizo todos los estudios, incluido el sacarme sangre que tanto odio. 

- "Sólo falta revisar tu corazón"- comentó Joe mientras sacaba uno de esos aparatejos para oir corazones de los médicos.- "Dime... ¿vas a ir al edificio de la televisora saliendo de aquí?"

- "Claro"

- "Yo igual. Eres mi último paciente. Así que podemos irnos juntos, ¿no?"

- "Supongo que sí"- dije haciendo una mueca al sentir el metal frío en mi espalda. 

- "Es curioso... justo hoy tuve de pacientes a dos elegidos"- comentó Joe mientras se ponía los extremos del estetoscopio en los oídos

- "¿Cuál otro?"

- "Tai... vino a hacerse un estudio por sus fiebre..."

- "Ah sí... ¿Cómo está?

Joe se puso frente a mi con una expresión seria.

- "No te voy a mentir... hay algo anormal en él"

- "...."

- "Es su corazón. Se oye pésimo... de hecho, creo que su médico le va a mandar que se haga un estudio más completo. Me da pena, porque es muy joven"

- "Pobre Tai... y pobre Kari... se va a entristecer mucho"

- "Lo sé... por eso no hay que comentar nada aún... no creo que Tai quiera pasarla mal el día de hoy, sabes que él es de los más entusiastas el primero de agosto"

- "Eso si es que va hoy a la reunión"

Joe volvió a poner su aparato en mi pecho y me pidió que respirara profundamente y que guardara silencio. Me escuchó atentamente unos minutos pero luego su rostro se contrajo con una mueca.

- "Dios..."- murmuró- "Justo como Tai"

- "¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Tengo algo en el corazón?"

- "Espera TK es que..."

Pero Joe no pudo terminar porque en ese momento se escucharon muchos pasos en los pasillos. Uno de los colegas de Kido entró al cubículo.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Joe

- "Están pidiendo que nos preparemos para la llegada de heridos a la clínica"

- "¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?"- dijo Joe alarmado

- "Va a sonar increíble... pero dicen que hay un ataque terrorista en el edificio de la televisora... otros dicen que puede incluso ser un monstruo... ¿puedes creerlo?"

Joe se puso pálido... y yo... yo ya no recuerdo que dije...

Sólo recuerdo que salí corriendo de ahí.

_Continuará_

______________________

_¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no pasaron muchas cosas pero es que ya me estaba quedando muy largo este capítulo y no quería agregar lo que va a ocurrir después para que no se pusiera muy pesado. Digamos que el capítulo 7 es la conexión entre la primera parte y lo que está por pasar. El cap 8 saldrá muy pronto (como en dos días a lo mucho y ya tengo escrita la mitad) ya que tengo como meta llegar al capítulo 10 antes de que regrese a clases (6 de agosto). Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos! ^^_


	8. El Digimon que vive en mí

_(31 de julio de 2002). Sólo dos capítulos más para llegar a mi meta de verano...como sea. Este capítulo más que nada es una batalla y aunque este tipo de escenas no son mi especialidad, por así decirlo, voy a tratar de que sea ameno. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa un poco distinta en este capítulo es que en algunas partes voy a usar el narrador en tercera persona, a diferencia de lo que he usado en el resto de los capítulos, pero será sólo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?. ^^_

**Capítulo 8: El Digimon que vive en mí.**

Salió corriendo como si hubiera sido disparado por un cañón. Yo tardé un poco en reaccionar a la noticia, pero en cuanto lo hice aparté a mi compañero (pidiéndole una disculpa eso sí) y salí de la clínica a toda velocidad. Cuando me encontré en la calle vi a ambos lados tratando de encontrar a TK pero no había ni rastro del chico, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Decidí no perder tiempo buscándolo y corrí lo más que pude hacia el edificio de la televisora, a pocas cuadras de la clínica. 

Cuando llegué, vi que toda la zona estaba aislada con una cinta amarilla, de esa que usan los policías cuando ocurre algo grave. El edificio de la televisora estaba siendo evacuado, pero por lo que alcancé a escuchar todavía quedaba gente en la parte superior del mismo. De pronto, se escuchó una explosión y una de las paredes del último piso voló en mil pedazos. La gente en la calle se puso a gritar, pero no más que  TK, quien estaba discutiendo con uno de los policías. Me acerqué corriendo y pronto pude escuchar su "conversación".

- "... lo siento chico pero nadie puede subir al edificio. Es por tu seguridad"

- "¡Tengo que subir! ¡Mi novia y mis amigos están atrapados en ese edificio!"

- "Tranquilo, mis superiores me informaron que el ejército viene para acá, para iniciar el rescate"

- "¡Usted no entiende! ¡Es probable que lo que esté produciendo esos ataques no pueda ser detenido por el ejército! ¡Tengo que subir, se lo suplico!"

- "¿Para qué? ¿Qué puede hacer un niño como tú contra unos terroristas?"

TK tenía el rostro completamente rojo y contraído por el enojo. Parecía a punto de golpear al oficial así que lo tomé de los hombros y lo arrastré al otro lado de la calle.

- "¡No me quieren dejar subir Joe! ¡Esos no son terroristas! ¡Puede ser un digimon!"

- "Lo sé... pero lo único que podemos hacer ahora es tranquilizarnos ya que si nos ponemos histéricos no vamos a ayudar en nada"

- "¡Tu bata!"- exclamó TK mirando de pronto mi uniforme. 

- "¿Qué tiene que ver mi bata?"

- "Puedes ir con el oficial y decirle que vas a atender a los heridos"

- "Pero si yo aún no estoy capacitado para..."

- "Dudo que en esta situación te pidan la cédula profesional o algo así. ¡Vamos Joe! ¡Es nuestra única oportunidad!"

El "plan" de TK era ridículo, pero el chico estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de subir al edificio y, como no quería que mi amigo acabara detenido por agredir a un policía, decidí dar una oportunidad a su plan.

- "Está bien, pero dudo que funcione"

- "Gracias Joe. Tú habla con el policía y no voltees hacia atrás, no te preocupes por mí"

- "Pues allá voy"

Adopté la postura más seria que pude y me acerqué al policía.

- "Disculpe oficial, soy el Doctor Kido"

- "¿Qué se le ofrece Doctor?"

- "Vengo de la clínica Amija para atender a los heridos. Así que lo voy a molestar para que retire la valla y me permita acceder al edificio"

- "Lo siento Doctor Kido, pero tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie hasta nuevo aviso"

- "Y yo tengo órdenes de mis superiores de atender a los heridos lo antes posible. ¡Hay vidas en peligro allá arriba!"

El oficial meditó unos segundos.

- "Está bien Doctor. Lo dejaré pasar si usted promete que si algo sale mal me va a librar de toda responsabilidad"

- "Así será oficial"

- "En ese caso"- el policía retiró la cinta amarilla- "Pase usted"

- "Gracias"

Sin poder creer en mi buena suerte me introduje en el edificio y comencé a subir las escaleras (en estos casos el elevador está prohibido). Todos los pisos estaban vacíos ya que la gente había dejado la televisora. Faltando poco para llegar al último piso recordé a TK.

- "¿Dónde estará TK?"- murmuré

- "Aquí estoy"- dijo una voz a mi derecha que me hizo brincar del susto. En efecto, se trataba de TK.

- "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

- "Te estaba siguiendo"

- "Pero no te noté... era como si fueras invisible"

- "Es posible"- dijo alzando los hombros. De pronto unos gritos nos pusieron en alerta.

- "¡Vamos!"

Corrimos los últimos tramos de la escalera y cuando llegamos nos encontramos con una escena horrible: La recepción de este último piso estaba casi destruida y la poca gente que estaba ahí se escondía debajo de los escritorios o detrás de un sillón. Una mujer joven tenía un par de golpes en el rostro y un joven parecía tener la pierna lastimada ya que estaba tirado en el suelo con un gesto de dolor. A la derecha estaban Sora y Matt sosteniendo a Tai, quien tenía la mirada vidriosa y apenas podía mantenerse en pie ya que sus piernas se doblaban como si fueran de hule. Davis, Cody, Yolei y Ken estaban en el centro del cuarto arrojando objetos hacia la criatura que estaba al fondo, tratando de llamar su atención.

Y con respecto a la criatura... era una cosa horrible... un monstruo de aproximadamente 5 metros de altura con muchas patas y peludo. Una especie de versión masculina de Arukenimón pero con una expresión mucho más agresiva y asesina en los ojos. TK gritó en cuanto vio a la criatura, pero no por horrible, sino por lo que tenía en una de sus patas... se trataba de Kari.

- "¡KARI!"- TK trató de acercarse a la cosa pero Davis lo detuvo.

- "¡Espera TK! ¡Es peligroso!"- dijo Davis

- "¿Qué no ves que tiene a Kari?"

- "Lo sé, pero no debes acercarte... o te pasará lo mismo que a esa dama"- Davis señaló a una mujer que estaba inconsciente en el piso con una marca roja en el pecho. Yo me acerqué corriendo hacia la dama y vi que respiraba y todo, pero parecía que había sido seriamente lastimada. En lo que trataba de estabilizarla escuché el resto de la conversación entre mis amigos.

- "¡¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?!"- preguntó TK comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- "Estamos tratando de llamar su atención para que suelte a Kari pero es inútil. Es como si nosotros no existiéramos. Sólo ha observado a Matt, Sora y Tai, incluso trató de atacarlos. Grita algo acerca de unos códigos o algo así"- explicó Cody.

- "¿Códigos? ¿Qué clase de códigos?"- pregunté

- "No tengo idea"- dijo Yolei

- "Pero yo sí"- dijo TK acercándose al monstruo. Davis trató de detenerlo pero TK esquivó su brazo y se acercó a la bestia, la cual inmediatamente fijó su mirada asesina en el joven.

- "¡Yo soy uno de los códigos! ¡Suelta a Kari!"- exigió TK.

La bestia esbozó una sonrisa tétrica.

- "Han llegado dos más"- dijo con su voz fría- "Sólo hay que esperar a que lleguen los últimos dos códigos y los tendré a todos a mi merced"

- "¿TK de qué está hablando?"- preguntó Kari mientras trataba de soltarse de la prisión de la bestia.

- "¡Suelta a Kari!"

- "¡Jamás! Es a ella a la primera que tengo que destruir"- dijo la bestia- "Mi amo me lo pidió de ese modo"

- "¿Tu amo? ¿Quién eres tú?"

- "Mi nombre es Dolomon, y soy el asistente del gran Hellmon. Vengo a acabar con todos los códigos para vengarlo de una vez por todas"

- "¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Atacar a Kari cuando ni siquiera tiene control sobre sus poderes!"

- "¿Poderes? ¿Qué dices TK?"- pregunté al chico pero él parecía solo prestar atención a Dolomon.

- "Tal vez sea cobardía, pero después de todo esa es una de las fuentes de nuestro poder. Destruirlos será pan comido... no tienen forma de detenerme"

- "¿Ah sí?"- gritó TK cerrando los ojos. En ese momento comenzó a soplar un fuerte viento que nos hizo caer al suelo.

- "¿Qué sucede?"- gritó Yolei mientras trataba de levantarse sin éxito del suelo.

Pero el fuerte viento no le hizo ni cosquillas a Dolomon.

- "¡Tonto!"- chilló mirando a TK- "Esos poderes tuyos jamás me detendrán. Ríndete que en cuanto lleguen tus amiguitos del conocimiento y la pureza todos morirán"

___________________________________________

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Izzy y yo estábamos en el tren rumbo a la Estación de la televisora. Estábamos sentados al fondo y platicábamos de las muchas cosas que haríamos ese día. 

- "Va a ser muy divertido"- comenté sonriendo- "¿Recuerdas la otra vez que fuimos a la playa para festejar el aniversario?"

- "¿La vez que acabé en el mar porque una ola me atrapó? ¿Cómo olvidarlo?"

- "Eso es porque estabas distraído como siempre"

- "¡Ja! ¡Claro que no!"

- "Te estaba viendo... andabas en la nube... ni siquiera escuchaste los gritos de Tai que te estaban advirtiendo"

- "Bueno yo..."

Pero en eso el tren frenó abruptamente. Por poco y nos caímos del asiento. 

- "¿Qué sucede?"- preguntó Izzy

- "Sólo espero que a algún chistoso no se le haya ocurrido tirar de la alarma de emergencia"

- "Ojalá"

_Damas y caballeros. Lamentamos informarles que por causas de fuerza mayor no podemos continuar con nuestro recorrido rumbo a la Estación de la Televisora Fuji. Por favor, permanezcan en sus asientos hasta nuevo aviso. Gracias_

Izzy y yo lanzamos un gruñido de disgusto.

- "¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¡Ahora vamos a llegar tarde!"

___________________

Mis poderes no le habían hecho nada a Dolomón... ¡Maldita sea! ¡Este no era momento para fallar!. Joe continuaba atendiendo a los heridos, que afortunadamente eran pocos, y los demás esquivaban los ataques de Dolomón, los cuales consistían simplemente en disparar rayos contra las paredes y demolerlas, de hecho, ya había acabado con dos de las cuatro paredes de la recepción y era visible el cielo de Odaiba. Davis y Cody arrojaron unas sillas a Dolomón, pero éste las destruyó poco antes de que lo tocaran.

- "¡Diantre!"- gritó Davis de la misma forma que cuando está frustrado- "¡Suelta a Kari!"

- "¡Suéltala!"- grité de nuevo. Dolomón solo reía cruelmente.

- "Lo haré cuando lleguen los otros códigos. Y para entonces te la devolveré en cuanto halla exhalado su último aliento"

- "¡No!"- murmuró Kari asustada mientras se movía sin control para soltarse, pero Dolomon solo apretó su puño, lastimando a la chica- "¡AAAAHHHH!"

- "¡Me las vas a pagar!"- grité corriendo hacia Dolomon, pero una de sus múltiples patas me golpeó y me lanzó unos cuantos metros como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Me golpeé en la cabeza al caer y casi perdí el conocimiento, pero entonces...

_EspE... EspE..._

Una voz me llamaba por mi "apodo científico" pero no veía a nadie dirigiéndose a mí. 

_EspE... ¿Me escuchas?_

- "Sí...¿Humon?"- murmuré cuando finalmente reconocí esa voz- "¿Dónde estás?"

 _"Estoy en mi laboratorio... pero me estoy comunicando contigo a través de tu código.."_

- "Humon... ¡Un sirviente de Hellmon atacó la televisora y tiene a Kari!... ¡Quiere destruirla primero! En cuanto lleguen Izzy y Mimí la matará... y no podemos detenerlo... ¿Hay alguna forma de abrir el portal al Digimundo?"

_No EspE... sabes que el digimundo solo se abrirá cuando necesite la ayuda de los niños elegidos y por el momento se encuentra en paz..._

- "Pe... pero sin los digimon... sin nuestros compañeros... ¿cómo vamos a detener a Dolomon?"

_Con tus poderes EspE..._

- "¡No sirven! Traté de detenerlo pero no le puedo hacer daño..."

_Los poderes que otorgué tanto a tí como a Izzy son solo una pequeña parte de sus códigos, son los poderes a los que tienen acceso como humanos..._

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"

_Para acceder a tus verdaderos poderes... debes liberar al digimon que vive en tí_

- "¿El Digimon que vive en mí? Humon yo no..."

_Dentro de tu ser como humano vive el digimon de la esperanza, el defensor que Geekmon y yo programamos hace poco más de 16 años. Es él el que puede detener a Dolomon... tus compañeros por el momento no pueden detener a Dolomon ya que desconocen sus poderes..._

- "Lo sé... pero... ¿Y si espero a Izzy?"

_Dolomon tiene poderes muchos mayores a los dones que tienen los dos juntos... lo siento EspE pero no hay otra opción por ahora...lo siento mucho..._

- "¡De acuerdo Humon! Dime como libero a ese digimon..."

_..._

- "¿Humon? ¿Humon?"

_Lo siento mucho EspE... yo no quiero que pase esto... es mi culpa... debí haber previsto esto..._

- "¿Qué pasa Humon? ¿Cómo libero al digimon?"

_EspE... para liberar a ese digimon... debes renunciar a tu vida como humano._

_-_ "¿Qué? No entiendo..."

_Una vez liberado ese digimon... tú no volverás a ser el mismo EspE... ya no serás un chico humano... todo lo que tienes se irá..._

- "¿Para siempre?"

_Lo siento mucho EspE... pero es tu decisión... es posible... es posible que si Izzy y tú detienen a Dolomon unos instantes logre encontrar otra forma de salvar a Kari pero..._

Pero en ese momento me dí cuenta de que esperar a Izzy implicaba desperdiciar tiempo y con ello oportunidades de que Kari saliera viva. No había otra opción... no podía pensar en una en este momento. Me entró un miedo horrible... no entendía a que se refería Humon con renunciar a mi vida humana pero pensaba que eso no era nada bueno... algo me decía que después de hoy yo ya no podría estar con Kari nunca más. Pero si no hacía algo... Kari moriría y yo no podía permitir eso... no si existía una posibilidad de mi parte para impedirlo. Y entre ese miedo recordé la estúpida película de la mañana...

_"Prefiero morir esta noche que haber vivido mil años sin conocerte"_

Cuando vi la película, esa frase que le dice el chico moribundo a su novia me sonó absurda e increíblemente cursi... pero ahora, irónicamente, tenía mucho sentido. Todo esto era injusto... finalmente tenía una vida estable, finalmente Kari y yo estábamos junto y todo tenía que irse... tenía que renunciar a todo. Pero estaba dispuesto... por ella. 

- "Está bien Humon... lo haré"

_¿Estás seguro EspE?... porque..._

- "Estoy seguro Humon... vamos... dime como liberar al digimon porque se nos está acabando el tiempo"

_Está bien... para liberar a ese digimon debes concentrarte en tu código... en todo lo que lo hace brillar... piensa en tus poderes... y en cuanto sientas que el digimon despierte... renuncia a tu condición humana._

- "¿Eso es todo?"

_Eso es todo... buena suerte Takeru... y espero que algún día me perdones..._

La voz de Humon desapareció y con eso me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento. No tenía idea de como "despertar a un digimon" pero tenía que hacer algo rápido así que cerré los ojos y me concentré en mi código... en todas las veces en que se había activado... desde la primera vez que Patamón digievolucionó hasta las bizarras imágenes de mi vida alterna... y de pronto...

- "¿TK?"- era la voz de Kari, se escuchaba asustada.

- "¿Qué ocurre? ¡TK!"- mi hermano me llamaba pero no le hice caso... porque en ese momento sentí algo raro... sentí que algo despertaba en mí... algo con mucho poder...

- "¿TK? ¡TK contéstame!"- chilló Kari. Abrí los ojos y en ese momento vi que todos me estaban observando asustados. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que todo mi cuerpo brillaba con luz propia... una luz amarilla muy brillante...

- "¡Ni creas que esos trucos de magia me detendrán, código de la Esperanza!"- se burló Dolomón- "Soy el ayudante más poderoso de Hellmon"

Pero yo ya no le hice caso... solo observé a Kari, quien estaba llorando... me dolía verla así... me dolía perderla... pero ya no había marcha atrás. __

_Perdóname Kari..._

- "¡¡RENUNCIO A MI VIDA HUMANA!!"

_________________________

- "Izzy... ¡Ya llevamos veinte minutos esperando y no parece que este tren se vaya a mover pronto!"- exclamó Mimí mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro del tren. Hacía un calor terrible y todos los pasajeros se veían de mal humor. Yo, por mi parte, estaba un poco preocupado porque había intentado localizar a mis amigos con el D-terminal y ninguno había respondido aún.- "¿Qué tanto haces?"

- "Estoy tratando de comunicarme con Tai y los demás pero nadie responde..."

- "Que raro... ¿Tendrá relación con el problema en el metro?"

- "No lo sé..."

- "¡Diablos! ¿Qué está pasando?"- gritó un chico que estaba sentado frente a nosotros y que según yo estaba escuchando música en su "walkman" ya que había pasado los últimos minutos tarareando con sus audífonos.

- "¿Te sientes bien?"- preguntó Mimí tomando al chico del hombro.

- "¡Es la televisora Fuji!"- dijo el chico- "Acaban de informar en el radio que está siendo atacada por un monstruo"

Toda la gente en el tren se puso nerviosa y comenzó a murmurar cosas que iban desde "¡Imposible!" hasta "¡Otra vez no!". Mimí se puso pálida y volteó a verme. Nuestros ojos se miraron y supe que ambos pensábamos en lo mismo.

- "¡Digimon!"- exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

- "¿Qué hacemos?"- dijo Mimí- "No podemos salir de aquí y el tren no se va a mover"

Había una manera de salir de ahí... pero implicaba revelar tanto a Mimí como a los pasajeros los poderes que me había dado Humon. Pero mis amigos estaban en peligro y eso era lo más importante. Me puse de pie y exclamé.

- "¡Por favor! Tomen asiento porque este tren va a moverse en 10 segundos..."

- "Pero Izzy... ¿De qué hablas?"

Cerré los ojos y segundos después el tren comenzó a moverse... con la ayuda de mi mente...

- "¿Qué está pasando?"- preguntó Mimí- "Izzy tú..."

- "Luego te explicaré todo Mimí... lo importante es ayudar a los demás"

______________________________

- "¡RENUNCIO A MI VIDA HUMANA!"

Al escuchar ese grito, Matt soltó a Tai y corrió hacia su hermano.

- "¡TK! ¿Qué dijiste? ¿TK?"- pero Matt tuvo que ser detenido por Joe ya que en ese momento el cuerpo de TK cayó al suelo como si no tuviera vida y la luz amarilla que lo rodeaba se hizo más intensa, haciendo imposible a los seres presentes el ver qué estaba pasando. De pronto, una espesa nube blanca cubrió el cuerpo y obligó a Davis y a Cody a alejarse de ese punto.

- "¿Qué le está pasando a TK?"- preguntó Yolei a Ken, pero el chico solo negó con la cabeza.

- "Me gustaría saberlo Yolei... sólo espero que él esté bien..."

Pero TK no escuchó nada de eso, ni pudo ver a su hermano tratando de alcanzarlo ya que estaba ocupado en otro asunto... como el estar muriendo. En cuanto dijo sus últimas palabras todo a su alrededor se puso negro y no escuchó nada más... después vio toda su vida, breve, pasar por su mente, la cual lentamente se fue vaciando. Comenzó a olvidar todo lo que lo definía... sus gustos... como se llamaban sus padres... quienes eran sus amigos... su edad... su nombre... el que fuera un chico humano... y en cuanto todo eso se fue... su cuerpo de 16 años también se desintegró... dando origen a Takemon, el digimon que vivía en él...

La espesa nube blanca desapareció y entonces Matt finalmente se arrojó al cuerpo que estaba acostado boca abajo en el suelo y cuando lo levantó notó que era muy ligero... y cuando lo volteó reveló el rostro redondo de un chiquillo de 8 años...

- "¿Qué te pasó? ¡TK! ¿Me oyes? ¡TK!"

________________________________

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién me está cargando? ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? Ah... debe ser porque tengo los ojos cerrados... mejor los abro... ¡Ay! ¡Qué brillante luz! ¡No veo nada!_

- "¡TK! ¿Me oyes?"

_¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Me está hablando?... mejor parpadeo... todo está muy distorsionado... ya... ya veo mejor... ¡Es cierto! ¡Alguien me está cargando! ¡Y es un humano! ¡Un chico humano varón para ser exacto! ¿Será que estoy en el mundo de los humanos?_

- "TK... ¿Te encuentras bien?"

_No sé con quien está hablando este chico... pero me está mirando así que es posible que sea a mí... aunque está diciendo mal mi nombre. El humano está sonriendo, aunque parece asustado... ¿por qué será?_

- "Sí... me encuentro bien. ¿Qué te ocurre?"

- "TK... es que... no te asustes... pero has cambiado"

_¿Qué? ¿Cambiado? ¿Me hirieron? Será mejor que revise todo... ¡Un momento! ¡Todo está bien! Mis pies, mis piernas, mis manos, mis brazos, mi traje negro y mi sombrero están intactos. ¡Hasta mis alitas están bien! ¿De qué habla este humano? Me encuentro bien... soy un saludable digimon nivel "Niño"._

- "Yo no he cambiado humano, ¿de qué hablas?"

- "¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿TK? ¿Me dijiste humano?"

- "Pues según yo eres un humano... ¿no es así? ¿Acaso eres mi compañero?"

- "¿Compañero? ¿De qué hablas TK? ¡Soy tu hermano!"

- "¿Hermano? Yo no tengo hermanos... y mi nombre no es TK, soy Takemon"

- "¿Takemon? ¡NO! ¡Tú nombre es TK! ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas quien eres?"

- "Vaya, vaya, vaya... así que estás dispuesto a adelantar la muerte de esta chica. ¡Muy bien! ¡Así será!"

_¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es Dolomon! ¡Él es uno de los ayudantes de Hellmon y es nivel Ultra! ¿Qué es eso que tiene en una de sus patas? ¡Es una chica humana! ¡Tengo que ayudarla! ¡Como defensor tengo que detener a Hellmon y a sus aliados!_

_¡Voy por tí humana! ¡Resiste! Será mejor que lo ataque..._

- "¡Burbuja pegajosa!"- _mis redondas burbujas verdes están golpeando a Dolomon... ¡Pero no le hicieron nada!_

- "¡Ja! ¡Eso no va a detenerme atrevido! ¡No me hagas reír!"

- "¡AAAAHHHH!"- _la humana está gritando de dolor... ¡Te voy a hacer soltarla Dolomon!_

- "¡Burbuja pegajosa!"- _esta vez mis burbujas van rumbo a los ojos de Dolomon, pero él no se ha dado cuenta por estar lastimando a esa humana._

_- _"¡AAAAYYY!"- _¡Le he dado en los ojos y no puede ver! ¡Y además le arde! ¡Ha soltado a la chica humana! Menos mal que ese humano de cabello oscuro la atrapó y la llevó a un lado. Vaya... Dolomon ya se quitó la sustancia de los ojos- _"¡Insolente! ¿Crees que un "Niño" va a vencer con un ataque tan patético a mí, un digimon nivel Ultra del futuro?"

- "No lo sé... ¡Pero por lo menos lo intentaré!"

- "¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Hacha mortal!"

_Dolomon me arrojó un hacha filosa... ¡Tengo que huir! Pero como "Niño" mis piernas son demasiado cortas y no puedo correr tan rápido... ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! _

- "¡AAAAHHHH!"- _¡Mi pierna! Su hacha me lastimó... ¡No me puedo mover! Dolomon viene trás mí... ¡Tengo que digievolucionar o va a acabar conmigo! ¡Vamos Takemon! ¡Vamos! ¡No puedo!_

**TK...quiero decir... Takemon... ¡Digievoluciona! ¡Hazlo!**

_¿Quién dijo eso? Es una voz muy aguda... ¿Será acaso mi compañero? Bueno eso no importa ahora porque... ¡Algo me está pasando! ¡Me está rodeando una luz amarilla! Y... de pronto me siento más fuerte... ¿Será acaso qué estoy Digievolucionando?_

- "TAKEMON CAMBIA A.....!"

____________________________

Menos mal que TK o lo que sea distrajo a Dolomon porque así pude apartar a Kari de ahí. Mi amiga estaba temblando de miedo y parecía respirar con dificultad pero pronto se estabilizó.

- "¿Davis? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está TK?"- me preguntó aturdida.

- "Está ahí"- dije señalando hacia donde estaba Dolomon pero entonces vi a TK brillando de nuevo y luego un grito que conocía muy bien.

- "TAKEMON CAMBIA A.....!"

- "¿Acaso estoy loco o TK está digievolucionando?"- pregunté a Kari quien abrió los ojos como platos.

- "¿Qué? Pe... pero yo creí que solo los digimon podían hacer eso"- contestó la chica poniéndose pálida.

- "Exactamente Kari"- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Se trataba de Izzy junto con Mimí.- "Humon me dijo todo por mi código... llegué demasiado tarde"

- "¿Qué está pasando Izzy? ¿Quién diablos es Humon?"- pregunté alterado

- "TK se convirtió en un digimon"

- "¿¿QUÉEEEE???"

Pues sí, para ese entonces Takemon había terminado su transformación y ahora era Detakemon, la forma "Defensor" de Takemon. Y lucía igualito al TK que conocí hace muchos años, a excepción de que su ropa era negra, tenía el emblema de la esperanza bordado en su camiseta y se su espalda salían dos pequeñas alas marrones idénticas a las de Patamon. 

- "¡Ataque invisible!"- gritó el "digimon" mientras desaparecía para después golpear a Dolomon, desorientándolo un poco.

- "¡Te voy a hacer polvo!"- rugió Dolomon mientras lanzaba su ataque de hachas raras a DeTakemon, quien esta vez pudo correr más rápido y esquivar el arma y entonces pudo contraatacar. La batalla se prolongó por algunos minutos pero mientras tanto Izzy y Kari seguían conversando.

- "¡Esto es horrible Izzy! ¡No entiendo nada y TK está siendo atacado por esa bestia"- en ese momento Dolomón arrojó a Detakemon al suelo- "Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer"

- "Así es Kari"

- "¿A qué te refieres?"

- "Dolomon es un Ultra y TK no podrá eliminarlo mientras sea un "Defensor", sólo tú puedes ayudarlo a alcanzar la forma Ultra"

- "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

- "Tienes que acercarte a TK y ayudarlo... tienes que apoyarlo Kari... no sé exactamente como pero..."

- "¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Izzy?"- exclamé interrumpiéndolos- "Si Kari se acerca a TK, Dolomón la hará pedazos"

- "No si Dolomón está distraído"- dijo el pelirrojo apartándose un poco de nosotros.

- "Izzy... que vas a..."

Pero en eso el chico cerró los ojos y segundos después una de las lámparas del techo explotó en mil pedazos, arrojando chispas a Dolomon, lastimando sus ojos y aturdiéndolo.

- "¡Ahora Kari!"

Kari corrió hacia Detakemon, quien estaba tratando de ponerse de pie. Dolomon se retiró las chispas de los ojos.

- "¿Quién se atrevió a hacer eso?"

- "Fui yo... el código del conocimiento"- gritó Izzy tratando de llamar la atención.

- "Te voy a aplastar como una mosca y después acabaré con ese defensor"- rugió Dolomon corriendo tras de Izzy, quien a su vez hacía explotar con la mente (suena increíble, ¿verdad?) todas las lámparas.

Yo dirigí la mirada hacia Kari y "TK", esperando que ella pudiera ayudarlo como Izzy había dicho...

____________________

_Estoy muy cansado... Dolomon es muy fuerte y ni siquiera como Detakemon puedo detenerlo... mi energía está a punto de agotarse... si no encuentro la forma de derrotarlo será mi fin..._

- "¡TK!"- _es la chica humana que estaba atrapada en las garras de Dolomon. ¿Qué acaso no entiende que si permanece aquí se puede lastimar?_

- "Aléjate de aquí humana, ¡Es peligroso!"

- "¿Qué? ¿TK? ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Kari! ¡Tu novia!"

- "Eres como el otro humano... me debes estar confundiendo con ese tal TK porque mi nombre es Detakemon..."

- "Dios mío... ¿No recuerdas nada? ¡No sabes quien soy!"

- "Ahora sé que tu nombre es Kari... tienes que alejarte, ¡Vamos!"

- "¡No! ¡No me voy a ir hasta asegurarme de que estés bien!"- _ahora la chica me está abrazando y llorando encima de mi pecho._

- "No hagas esto Kari... te estás arriesgando... ¿Por qué lo haces?"

- "¡Porque te quiero!"- _La chica hundió su rostro en mi pecho...¿Dice que me quiere? ¡Pero si no me conoce! Pero... por alguna razón... yo también la quiero...¿Qué pasa? ¿De dónde viene esa luz rosa? ¡Es esa chica! ¡La luz viene de Kari! Ella no es una chica normal... ¡Es Karimon! ¡El catalizador de los Defensores!_

- "¡Eres Karimon!"

- "¿Qué?"

- "Eres la defensora de la luz... tú puedes ayudarme con tu luz... ¿Lo harás?"

- "Claro que sí"- _Ahora esta chica me está tomando las manos... su luz está entrando a mi cuerpo... sí... ahora me siento muy chistoso... sí... es el momento..._

- "DETAKEMON CAMBIA A...."

_________________________

Cuando abracé a TK... o lo que solía serlo... una luz rosa salió de mi cuerpo y rodeó al "digimon". Y en ese momento pasó de ser un "Defensor" a un "Ultra"

¡ULTRATAKEMON!...

Al desaparecer la luz pude ver a "Ultratakemon". Se veía como un chico mayor que yo... puede que incluso un poco mayor que mi hermano. Pero se veía como TK al mismo tiempo. Una pálida luz blanca lo rodeaba, la cual pronto ví que salía de un arma que tenía colgando del cinturón. Todo él estaba vestido de negro, con el emblema de la esperanza impreso en su camisa y tenía las mismas alitas marrones que en sus formas anteriores... aunque dudo que sirvieran mucho para volar. 

- "¡Realmente eres Karimon!"- dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. No pude evitar el sonrojarme, produciendo una cara de confusión en el "digimon".- "Ahora vete de aquí... es hora de que Dolomon pague el daño que te hizo"

Yo me alejé un poco y UTakemon se acercó a Dolomon, quien para ese entonces había acorralado a Izzy en una esquina y estaba dispuesto a eliminarlo.

- "¡Escudo de Aire!"- UTakemon detuvo las hachas mortales de Dolomon con un escudo invisible que permitió a Izzy escapar. El pelirrojo corrió hacia mi sonriendo.

- "¡Lo lograste Kari!"- dijo tomando mis manos. Pero yo no estaba feliz... estaba llorando.

- "No me recuerda..."- susurré- "No me conoce... no sabe quien soy... ya no siente lo mismo por mí... le dije que lo quería y él ni se inmutó... es como si el TK que conocí hubiera..."

- "¿Muerto?"- dijo Izzy secamente- "En parte así fue Kari. TK renunció a su vida humana y en parte murió... murió todo lo que lo hacía tu novio."

Izzy no era muy bueno al dar malas noticias por lo visto, ya que sus palabras me dolieron y me puse a llorar con más fuerza. Izzy me abrazó y trató de calmarme.

- "Quiero que regrese..."- murmuré entre mis sollozos.

- "Humon me explicó todo. TK decidió ser un digimon para salvarte Kari... él realmente te quería"

- "En ese caso yo también quiero ser un digimon... haré lo que sea para regresarlo a la normalidad"

- "Eso no serviría de nada Kari... además, a TK no le agradaría saber que lo que hizo fue en vano y lo sabes... ya encontraremos la forma de traerlo de regreso, te lo prometo..."

_________________________

La batalla entre UTakemon y Dolomon ya se había prolongado, pero esta vez la energía de Dolomon se estaba acabando... había llegado la hora de su fin.

- "¡Y esto es por lastimar a Karimon!"- gritó UTakemon mientras lanzaba su ataque especial, la bomba de aire, a Dolomon. El debilitado villano no pudo con la fuerza del ataque y desapareció... la batalla había terminado.

La gente que estaba en la recepción, o lo que quedaba de ella, comenzaron a gritar de alegría porque el peligro había pasado. Pero en eso UTakemon escuchó un grito que no sonaba nada feliz.

- "¡Dios mío! ¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¿Qué te pasa?"- el grito provenía de una humana de cabello rojizo que sostenía a un humano con el cabello alborotado. Los ojos del humano estaban en blanco y su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente.

- "¡Está convulsionando!"- gritó el humano rubio que había sostenido a UTakemon minutos atrás- "¡Vamos Joe! ¡Ayúdanos!"

Los humanos se acercaron al chico en problemas, incluida "Karimon". UTakemon trató de ir tras ella pero en ese momento su energía se agotó finalmente y todo se puso negro...

**_CONTINUARÁ._**

****

Otro capítulo raro... pero muchas cosas se aclararán en el próximo capítulo... ¡Nos vemos!


	9. El Inicio de una Nueva Aventura

_(31 de agosto de 2002). Estoy en una crisis de escritora con este fic. ¡PERDÍ MI ARCHIVO ORIGINAL! Por lo tanto continuar este fic ya no va a ser simple cuestión de traducir, tengo que escribir de nuevo la historia. Aunque puede que en parte esto sea bueno, así podré tomarme más libertades con esta versión y crear algo nuevo. Espero que les guste este capítulo._

**Capítulo 9: El Inicio de otra Aventura**

Hay días en los que uno no debería haberse levantado de la cama. Este era uno de ellos. Desde la mañana había presentido que algo terrible iba a ocurrir y se me cumplió... dos de mis seres más queridos estaban en problemas y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, más que esperar. Pero lo peor era esta sensación de tener la cabeza de pronto llena de ideas e imágenes que aparentemente desconocías, pero que siempre han vivido contigo. Estaba asustada y no sabía que me ocurriría en el futuro... y pensar que todo esto había sucedido apenas unos minutos antes...

_- "¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¡Respóndeme!"- chilló Sora mientras tomaba a mi hermano entre sus brazos. El chico estaba todo colorado, parecía que las mejillas le iban a explotar en cualquier momento. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y tenía la boca abierta, tratando de respirar, pero sus violentas convulsiones lo tenían casi paralizado._

_Joe se arrodilló a su lado e inmediatamente le aflojó la ropa. Le puso la mano sobre la frente._

_- "¡Está ardiendo!"- dijo retirándole- "¡Nunca había sentido algo igual!"_

_Yo estaba unos pasos atrás y solo pude caer de rodillas al suelo y llorar como una cría. Davis se me acercó y puso su brazo en mis hombros, haciéndome girar. Al encontrarme con su pecho enterré mi rostro en él y lloré aún más fuerte, tratando de sacar la frustración que sentía._

_- "Kari..."- susurró mientras me acariciaba el pelo- "Tranquila... todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo"_

_- "Gracias"- dije entre sollozos- "Tengo miedo..."_

_Estando entre los brazos de Davis tuve una sensación muy extraña... como de deja vu. Esto me intrigó porque no recordaba haber estado antes en una posición así con él. Pero en eso... en mi mente apareció una imagen nítida como un recuerdo... estaba enfrente de mi casa en el día que cumplí 16 años, portando un vestido blanco y Davis estaba justo enfrente de mí. Me entregó un ramo de rosas rojas y me dijo que me quería y que deseaba ser mi novio. Y fue entonces cuando lo abracé, justo como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, y nos besamos. _

_Pero... ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido! El día que cumplí 16 años yo no había estado en casa, sino en la de Sora, ya que ella y mi hermano me habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa con todos mis amigos. Usaba el vestido azul que mi madre me había regalado esa mañana. Y Davis había llevado una chica a la fiesta. Habíamos sido novios mucho antes y habíamos terminado porque no éramos compatibles... ¿Qué significado tenía esa visión que había tenido?_

_Fue entonces cuando esa imagen desapareció y la reemplazó otra. Esa yo ya la conocía: Era la de las 3 chicas que estaban en la cafetería. Pero fue entonces cuando pude distinguir que dos de ellas eran Sora y Mimí, pero se veían algo mayores. Y la tercera... la tercera... ¡Se parecía a mí! ¡Era yo! Pero yo era mayor también... esa imagen pronto desapareció y vi a mi versión adulta en el parque al lado de un joven, al que estaba besando. Y ese joven... ¡Era él! ¡Era TK! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? De pronto todos mis sueños raros estaban cobrando significado y comenzaron a unirse, formando una historia increíble pero que al mismo tiempo sentí como muy real... ¿Acaso era yo un digimon?_

_- **"Sí"**- una voz en mi interior respondió la pregunta que había hecho en mi mente- "**No son sueños ni visiones lo que pasa por tu mente Hikari, son recuerdos de una existencia alterna de la cual intenté salvarlos y que permanecían en su inconsciente. Pero las cosas no han salido como esperaba y es hora de que vuelvan a recordarlo"**_

_Cuando ese rompecabezas se hubo terminado, la identidad de esa voz apareció en mi mente como si siempre lo hubiera sabido..._

_- "Humon"- murmuré soltándome de los brazos de Davis._

_- "¿Kari? ¿Estás bien?"- dijo mi amigo un poco preocupado- "¿Quién es Humon?"_

_- "El ayudante de Geekmon... nuestro creador..."- dije como en trance- "Hellmon ha vuelto"_

_Yo no era la única que había pasado por eso. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que mis amigos, exceptuando a Yolei, Ken, Cody y Davis, tenían la mirada perdida y se veían visiblemente confundidos._

_- "Lo del tren... ¿Era tu código verdad Koushiro?"- dijo Mimí mirando a su novio seriamente. Izzy no se veía nada confundido - "¿Tú sabías de esto?"_

_- "Sí... perdona Mimí"_

_- "¿Cómo?"_

_- "Te lo contaré después"_

**_- "Deben ir a mi laboratorio para ayudar al código del valor. Ahí les contaré el resto. ¡Vamos! Antes de que la ayuda humana llegue..."_**__

_En el centro de la destruida recepción apareció un portal morado, muy parecido al que usábamos en los tiempos de nuestras aventuras. Las sirenas de las ambulancias y las patrullas comenzaron a sonar, lo que indicaba que muy pronto llegarían más personas._

_- "Vamos"- dijo Matt cargando a Tai y atravesando el portal_

_- "La policía ayudará a estas personas"- dijo Joe señalando a los heridos- "Afortunadamente ya están estables"_

_Uno a uno fuimos cruzando el portal. Davis no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero cruzó de todos modos. Yo estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando recordé algo._

_- "¡TK!"- murmuré. Entre el miedo de lo que había pasado con mi hermano y lo de Humon lo había olvidado. Busqué alrededor de la recepción y pronto encontré algo tirado en una de las esquinas vestido de negro. Corrí hacia él y me encontré con Takemon, pero estaba inconsciente y estaba tan pequeño que parecía un nene de 3 años de edad a lo mucho. Lo tomé en mis brazos y crucé el portal justo antes de que este se cerrara..._

Llevábamos ya un par de horas en el laboratorio de Humon. TK aún no despertaba y dormitaba tranquilamente en los brazos de su hermano. Mi hermano estaba recostado en una mesa de metal sin su camisa y completamente inconsciente. Izzy y Humon estaban frente a una computadora, tratando de arreglar su código. Los demás caminábamos alrededor del laboratorio sin nada mejor que hacer. Joe le contó a Davis y los demás acerca de nuestras visiones.

- "¿Quieres decir que ustedes son digimon?"- preguntó Davis

- "Así es. Tenemos unos códigos en nuestro interior que nos permite tomar la forma de un digimon en el digimundo con la ayuda de Sora"

- "Ustedes estuvieron ahí"- agregó Mimí

- "Yo no recuerdo nada"- dijo Yolei

- "Ni yo"- dijo Ken

- "Yo sabía que algo extraño había pasado con TK... sabía que esa historia que nos contó no era verdadera"- dijo Cody

- "Yo le pedí que no la contara"- dijo Humon acercándose a nosotros, había decidido dejar a Izzy trabajar solo- "Pensé que no corrían riesgos pero fue mi error"

- "¿Qué pasó esa noche?"- pregunté señalando a Izzy

Humon nos contó acerca de los defectos que tenían los códigos de Izzy y TK, como habían llegado al laboratorio y lo que sucedió durante su estancia.

- "Pensé que eso sería todo. Pero las fuerzas de Hellmon han vuelto del futuro"

- "¿Cómo? Yo creí que habíamos acabado con él"- dijo Sora

- "No. Verán chicos... cuando intenté darles una vida normal tuve que hacer un cambio drástico en esta dimensión, algo que utilizó una gran parte de mis energías. Pude borrar los hechos más no los recuerdos de su otra vida, así que los guardé en su inconsciente. Pero esta paradoja de tener dos vidas en la mente produjo una alteración en el tiempo, lo que permitió que el Hellmon del futuro pudiera enviar sus fuerzas a este año para destruirlos"

- "Déjeme ver si entendí"- dijo Mimí- "¿Borrar lo que nos pasó en esta otra vida permitió que el Hellmon que se reconstituyó en el futuro tuviera acceso a esta época?"

- "Así es"

- "Oh..."

- "Es probable que las fuerzas de Hellmon, sus aliados, hayan estado entre nosotros desde hace tiempo. Es por eso que las anomalías en el código de Tai se activaron de esa manera"

- "¿Anomalías?"- preguntó Sora

- "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando fueron prisioneros de Hellmon? El código del valor por poco fue destruido por un ataque de un Soldmon. Aunque salió bien, su código sufrió varios daños que se hicieron evidentes con la presencia de las fuerzas del mal"

- "Dígame Humon"- pregunté- "Durante meses he tenido sensaciones extrañas, y de cierto modo podía medio recordar esta otra vida... ¿Eso se debía también a las fuerzas del mal?"

- "Es muy probable Hikari"- me contestó Humon- "Aunque tu código no está dañado, recuerda que es muy sensible a la presencia del mal"

- "¿Qué le pasó a TK?"- dije señalando al niño- "¿Cómo es que se convirtió en digimon?"

- "Tanto este chico como Izzy eran los únicos que sabían de esta historia después de estar de mi laboratorio. Ellos tenían algunos poderes, pero no su completo potencial"

- "¿Ese viento fue producto de los poderes de TK?"

- "Sí, pero como verán no fue de mucha ayuda. La única forma en que pudiera detenerlo era adquiriendo forma de digimon"

- "¡Yo pude hacerlo!"- dijo Sora- "Yo lo pude convertir en eso"

- "En ese momento no sabías de tus poderes Sora y no hubiera servido de mucho. Tu rayo solo funciona cuando están en el mundo digital, ya que cuando están ahí sus cuerpos se convierten en datos, los cuales son modificados por el rayo"

- "Pero... si estamos en una especie de Digimundo ahora... ¡Lo puedo volver humano! , ¿no?"- la propuesta de Sora me llenó de emoción.

- "Probablemente Sora"- dijo Humon moviendo la cabeza lentamente- "Pero solo cambiarías su forma. Se sentiría tan incómodo como cuando transformaste a Biyomon en una chica porque esta transformación que tuvo no solo fue física... el se convirtió internamente en un digimon para poder luchar en el mundo real. Renunció a todo lo que lo hacía humano y por eso no los recuerda"

- "¡Ya no diga eso!"- dije poniéndome a llorar de nuevo- "¡No tiene idea de como me duele escuchar eso! ¿Qué acaso no hay forma de traerlo de vuelta?"

- "No llores Karimon"- dijo una vocecita. Era TK... o Takemon... o mejor dicho DemiTakemon. Se acababa de levantar- "Vamos a acabar con Hellmon, no te preocupes"

- "Sí..."- dije limpiándome las lágrimas. Por alguna razón no deseaba que el me viera llorar. Me acerqué al nene y lo abracé con fuerza- "Gracias por ayudarme"

- "No hay de qué"- dijo sonriendo pero de pronto puso un gesto serio- "¿Lloras por ese chico? ¿Por tu novio?"

- "N..no..."

- "Me gustaría ayudarte a encontrarlo. ¿Sabes dónde podría estar?"- me rompía el corazón escucharlo hablar así, ignorando completamente que era él el chico por el que lloraba, a quien amaba y que temía no volver a tener cerca.

- "En el laberinto de los Universos"- dijo Humon respondiendo. Todos lo miramos confundidos.

- "Pe... pero..."- Matt señaló a Demitakemon- "¿Y él?"

- "Me refiero que en el laberinto de los Universos _podría_ estar la solución a este problema"

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Miren, Geekmon es el que creó los códigos así que conoce todos sus secretos. Él podría decirnos como traer de vuelta a Takeru"

- "Pero Geekmon está..."

- "Muerto. Claro que sí. Pero en la dimensión donde está su vida alterna aún no ha muerto. Los hechos que ustedes recuerdan están desarrollándose en otro universo alterno"

- "Humon, me estás provocando un dolor de cabeza"- dijo la voz de mi hermano. Todos nos miramos y vimos que Tai estaba sentado sobre la mesa. Su rostro tenía su color normal y parecía saludable de nuevo.

- "¡Hermano!"- corrí hacia él para abrazarlo.

- "¡Tai! ¿Estás bien?"- dijo Sora

- "Como nuevo, gracias a Izzy"- dijo señalando a nuestro amigo quien estaba apagando su computadora. 

- "Gracias Izzy"- agradecí

- "No hay de qué"- dijo sonrojándose

- "Un momento"- dijo Joe- "Esos sonidos que escuchaba en su corazón era su código, ¿verdad?"

- "Exactamente"

- "Bueno, en vista de que todos los códigos parecen estar funcionando, es hora de que activemos de nuevo sus poderes"

Humon presionó unos botones de su enorme computadora y al instante salieron unos rayos blancos de luz que entraron en nuestros pechos. De nuevo sentí que podía entrar a las mentes de otros fácilmente... de hecho, es posible que en esos momentos de intimidad con mi novio, cuando podía sentir incluso su corazón, era mi código tratando de activarse lo que producía esa sensación.

- "Bueno Humon... ¿Podrías explicarnos otra vez lo de las dimensiones?"- dijo Tai una vez que estuvo sentado entre nosotros. Todos estábamos emocionados por haber recuperado nuestros poderes, pero deseábamos saber que era eso de las dimensiones.

- "Claro. La vida está llena de decisiones: ¿Compraré helado de chocolate o de vainilla? ¿Rojo o Azul? ¿Medicina o Astronomía?. Cada una de estas decisiones, por pequeña e insignificante que parezca, cambia a diario el rumbo de nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, ¿qué es de las opciones desechadas? La respuesta está en el laberinto de los Universos"

- "¿Qué es eso?"

- "Es un sitio enorme, más de lo que pueden imaginar. Es el punto de entrada de todas las dimensiones posibles. Desde la dimensión en la que ustedes pierden contra Piedmon hasta la dimensión donde decidieron comprar unos zapatos negros en lugar de unos blancos para su escuela. Las posibilidades de vida son infinitas"

- "¿Qué pretendes que hagamos?"

- "Geekmon tenía acceso a este laberinto chicos. Y yo creo que es de ahí de donde obtuvo gran parte de su conocimiento. Les propongo que viajen al universo donde se desarrolló su vida alterna a buscar Geekmon. Él podría darles una solución, aunque no estoy seguro"

- "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo malo vas a decir?"- dijo Joe

- "En efecto Joe... este viaje tiene un riesgo. Yo les voy a dar un camino para llegar a esta dimensión sin problemas, pero si alteran algo de ella provocarán el nacimiento de otra nueva dimensión, alterando la configuración del laberinto por completo. Y entonces podrían quedar atrapados en el laberinto para siempre. ¿Qué dicen?"

- "Yo iré"- dije casi sin pensar- "Lo que sea para traerlo de vuelta"

- "yo también iré"- dijo Matt

- "Y yo..."

Poco a poco todos accedimos a ir.

- "Está bien"- dijo Humon- "Tomen, este es el camino que deben seguir"- dijo entregando un pedazo de papel a Izzy.

- "¿Y dónde está ese laberinto?"

- "Aquí"- Humon movió un librero, revelando la entrada a un pasaje oscuro pero que brillaba con la ayuda de unas estrellas pegadas en el techo. Parecía un pasillo infinito que se ramificaba constantemente. A ambos lados del pasillo se encontraban una cantidad infinita de puertas de metal"

- "Cada puerta es la entrada a una dimensión"- dijo Humon- "No vayan a entrar a ninguna puerta excepto a la que les indiqué"

- "¿Por qué?"

- "No solo porque aumentarían el riesgo de alterar el laberinto sino porque algunas de estas dimensiones pueden ser sumamente peligrosas o tentadoras. Tengan mucho cuidado"

- "Lo tendremos"- dije- "Volveremos pronto con una solución... lo traeremos de vuelta"

- "¿Y qué hay de nosotros?"- dijo Davis

- "Ustedes 4 llevaran a Demitakemon al mundo real. Estén alerta porque Hellmon puede atacar su barrio en cualquier momento y necesitarán la ayuda de Demitakemon para detenerlo hasta que regresen los otros códigos"

- "Está bien"- dijo Davis valerosamente- "Haremos todo lo posible"

Humon abrió otro portal como el que nos había sacado del edificio de la televisora. Los cuatro chicos y Demitakemon lo cruzaron.

- "Buena suerte"- alcanzó a decir Ken justo antes de que se cerrara el portal.

- "Ustedes también váyanse"- dijo Humon- "Hasta luego y buena suerte"

- "Vámonos"- dijo Tai adentrándose en el laberinto. Todos los demás lo seguimos sin saber que nos esperaba dentro de ese laberinto. No podíamos ni imaginar todas las aventuras y sorpresas que estaban por desarrollarse.

Después de todo, este era el _inicio de una nueva aventura..._

**CONTINUARÁ.**

_Capítulo un poco breve y con poca acción. Esto es porque este capítulo más que nada era una explicación de lo que está por pasar. ¡Ahora sí llegamos a lo bueno del fic! A partir de aquí TODO puede pasar. Como podrán imaginar, siendo este un laberinto de Universos Alternos, se podrá explorar cualquier posibilidad dentro de las dos series. Si tienen una idea que les gustaría ver desarrollada en este fic, díganmela en un review o e-mail y con gustó intentaré desarrollarla (de todos modos, ya tengo yo algunas ideas). Nos vemos en el **capítulo 10: El Error de Kari**._


	10. El Error de Kari

_Septiembre de 2002. Hola ^^ Bueno, aquí va el capítulo 10 de este fic. Podría decir que este y los próximos dos son mis favoritos. Espero que les guste y vuelvo a decir que si tienen alguna sugerencia o idea "alterna" que quieran ver aquí déjenmelo en un review o mail. _

_Aquí voy a utilizar la canción "Color Esperanza" de Diego Torres, la cual por supuesto no escribí ni nada por el estilo. Es curioso pero hasta hace poco pensaba usar una canción de Shakira para este capítulo, pero mi hermana me prestó un disco y ahí estaba esta canción, y me gustó tanto y la encontré tan acorde a lo que ocurre en este capítulo que decidí cambiar mis planes (además me evito la traducida... sentía muy raro traducir una canción de Shakira pero ya ven como está esto de la "internacionalización" de los cantantes...). _

**Capítulo 10: El Error de Kari**

Salimos de ese portal y nos encontramos en el centro del parque. A lo lejos se podían escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias y patrullas que se dirigían a toda velocidad a la televisora.

- "Solo espero que las personas que estaban heridas allá se encuentren bien"- dijo Ken mientras se sacudía los pantalones.

- "Yo creo que sí. Recuerda que poco antes de que Humon nos llamara la ayuda ya estaba en camino"- Yolei tomó al pequeño Demitakemon de la mano y dijo- "Debes estar cansado, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la tienda de mi familia y te doy algo de comer?"

- "¡Sí!"- dijo el nene sonriendo- "¡Tengo _hambe_!"

- "Vaya... Tenía que ser un digimon"- dijo Davis mientras le rugía el estómago- "Aunque yo también estoy hambriento"

- "Pues vamos allá y dejemos de perder el tiempo"- agregué mientras- "Pueden haber más secuaces de Hellmon en la ciudad y T... Demitakemon es nuestro único aliado para defendernos"

- "No me lo tomen a mal chicos pero esto apesta..."- dijo Davis comenzando a caminar y pateando una piedrecilla

- "¿Por qué?"- preguntó Ichijouju

- "Me siento tan inútil ahora... si estuvieran V-mon y los demás _podríamos_ ayudar en algo... pero ahora nos toca ser pasivos... justo como la otra vez"

- "¿Cuál otra vez?"- preguntó Yolei

- "En la vida alterna... ¿qué acaso no...?"

- "¿De qué hablas Davis?"

- "De cuando Geekmon nos dio poderes temporales"- dije de pronto, recordando aquella batalla final con excesiva claridad

- "¡Exactamente Cody!"

- "¡Un momento!"- exclamó Yolei- "¿Cómo es que ustedes recuerdan eso? Eso solo lo podían recordar Kari y los demás... ¿O no?"

- "Yo también creo recordar algo"- dijo Ken tomando la mano de su novia- "¿Acaso tú no?"

- "Yo... yo..."- Yolei cerró los ojos y de pronto los abrió- "¡Yo también comienzo a recordar algo! ¿Pero cómo?"

- "Así es Yolei..."- dije rascándome la barbilla- "Esto es muy raro... porque hace unos minutos en el laboratorio no recordábamos nada"

- "Yo creo que estamos sugestionándonos... creemos que los que no contaron es un recuerdo nuestro... supongo..."

- "Pues apurémonos... me muero de hambre"

- "¡Tú y tu gran estómago Davis!"- dijo Yolei riéndose

- "Ustedes los humanos son muy chistosos"- dijo Demitakemon con una risita y rompiendo su largo silencio. Davis se giró y se agachó para estar a nivel del pequeño digimon.

- "Si vamos a ser tus niñeros por un rato... por lo menos debes saber como nos llamamos"- Davis le dio la mano- "Soy Daisuke... pero por alguna alucinada razón todos me llaman Davis"

- "Y yo soy Cody"- dije dando una ligera reverencia y sintiéndome estúpido al presentarme de nuevo con unos de mis mejores amigos.

- "Mi nombre es Miyako... pero me puedes decir Yolei"

- "Y yo soy Ken Ichijouji"- Ken se presentó formalmente. Demitakemon se rió y luego dijo.

- "¡Qué chistosos _nombes!_"

- "Es "nombres"... y no le veo la gracia al mío"- Davis tomó la mano del pequeño- "Vámonos TK"

- "Mi _nombe_ es Demita..."

Pero el Digimon no pudo concluir su frase porque un ensordecedor rugido inundó el ambiente.

- "¡Qué es eso!"- dijo Yolei poniéndose pálida

- "No tengo idea... pero la palabra Hellmon llega a mi mente"- dije mientras corría hacia un grupo de árboles. Los demás me siguieron. Davis llevaba al pequeñito en sus brazos y lo escondió en el hueco del tronco de un árbol, para después esconderse con nosotros detrás de unos arbustos. De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar rítmicamente, como si los pasos de un gigante se aproximaran más y más hacia nuestra posición.

_ "¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Qué es esa cosa! ¡Auxilio!" _

Se podían escuchar los gritos de las personas huyendo desesperadamente de la bestia que rondaba el parque... y pasados unos segundos finalmente lo vimos: Era un gigantesco dragón como de 20 metros de alto y con dos cabeza. Una era azul y la otra era de un rojo brillante. Su cuerpo era negro y brillante como el charol y sus 6 piernas estaban coronadas por unas garras largas y filosas. La dentadura de ambas cabezas estaba compuesta por 3 hileras inferiores y 3 superiores atiborradas de dientes afilados y enormes, que salían por las comisuras de las bocas. Finalmente, un par de alas moradas decoraban su espalda.

- "Esta cosa parece la versión horrible y maléfica de Imperialdramon"- comentó Davis

- "¿Aún más fea que Imp...?"

- "¿Qué quieres decir con eso Yolei?"- dijo Davis comenzando a enojarse

- "Cállense o nos va a oir"- los regañó Ken

_"¡¡¡¡AAAAARGGGHHH!!!! ¡HUELO UN CÓDIGO! ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡DEBO DEVORARLO!"_- rugió la bestia mientras sus gigantescas patas se desplazaban por el suelo y haciéndonos saltar por el rebote que producían sus patas.

- "Tenemos que salir de aquí y llevarnos a TK"- dijo Yolei- "Ni de chiste le podría ganar a esa cosa en su estado"

- "Buena idea"- Davis se dirigió al tronco y metió la mano- "Demitakemon... tenemos que irnos... ¿Demitake...? ¿TK?"

- "¡Oh No!"- chilló Yolei- "¡TK!"

Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, el pequeño había salido de su escondite y se colocó justo en frente de la bestia.

- "¿Acaso está loco ese niño?"- gritó Davis furioso

- "Es un defensor Davis... su mente está programada para acabar con cualquier aliado o forma de las fuerzas del mal o la oscuridad, pase lo que pase..."

- "En ese sentido está igual de orate que el TK humano..."

Para ese entonces la bestia y el nene habían comenzado a "charlar".

- "Yo soy el código y no voy a permitir que alteres el mundo de los humanos"- dijo el pequeño con su voz suave e infantil, apenas y se podía escuchar por el escándalo que hacía la respiración agitada y feroz de la bestia.

- "¡_EN ESE CASO TE VOY A DESTRUIR! ¡SOY BIDRACOMON! ¡EL MEJOR SIRVIENTE DE MI MAESTRO HELLMON!"_

- "¡Eso es lo que tú crees!"- dijo Demitakemon haciéndose para atrás- "¡Burbujas!"

Como cualquier digimon _en entrenamiento_, Demitakemon arrojó unas burbujitas rosadas que ni cosquillas hicieron a Bidracomon.

- "¡Tonto!"- gritó Yolei entrando en pánico- "Lo va a acabar"

Yolei se echó a correr hacia el digimon sin que pudiéramos detenerla.

- "¡Yolei!"- gritó Ken- "¡Espera!"

Bidracomón estiró una de sus patas y clavó una de sus afiladas garras en el hombro de TK... el niño comenzó a gritar de dolor.

- "_UN PEQUEÑO DIGIMON CON MUCHA ENERGÍA... PERMÍTEME ABSORBERLA..."_

- "¡TK!"- gritó Yolei muy cerca de ellos. Bidracomon miró a la chica y levantó otra de sus patas (tenía 6) dispuesto a aplastarla... pero en eso un objeto redondo y rápido como una bala de cañón cayó justo en los ojos del enemigo y este chilló de dolor mientras levantaba sus patas y brincaba furioso. Yolei tomó a Demitakemon en sus brazos y huyó como pudo de Bidracomon, ya que sus patas por poco y la aplastan.

Aquel objeto que lastimó a Bidracomon cayó al suelo... y así pude ver que se trataba de un balón de fútbol sóccer. Miré hacia atrás y me encontré con Davis sonriendo satisfecho.

- "¡No me dicen Davis _patada de cañón_ Motomiya por nada!"

- "¿Quién te dice así?"

- "¡Yolei!"- gritó Ken mientras abrazaba a su novia- "¿Estás bien?"

- "Sí... pero creo que TK no mucho... miren..."

Nos acercamos a la chica y con horror descubrimos que...

- "¡Carajo! ¡Esto no puede ser!"

Demitakemon había de-evolucionado aún más. Ahora estaba en su etapa bebé... y como tal parecía una frágil criatura de no más de 3 meses de edad que nos miraba asustado con sus enormes ojos azules. Estaba completamente calvo... a excepción de una fina pelusa rubia que cubría algunas zonas... especialmente la frente.

- "¿Cómo se llamará ahora?"

- "Supongo que Bebétakemon a alguna cosa así... pero eso no importa... ¡Sino largarnos de aquí antes de que Bidracomon descubra que fuimos nosotros quienes lo atacamos!"

(Nota: Si desean ver como se ve aproximadamente la forma "bebé de Takemon", vayan al siguiente link. No se preocupen... esto YO NO LO DIBUJÉ.)

http://www.geocities.com/newgirl654/Takeru_mother.jpg

__________________________________

- "2056, 2057, 2058, 2059... creo que es esta... la puerta 2060"- dijo Izzy señalando una de las miles de puertas idénticas que formaban el laberinto. Para llegar a ella habíamos tenido que recorrer 3000 puertas al norte, girar a la derecha, 16 puertas y girar a la izquierda y finalmente contar 2060 puertas y entrar por el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Detrás de esa puerta se encontraba una de nuestras vidas alternas... aquella que esperábamos nos daría la solución para traer a mi hermano de vuelta.

- "¿Estás seguro?"

- "Yo también conté... es esta puerta"- dijo Kari

- "En ese caso entremos"- dijo Tai girando la manija.

- "¡Espera Tai!"- dijo Joe colocándose al frente de nuestro grupo- "¡Recuerden lo que Humon dijo! No podemos alterar _nada_ de esta dimensión... ¿correcto?"

- "Así que el primero que vea a Geekmon pregunta y de ahí nos vamos"- dije- "Nada de decir quienes somos ni nada de eso..."

- "Entendido"- dijeron los demás a coro

- "Muy bien..."- dijo Tai abriendo la puerta lentamente- "Aquí vamos..."

_____________________________________

- "¡Por favor TK! ¡Deja de llorar!"- gritó Davis comenzando a impacientarse

- "¡Cállate Davis! ¡Me pones nerviosa!"- rezongó Yolei.

Para ese entonces habíamos llegado a la tienda de los padres de Yolei y parece que el hambre y cansancio que sentía "TK" había llegado a su máximo por lo que el bebé lloraba a todo pulmón... y para ser un nene tan pequeño lloraba muy fuerte.

- "Ahora entiendo lo que debió sufrir el pobre Tai cuando TK estaba pequeño..."- siguió quejándose Davis- "¡Vaya que este niño era llorón!"

- "Pues tu bocota no va a hacer que se calle"- dijo Cody de muy mal humor. La verdad es que todos estábamos muy cansados y asustados. El día había sido demasiado largo... y el tener un bebé alterado agravaba la situación.

_- "Good Morrrning"_- una voz en inglés llamó nuestra atención... una chica estaba en la puerta de la tienda y nos veía confundida. Obviamente era una cliente...

- "Yolei... tienes una cliente..."

- "¡No puedo atenderla!"- gritó Yolei mientras arrullaba con fuerza al bebé,  cuyo rostro estaba completamente arrugado y rojo por el llanto.- "Ahora no me acuerdo ni del inglés... ve tú Ken"

En vista de que Yolei estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso decidí acercarme a la clienta y traté de hablarle con mi rudimentario inglés.

_- "Buenos Días señorita, ¿Qué se le ofrece?"_

_- "Me gustaría un... un... rallo"_

_- "¿Un rallo?"_

_- "Eh... para camarrra... como esta"- _la chica me mostró su cámara.

_- "Ah... un rollo de película"_- parece que el inglés no era su idioma natal.

_- "Sí... grrracias"_

Tomé el rollo de película y se lo di a la chica.

_- "También quisierra un poco de acua... agua... por favor"_

Fui a buscar unas botellas de agua. Mientras tanto la chica se acercó a mis amigos y el escandaloso bebé. Cuando volví vi que ella lo miraba con mucha curiosidad.

- _"Lindo babo... bebé... parece un angelito... ¿es tu hermanito?"_

_- "No... es un amigo... el hijo de un amigo..."_

_- "¿Por qué llora?"_

_- "No lo sé... no podemos calmarlo"_

La chica hizo una seña a Yolei como si quisiera cargarlo. Con un poco de duda, Yolei le pasó el bebé a la chica, quien comenzó a arrullarlo con mucha dulzura y paciencia... y poco a poco TK comenzó a calmarse... y de su llanto solo le quedó un poco de hipo. Su manita se enredó un poco con el largo cabello castaño de la chica y sus ojos la miraban como hipnotizado. Esa chica si tenía madera para cuidar niños. Comenzó a cantarle suavemente una canción que ninguno de nosotros conocía... pero sonaba como de idioma eslavo... puede que ruso. 

_- "No llores lindo bebé... te ves más lindo sonriendo... así"_- la chica le pasó el bebé a Yolei, quien solo pudo articular un "_Thank you"_ un poco enredado. Le di sus compras a la chica quien me sonrió y dio las gracias. Pagó.

_- "Buena suerte con bebé..."- _dijo

- "_¡Anya!"- _se escuchó un grito fuera de la tienda, seguido de otras palabras extrañas.

- "_Es papá... ¡hasta luego!"_-y así la chica dejó rápidamente el lugar.

Con un TK un poco más calmado, Yolei pudo alimentarlo e incluso Davis jugó un rato con él. Ya estábamos preparándonos para dormirlo cuando un mal olor llegó hacia nosotros.

- "Chicos... creo que TK se hizo..."- exclamó Yolei alejándose un poco de él.

- "Pues cámbialo... eres una chica"

- "¡Eso no me obliga a hacerlo... ya no estamos en esas épocas de machismo!"

- "Entonces hazlo tú Ken"

- "No gracias..."

- "¡Vas Davis!"

- "¡Ni loco! Yo no voy a limpiar su... _eso_... a TK"

- "Creo que entonces lo tendremos que hacer al azar"- propuse

- "Muy bien... el que saque el papel pintado de rojo cambia al bebé"- dijo Yolei mostrándonos 4 papelitos. Tú primero Cody"

- "Bueno..."- Cody extrajo un papelito... y estaba pintado de rojo.

- "¡Vas Cody!"- pero el chico arrebató todos a Yolei y así mostró que _todos _los papelitos estaban pintados de rojo.

- "¡No puedo creer que después de tantos años quieras seguir engañándome con ese truco!"

- "Pero entonces..."

_- "¡AHÍ ESTÁN!"_

______________________________________________

Al abrir aquella puerta metálica nos encontramos de nuevo con la Torre Gris de Humon (aunque supongo que aquí era también de Geekmon). Todo estaba idéntico a como era en nuestro universo... pero por un lado las cosas se percibían distintas. Era algo difícil de describir. 

- "Ahí está todo"- dijo Tai- "Vamos muchachos"

- "Sí..."- dije con un poco de nervios. El que TK volviera a ser el de mismo dependía de nuestra habilidad dentro de la Torre.

Finalmente llegamos a la Torre y entramos muy fácilmente (parece que los genios siempre olvidan cerrar la puerta). Una vez dentro nos separamos.

- "Nosotros iremos al laboratorio y las bodegas a buscar a Geekmon"- dijo Tai, señalando a Matt, Joe e Izzy- "Y ustedes vayan a los pisos superiores, por favor"

- "De acuerdo hermano"- dije, miré a Sora y Mimí y les dije- "Vamos entonces"

- "¡Buena suerte!"

No sé que tanto hicieron los chicos en su búsqueda, pero nosotras subimos 6 pisos de la torre buscando a Geekmon. La mayoría de los cuartos estaban vacíos... vaya que había desperdicio de espacio en esta Torre. Pero finalmente llegamos al último piso y vimos que era mucho más pequeño que los anteriores... era como si la Torre se volviera más angosta a estar altura. Al subir las escaleras nos topamos con un minúsculo pasillo y una solitaria puerta gris... como todo lo de esa torre. 

- "Que rara puerta"- dije- "Puede que aquí guarden algo importante"

- "¡Probablemente la solución a nuestro problema!"- dijo Mimí- "¡Vamos a ver!"

La puerta no tenía cerrojo, por lo que solo fue cuestión de empujarla suavemente para que se abriera, revelando un cuarto amplio... y gris. Olía a encerrado... como si el aire fresco no hubiera entrado a este lugar en mucho tiempo. De hecho... lo que parecía la ventana era una pantalla de cristal donde se proyectaba un imagen fija de algún paisaje del digimundo... en blanco y negro. En el suelo estaban una charola con algunos restos de comida, una cubeta con un poco de agua y jabón y unas tijeras... y unos cuantos mechones un poco largos de cabello claro estaban esparcidos junto a ellas. 

- "Este lugar me hace sentir mal"- dijo Mimí- "Es como si las cosas de aquí estuvieran muertas"

El único mobiliario de este lugar era un espejo pequeño de pared, una vieja silla de madera (gris por supuesto) y una cama... y descubrimos con horror que algo dormía en ella.

- "¡Hay alguien aquí! ¡Vámonos!"- dijo Mimí acercándose a la puerta

- "¿Y si es Geekmon?"- dijo Sora

- "No lo creo..."- dije de pronto sintiéndome atraída hacia la vieja y destartalada cama cubierta por un cobertor gris.- "Es otra cosa..."

- "Kari... ten cuidado"- susurró Sora

Me acerqué a la cama y suavemente retiré un poco de cobertor y mi estómago dio un vuelco de emoción cuando descubrí de quien se trataba. 

- "Es él..."- dije sonriendo

- "Kari... ven aquí"- escuché decir a Mimí quedamente pero yo no le hice caso, ya que mis ojos estaban clavados en el delgado chico de aproximadamente 15 años que dormía en esa cama. Estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre...y puede que incluso su piel se viera un poco grisácea como la habitación. Unas profundas ojeras oscuras enmarcaban sus ojos y se perdían en el abismo que marcaban sus pómulos salidos con la piel que tenía pegada a ellos. Su cabello claro incluso daba la impresión de estar opaco... casi gris... y lo llevaba mucho más corto de lo que jamás se lo había visto (ahí entendí un poco lo de las tijeras). Al verlo dormir me dio mucha tristeza... ya que su expresión no era tranquila... como si estuviera descansando. Al contrario... sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su boca se veía un rictus de amargura, además de que sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas... como si hubiera estado llorando mucho tiempo.

- "¿Qué te han hecho?"- susurré mientras comenzaba a llorar. Me senté en la cama y coloqué mi mano cálida sobre su helada mejilla- "Este no eres tú..."

- "Recuerda lo que le pasó con Geekmon Kari"- sentí la mano de Sora sobre mi hombro- "Es una pena... me duele verlo de esta forma pero tenemos que irnos... recuerda que en unos cuantos años saldrá de aquí y se encontrará contigo"

- "Yo no puedo dejarlo así"- dije de pronto sintiendo una rabia infinita- "¡No puedo irme pensando que va a vivir otros 6 años de infierno en esta maldito lugar!"

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la puerta llorando. Sora y Mimí me tomaron del brazo suavemente... como tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché...

- "¿Kari?"- me di la vuelta y vi con horror... pero al mismo tiempo gusto... que se había levantado y estaba sentado en su cama. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos de la impresión... pero al mismo tiempo no brillaban... parecían muertos.

- "TK..."- murmuré

- "¿En verdad eres Kari?"- dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente. Sora y Mimí me soltaron y salieron del cuarto. Alcancé a escuchar un _ten cuidado_ de Mimí antes de que cerraran la puerta.

- "Soy yo..."- dije caminando hacia la cama, él ya estaba de pie junto a ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me abrazó con mucha fuerza sollozando en mi hombro.

- "¡Kari! ¡Kari! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¡Pero estás aquí!"- yo lo abracé con fuerza mientras que mis lágrimas caían sobre su cabello. Y fue entonces cuando pude entrar a su mente... y vi todo el dolor que sentía... pero también descubrí que lo peor aún no empezaba... aún no descubría sus poderes... aún no podía volverse invisible... y por lo tanto aún no comenzaban los terribles experimentos de Geekmon.

- "Yo también te he echado de menos... no sabes cuanto..."

- "Kari... ese día en el tren yo..."

- "Lo sé TK... sé todo lo que te ha pasado y por qué estás aquí"

- "Entonces sabes lo que ese loco quiere que haga... no lo entiendo... pero ya no es necesario que haga eso... porque me voy a ir contigo, ¿verdad?"

Sentí mucha tristeza en ese momento... ¿Cómo decirle que no podía irse conmigo? ¿Qué tenía que quedarse en este horrendo lugar y pasar unos años de pesadilla? No sé ustedes pero yo no me iba a ir hasta hacerlo sentir mejor... darle la esperanza que por lo visto había perdido con el enfermo de Geekmon.

- "TK... escúchame bien"- dije sentándome en la cama y haciendo que se sentara conmigo- "Lo entenderás después... pero no puedo llevarte conmigo"

- "¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio Kari? ¿Por qué no puedo irme? ¿Qué acaso no sabes el infierno que he pasado estos últimos 4 años?"

- "Lo sé TK... no tienes idea como"

- "¡No! ¡No lo sabes! ¡No sabes lo que estar aquí encerrado! ¡O buscar activar algo que dude que exista!"

_Sé que hay en tus ojos con solo mirar_

_Que estás cansado de andar y de andar_

_Y caminar girando siempre en un lugar_

- "Yo lo sé TK... yo alguna vez me sentí así... ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas la vez del Mar Oscuro? Yo me sentía terriblemente mal, que no podía con la responsabilidad de luchar contra el Emperador... temía fallarle a mi hermano"

- "¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?"

- "Todo... mi depresión y mi falta de fé en el futuro hizo que me fuera a ese mundo... yo ya no veía una luz en mi futuro ni nada. ¿Pero recuerdas lo que pasó justo antes?"

- "Me porté como un cretino... te dije algo horrible y..."

- "¡Me dijiste la verdad! ¡Que si no empezaba a actuar por mí misma jamás iba a crecer! Y no tienes idea de como me ayudaste esa vez... en el mundo oscuro luché contra mis temores y recuperé la esperanza... tú me la diste precisamente"- dije sonriendo y tomándole las manos- "Y por eso pudiste ir por mí"

- "Pero..."

- "Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez ahora yo no puedo ayudarte, así como mi hermano no pudo hacerlo cuando yo me sentía tan mal en ese entonces... pero estoy completamente segura que encontrarás la forma de activar tu código y salir de aquí. Saldrás de este horrible cuarto gris..."

_Sé que las ventanas se pueden abrir_

_Cambiar el aire depende de ti_

_Te ayudará... vale la pena una vez más_

- "¿Y cómo lo haré? No entiendo a Geekmon"

- "Todo depende de tí... lo lograrás"

- "Pero he intentado de todo..."

- "Hay algo que no has hecho... ya verás que si puedes... y cuando lo logres estarás satisfecho contigo mismo... porque habrás crecido un poco más, justo como me dijiste esa vez"

_Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda_

_Quitarse los miedos, sacarlos afuera_

_Pintarse la cara color esperanza_

_Tentar al futuro con el corazón_

- "No quiero quedarme solo Kari... tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarme aquí. Tengo miedo de lo que me hará Geekmon después"- yo sabía perfectamente bien que sus miedos no eran infundados, que en el futuro le pasarían cosas terribles pero que tenía que mantenerse fuerte para superarlas.

- "Es normal tener miedo... pero tú sabes que de todo se puede aprender. No temas al futuro... ¡Caramba TK! ¿Qué acaso ya se te olvidó tú emblema? ¿Ya no sabes lo que significa la esperanza?"

- "Sí... significa no perder la fé de que podré resolver mis problemas de algún modo o de otro... es no pensar en que la oscuridad o la muerte llegarán inevitablemente... se debe esperar que la vida salga adelante hasta el último momento..."

_Es mejor perderse que nunca embarcar_

_Mejor tentarse a dejar de intentar_

_Aunque ya ves, que no es tan fácil empezar_

- "Pues entonces aplica lo que me acabas de decir en ti mismo... no te deprimas... no estés muerto en vida. ¡Eres un chico muy fuerte!. Y no temas a lo que te va a pasar en el futuro... puede que pasen cosas terrribles... pero es mejor enfrentarlas y superarlas a que pases el resto de tu vida encerrado en este lugar"

- "Tienes razón Kari"- dijo sonriendo por primera vez- "De algún modo lograré activar mi código"

_Sé que lo imposible se puede lograr_

_Que la tristeza algún día se irá_

_Y así será, la vida cambia y cambiará_

_Sentirás que el alma vuela por cantar una vez más_

- "¡Exacto! Nada es imposible"

- "Y mi vida cambiará de algún modo... y si pasan cosas horribles las superaré, ¿no?"- dijo con un poco de duda

- "¡Claro que sí! Y puedo decirte que al final las cosas serán mucho mejores y yo te esperaré para ese entonces"- dije poniéndome un poco roja

- "¿Y cómo estás tan segura de eso?"

Y mi respuesta fue acercarme a su rostro y besarlo muy suavemente en los labios.

_Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda_

_Quitarse los miedos, sacarlos afuera_

_Pintarse la cara color esperanza_

_Tentar al futuro con el corazón_

_Vale más poder brillar que solo buscar ver el sol._

- "Ka... Kari"- dijo tartamudeando cuando nos separamos. Estaba todo rojo y casi en shock por la impresión.

- "Recuerda que todos te queremos"- dije abrazándolo- "Y piensa en nosotros cuando te sientas triste... piensa en mí... porque yo estaré haciendo lo mismo. Tú jamás estarás completamente solo, ¿entiendes?"

- "Gracias Kari"- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo- "No me había sentido así en mucho tiempo"

- "Ahora tengo que irme"- dije con tristeza- "Pero me voy tranquila porque creo que estarás bien, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí... te prometo que haré todo para estar bien y volver a verlos"

Su mirada otra vez volvía brillar y me miró de forma extraña... como la vez en el mirador. Y entonces se acercó a mi y me besó suavemente, con mucho cariño. Solo había pasado unas cuantas horas desde que lo había perdido y ya no podía recordar esta sensación que producía en mi estómago... ese sentimiento de que a su lado las cosas estarían bien... parecía que él volvía a inyectarme alegría de nuevo. Pero tenía que irme y hacerme cargo de mi misión con el TK de mi dimensión así que mientras besaba a este chico coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acaricié su cabello con mis manos, permitiéndome entrar a su mente. Y así fue como le hice creer que todo había sido un sueño... porque en cuanto nos separamos él estaba de nuevo profundamente dormido. Lo cubrí con el cobertor gris y antes de irme le di un beso en la frente. Su gesto al dormir ya no era de angustia y tristeza... ahora incluso sonreía.

- "Buena suerte..."- murmuré mientras dejaba el cuarto. Me encontré a Mimí y a Sora. Sus mirada me decían que sabían lo que había hecho.

- "Está mejor"- les susurré- "Cuando despierte pensará que todo fue un sueño..."

Y después de eso no pude más y me eché a llorar. Sora y Mimí me abrazaron.

- "Tranquila Kari... en efecto él va a estar bien... ya que la Kari de esta dimensión lo hará muy feliz cuando supere todo esto..."

___________________________________

Ni idea de que hacían las chicas en los pisos superiores de la Torre, pero nosotros estábamos explorando las bodegas en busca de Geekmon. No tardamos mucho en encontrar el laboratorio y en efecto... el digimon con forma de Lagartija y Humon estaban trabajando en ese lugar.

- "Muy bien chicos"- dijo Matt- "Se trata de mi hermano así que permítanme hacer las preguntas, por favor"

- "Está bien"- dijo Tai

- "Pero ten cuidado con lo que dices Matt..."- dijo Izzy

- "Lo tendré"

Matt se acercó a Geekmon y obviamente su presencia confundió a los dos digimon.

- "¿Pero quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

- "Silencio Geekmon... el que hace  las preguntas soy yo, ¿entiendes?"- la mentalidad fría de Geekmon entendió todo en un instante.

- "Entiendo"

- "Un código renunció a su forma humana y se convirtió en digimon completamente... ¿hay alguna forma de volverlo a la normalidad?"

- "¿Cuál código?"- dijo Humon

- "Silencio Humon"- dijo Geekmon severamente- "En efecto, hay alguna forma... pero no es tan sencillo como puede parecer a simple vista"

- "¿A qué se refiere?"

- "Para volver a ser humano... este código necesita recordar lo que lo hace humano precisamente... puede que haya renunciado a su forma humana, pero algo de esta vive en él... pero no saldrá a flote hasta que lo recuerde... hasta que comprenda"

- "¿Y cómo?"

- "Ustedes deberían saber... ustedes son humanos"

- "De acuerdo..."

- "Pero debo advertirles algo... si recupera su forma humana... el código de este chico dejará de funcionar para siempre y les puedo asegurar que no he inventado forma alguna de reactivarlo... perderá sus poderes para siempre"

- "Entiendo"- dijo Matt. Se dio la vuelta para irse pero en eso pareció recordar algo porque dijo- "Solo una cosa más Geekmon..."

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "Te advierto que si pones un dedo en..."

- "No lo hagas Matt"- dijo Tai colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven

- "Pero..."

- "No."

- "Pero no es justo..."

- "Te entiendo... yo también sentiría lo mismo"

Matt se retiró del laboratorio rápidamente y nosotros lo seguimos. Ni siquiera nos despedimos de los digimon, probablemente porque nuestras mentes se encontraban ocupadas con el nuevo acertijo _¿Qué era lo que aún hacía humano a TK? ¿Cómo lo haríamos recordar?_

Al salir nos encontramos a las chicas en la puerta y por alguna razón se veían un poco tristes. No me extraña... este lugar era muy deprimente. Dejamos la Torre y salimos por la puerta hacia el laberinto de Universos Alternos para volver a casa...

______________________________________________

_¡Que bien dormí! Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una noche tranquila como la de ayer... estos meses sin ver a Geekmon me han hecho mucho bien... me siento más fuerte que antes... un poco más tranquilo... aunque nunca como en este momento. No sé por qué pero me siento muy feliz... con mucho ánimo a pesar de estar encerrado en este lugar. Creo que recuerdo algo... debe haber sido ese sueño... soñé que una Kari mayor y muy bonita me venía a visitar y me decía que todo iba a salir bien y que tenía que ser fuerte... y luego nos dimos un beso... ¡vaya! Nunca había soñado algo así. _

_Pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿y ese sueño trataba de decirme algo? Es posible... lo que la Kari de mi sueño decía se parecía mucho a lo que la Kari que vi hace 4 años diría si me viera en este lugar... la extraño mucho... extraño a mi hermano... a mis papás... a mis amigos. Geekmon me prometió que si lograba activar mi código me iría a casa... volvería verlos... ¡En ese caso tengo que hacer hasta lo imposible para lograrlo! ¡Empecemos ahora!_

El joven se levantó de la cama lleno de energía y con mucho ánimo. Se lavó la cara con el agua de su cubeta y con los dedos trató de alisarse un poco el cabello que finalmente le volvía crecer, cubriéndole apenas el cráneo. Se vistió con sus ropas grises y viejas y fue a verse al espejo para intentar hacer unos ejercicios como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía mucho tiempo para lograr su propósito. Pero... al encontrarse frente al espejo no encontró su reflejo... ¡Este había desaparecido!

- "¡No me puedo ver! Pero... aún siento mi cuerpo, mis manos... mis pies. ¿Acaso me volví invisible? ¿Y si ese es mi poder oculto? ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré! En cuanto Humon venga a llevarme el desayuno lo sorprenderé y me iré a casa"

En efecto... lo que tenía que ocurrir... lo que _estaba _destinado a ocurrir estaba pasando... sin embargo... un pequeño detalle era diferente. Aquel día era 28 de Julio del año 2006... y TK debía recibir esa visita de Kari para activar su código el día 29 de Julio... un día después... Humon los había mandado a una fecha equivocada...

Y ese pequeño cambio traería muchas consecuencias desastrosas para los códigos...

**_Continuará._**

****

_¿Qué les pareció el cap? Un poco fumado pero me gustó mucho la parte del songfic, ya que en lugar de ser una escena de puro amor empalagoso (como lo tenía planeado antes) fue una escena de optimismo (y vaya que YO lo necesito en estos momentos) y con un poquito de romance. Si les interesa el MP3 de esta canción (es genial y muy alegre ^^) búsquenme en el MSN o por e-mail y yo veré la forma de hacérselo llegar. Ah... Y una preguntita muy sencilla ^^ ¿Saben quién era la "invitada especial" de esta capítulo? Un probadita de que ahora sí todo puede pasar en este fic... esperen el capítulo más especial de este fic... el once en un par de semanas ^^, el cual se titulará "**Lo que fue aquí que no fue allá**", ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	11. Lo que pasa aquí que no pasó allá

**Capítulo 11: Lo que pasa aquí que no pasó allá.**

Dentro del pequeño local de alimentos congelados se respiraba un aire caliente y húmedo, de ese que te agota y no te permite pensar claramente. Espesas nubes de vapor flotaban entre los anaqueles donde minutos antes se encontraban acomodados cientos de paquetes de golosinas, galletas y bebidas, y que ahora estaban esparcidos en el blanco suelo de la tienda. El solo pensar en las horas que me tomaría dejar esto en orden para que mis padres no me regañaran me estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza. 

- "¡Mis padres van a matarme!"- susurré mientras veía horrorizada el desorden.

- "¡Silencio Yolei!"- me regañó Ken mientras colocaba su mano sobre mis labios. A mi lado se encontraba Cody armado con un palo de escoba (para utilizarlo como un palo de Kendo supongo) y Davis con el pequeño TK en sus brazos. El moreno tenía colocada su mano sobre el rostro del bebé, cubriéndolo casi por completo. Solo se podían distinguir los ojos fuertemente cerrados del pequeño, su ceño fruncido y la poca piel que se veía completamente roja por aguantar las ganas de llorar. 

- "Davis... ten cuidado con TK o lo vas a asfixiar"

- "Preferible que se le mueran unas cuantas neuronas por falta de Oxígeno a que ESA cosa se lo coma"- refunfuñó Motomiya mirando de reojo a la fuente de todo el calo y el vapor que se respiraba en la tienda: Era una de las cabezas de Bidracomón, la azul para ser exactos, que se movía con la gracia de una serpiente por toda la tienda con la ayuda de su largo cuello, intentando hallarnos.

- "**_Los huelo y los escucho... ¡En cuanto los vea me los comeré!"- _**rugió la bestia mientras tiraba otro mueble con papas fritas al suelo. Nosotros estábamos escondidos detrás del mostrador principal, donde se colocaba la caja. Estábamos casi pecho tierra y rogábamos porque el Digimon se marchara, ya que la única forma de escapar era la puerta que estaba obstruida por este monstruo. Detrás de nosotros estaba una puerta, pero esta solo conducía a una pequeña bodega donde mi padre guardaba la mercancía sobrante.

- "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"- murmuré asustada- "No tardará en encontrarnos... y TK no puede defenderse..."

- "Debe haber alguna forma de salir de aquí..."

- "Aún así, Bidracomón no tardará en hallarnos"- suspiró Cody- "Su olfato nos detectará hasta el fin de la Tierra"

- "En ese caso tendríamos que salir de la Tierra"- dijo Ken- "Y lo más cercano a eso sería irnos al Digimundo"

- "¡Pues entonces vamos allá!"- dijo Davis poniéndose un poco más animado- "Como hoy es primero de agosto, supongo que todos ustedes traen su digivice por cuestiones sentimentales, ¿no?"- el chico sacó digivice azul.

- "Sí, todos lo traemos"- murmuró Ken, mientras Cody y yo también mostrábamos los nuestros. Incluso TK tenía el suyo verde amarrado a un extremo de su pañal (Cody se lo había puesto ahí cuando terminó de cambiarlo).- "Pero recuerda lo que dijo Humon... no tenemos acceso al Digimundo, porque ahí no hay peligro en este momento. Estas amenazas son del futuro, así que el Mundo Digital del presente está en paz"

- "¡Pues no por mucho tiempo!"- dijo Davis en voz alta mientras me entregaba a TK, quien al verse libre de la mano de Motomiya profirió un grito muy fuerte.- "¡HEY! ¡BIDRACOMON! ¡Aquí estamos!"

- "¡Davis! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?"- dijo Ken alterado- "¿Quieres que nos maten?"

- "Yolei, sé que tienes una computadora en la bodega donde registran la entrada y salida de mercancía... ¿verdad?"

- "Sí"

- "Ve a la parte trasera con TK y trata de abrir una puerta al Digimundo"

- "Pero..."

- "¡Sólo hazlo!"- dijo Davis perdiendo la paciencia. Obedecí y corrí hacia la bodega con el bebé en brazos, cuyos gritos llamaron la atención de Bidracomón. La bestia rugió y emitió una espesa nube de vapor por la nariz, pero aún así no me detuve hasta que llegué a la computadora. Dejé a TK (quien tenía el rostro del color de la granada y completamente arrugado por su llanto) sobre una caja y encendí la computadora.

- "_¡Por favor computadora! ¡Ábreme un portal!"_

Mientras tanto, Davis, Ken y Cody le hacían frente a Bidracomón.

- **"¡He visto al código de la Esperanza y no hay nada que puedan hacer para impedir que sea mi aperitivo**!"- la fuerte voz del dragón hacía que toda la tienda temblara e incluso algunas ventanas se habían roto por ello. 

- "Estamos conscientes de eso Bidracomón y te entregaremos al niño"

- "¡Daisuke! ¡Qué diablos te pasa!"- exclamó Cody indignado y levantó su palo con la intención de evitar que Bidracomón se acercara pero Ken lo calmó colocando su mano encima del hombro del menor.

- "Confía en Davis... creo que tiene un plan"

- "¡Más le vale!"

- **"Llama a esa chica y dile que me entregue al código... ¡No hay forma de escapar! Tengo Trollmon rodeando este edificio, si ella escapa por la parte de atrás, la mataremos antes de que se de cuenta de ello"**

- "Tranquilo... ya te dije que te daremos a TK. Yolei solo está preparándolo para ello"

**- "En ese caso entrégame al código... ¡TENGO HAMBRE!"**

- "Lo haremos Bidracomón, pero antes que nada déjame advertirte que aunque acabes con Takeru, existen otros 7 códigos que son capaces de llegar la nivel mega y que en este momento están cansados y son presa fácil... además de que son más grandes que Esperanza y por lo tanto más sabrosos"

- **"¿Cansados? Mi amo Hellmon me encargó que acabara con Takemon, pero estoy seguro de que me daría un trato especial si acabara con todos los códigos... le probaría que soy mejor que esos dos que está entrenando y... ¡Cómo sea! ¡Dime dónde están los otros códigos y puede que te perdone la vida!"**

- "Con gusto, están en el Digimundo reuniendo fuerzas, así que te recomiendo que vayas allá en este momento antes de que se escapen"

- "**¿Crees que soy tonto? No me voy a marchar y permitir que se escapen. ¡TROLLMON!"- **al instante apareció un fiero y asqueroso Trollmon, quien se puso frente al dragón de dos cabezas.

- "¿Qué se le ofrece señor?"

**- "Quiero que vayas al Digimundo en este momento y atrapes a 7 códigos débiles que están rondando por ahí. Prepáralos porque en cuanto termine con estos sujetos me los comeré"**

- "Como usted ordene señor"- el Trollmon sacó una especie de pistola y disparó al aire, creando al instante un portal que lo condujo al digimundo. No habían pasado ni 2 segundos de que se había cerrado la puerta cuando se escuchó en la parte trasera de la tienda la voz de Yolei.

- "¡CHICOS! ¡Lo logré!"

Y antes de que Bidracomón pudiera reaccionar, los 3 adolescentes estaban en la parte trasera del local, con los digivices en mano. Yolei, con un bebé en un brazo y su aparato digital rojizo en el otro, pronunció entonces 7 palabras que no había dicho desde que tenía solamente 12 años de edad...

_- "¡Puerta al Digimundo ábrete! ¡Niño elegidos, Vámonos!"_

________________________________________________________

El regreso a nuestra dimensión fue en silencio, a pesar de que nadie pidió que fuera así. Probablemente era porque todos teníamos algo en que pensar. Por ejemplo tenemos a Izzy, quien estaba a mi derecha contando las puertas conforme las pasábamos, pero estoy seguro de que su mente trataba al mismo tiempo de ingeniar una forma de hacer que Takemon recordara lo que es ser un humano. Mimí y Sora estaban justo detrás de mí, murmurando algo que no alcancé a distinguir pero sonaban preocupadas. En el caso de Joe... estoy seguro que estaba pensando en todas aquellas personas que habían presenciado el ataque de Dolomon en la Televisora y que habían resultado heridas. Matt, por supuesto, tenía la misma expresión de furia con que había salido de la Torre Gris y sé que estaba tan enojado conmigo por no haberle permitido amenazar a Geekmon como preocupado por el futuro de su hermano. Y finalmente estaba Kari, que también intentaba contar las puertas, pero de vez en cuando se le escapaba un sollozo ahogado. Mi hermanita estaba muy mal por obvias razones, pero su expresión se había vuelto aún más triste desde que salimos de la Torre.

- "¿Kari?"- le pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella- "¿Estás bien?"

- "Sí..."- susurró- "No te preocupes..."

- "Sé que esto es muy duro... pero él va a estar bien. Nos vamos a asegurar de ello. ¡Te lo prometo!"

- "Gracias Tai..."- dijo tratando de sonreír pero unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de su mirada castaña. Parecía que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto. 

- "A tí te pasa algo más..."

- "¿Qué dices?"

- "Te conozco bien Kari y sé cuando me estás ocultando algo... ¿Pasó algo malo en la Torre?"

- "Taichi... n... no... no pasó nada... _malo_"

- "¿Segura?"

- "Estoy segura Tai... es sólo que este día ha sido demasiado para mí..."- por supuesto que no creí ninguna de sus palabras, ya que era su rostro el me decía la verdad. Pero decidí no presionarla _por ahora_.

- "Entiendo. Tranquila Kari, como te dije, todo va a estar bien. ¡Palabra de hermano mayor!"- exclamé mientras colocaba mi mano sobre el pecho. Kari emitió una risita ante mi gesto de hermano sobre protector. No puedo evitarlo... no importa que pasen miles de años, siempre me sentiré con la misión de velar por Hikari y hacer hasta lo imposible porque ella esté bien y _feliz._

- "¡Qué tonto eres Tai!"- dijo riendo- "¿Y tú? ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

- "¿Yo? Pues... estaba pensando en Davis y los demás muchachos. Solo espero que estén a salvo..."

Kari iba a decir algo más cuando de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que perdiéramos el equilibrio y cayéramos al suelo. El "terremoto" duró  a lo mucho unos cuantos segundos y luego terminó súbitamente.

- "¿Están bien?"- preguntó Joe poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones.

- "Sí... eso creo"- contestó Mimí mientras se sostenía con la ayuda de la pared. Izzy le dio la mano y pronto pudo caminar tranquilamente- "Gracias... sólo me mareé un poco"

- "¿Qué habrá pasado?"- preguntó Sora

- "Ni idea... ¿Qué crees tú Izzy?"

- "Muchachos..."- susurró de pronto Izzy sin contestar a mi pregunta y señalando una de las puertas- "Es aquí"

Estábamos justo enfrente de la puerta por donde habíamos llegado a este laberinto. 

- "¿Estás seguro?"

- "Sí... además tiene un poco de gis en la esquina... yo mismo la marqué"

Matt pasó un dedo por la esquina blanqueada de la puerta y al retirarlo vimos que estaba manchado. Así que tranquilamente tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró rápidamente.

- "Vamos por tí TK..."- susurró antes de entrar por ella.

__________________________________

Luego de unas cuantas sacudidas (mismas que había olvidado con los años, a decir verdad), estábamos de nuevo en el Digimundo. Lo último que recordaba era la voz alterada de Yolei gritando algo y esa conocida sensación de una fuerza jalándome hacia la pantalla de la computadora. Pero todo eso estaba atrás, así que me puse de pie rápidamente y me sacudí el pasto que tenía pegado en los pantalones, descubriendo que mi digivice amarillo aún estaba firmemente atado a mi cinturón.

- "¡Vaya! ¡Nuestra ropa cambió de nuevo!"- exclamó Yolei. Miré hacia donde estaba ella y en efecto, sus prendas eran distintas al vestido azul con el que había acudido a la reunión en la Televisora. Ahora lucía unos pantalones anaranjados y rectos, una camiseta azul y un chaleco rojo. Digamos que era una versión actualizada de la ropa que usaba en el Digimundo cuando era niña. A mí me pasó lo mismo... traía un traje marrón, pero ya no se me veía tan holgado como antes. Ken estaba muy similar a mí, exceptuando el color, que era gris. Y Davis bueno... el era el que menos había cambiado de moda ya que su ropa lucía exactamente igual a la de los 11 años, pero en mayor talla, claro.

- "¡Estamos en el Digimundo!"- dijo Ken aliviado- "¡Fue un excelente plan Davis!"

- "¿Qué plan?"- pregunté

- "Muy sencillo"- dijo Motomiya acomodándose la chamarra-"Si el Digimundo necesitaba la presencia de un Digimon maligno para que se abriera la puerta... pues no nos quedaba de otra que mandarles un digimon maligno"

- "¡Y vaya que Bidracomon se tragó todo el cuento!"- dijo Yolei riéndose- "¡Ese engreído! ¡Creía que nos había ganado!"

- "Pues todavía tiene una oportunidad"- dijo Ken bajando el volumen de su voz- "Puede buscarnos en el Digimundo"

- "En ese caso escondámonos hasta que encontremos un modo de defendernos"- dijo Davis comenzando a caminar hacia el sur. Sin embargo, apenas había dado 3 pasos cuando escuchamos unas voces alegres a nuestras espaldas.

- "¡No te preocupes Davis! ¡Nosotros los ayudaremos!"- nos volteamos para ver quien había hablado... ¡E imaginen la sorpresa que sentimos cuando descubrimos que se trataban de nuestros camaradas, a quienes no veíamos desde hacía 5 años!

- "¡V-mon!"- exclamó Motomiya mientras abría los brazos para recibir a su amigo azulado. Yo hice lo mismo con Armadillomón, y supongo que Ken y Yolei también, pero estaba ocupado con mi camarada.

- "¡Cody! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!"- dijo Armadillomon- "¡Sabía que volverías!"

- "Te eché mucho de menos..."- susurré tratando de aguantar el llanto- "¿Sabes? Es una fortuna que los hayamos encontrado tan pronto Armadillomon porque..."

- "Lo sabemos todo Cody"- mi amigo me interrumpió con una expresión seria - "Humon nos contactó y nos dijo que era probable que la puerta se abriera aquí. ¡Y tenía razón!"

- "¿Ustedes conocen a Humon?"

- "¡Claro! Desde su partida hace 5 años, él nos ha buscado frecuentemente para hacer algunos estudios sencillos... y a veces nos contaba un poco de ustedes"

- "Sabemos lo que ocurre Yolei"- dijo Hawkmon calmadamente- "Los vamos a ayudar contra Bidracomon"

- "¡Sí!"- dijo Wormmon- "No dejaremos que les hagan daño"

- "¡Juntos lo detendremos!"- el eterno optimista de V-mon comentó con una amplia sonrisa- "¿Verdad Davis?"

- "¡Claro!"

**- "¡ESO ES LO QUE USTEDES CREEN!"- **un poderoso rugido nos puso en alerta. Se trataba de Bidracomon, quien no había tardado en venir al Digimundo para eliminarnos- **"¡Pagarán su engaño! Pero aún así... solo están comprando tiempo extra de vida... porque los voy a terminar ahora... ¡FUEGO INF...!"**

- "_¡Burbuja Pegajosa!"_- el ataque de Bidracomón fue interrumpido porque una masa verde y pegajosa cayó sobre sus bocas, cerrándolas.

**- "¡Mmmmf!"- **La bestia intentó desesperadamente abrir las fauces, pero estaba siendo difícil.

- "¡Ni creas que acabarás con ellos Bidracomón! ¡El asunto es conmigo!"- una voz infantil gritó. Y a nuestra derecha vimos a TK, perdón a Takemon, en su etapa Novato y listo para arrojar otra burbuja. Pronto vimos al pequeño Patamón volando encima del niño, y también se veía listo para atacar. Bidracomón se pasó una de sus afiladas garras por los colmillos y se liberó de las _burbujas pegajosas_. Sus orificios nasales emitieron una gran nube de vapor, y luego exclamó.

**- "¿Crees que podrás detenerme, gusano? ¡Eres sólo un novato! ¡FUEGO INFERNAL!"- **Bidracomón arrojó una enorme bola de fuego, misma que fue esquivada por el pequeño digimon gracias a sus alitas. 

- "¡Déjame ayudarte TK!"- exclamó Patamon inflando su cuerpo y arrojando una _burbuja de aire_ a uno de los ojos del Dragón. 

- "Como quieras... aunque no tengo idea de quién eres"- Miré preocupado al Digimon volador, ya que pensaba que se pondría triste al escuchar eso. Pero para mi sorpresa, Patamón ni se inmutó.

- "Patamon sabe todo lo que pasó con TK"- me explicó Armadillomón adivinando mi pensamiento- "De hecho, él fue quien ayudó a TK a evolucionar cuando luchó contra Dolomon. Vimos todo desde el laboratorio de Humon"

- "¡Vamos TK! ¡Ayúdame a evolucionar! ¡Y yo haré lo mismo contigo!"

- "¡Yo no soy TK!"- dijo desesperado el niño mientras esquivaba otro ataque de Bidracomon- "¡Está bien! ¡Digievoluciona entonces!"

Del Digivice de TK salió un rayo de luz que iluminó a Patamón y lo transformó en un enorme ángel, Angemon. El "Código" miró asombrado al nuevo guerrero.

- "¿Yo hice eso?"- dijo con un hilo de voz mientras examinaba al ángel- "¿Pero cómo...?"

- "Porque eres mi camarada Taker... Takemon. Déjame probarlo..."- dijo el ángel mientras tocaba a TK en la cabeza con su báculo, haciéndolo alcanzar la forma Ultra en un instante. El ahora adulto no podía entender la situación.- "¿Ahora te das cuenta?"

- "¿Camarada? ¡Pero... yo no sabía que los Digimon también podíamos tener un camarada Digimon!"

**- "Y no es necesario que te atormentes con esa idea... ya que morirás antes de saber la respuesta..."- **Bidracomon se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia UTakemon, quien lo detuvo con un _escudo de aire_. Angemon se unió a la batalla rápidamente.

- "¡Golpe de Fé!"

- "¡Muchachos! ¡No nos quedemos parados! ¡Detengamos a este monstruo de una vez por todas!"- dijo Davis mientras sacaba su digivice y hacía que V-mon evolucionara. Todos los imitamos rápidamente y pronto XV-mon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon y Stingmon se unieron a la batalla.

_- "¡Ahora veamos quién puede más Bidracomon!"_

______________________________________________________________________________

Abrí la puerta lentamente y lo primero que me topé fue con una brillante luz que no me dejó ver con claridad por unos instantes. Con los ojos cerrados crucé el umbral, seguido de mis amigos. Cuando recuperé la vista vi como la puerta se cerraba detrás de Kari, para luego desaparecer.

- "¡La puerta!"- exclamó Joe- "¡Desapareció!"

- "No importa"- explicó Tai- "Después de todo, estamos de regreso en casa"

- "Bueno..."- dijo Izzy rascándose la nuca y mirando todo a su alrededor de forma inquisidora- "No recuerdo que la puerta estuviera en medio del campo"

Todos miramos a nuestro alrededor y en efecto, estábamos justo en medio de un amplio campo, cuyos pastos eran tan largos que llegaban a nuestra cintura y algunas flores amarillas crecían por ahí. A lo lejos de podía ver un grupo de árboles a la orilla de un amplio largo. Y a la derecha de esos árboles noté la silueta de una ¡Rueda de la Fortuna!.

- "Conozco este lugar"- dijo Tai de pronto- "Aquí fue donde aparecí al regresar al Digimundo la primera vez con Agumon"

- "Este debe ser un punto donde se conectan distintas dimensiones, ¿no?"- intentó razonar Joe.

- "Es probable... sin embargo, recuerdo que entramos al laberinto desde el laboratorio de Humon"

- "No importa ya..."- dijo Sora- "Por lo menos estamos en casa, así que lo mejor será que busquemos un televisor que nos lleve a Tokio"

Avanzamos unos cuantos metros entre el pasto, dirigiéndonos hacia el enorme lago. Todo esto me daba mala espina... por alguna razón sentía que algo no estaba bien.

- "¿Te pasa algo Matt?"-murmuró Kari

- "No es nada... es sólo que me extraña estar en este lugar..."

- "Yo no lo conocía... aunque se me hace vagamente familiar"- dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor.

- "Pocos estuvimos aquí... Tai, Sora, yo y..."

- "¿TK?"- murmuró Kari terminando mi frase.

- "Así es..."- en ese momento recordé que era en esa feria que se veía a lo lejos donde dejé a TK para buscar a los demás cuando nos separamos. Años después él me había contado que pasó mucho miedo al encontrarse solo a la orilla de lago, ya que pensaba que yo no volvería y que lo había dejado de querer.

- "Es bonito este lugar... sin embargo, siento algo extraño en el aire"- tenía razón. El aire se sentía helado y el cielo estaba grisáceo... y por un momento creí ver unas imágenes extrañas en el cielo.  

Pronto nos encontramos a la orilla del lago. Sora e Izzy dieron un paseo por los alrededores para buscar un televisor mientras los demás nos sentamos a ver el atardecer. Tai miraba hacia el horizonte con la ayuda de su pequeño telescopio (esa cosa ya era una antigüedad). Kari, Joe, Mimí y yo estábamos en la orilla, remojando nuestros pies en el agua. ****

- "¡Que lindo lago!... recuerdo haber estado del otro lado"- dijo Mimí- "Ahí estaba el restaurante de Digitamamon"

- "¡Es cierto Mimí!"- dijo Kari- "¡Con razón se me hacía conocido este lugar! Cielos... ¡Este lago es enorme!"

- "Muchachos... ¿Es mi imaginación o el árbol que está a nuestra derecha está desapareciendo?"- dijo Joe. Miramos hacia donde estaba apuntando y en efecto vimos como el enorme árbol parecía desaparecer... como si fuera una señal de televisión mal captada. 

- "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"- murmuré poniéndome de pie.

- "¡AY!"- escuchamos un gemido y pronto vimos a Tai de rodillas y sosteniéndose el estómado con las dos manos.

- "¡HERMANO!"

- "¡Tai! ¿Estás bien?"- dijo Joe llegando al instante hacia donde estaba el moreno y recostándolo en el suelo.

- "Sí..."- murmuró- "Solo me falta el aire... algo me golpeó en el estómago"

- "¡Joe! ¡Cuidado!"- la voz de Sora se escuchó a lo lejos y Kido se movió hacia un lado justo a tiempo, ya que una esfera transparente pasó rápidamente a su izquierda, rozando su oreja y tirándole los lentes. 

- "¿Pero qué demo...?"- comencé a preguntar en voz alta cuando Kari me interrumpió señalando hacia un árbol.

- "¡Ahí! ¡Mira!"- los dos corrimos hacia el abedul y vimos encaramado en una de sus ramas a una criatura lista para lanzar otro ataque.

- "_¡Burbuja de ai...!"_

- "¡Espera Patamon!"- gritó Kari reconociéndolo al instante. La criatura se detuvo inmediatamente, dejando escapar el aire acumulado como un ligero eructo. Sus enormes ojos miraron fijamente a Kari y exclamó.

- "¡Ni creas que podrás engañarme con tu disfraz de humana... ¡Debes ser uno de ELLOS!"

- "Patamon, espera. ¡Soy yo en verdad!"- la joven intentó explicarle pero Patamon parecía ignorarla. Entonces decidí tomar acción.

- "¡Soy Matt! ¿No me reconoces?"- el digimon me examinó por unos instantes, sus ojos azules abriéndose aún más como platos.

- "¿Matt?"- Patamón bajó del árbol y susurró confundido- "¿En verdad eres tú?"

- "¡Claro que sí Patamon! ¡Necesito que me ayudes! ¡Se trata de TK!"- pero Patamon solo me miró confundido.

- "¿Qué sabes tú de TK?"

- "TK está en problemas, ¡necesita recordar quién es!"

- "¡Eso es seguro Matt! ¿Pero cómo es que tú sabes eso? ¿Acaso has visto a TK?"

- "¡Por supuesto! ¡Hoy lo ví!"

- "¿Hoy? Pero como... ¿Matt? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?"- Patamon se veía genuinamente intrigado.

- "Si..."- contesté, pero la incredulidad de Patamon me estaba poniendo nervioso- "Está en casa Patamon... Davis y los demás lo están cuidando"

- "¿Qué es casa? ¿Es acaso el mundo de los humanos?"

- "Sí... ¿Qué pasa Patamon? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

- "Es que... ¡Eso es imposible Matt!"

- "¿Pero por qué dices eso Patamon?"- preguntó Sora acercándose.

- "Muy simple... lo que ustedes dicen es imposible... porque TK lleva mucho tiempo siendo la mano derecha de Myotismon"

Como ustedes comprenderán, la última frase hizo que el alma se me helara.

- "Chicos..."- susurró Izzy- "¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí inmediatamente! ¡Esta no es nuestra puerta!"

- "Espera Izzy"- dije ignorando su petición- "¡Explícate Patamón! ¿Cómo es que mi hermano trabaja para Myotismon?"

- "Matt... no debemos interferir..."

- "¡Silencio Joe! ¡Dímelo Patamon!"- exigí al Digimon, pero este solo me vio con la mirada vidriosa y susurró con tristeza.

- "Todo es por tí Matt... No debiste dejarlo solo... TK acabó creyendo que en verdad no lo querías..."

- "¡Eso es una mentira!"

- "Y eso es lo que traté de explicarle... hasta que apareció ese Demidevimon y le llenó la cabeza de ideas tontas"

- "¡Ese miserable!"- gruñó Tai

- "Nos peleamos... y TK se fue con él. Demidevimón lo alimentó entonces con unos hongos..."

- "!¿ESOS HONGOS?!"- una vez más, Tai exclamó- "Pero entonces..."

- "Perdió la memoria..."- dijo Patamon bajando la vista- "Afortunadamente le impedí que comiera todo el hongo con una de mis burbujas de aire... escupió la mitad... así que solo perdió la mitad de sus recuerdos"

- "¿Y entonces?"

- "TK estaba confundido... y Demidevimon lo cambió... lo transformó en alguien frío y malo Matt... ya no se acuerda de quién es... está lleno de rencor Matt... a mi me ignora completamente, sin embargo, todo este tiempo lo he cuidado a escondidas, para que ningún digimon lo lastime... a pesar de que él está haciendo bastante daño..."

- "Patamon... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que yo me fui?"

- "Pues no lo sé... supongo que..."

- "_¿Quienes son esos intrusos? ¿Acaso son amigos tuyos, cerdito?"_- una voz fría rugió a nuestras espaldas. Y al mirar la fuente deduje la respuesta a mi última pregunta sin que Patamon tuviera que explicarla. Frente a mí estaba un hombre un poco mayor que yo con el cabello rubio, largo y relamido. Su mirada era muy fiera, tanto que daba miedo. Vestía ropas negras, muy elegantes, como una armadura con una larga capa roja. Todos retrocedimos de la impresión, a excepción de Patamon, quien 

- "TK... TK son ellos... ¿No los reconoces?"- murmuró Patamon acercándose al hombre, pero este lo apartó de un golpe.

- "¡Ya te dije que no me toques! ¡Insolente cerdo!"

- "No me trates así TK... soy tu amigo..."

- "¡Yo no tengo amigos! ¡El amo de este continente no tiene amigos y tampoco los necesita!"

- "¿Amo?"- murmuró Sora acercándose- "¿Pero qué te pasa?"

- "Ustedes deben ser aquellos que son tan mencionados por mi amo... ¡Pero no nos detendrán! ¡Atraparemos al octavo niño y todo será nuestro!"

- "TK... TK... ¿Cómo puedes apoyar a Myostismon? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que él matará a todos? ¿Él es el enemigo? Tú eres de los nuestros..."- dijo Tai- "¿Ya no te acuerdas?"

- "Yo no recuerdo nada... sólo sé lo que mi maestro me ha enseñado... y no me interesan sus tonterías..."

- "Takeru... ¡Mírame! ¡Soy Matt! ¡Tu hermano!"- me acerqué con velocidad y tomé al supuesto TK de la ropa, mirándolo fijamente... tratando de reconocer en esa mirada fría y cruel la antigua dulzura de mi hermano. Nos quedamos así por unos segundos... hasta que la mirada de Takeru perdió su fiereza y se volvió melancólica.

- "¿Matt? ¿En verdad eres tú Matt?"- dijo con la expresión dolida.

- "Sí... soy yo."

- "Te eché de menos Matt... tuve miedo"- susurró. Todos los demás comenzaron a acercarse a TK, pensando que estaba volviendo a ser el mismo... grave error.

- "TK... todo va a estar bien"- dijo Mimí tomándolo del hombro, pero entonces TK tomó el brazo de Mimí y la arrojó con fuerza al suelo.

- "¡Nada va a estar bien! ¡Ustedes me abandonaron!"- su mirada se volvió fiera de nuevo y me miró- "TÚ me abandonaste... ¡Me dejaste a la suerte! ¡De no haber sido por Demidevimon...! ¡Ustedes no me quieren! ¡Sólo tratan de engañarme!"

- "TK... espera..."

- "¡No me toques! ¡Te odio Matt! ¡Te odio más que a nada en el mundo!"

- "¡Basta Takeru!"- gritó Kari poniéndose frente a él- "¡Esto es una tontería!"- TK la empujó con fuerza y Joe tuvo que controlar a Tai para que no atacara a mi hermano.

- "¡No te atrevas a poner una mano encima de mi hermana o verás!"- gritó mientras forcejeaba con Joe

- "¿Hermana?"- TK miró a Kari con extrañeza- "¿Tú eres la hermana de Tai? ¿TÚ ERES LA HERMANA DE TAI?"

- "TK..."

- "¡Volvieron a casa! ¡Y me dejaron aquí! ¡Me dejaron solo! ¡Me las van a pagar!"- TK entonces sacó algo de su cinturón... algo que al instante reconocimos como una afilada daga. Su malévola y enloquecida mirada se fijó en mi rostro para luego rugir- "¡MUÉRETE YAMATO! ¡TE ODIO!"

TK se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia mi pecho. Estaba tan impresionado por la violencia de podía desplegar TK que mi cuerpo no reaccionó. Por un momento pensé que me iba morir, pero entonces.

- "¡Matt! ¡No!"- gritó Sora mientras una luz roja salía de su cuerpo y nos tocaba a todos, haciéndonos adoptar la forma de Digimon. Y fue gracias a ello que arrojé unos pedazos de hielo, que le dieron a TK en la cara y desistió en su ataque momentáneamente. Ya que pronto se reincorporó y nos miró con furia.

- "¡ARGGGHHH!"- profirió un nuevo grito que sonó casi animal y volvió a atacarnos con su daga, esta vez dirigiéndose a Sora.

- "¡Bomba de Pólen!"- Mimí arrojó un poco de polvo que aturdió a TK. Tai estaba tan enojado que estaba a punto de arrojar una esfera de fuego, pero lo detuve.

- "¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo!"

- "¡Si intenta lastimar a Sora o a Kari, juro que lo haré!"

- "¡Antes me matas!"

- "¡No es hora de discutir!"- dijo Izzy tomándonos del brazo- "¡Tenemos que escapar!"

Todos nos echamos a correr como despavoridos a través del campo.

- "¿Dónde estará esa puerta?"- preguntó Mimí indignada mientras veía con angustia hacia donde estaba nuestro atacante. De pronto, Kari vio algo brillar a lo lejos.

- "Ahí está"- gritó- "¡Vámonos!"

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos frente a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por Tai. Uno a uno escapamos a través de ella hasta que solo quedamos Kari y yo.

- "Matt..."

- "Esta no es nuestra dimensión Kari... no podemos ayudarlo..."- dije con tristeza mientras la empujaba por la puerta. 

- "¡NO!"- escuchamos un grito a lo lejos- "¡NO PUEDEN IRSE! ¡NO ME DEJEN SOLO DE NUEVO! ¡PERDÓNAME HERMANO! ¡TE LO SUPLICO!"

Lo último que vi antes de cerrar la puerta fue la silueta de TK, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos sobre el rostro... llorando amargamente.

___________________________________________________________________

Matt cerró la puerta con fuerza y se reunió con nosotros en el centro del pasillo, que estábamos ocupados recuperando el aliento. Sora emitió unas luces blancas que nos rodearon y nos permitieron recuperar nuestra forma humana. 

- "Dios..."- gimió Mimí mientras se sentaba en el suelo- "Eso fue horrible..."

- "Estuvimos cerca..."- dijo Joe mirando hacia el techo- "Un poco más y nos hubiera acabado..."

- "Perdóname Matt"- dijo de pronto mi hermano mirando al rubio- "Es que lastimó a Kari y..."

- "No te preocupes Tai"- dijo Matt- "Entiendo... creo que yo también hubiera reaccionado igual. Pero aunque fuera un malvado, aún era mi... olvídalo"- Ishida le dio la mano a Tai- "¿Amigos?"

- "Amigos"- contestó Tai sonriendo y estrechando la mano de Matt.

- "¡Cómo se nota que ya maduraron ustedes dos!"- dijo Sora tomándolos de los hombros- "Antes se hubieran roto la cara"

- "Menos mal"- susurré- "Lo último que quiero es que más seres queridos estén lastimados..."- todo estaba siendo muy duro para mí, por lo que comencé a llorar. Ver tanto sufrimiento detrás de esas puertas me hacía sentir muy mal... especialmente porque no podía hacer nada para aliviarlo. Inmediatamente Mimí fue a consolarme.

- "Tranquila Kari... todos estamos contigo"

- "Esa no era nuestra dimensión"- trató de explicarme Izzy- "Era algo horrible... pero no es nuestra vida... y es probable que se arreglen las cosas ahí de algún modo"

- "¿Qué demonios habrá pasado con nosotros ahí?"- dijo Joe mirando la puerta, ahora cerrada.

- "Lo más probable es que yo no haya vuelto al Digimundo"- dijo Tai

- "Y algo debió pasarme... para que no volviera con TK en tantos años"

- "O que yo no haya podido advertirle de los hongos..."

Las palabras de Sora fueron interrumpidas por un nuevo temblor que hizo que cayéramos al suelo de nuevo. Segundos después se detuvo, y de ese mismo modo nos reincorporamos.

- "¡Otra vez con esos terremotos!"- dijo Mimí- "¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto!"

- "¿Qué es lo que estará causándolos?"

- "Probablemente un cambio en este laberinto"- dijo Izzy seriamente.

- "¿Cómo?"

- "Alteramos esta dimensión con nuestro encuentro con TK"- explicó el pelirrojo señalando la puerta por la que acabábamos de salir- "Y eso provocó un cambio en el laberinto seguramente... se debe haber creado otra dimensión. Por eso tembló"

- "Pero... ¿Y el temblor de hace unos minutos?"

- "Es el provocó que entráramos a la puerta equivocada"- dijo Izzy- "Algo debimos hacer en la Torre Gris que cambió la historia..."

- "Fui yo"- dijo Matt- "Amenacé a Geekmon... eso debió provocar el cambio..."

- "Pero realmente no hiciste nada Matt"- dijo Tai- "Te detuve, ¿recuerdas?"

- "¡Fui yo!"- grité alterada- "¡Es mi culpa!"

- "¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué dices eso Kari?"- pero yo no pude contestarle porque el llanto invadió mi garganta y solo pude sollozar.

- "Creo que nosotras podemos explicarlo"- dijo Sora- "Verán... cuando ustedes estaban en las bodegas de la Torre, nosotras llegamos al último piso"

- "Y ahí... estaba TK"- concluyó Mimí.

- "¿Qué?"- dijo Matt- "¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?"

- "Era algo obvio Matt"- dijo Izzy- "Era obvio que si Humon nos había regresado a la época en que TK era el prisionero de Geekmon... teníamos que encontrarlo"

- "¿Pero entonces?"

- "Lo vi muy mal"- dije un poco más tranquila mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro- "Parecía muerto en vida... y entonces... lo animé"

- "¿Te vio?"

- "Sí... y se quiso ir conmigo, pero le tuve que explicar que eso no era posible. Se puso muy triste y... yo lo hice sentir mejor... incluso lo besé"

- "Kari..."

- "Pensé que no pasaría nada"- dije tratando de excusarme, ya que vi como la mirada de los chicos comenzaba a alterarse- "Usé mis poderes... y le hice creer que todo había sido un sueño... no recordaría nada... pero creo que sí lo afecté"

- "Un mensaje tan bello como el tuyo Kari no pasa desapercibido para nadie"- dijo Sora- "En especial si se trata de alguien que te ama. Los sueños también alteran la vida de las personas... son mensajes que algunos suelen escuchar con atención... y creo que eso pasó con TK"

- "Se debe haber sentido muy feliz"- dijo Mimí- "Y por eso algo debe haber cambiado en esa dimensión... y alteró el laberinto"

- "¡No era mi intención meterlos en problemas!"- dije sintiéndome muy culpable- "¡Es solo que no pude evitarlo! Espero que puedan perdonarme..."- dije mirando el suelo. De pronto, sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza. Se trataba de mi hermano, quien me abrazó.

- "No tenemos nada que perdonarte"- dijo en voz baja.

- "Al contrario"- dijo Matt- "Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho sentir mejor"- al mirarlos me di cuenta que no estaban tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, sino que lo que decían era en serio. Me sentí un poco más tranquila, pero todavía teníamos un problema encima, que no tardé en mencionar.

- "¿Pero qué haremos ahora?"

- "Buscar la salida"- dijo Izzy- "Debe haber alguna forma"

- "¿Se te ocurre una?"- dijo Joe

- "No... aún no"

- "En ese caso"- Tai se puso de pie y me ayudó a levantarme- "Tendremos que abrir cada una de estas puertas hasta que encontremos la correcta"

- "¡Pero Tai! ¡Son millones! ¡Nos tomaría una vida revisarlas de una en una!"

- "Es cierto... pero no creo que nos tome TANTO tiempo si las revisamos de ocho en ocho"- dijo seriamente

- "¿Estás proponiendo que..."

- "Debemos separarnos. Revisar cada puerta hasta que lo logremos. Y si algo sale mal, podemos enviarnos un mail con estas D-terminales"- dijo sacando su agenda digital de bolsillo.

- "Está bien... es la única solución por ahora"- dijo Sora

- "En cuanto salgan de su puerta, esperen en este pasillo a que regresen los demás, ¿de acuerdo?"- dijo Joe, el eterno precavido.

- "Sí. Y por favor, tengan mucho cuidado"- nos advirtió Izzy- "No sabemos que hay en estas dimensiones... y algunas pueden llegar incluso a ser tentadoras"

- "Lo tendremos"- dijo Mimí tomando la mano de su novio- "Todo estará bien... siempre ha sido así"

Nos separamos y nos dirigimos a una puerta distinta, abarcando cuatro puertas de un extremo del pasillo y cuatro del otro. Yo aún me sentía culpable de todo, pero las palabras de mis amigos y su actitud me llenaban de una sensación de que todo estaría bien, me daban la esperanza que no podía darme en este momento nuestro compañero ausente. Tomé la perilla de mi puerta y la abrí.

_Y así comenzó nuestra aventura..._

___________________________________

Del otro lado de la puerta me encontré con una de las avenidas más transitadas de Tokio. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta se había cerrado detrás de mi y desaparecido. Ni modo... en algún momento tendría que reaparecer. Caminé entre la gente que estaba ocupada hablando por celular o admirando las vitrinas de las tiendas, notando que todo era demasiado normal y cotidiano. ¿Acaso esta era nuestra dimensión correcta?. 

- "¡Joe! ¡Joe Kido!"- una voz femenina me llamó a lo lejos. Se trataba de una joven con el cabello muy corto y rojizo que vestía unos pantalones negros y una blusa roja un poco escotada. Se acercó con paso rápido hacia mí y cuando la tuve enfrente no tardé en reconocerla.

- "¿Sora?"

- "¡Te acordaste!"- dijo mientras me daba un ligero abrazo- "¡Pensé que no me reconocerías!"

- "¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?"- dije mirándolo un poco extrañado.

- "Bueno... me acabo de cortar el pelo"- dijo sonrojándose- "Pero principalmente... ¡Porque no nos hemos visto en muchos años!"

- "¿Ah no? Pues no parece mucho tiempo..."

- "Pues para mí 6 años sí se me hace mucho tiempo. Especialmente si solo nos vimos por unos días en el campamento"

- "¿El de verano?"

- "¿Cuál otro Joe?"- dijo Sora sonriéndome- "Es curioso que seas el primero en acordarte a la primera de mí. El otro día vi a este chico... Izumi, y no tenía idea de quien era yo. Es más.. ¡Había olvidado por completo el campamento!"

- "¿Cómo es posible que Izzy haya olvidado ese campamento?"- dije sorprendido- "¡Sí fue algo que cambió nuestras vidas para siempre!"

- "¡Vaya Joe!"- dijo Sora- "No creí que un simple campamento de verano alterara tu vida de esa manera..."

- "¿Simple? ¿Sora? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ahí? ¿Todo lo que vimos? ¿El lugar que visitamos?"

- "¿Te refieres a ese lago? Es cierto, estuvo divertida la prueba de natación. ¡Cómo le echamos porras al rubio!"

- "Ajá"

- "¡Y su hermanito! ¿Te acuerdas? El que se cayó del árbol por recuperar su cometa... ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

- "TK"- contesté, pero la ignorancia que Sora tenía del Digimundo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso

- "¡Es cierto! ¡Vaya Joe! ¡Qué buena memoria tienes!"

- "Sí..."- susurré. En eso vi como Sora observaba su reloj.

- "¡Cielos! Joe, se me hace muy tarde. Pero me dio mucho gusto hablar contigo"

- "Igualmente"

- "¿Sabes? Me gustaría que nos viéramos con más calma, tú sabes, para hablar de los viejos tiempos y eso... yo todavía sigo en contacto con Tai, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿El de los lentes extraños?"

- "Sí, lo recuerdo bien"

- "¿Qué te parece si nos vemos el viernes en la cafetería que está del otro lado de la calle? ¿Tienes tiempo?"

- "Supongo..."

- "¡Genial! Toma..."- Sora me entregó una tarjetita de color azul- "Ahí está el número de mi celular por si no puedes ir. ¡Un placer encontrarte Joe! ¡Hasta luego!"

Y con eso, Sora se marchó rápidamente y se metió a la estación de tren. Yo me quedé perplejo viendo a los coches pasar. ¿Qué estaba pasando en esta dimensión? 

De pronto, algo en mi mente hizo que cayera en cuenta de todo. En esta dimensión, _Los Digimon jamás existieron. Mi experiencia en el verano de 1999 fue solo la de un campamento más, cosa que es olvidable para muchos niños, a excepción de Sora por lo visto_. Debo confesar que en los momentos en que más miedo pasé en el Digimundo deseé que los Digimon no existieran y que mi vida volviera a ser tan común como antes. Pero ahora, que estaba metido dentro de mi sueño, sentía todo a mi alrededor tan vacío que me di cuenta que no era un deseo tan bueno...

_¿Qué habrá sido de los demás sin la existencia de los Digimon?_

_____________________________________________________________

Al cruzar la puerta (misma que desapareció), me encontré en un pasillo oscuro, húmedo y lleno de polvo. El suelo, las paredes y el techo estaban hechos de una piedra de color ocre y un poco poroso. El pasillo era bastante bajo, por lo que tuve que arrastrarme a través de él hasta que llegué a un cuarto un poco más amplio. Me puse de pie con dificultad y me sacudí los pantalones, ya que estaban todos llenos de polvo. Iba a avanzar un poco más cuando escuché unas voces y decidí seguirlas. Avancé unos cuantos metros, hasta que llegué a uno de los extremos del cuarto. Ahí se encontraban 3 figuras, mismas que observé con cuidado desde mi escondite, detrás de una saliente de roca. 

- "Ten cuidado Tai..."- dijo una voz. El nombre que mencionó me puso en alerta porque... _¡Ese era el mío!. _Salí de mi escondite y me acerqué un poco más, para descubrir que las 3 figuras en efecto eran las versiones infantiles de Joe, Izzy y yo. Izzy estaba agachado revisando algo en su computadora amarilla, Joe solo observaba la situación en silencio y yo... yo estaba parado enfrente de una reja. Los digimon no estaban, aunque se podía escuchar mucho ruido cerca, como si estuviera teniendo lugar una fiera batalla.

- "No tienes de qué preocuparte Izzy..."- mi versión infantil se veía muy confiado y listo para atravesar esa reja, la cual brillaba gracias a las poderosas descargas de electricidad que la rodeaban.

- "Pero Tai... ¡esa reja está electrificada! ¡Te puedes lastimar!"

- "¿Y qué? Si algo me pasa, ¡puedo volver a empezar como en los videojuegos!"- el Tai de 11 años se acercó aún más a la reja. Hasta ese momento pensé que estaba en la dimensión correcta, ya que recordaba todo lo que estaba pasando claramente. Estábamos en la pirámide de Datamon tratando de rescatar a Sora, quien había sido secuestrada por el villano electrónico gracias a mi conducta estúpida. Si todo era como recordaba, Joe detendría al joven Tai e Izzy le diría que si se moría en esa reja se moriría de verdad, para que luego Tai se acobardara y Datamon escapara con Sora definitivamente. Debo decir que esta parte de nuestra aventura aún me avergonzaba, aunque no tanto como la vez que hice que Greymon digievolucionara en Skullgreymon.

- "¡Joe detenlo!"- gritó Izzy. ¿Qué les dije? Joe estaba a punto de detener a Tai. Pero entonces ocurrió lo que hacía a esta dimensión distinta a la mía. Los destrozos que estaba provocando la batalla entre Etemon y nuestros digimon estaban alterando el pasillo y antes de que Joe tomara al pequeño Tai del brazo un pedazo de roca cayó encima de su cabeza, haciendo que el chico se agachara y se detuviera la cabeza con un gesto de dolor. Tai no se dio cuenta de eso y estaba a punto de tocar la reja.

- "¡Tai! ¡No lo hagas!"- gritó Izzy. 

Esto no podía ser cierto... ¡¿Acaso estaba a punto de presenciar mi propia muerte?!. 

Los dedos enguantados del niño rozaron la electricidad que emanaba la barrera...

_¡Detente Tai! ¡NOOOOOOOO!_

________________________________________________________________

_"¿Dónde estoy?", _fue lo primero que pensé al entrar a la dimensión. Miré a mi alrededor y me topé con un enorme y bello salón de baile, muy parecido al que he visto tantas veces en los libros de cuentos de hadas. Todos los muros estaban bellamente decorados con flores, plantas y retratos magistralmente hechos. El suelo brillaba como un espejo y el techo estaba iluminado por cientos de velas que colgaban de sus candelabros. Lo único que faltaba en este salón era la música y los bailarines. De hecho, mi primer impulso fue ponerme a bailar sola por ahí. _"¿En qué estás pensando Mimí? ¡Esta no es tu dimensión! Tienes que encontrar la salida"_

Dejé el bello salón y me topé con un amplio recibidor que daba a un enorme portón de madera, el cual estaba cerrado. Del otro lado se levantaba una escalinata de mármol blanco y cubierto por una alfombra rosada. Los muros tenían la misma hermosa decoración que la sala de baile. Supuse que alguna de las puertas de arriba me llevarían de regreso al laberinto, por lo que subí la escalinata. Estaba a medio camino cuando una voz chillona me detuvo.

- "¿Se le ofrece algo Princesa?"- sorprendida, me di la vuelta y me tope con un Gekomon, que me miraba con una mezcla de miedo y respeto.

- "No... nada..."

- "Si a la Princesa se le ofrece algo, que no dude en llamar a sus fieles Gekomon"- no hacía falta ser como mi novio para entender qué estaba pasando.

- "Gekomon... ¿Cómo está ShogunGekomon?"- tal como lo esperaba, el Gekomon me miró confundido para luego responder.

- "El amo ShogunGekomon aún sigue dormido, esperando que nuestra princesa le cante para que vuelva a la vida... como lo ha hecho por tantos años"

_"¿Años?", _pensé, _"¿Será acaso que en esta dimensión sigo siendo una niña mimada que no ha liberado a ShogunGekomon? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué fue de Sora? ¿O de Tai y Joe?"_

- "Gekomon... ¿Has visto humanos como yo últimamente?"

- "No Princesa... como usted bien sabe, los únicos humanos que han pisado este castillo y han osado desafiarla aún pugnan su condena en el calabozo, justo como usted ordenó"__

_- _"¿Qué? ¡Gekomon! ¡Llévame con ellos de inmediato!"- ordené. El Gekomon inmediatamente se dirigió a una pequeña puerta negra que estaba junto a la escalinata y que no había alcanzado a ver y la abrió. Lo seguí y me condujo por una enredada serie de pasadizos cada vez más oscuros y tenebrosos, hasta que llegamos al calabozo.

- "Aquí están los prisioneros Princesa"- dijo el Gekomon con una amplia caravana- "¿Algo más?"

- "Puedes retirarte Gekomon... necesito hablar con ellos"- dije mientras me acercaba a la pequeña celda. A mis espaldas escuché el portazo que dio Gekomon al irse.

Al asomarme a través de los barrotes, pude distinguir a 5 figuras que retozaban sobre el suelo. Dos de ellas se veían humanas, pero las otras 3 parecían digimon. 

- "¿Muchachos?"- susurré- "¿Tai? ¿Joe?"

Con mis palabras, los dos humanos que estaban en el suelo se incorporaron. Lo primero que pude distinguir fue una enorme mata de pelo castaño que se paraba hacia todos lados. El dueño de tan descomunal cabellera se puso de pie y se acercó a los barrotes, de modo que pude ver el rostro demacrado de un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años de edad, cubierto con bigote y barba. Todo parecía marchito en ese rostro, excepto los ojos castaños que me miraron con furia.

- "¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que al fin a la "Princesita" se le ocurre visitarnos!"

- "No Tai... espera"

- "¿A qué vienes Mimí? ¿A burlarte de nosotros? ¡Pues ríete todo lo que quieras! ¡Mira cómo nos tienes!"

- "¿Eres tú Mimí?"- dijo otro hombre acercándose. Este tenía el cabello largo y enmarañado, de color azulado. Me miraba con dificultad debido a su astigmatismo, el cual no podía ser aliviado con sus gafas, ya que estas se habían roto tiempo atrás.

- "Joe... soy yo... pero no es lo que parece"

- "¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? ¿El que nos tengas así?"- dijo Tai acercándose como una fiera a los barrotes- "Todo lo planeaste para que jamás saliéramos, ¿verdad?. Por eso nos quitaste los digivices y los emblemas"

- "¿A qué viniste Mimí?"- dijo de pronto Palmon- "¿A burlarte de nosotros?"

- "No Palmon... no es lo que tú crees..."

- "_¿Entonces podrías explicarlo intrusa?"_- una voz muy similar a la mía sonó a nuestras espaldas. Me giré y vi a una joven con el cabello larguísimo y castaño que vestía ropajes de princesa, incluso una corona. Pero su expresión era cruel... ¿Acaso esa era yo?.

- "No, espera..."

- "Si esa es la "Princesa" Mimí..."- susurró Tai mirando a la recién llegada- "¿Quién eres tú entonces?"

- "¡Una intrusa! ¡Una impostora!"- gritó la Princesa- "¡Gekomon! ¡Enciérrenla por tratar de engañarlos!"

Antes de que me diera cuenta, varios Gekomon me sometieron y me encerraron en la misma celda que los otros chicos. 

- "¡Espera Mimí! ¡Tú no entiendes!"- pero como respuesta solo escuché un portazo. La "Princesa" ya se había ido.

- "¿Quién eres tú?"- dijo Tai tomándome de la mano- "Porque no eres Mimí... ¿Verdad?"

_Y lo único que pude pensar fue en como diantres saldría de este problema..._

_________________________________________________

Estaba en una pequeña sala de apariencia muy cómoda. La temperatura en ella era cálida y los sillones me invitaban a sentarme y descansar un rato. ¡Y vaya que lo necesitaba! Este día había sido muy largo y todavía tenía por delante muchos problemas que resolver. Claro, tenía la ayuda de mis amigos, pero a veces sentía que todo el peso de la parte intelectual caía sobre mí. No es que me desagradara, después de todo esa era mi especialidad, pero me preocupaba no poder encontrar la forma de que todo volviera a la normalidad. 

- "Llegas temprano"- una mujer me dijo saliendo de una puerta al fondo del pasillo que comunicaba la sala con el fondo del apartamento en el que había caído- "¿Cómo te fue?"- obviamente no deseaba alterar esta dimensión por lo que decidí seguirle al juego.

- "Bien"

- "¡Qué gusto Koushiro! ¿Ya comiste?"

- "Eh ya..."- pero claro, mis tripas tuvieron que delatarme.

- "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que es necesario estar bien alimentado para rendir en la escuela?"- dijo riendo la mujer mientras se dirigía a la cocina- "Te voy a preparar algo de cenar"

La mujer entró a la cocina, pero pude observarla desde la puerta. Tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y corto, y una mirada muy amable. Sacó unos cuantos trastes de un estante y se puso a preparar algo... supongo que sopa.

- "¿Cómo estuvo el examen?"

- "Ehhh... bien..."

- "¿No estuvo tan difícil, verdad?"- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza- "Bien dijo Tenshi, los Miyawa son buenos para las matemáticas por simple genética"

- "¿Ah sí?"

- "Eso es lo que siempre dice, ¿Qué acaso no le prestas atención? Bueno, es de entender, si eres idéntico a él"

- "¿A quién?"

- "A Tenshi, tu padre"- dijo la dama acercándose- "Son igualitos"

La dama señaló una foto que reposaba sobre la mesita del café, misma que examiné. En ella aparecía la dama con la que estaba platicando a lado de un hombre de cabello y ojos negros. Y en sus regazos estaban sentados dos niños, una pequeña de aproximadamente 5 años y un niño un poco mayor que... _¡Era idéntico a mi!._

- "¿Papá? ¿Dónde está?"- susurré con incredulidad. ¿Qué acaso la pareja de la foto eran mis padres naturales?.

- "Está en la Universidad, dando clases como siempre"- dijo la dama dándome un beso en el cabello- "Me da gusto que hayas regresado temprano hijo, para que pueda verte. Hace tiempo que no coinciden para nada"

- "Es una pena..."- mis ojos se enfocaron en la niña de la foto.- "¿Quién es ella?"

- "¡Koushiro me sorprendes!"- dijo una nueva voz, proveniente de una chica de aproximadamente la edad de Kari que salió de la recámara. Ella tenía también el cabello rojizo como la dama, pero muy largo. Y sus ojos eran idénticos a los míos- "¿Acaso desconoces a tu propia hermana?"

- "Perdona... _hermana_... no te reconocí"

- "¿Ya terminaste la tarea, Aiko?"- dijo la mujer.

- "Sí, mamá."

- "Muy bien, creo que entonces podremos cenar todos juntos en cuanto llegue tu padre"

Aiko se dirigió al baño y la dama, mi madre, regresó a la cocina para terminar la cena. Yo no podía ni moverme de la impresión... _¿Acaso esta era la vida que me esperaba si mis padres no hubieran muerto? ¿Unos papás que me quieren mucho y una hermana? ¿Por qué yo no podía tener esto en mi propia dimensión? ¿Por qué me había tocado perderlos?_

_Y lo único que pude pensar es en jamás dejar esta vida..._

__________________________________________________________

Aparecí en una cámara oscura y fría. Las paredes estaban comenzando a derrumbarse y del techo caían varias rocas, hasta que una me dio en la cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor y vi una feroz batalla que se desarrollaba en el centro de la cámara: Un enorme ave de fuego y un lobo azul peleaban contra una gigantesca araña. Un dinosaurio anaranjado protegía un pedestal de piedra, donde un niño de cabello marrón miraba atentamente a una baraja. 

- "¡Vamos Tai! ¡Tú puedes!"- una chica pelirroja, mi versión más joven, lo estaba animando, mientras que los 5 restantes luchaban contra la enorme araña, Dokugamon, o simplemente trataban de esconderse, como Mimí y TK. 

- "¿Cuál será? ¿Cuál será?"- susurró el chico mirando las dos opciones

- "¡Apúrate Tai! ¡Este lugar se viene abajo!"- y en efecto, rocas cada vez más grandes caían del techo y lastimaban a los Digimon que estaban en la batalla. De pronto, pude ver como Tai eligió una de las cartas por medio del azar y la colocó en la ranura que faltaba. Al instante se abrió una enorme puerta al fondo de la cámara y todos los niños corrieron hacia ella, a excepción de Matt y WereGarurumon, que estaban tratando de detener a Dokugamon.

- "¡Matt! ¡Huye!"- gritó Tai desde la puerta, con Koromon en brazos. Weregarurumon atacó de nuevo a la araña, y esta vez su ataque fue efectivo, ya que el bicho desapareció finalmente y Matt pudo tomar al recién "desevolucionado" Tsunomón y corrió hacia la puerta. 

Yo no sabía que hacer... ¿Debía seguirlos o mejor encontraba una forma de escapar?. Corrí hacia las escaleras que daban hacia el patio del castillo de Myotismon, pero estaban comenzando a derrumbarse y me fue imposible subir por ellas. 

Regresé a la cámara, pero vi que todo en ella estaba a punto de ser destruido y que además... ¡La puerta que Tai había abierto estaba por cerrarse! Si no entraba por ella, era probable que moriría. Así que me eché a correr a toda velocidad, esquivando rocas que caían del techo. Me tropecé con una de ellas y caí de bruces en el suelo. Me traté de incorporar, pero mi tobillo estaba torcido.

_La puerta estaba a escasos centímetros de cerrarse._

- "¡No!"- grité mientras me ponía de pie con dificultad y me acercaba a la puerta brincando en un solo pie. La parte posterior de la cámara estaba completamente destruida... ya no había marcha atrás.

_"Vamos Sora... ¡Corre!"_- pensé mientras avanzaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la puerta... la cual estaba por cerrarse cuando la sostuve con una de mis manos y me deslicé por la estrecha abertura que quedaba. Después, ya no supe de mí.

_Pero de lo que me alcancé a percatar antes de entrar por ella... era que Tai había elegido la carta de Agumon... la carta incorrecta..._

__________________________________________________________

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con el conocido comedor de mi departamento. Miré hacia atrás, y en lugar de ver el laberinto me topé con mi recámara... solo que se veía un poco... _extraña_. Bueno, más que extraña, estaba _ordenada_. Me acerqué a la mesa y vi que estaba limpia y que un mantel azulado cubría su superficie. Un delicioso aroma provenía de la estufa y al acercarme noté que un apetitoso guiso burbujeaba silenciosamente en una olla. Iba a meter la mano para probarlo cuando alguien me detuvo.

- "¡No te atrevas Yamato Ishida!"- la voz provenía de mi madre... _¿MI MADRE?._ Pero... ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo en mi casa?.

- "¿Mamá?"

- "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se mete el dedo a los guisados Yamato? Si quieres probarlo, lo harás en un plato como los demás. Siéntate o se te hará tarde para la escuela"

Muy extrañado obedecí. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y mamá lo contestó.

- "¿Hola? Sí, sí... soy Natsuko Ishida, ¿Qué se le ofrece?..."- _¿QUÉ? ¿NATSUKO ISHIDA? ¿Desde cuando mamá usaba su nombre de casada?_

- "Pensé que te habías ido ya..."- una voz proveniente de uno de los cuartos me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era TK, no Takemon. Era mi hermano TK de 14 años, que se sentó en la mesa a mi lado y se talló los ojos para quitarse el sueño. Tenía el cabello todo desordenado y estaba descalzo, por lo que comenzó a ponerse los calcetines en la mesa. 

- "Takeru..."- otra voz, esta vez la de papá- "Ya te dije que no los calcetines no se ponen en la mesa. ¿Acaso quieres que tu madre se enoje de nuevo?"

- "Perdona papá"- TK se levantó y fue a uno de los sillones para terminar de calzarse. Mientras tanto, mamá había concluido con su conversación y comenzó a servir comida en nuestros platos.

- "¿Quién era Natsuko?"

- "Eran del periódico... por lo del artículo..."

- "Ah sí..."

- "Voy a tener que trabajar hasta tarde hoy"

- "Pero..."

- "No te preocupes... llegaré para la cena... ¡Por nada me perdería nuestro aniversario!"- _¿Un aniversario? ¿Ellos? _Para ese entonces comencé a percatarme de lo que estaba pasando en esta dimensión... pero simplemente era increíble.

- "Buenos días mamá..."- susurró TK tratando de ahogar un bostezo y sentándose a mi lado. Se colocó su eterno sombrero blanco y se lo jaló hasta cubrirse los ojos y comenzó a comer como un autómata.

- "¡Otra vez desvelado Takeru!"- dijo Mamá moviendo la cabeza- "¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo?"

- "Tarea..."- TK volvió a bostezar.

- "Pero... se supone que eso estuviste haciendo con Kari toda la tarde en su casa, ¿no?"

- "No terminamos... era mucho..."

- "Claro, además de que seguramente estuvieron estudiando algunas asignaturas extraescolares, ¿verdad TK?"- dije bromeando y guiñándole el ojo a mi hermanito. Él se puso pálido al instante y dijo.

- "¡Claro que no!"- y después susurró- "¡Cállate Yamato!"

- "Masaharu"- dijo mamá entonces- "Creo que es hora de que le des a Takeru esa plática..."

- "Olvídalo mamá"- dijo TK mirándome pícaramente- "Yamato el experto ya me enseñó todo lo que hay que saber..."

- "¿YAMATO?"

- "Err... creo que mejor me voy a preparar..."- dije levantándome antes de recibir un sermón de mi mamá y jurando tomar venganza en mi hermano. 

_¡¿Un momento?! ¿Yo tomar venganza? ¿Con TK? ¿Cómo si fuéramos dos hermanos normales?_

¡Vaya dimensión! Aquí estaba lo que sería mi vida si mis papás se llevaran bien... si no se hubieran divorciado. Yo tendría una familia unida, mi hermano no sería un digimon y me preocuparía por cosas comunes... ¿Acaso era demasiado pedir?

_¿Por qué tenía que perderme esto? ¿Por qué?_

____________________________________________________________________

Al salir de mi puerta me encontré en un cuarto mediano pintado con colores vivos, como si fuera la habitación de un niño. Claro que esa idea era reforzada por la enorme cantidad de juguetes que estaban colocados en distintos estantes alrededor del lugar. Intenté regresar a mi puerta, pero esta había desaparecido, por lo que me vi obligada a buscar otra salida. Di una vuelta alrededor del cuarto y me maravillé con la perfección de los juguetes. Eran miniaturas perfectas de los Digimon que había conocido a través de los años de ser una "elegida". 

De pronto, vi una enorme vitrina de cristal justo en el centro de la habitación y decidí acercarme, ya que desde lejos pude apreciar que estaba llena de muñecas. Pero el ruido de una puerta al abrirse me puso en alerta, por lo que decidí esconderme detrás de un baúl que estaba en una de las esquinas y rezar para que nadie me descubriera. 

La puerta se abrió, y escuché unos pasos lentos que cruzaron toda la puerta y se colocaron justo enfrente de la vitrina. Un rechinido me dijo que esta había sido abierta y que aquello que había entrado al cuarto estaba sacando su contenido. Luego escuché el inconfundible "_shhhhhh__" _de un aerosol y el sonido que hace un trapo al limpiar un objeto. Decidí asomarme un poco por encima del baúl y me topé con un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, vestido muy humildemente y que limpiaba uno de los muñecos. 

- "¿Cómo has estado Tai?"- susurró tristemente- "¿Has podido platicar con los demás?"- su mirada celeste se desvió a la vitrina y luego continuó- "Por mi parte todo sigue igual. Mi amo, quiero decir, Piedmon, me tiene trabajando como siempre. Ya sabes, lavar su ropa, fregar sus pisos, sacudir sus juguetes... ustedes..."

El chico sopló el cabello del muñeco para retirar más polvo y luego lo guardó. Sacó un muñeco vestido de verde y comenzó a frotarlo.

- "Todos los días te digo esto hermano pero... realmente _espero_ que no estés demasiado decepcionado. Te fallé... les fallé a todos... ¡y todo porque no pude hacer brillar mi estúpido emblema!"- se pasó las manos por los ojos para limpiarse unas lágrimas, que no habían aparecido aún.

- "¡Vaya! ¡Ya ni siquiera puedo llorar más Izzy!"- dijo limpiando un nuevo muñeco- "Será por todo lo que he pasado estos años... la destrucción... la muerte. Piedmon me saca a diario para ver todos los destrozos que no pude evitar por ser un débil. Ya me acabé las lágrimas... ya lloré por ustedes, ya lloré por la segunda muerte de Patamon, ya lloré por mi mamá... ya no se me ocurre otra razón"

- "Pero eres afortunado Joe"- dijo guardando el muñeco pelirrojo y sacando otro- "Tú no tienes que ver todo esto... ustedes están tranquilos en esta vitrina, protegidos del sufrimiento y de los gemidos que tengo que soportar a diario cuando voy a alimentar a los prisioneros que no fueron tan afortunados como ustedes"

- "¿Pero sabes Sora?"- dijo sacando una última muñeca- "De todo lo mal que hice... hubo algo que hice bien. Cumplí mi promesa. Ella está a salvo... la obligué a trepar por esa cuerda hasta que desapareció. Se negó Sora... pero le convencí de que todo estaría bien. Pero Piedmon me atrapó... y estaba muy enojado por que Kari escapó... así que mató a Patamon y me castigó siendo su esclavo. ¡Eso es lo que voy a ser hasta el día que me muera!"

El chico guardó la última muñeca, cerró la vitrina y se puso de pie.

- "Por lo menos los seres que quiero no están sufriendo... aunque me pregunto que habrá sido de Mimí"- el joven abrió la puerta y se marchó. Yo salí de mi escondite bastante triste, pero con la idea de que TK saldría adelante de algún modo... eso es lo que me había dicho Tai antes. 

Así que decidí encontrar una salida, pero eso no ocurrió...

_- "¡Una intrusa! ¡Llévenla con el maestro Piedmon!"_

**_CONTINUARÁ._**

****

_Nota: ¡Vaya! ¡Finalmente terminé este capítulo! Discúlpenme la tardanza, pero es que como podrán ver era algo muy largo y no tenía mucho tiempo. Pero prometo actualizarlo pronto. Mientras tanto, les puedo decir que a diferencia de la versión original, no voy a resolver todos estos problemitas en un solo capítulo ya que quedaría muy precipitado y pesado. Mejor, voy a dedicar un capítulo a la resolución de cada problema. Van a ser 7 capítulos cortos, pero con más desarrollo que en el original y por su corta extensión saldrán muy rápido. ¡Gracias por leer! ^^_


	12. Un Mundo sin Gomamon

(04 de Enero de 2003). Sé que prometí actualizar este fic rápidamente, pero se me atravesaron las fiestas de Diciembre y no fue posible. Pero voy a tratar de terminar con esto de las dimensiones alternas lo más pronto posible, ya que concluir este fic es una de mis prioridades. Ya va para un año y necesito tener tiempo para concluir mis otros proyectos (e iniciar las ideas que no dejan de rondar en mi cabeza) antes de Diciembre. En fin, a los admiradores de Joe espero que este capítulo cumpla con sus espectativas ya que está completamente centrado en él (del mismo modo que será con los otros 6 personajes), se harán algunas menciones de los demás, pero advierto que será algo muy ligero, ya que estos 7 capítulos son **breves**, así que no esperen mis rollos eternos. Originalmente, todo el choro de la personalidad de Joe lo iba a hacer en un fic aparte llamado **Autoestima**, siguiendo el mismo estilo de **Mi Respuesta**, donde me enfocaba en Koushiro. Pero me agradó más la idea de hacerlo como parte de este fic. Ahora... mi mayor problema al desarrollar al personaje de Joe, es que jamás he entendido cuál es su emblema. ¿Es confianza? ¿Sinceridad? ¿Fé? No tengo idea, porque a cada rato lo cambian en la serie (y no quiero ni meterme con el de Mimí, que ese lo entiendo aún menos). Por lo pronto, para este fic voy a tomar a la **FÉ **como la principal virtud de Joe, ¿de acuerdo?. Y no me refiero a la Fé en el sentido religioso, sino a la fé en uno mismo, a saber que uno es capaz de hacer las cosas por sí mismo y alcanzar nuestras metas. No sé si esa era la idea original de la serie, pero es la que tomaré para este fic. Bueno, gracias por leer esta aclaración y espero que disfruten este capítulo del mismo modo en que yo disfruté escribiéndolo (es que tanto Kou como Joe son muy parecidos a mi personalidad, así que los siento muy afines y entretenidos para desarrollar... mejor dejo el balconeo para después).

**Capítulo 12a. MI VIDA SIN GOMAMON**

Vacío.

Esa era mi sensación al caminar por las calles de la ciudad de Tokio... un Tokio que jamás conoció el caos en el año 1999 o el 2002.... No es que eso fuera bueno, ¡Por supuesto que no!. Sé de muchas personas a las que no les hizo ni pizca de gracia el que un vampiro gigante destruyera la mitad de Odaiba (como mis padres)... pero por alguna razón, después de ese fenómeno que tantos atribuyeron a un ataque terrorista, el barrio adquirió un ambiente especial... no lo puedo describir, pero una sensación de que algo fantástico había ocurrido aunque lo negara la mayoría... y eso se podía respirar en el aire y observar claramente en la mirada de la gente que caminaba por la calle. Creo que sólo yo lo notaba... puede que también mis amigos, pero jamás se los he comentado. En pocas palabras, Odaiaba quedó marcada por nuestras aventuras y las cosas ya no fueron las mismas.

Por eso sentía un vació, porque la gente no tenía la expresión de haber sido testigo de algo fantástico y digno de la imaginación más loca de un niño. Es probable que el Joe de esta dimensión no extrañara todo esto, ya que jamás lo vivió pero... ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Realmente dudaba que se pareciera a la persona que soy en mi dimensión...

Porque no tuvo que enfrentarse a los peligros que yo enfrenté

Porque nunca descubrió lo hermoso que es trabajar en equipo y sentirse útil

Porque jamás se conoció así mismo.

Bueno... de eso no podía estar seguro, ya que era probable que hubiera vivido experiencias que yo no imaginaba. Pero algo me hace pensar que tengo razón. Sora por ejemplo... la chica con la que me topé minutos atrás era distinta a la Sora que ha sido mi amiga por tantos años. Fue un encuentro breve, pero noté que era más frívola y superficial... no tenía esa capacidad de vínculo que hace a mi amiga tan especial. Aparentemente es muy seria, pero tiene la virtud de entender a las personas en segundos, relacionarse con ellas e involucrarse afectivamente con una facilidad que francamente envidio. Pero esta chica no... su mirada no era la misma, parecía distante... a pesar de que parecía escucharme y estaba interesada en saber que había sido de mí... aunque solo fuera por pura curiosidad y no un genuino interés.

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando me topé con un joven en una esquina. Estaba recargado en la pared, viendo a las personas pasar. Bueno, tal vez sus ojos seguían el movimiento de las personas, pero no las miraba. Su apariencia me indicó rápidamente quien era, aunque estaba un poco más descuidada de lo acostumbrado. Tenía el cabello largo y alborotado, los pantalones llenos de agujeros y una camiseta que parecía que no la había lavado en años. Era de esos tipos que mi padre siempre reprobaba... se veía todo sucio. Aunque dudo que fuera por no tener dinero... creo que era simplemente su forma de ser. Como si quisiera ahuyentar a los demás tanto con su aspecto como su indiferencia y aparente hostilidad, ya que sé que en el fondo es alguien muy sensible y cariñoso. Es probable que este Matt jamás haya entendido lo importante de relacionarse con los demás y como es gratificante. Debe haberse quedado con la impresión de que todas las relaciones acaban mal y que a la larga siempre sales con el corazón destrozado... me sentí terriblemente apenado al verlo, pero no me le acerqué. Decidí dejarlo tranquilo, ya que la tristeza en su mirada lo pedía a gritos.

Yo solía ser así en mi infancia. Mi padre no paraba de regañarme por no ser tan brillante como mis hermanos y mi madre toda la vida estaba preocupada por mis numerosas enfermedades... que ahora pienso no eran tan reales como parecían. En la escuela llamaba la atención por ser un estudiante modelo y mis maestros no dejaban de felicitarme... pero mis compañeros me rechazaban y me hacía burla. Era torpe y feo. Era el patito feo de mi familia, el inútil, el que jamás podría hacer algo por sí mismo. "¿Para qué?", pensaba yo en las noches, "No importa cuanto me esfuerce o que tanto logre... jamás seré tan bueno como mi padre y mis hermanos". Además, siempre que tenía un problema podía acudir a ellos, que gustosamente me ayudaban y me hacían sentir bien. De ese modo, dependía tanto de ellos que no podía tomar una decisión sin consultarlos. Entre las reprimendas de papá y la burla de mis compañeros, lo único que deseaba era que me dejaran tranquilo... encerrarme en mi cuarto y estudiar. Olvidar que era un inútil y lograr esas notas altas que me hacían sentir importante por unos instantes, cuando me felicitaban.

Un gritó llamó mi atención y me hizo voltear, para toparme con un muchacho de cabello castaño y corto, muy parado eso sí, que andaba en una bicicleta como si fuera invencible. Esquivaba a la gente que se protegía en las tiendas con giros bruscos y enfrenones tan fuertes que era un milagro que no saliera volando. Ni siquiera traía un casco que lo protegiera. Una conducta totalmente irresponsable. Detrás de él iba pedaleando una chica de cabello largo y castaño, pero de piel pálida, casi verdosa, y mirada triste. "Espérame Taichi", susurró mientras jadeaba al pedalear, "No puedo alcanzarte". El muchacho finalmente frenó y miró a su hermana con preocupación, "De acuerdo Kari, te espero". La chica finalmente alcanzó a su hermano "Gracias hermano... perdona por detenerte a cada rato... no soy tan buena como tú". Hikari solía ser como yo, de acuerdo con lo que me contó Takeru una vez. Vivía en la sombra de su hermano mayor, que era un niño alto, fuerte y saludable. Ella lo veía como alguien invencible y su máximo héroe Le costó mucho trabajo entender que no era tan frágil como ella creía ser y que si era bajita y enfermiza, lo compensaba con su gran corazón e inteligencia. Era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. De hecho, fue el propio Takeru el que le hizo entender eso... cosa que me sorprende porque este chico solía ser igual. Pero la Hikari de este mundo parecía no haber conocido a Takeru o por lo menos no le hizo caso, porque se siente poquita cosa por lo visto. Hace años que ella dejó atrás sus enfermedades, pero parecía tan enferma como antes. 

El Taichi que tenía casi frente a mí también era distinto, no solo en el corte de cabello, sino en el carácter. Aunque tenía buenos sentimientos y quería a su hermanita, era terriblemente impulsivo e imprudente, como pude notar en cuanto se le acercó otro chico en bicicleta. "Hey Taichi, a que no brincas la valla que está al final de la calle", gritó mientras señalaba una valla bastante alta que interrumpía la avenida por obras de mantenimiento. "No lo hagas hermano", susurró Hikari, "Está muy alto". Tenía razón, si Tai no brincaba bien podía lastimarse seriamente. "No digas tonterías Kari, no me va a pasar nada". "¿Tienes miedo Yagami?" gritó el chico, lo que hizo que Taichi se trepara en el acto en su bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear hacia ella sin pensar. "¡YO JAMÁS TENGO MIEDO!"- gritó mientras se acercaba a la valla. Intentó saltarla, pero no alcanzó suficiente altura, por lo que cayó de bruces en el suelo. Hikari intentó ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero él rechazó su ayuda mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad. Vaya... este Tai no solo tenía el mismo concepto erróneo del valor que cuando era pequeño... aún no sabía aceptar una mano amiga. 

Me giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí al parque, ya había visto suficiente de los hermanos Yagami. Además, tenía que encontrar mi portal o me quedaría atorado en este mundo tan vacío para siempre. El valor... yo también solía tener un concepto erróneo del valor. Pensaba que solo la gente intrépida como Taichi podía ser valiente. Y por supuesto, yo jamás lo sería por mi temperamento tranquilo. Además, temía de tantas cosas que no podía enfrentar mis problemas. Por eso la pasé tan mal en el Digimundo al principio. Estábamos en un mundo totalmente desconocido y con miles de peligros. ¡Y ni un solo adulto a la mano!. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin adultos como mis padres, hermanos o maestros que me dijeran que hacer? Y lo peor... ¡Yo era el mayor!, por lo que sentía que era mi deber el bienestar de los demás. Pero si jamás había hecho algo por defenderme... ¿Cómo defendería a los demás?.

Adentrándome en el parque, me topé con una cancha de baloncesto muy modesta. En ella, un par de muchachos estaban metidos en un partido, ya que corrían si parar de un lado al otro y trataban de quitarse el balón para encestar. Estaba tan entretenido el juego que me senté en una banca para observarlos. No me di cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado. Pero de pronto, ese alguien emitió un largo y triste suspiro. El sonido me alertó y creo que pegué un brinco, porque el tipo se dio cuenta.

- "Perdona... no quería incomodarte"- dijo con un ademán de ponerse de pie

- "No te preocupes, es sólo que estaba muy metido en el partido"

- "Sí, ¿verdad? Yo vengo todos los días a observarlos, son los mejores que he visto"

- "Pues sí... son muy buenos"

- "¿Te gusta el baloncesto?"

- "Algo... ¿Y a tí?"

- "¡Me encanta! Puedo ver los partidos en la tele por horas... y por eso vengo a ver a esos chicos. Son del equipo de mi escuela"

- "¿Y has jugado alguna vez?"

- "Pues... lo he intentado"- miré bien a mi acompañante y vi que era un chico más joven que yo, pero me sacaba una cabeza y parecía corpulento, el mismo tipo de cuerpo que los jugadores que estaban en la cancha. Su rostro me indicó rápidamente de quien se trataba. Y por ello deduje que este chico era muy bueno para el baloncesto, así que decidí averiguar un poco más.

- "Oye... ¿Y nunca le has pedido a estos chicos que te dejen jugar? Te deben conocer si vienes a diario"

- "¿Estás loco?"- Takeru me observó sorprendido- "¡Estos chicos son muy buenos! Me harían polvo enseguida"

- "No sé si te has visto últimamente en el espejo amigo, pero tienes todo para ser tan bueno como ellos, en especial si te gusta tanto"

- "Ni creas... solo será la apariencia. En realidad soy muy torpe"- dijo riéndose- "Nunca he sido bueno en nada..."

El síndrome del hermano mayor invencible tercera parte, damas y caballeros. Me costaba trabajo recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que Takeru fue frágil e inseguro. Todo lo desconocido le aterrorizaba y por lo tanto lloraba a pulmón tendido. Por suerte tenía a su hermano cerca para que lo consolara y lo protegiera. A diferencia de Yamato, quien buscaba estar solo, Takeru aborrecía la soledad y por ello se aferraba a las personas queridas con tanta fuerza que podía asfixiarte. Pero con el tiempo y las experiencias en la aventura se percató, a pesar de su corta edad, de que tenía que hacer las cosas por sí mismo y que era mejor enfrentarse a lo desconocido con alegría y esperanza que con pánico y lágrimas. Eso lo hizo fuerte y seguro, de modo que dejó la sombra de su hermano y exigió que lo tratáramos como alguien crecido y no como un bebé. Tal vez maduró demasiado en el Digimundo y por eso tuvo problemas al crecer, pero eran pocos a diferencia del muchacho que tenía a mi lado. Creía que no servía para nada, y eso no era cierto.

- "Debes ser bueno en algo... todos tenemos un talento, ¿no?"

- "Pues no creo..."

- "¿Y por qué no lo averiguas? Tal vez eres la próxima súper estrella de la NBA y no te has dado cuenta"- Takeru rió.

- "¿En serio esperas que hable con ellos?"

- "Vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no?"

- "¿Y si me rechazan?"

- "¿Y si te aceptan? Mejor vivir con el rechazo que con la duda, ¿no crees?"- el chico meditó por unos instantes lo que le dije, para luego sonreír.

- "Creo... creo que sí. Voy a pensarlo... no sé que decirles"

- "De acuerdo, piénsalo. Pero atrévete a hablarles, nada se pierde, ¿no?"

- "Está bien... muchas gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?"

- "Soy Joe"

- "Y yo soy Takeru... gracias Joe"

- "No hay de que... suerte"- dije alejándome y dejando a Takeru sumido en sus pensamientos. 

No era la primera vez que le echaba la mano a Takeru. Bueno... es probable que en esta dimensión sí, pero en la mía lo había ayudado varias veces, incluso salvándole la vida. La primera vez fue cuando un Veggiemon lo tenía atrapado y traté de caerle encima. ¡Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese instante!. Pero aunque libré a TK, quedé atrapado y casi me hacen pomada, de no ser porque Matt reaccionó y me salvó a tiempo. La segunda vez fue cuando lo salvé en el río... casi se ahoga. No sabía nadar, pero me tiré al agua sin pensar. Había prometido a la madre de Takeru que lo protegería y tenía que cumplir con mi promesa. ¡Vaya! Creo que esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que podía hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Nadie me había pedido que cuidara de TK. Yo me ofrecí e hice hasta lo imposible por ayudarlo y lo logré. Podía hacer las cosas por mí mismo... podían confiar en mí para ayudarlos. Por primera vez tuve fé en que haría las cosas bien y sin pedir la ayuda de los adultos y por eso Ikkakumon evolucionó... y así me salvé.

¡Rayos! Había hablado con Takeru... ¿Y si mi charla cambiaba su vida? ¿Y si no estaba destinado a pedirle a estos chicos que lo dejaran jugar? Temí que mi impulsiva intromisión no afectara TANTO a la dimensión y al laberinto... porque si no, estaría metido en un serio aprieto. ¿Dónde rayos estaba esa puerta?

En otro rincón del parque me topé con un pelirrojo muy conocido que estaba muy ocupado tecleando en una computadora portátil. Unos niños estaban jugando con un frisbee y accidentalmente lo arrojaron hacia Koushiro. El disco chocó contra el árbol en el que estaba recargado Izumi y cayó suavemente hasta posarse en el pasto, a pocos centímetros del chico. Koushiro ni se inmutó... podría haberle caído una bomba atómica encima y no se habría dado cuenta.

- "¡Hey! ¡Pásanos el disco!"- gritó uno de los niños. Pero Koushiro no se inmutó. Daba la impresión de estar siendo muy grosero, pero yo sabía que en verdad estaba tan metido en la computadora que era incapaz de prestar atención, como cuando era pequeño en mi dimensión.

- "¡Pelirrojo! ¡Pásanos el frisbee!"- gritó una niña- "¿Qué no nos oyes?"- los niños parecían estar ya muy enojados, así que decidí acercarme al árbol para tomar el frisbee. Fue solo cuando me sintió cerca que Kou levantó la vista y me encontró.

- "Que tal"- dijo con su acostumbrada seriedad- "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

- "Esos niños te están llamando"- comenté señalando a los chicos. Koushiro pareció sorprendido

- "¿Por qué?"

- "Por su disco... querían que se los aventaras"- dije tomando el juguete y lanzándolo hacia los niños, que agradecieron con la cabeza y se marcharon.

- "Oh... no los escuche. Perdona"

- "No te preocupes..."- pero vi que Izumi se puso a teclear de nuevo en la computadora.- "¿Qué haces?"

- "Trabajo"- susurró sin levantar la vista.

- "¿En qué?- no hubo respuesta.- "¿Disculpa?"- finalmente volví a tener la atención de Kou.

- "¿Perdón? ¿Decías algo?"- Koushiro se comportaba de manera distante y evasiva. Sin darse cuenta, lo que deseaba era que yo me marchara. Cuando era niño, era un chico tan aislado o puede que incluso más que yo. Temía que la gente se le acercara porque se sentía poca cosa, entre ser adoptado y bajito. Sentía que su único talento era su inteligencia y su habilidad para usar la computadora. Con el Digimundo, aprendió que tenía mucho que ofrecer además de su inteligencia y poco a poco dejó de evadirse en la computadora y a convivir con los demás. ¡Hasta tenía una novia!. Creo que por eso, Koushiro y yo nos llevábamos tan bien... teníamos mucho en común. Ambos deseábamos alegrar a nuestros padres siendo hijos modelos, ambos creíamos que solo con inteligencia se llegaba alto y ambos deseábamos estar tranquilos para no sentirnos rechazados.

- "Nada... hasta luego"- murmuré dejándolo solo. El chico comenzó inmediatamente a teclear en la computadora y dudo que se diera cuenta cuando me marché.

Ese Koushiro... vaya que le hacía falta haber conocido a Tentomon. Así como a mi me sirvió conocer a Gomamon. Debo decir que al principio me alteraba, ya que era todo lo opuesto a mí. Era burlón, inquieto, impulsivo, metiche... bueno... era lo opuesto a mí. ¡Y vieran lo que me ayudó tener un camarada así!. Me enseñó a burlarme de mis errores y a no ser tan duro conmigo mismo. A ver la vida de manera más tranquila y que hay tantas cosas tan bellas que no veía por mis nervios. Me enseñó a confiar en los demás, lo bello que es simplemente estar en el mar y fue de los primeros que tuvieron fé plena en mis capacidades. Él me enseñó con sus acciones que la gente espera de mí algo más que calificaciones y que podía ser lo que yo quisiera. Aunque debo decir, que además de Gomamon mi hermano tuvo que ver en eso. Shin era médico, pero deseaba irse lejos y hacer cosas que mi padre no aceptaba. Cuando volví a casa, me dijo que no dependiera de mi padre, que era importante que me valiera por mí mismo y que hiciera lo que yo deseara. Creo que fueron mis experiencias en el Digimundo lo que hicieron que por primera vez le prestara atención. Y tenía razón.

- "¿Hola? ¿Mitzuo?"- una voz de mujer pasó a mi lado. Era una chica preciosa de cabello castaño que hablaba sin parar por celular.- "¿Dónde estás?"

La joven era Mimí. Bella como la de mi dimensión, dulce como la de mi dimensión... pero algo había en su expresión que no era la de la Mimí de mi dimensión. Se veía muy insegura y frágil.

- "¿Cómo que vas a tardar? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando en este lugar horrible? ¡Media Hora! ¡Me estoy muriendo de calor y de sed!"

Esta chica no era muy dfistinta de la niña de 10 años que viajó por primera vez al Digimundo. Mimí fue una niña sobreprotegida por sus padres, quienes siempre la trataron como a una auténtica princesa. Cualquier detallito incómodo era solucionado al instante. Mimí tenía todo lo que deseaba cuando lo deseaba. Por eso, llegar al Digimundo fue terrible para ella, ya que se vio sometida a condiciones incómodas y riesgosas para las cuales no estaba acostumbrada. Todo el tiempo se estaba quejando por cansancio y hambre, lo que la llevó a cometer varias imprudencias para satisfacer sus caprichos (como la vez en que atrajo a los Numemon o cuando fue tratada como princesa por los Gekomon). Así mismo, al haber vivido siempre en una "burbuja", no entendía el que la gente tuviera problemas y aborrecía la violencia, al grado de que dejó al grupo por una temporada después de presenciar varias muertes. A pesar de todo, Mimi era una chica muy dulce y de buen corazón, era rara la ocasión en que se metiera con alguien y solía creer que todos tenían algo bueno en el fondo (aunque solía prejuiciar un poco a partir de la apariencia). Es por eso que su emblema era la pureza, ya que irónicamente, toda esa sobreprotección de sus padres habían hecho que ella no conociera el mal y pensara que en todo ser vivo había bondad.

- "¿Esperas que tome el autobus de regreso? ¡Pero si no tengo idea de donde estoy! ¡Por favor apúrate!"- siguió quejándose la chica por teléfono. Mimí había cambiado mucho con el Digimundo. Se hizo más fuerte e independiente, aprendió que aunque hay mal en el mundo, siempre es posible ver lo bello en los demás e incluso perdonar y dar una segunda oportunidad. Siempre será una chica un poco caprichosa, pero así mismo siempre será alguien con una capacidad de relacionarse con los demás de manera increíble. Incluso logró ver algo en Koushiro que ninguna otra chica había visto antes y se convirtió en su novia.

Me alejé de esta Mimí insegura y crucé un pequeño puente que atravesaba un arroyo. Estaba cansado de esta dimensión... ya que todos mis amigos eran prácticamente unos desconocidos para mí. Aunque por toro lado, estaba comprendiendo aún más lo grandioso que fue para todos el ir al digimundo... en especial para mí. Recuerdo que cuando Mimí se alejó del grupo porque ya no podía estar más en batallas yo decidí acompañarla. En parte fue porque no quería que Mimí estuviera sola... pero también fue porque deseaba estar solo. Todo lo que había pasado y la conversación con mi hermano me habían dado mucho en qué pensar. Así que acompañé a Mimí por unos días y cuando estuve seguro de que ella podía arreglárselas sola me marché a buscar a Matt... y reflexionar. Pasé un día completo encima de Ikkakumon, que por una vez estuvo tranquilo y me dejó aclarar mi vida. Y me sirvió mucho, ya que entendí que todos mis compañeros eran mis amigos y no les interesaba en lo absoluto si yo era inteligente o no. Me apreciaban por lo que era, incluso me llamaban _Superior_, en parte por la edad y en parte por cariño. Entendí lo que decía mi hermano y decidí que a partir de ese momento sería yo mismo. No trataría de complacer a nadie porque no lo necesitaba... ser yo mismo era muy bueno, podía hacer grandes cosas de esa manera y ser feliz.

Dejar a los Digimon fue muy duro para mí... no sé que haría sin Gomamon y su facilidad para hacerme reir de mis problemas. Sin embargo, sé que aunque no lo tuviera cerca sus enseñanzas ya se habían quedado en mí. No había que ser tan perfeccionista... una cosa es ser bueno y otra cosa es amargarse la vida por ello. Con el paso de los años cambié mi forma de ser... seguía siendo un estudioso de lo peor, pero lo hacía por el gusto de obtener buenas calificaciones y no por impresionar a mi papá y a mis maestros. Era más abierto con mis compañeros y logré hacer otros amigos, además de mis compañeros que esos ya lo eran para siempre. Incluso dejé de vestirme como mi papá solía decirme... le dio un ataque cuando decidí dejarme crecer el pelo... pero no saben como me agradó ser rebelde por una vez en la vida. Y si ahora deseo estudiar medicina es porque realmente quiero ser un doctor y no por tradición familiar.

Al final del arroyo me topé con un muchacho sentado a la sombra de un árbol y que leía un libro. Su expresión era nerviosa e insegura y constantemente veía hacia todos lados como buscando algo. No me le acerqué... Realmente no fue necesario. Si el fin de estar en un mundo sin Gomamon era descubrir lo afortunado que había sido al conocerlo, debo decir que lo habían logrado. Ahora más que nunca apreciaba todo lo que había pasado y lo que me esperaba en mi dimensión. 

Una luz a mi derecha llamó mi atención, la puerta al laberinto se había abierto.

Y así la cruce con mucho gusto porque volvería a casa.

_A mi casa... un mundo con Gomamon._

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. No hubo mucha acción pero fue porque más que nada eran las reflexiones de Joe en un mundo sin Gomamon. Pero les prometo que en el próximo capítulo, el de Taichi, habrá mucha acción. Trataré de ir alternando capítulos tranquilos con algunos activos para no aburrir. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	13. Para amar hay que tener valor

**12 de Marzo de 2003... No tengo idea de lo que me llevó a escribir esto. Ya tenía la mitad de este capítulo escrito pero lo odiaba y me entró un bloqueo horrible... por eso no lo he actualizado con la rapidez que yo deseaba. Este fic ya va a cumplir un año y me URGE acabarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque se supone que es una traducción y que tenía que terminarlo rápido. Pero no fue así... me tardé muchísimo más que en el original por ampliarlo y meterle quién sabe qué tantas cosas. Hoy amanecí con la idea de este capítulo que es ligeramente distinta a lo que había escrito... mismo que ya borré. No tengo idea de qué les parecerá este capítulo, ojalá les guste. Bue... creo que el estar encerrada en casa tres días con fiebre y las santas inyecciones que me están aplicando *mira con terror su reloj porque en una hora le toca la cuarta* me está volviendo realmente loca.... hasta los estoy choreando de lo lindo como podrán leer.**

**¡Ya! Ahora sí les dejo el Capítulo 13. Se lo dedico a todos los que leen este fic y lo recuerdan aunque no me dejen review. Porque son ustedes los que me hacen continuar con esto. Muchas gracias ^^. Y claro, si me pueden dejar un review se los agradeceré muchísimo :).**

**CAPÍTULO 13: Para amar, hay que tener valor.**

- "¡Tai! ¡NOOOOO!"- la voz de Izzy rebotó en las paredes de roca de la pirámide. Yo estaba petrificado... las piernas no me respondían, el corazón me latía a mil por hora y sudor frío me recorría la espalda. Era terriblemente extraño ser testigo de tu propia muerte. Bueno, no es que me fuera a morir, el que iba a morir era él, el Tai de esta dimensión que no escuchaba las palabras de sus amigos. Yo tampoco las escuché en esa ocasión... y el finalmente atenderlas ahora, que ya no eran dirigidas a mí, era una ironía muy cruel.

¡No! ¡No podía dejar que las palabras de Izzy fueran ignoradas de nuevo! ¡Y esta vez con consecuencias fatales! ¡No lo iba a permitir!

- "¡AY!"- gritó el pequeño Tai mientras se alejaba torpemente de la pirámide. Joe se había repuesto de su golpe y atrapó al chico entre sus brazos.

- "¿Te encuentras bien Tai?"- susurró mientras el otro se apartaba bruscamente y se palpaba la cabeza... o al menos eso trataba entre toda la maraña de pelo que portaba (¿Y quién soy yo para criticarlo verdad? ;)). Finalmente retiró su blanco guante de su cráneo, descubriendo que ahora estaba manchado de rojo... de sangre.

- "Creo que sí"- contestó mientras examinaba la mancha- "Algo me golpeó en la cabeza... deben ser las rocas que se están cayendo..."

Pues no, no era una las rocas que estaban cayendo del techo producto de la batalla entre los Digimon y Etemon. Se trataba de mi buena puntería, la cual me serviría de mucho si me dedicara al béisbol. Ni modo, había que partirle la cabeza a mi alter ego para hacerlo entender. Bueno, o por lo menos para darle tiempo a Izzy de hacerlo entender.

- "¡Suéltame Joe!"- exclamó de pronto Tai mientras trataba de liberarse del fuerte abrazo de su amigo- "¿Qué no entiendes que Sora está en peligro?"

- "¡Tai! ¡Escúchame!"- gritó Izzy acercándose a los dos muchachos- "Si atraviesas así la reja te puedes lastimar"

- "¿Y qué? Simplemente vuelvo a empezar como en los videojuegos"

- "¡TE EQUIVOCAS!"- Tai se sobresaltó con el tono de voz del tímido Izumi y dejó de forcejear con Joe.

- "¿Qué dices?"

- "Esto no es como un videojuego Tai... si nos morimos aquí, moriremos de verdad"

Y fue entonces cuando observé con lujo de detalle como el rostro de Tai perdía ese cinismo y confianza en sí mismo para dar lugar al miedo. Porque finalmente se dio cuenta de que podía morirse en ese mismo instante, de lo cerca que estuvo de hacerlo y como eso era una idea muy desagradable para él. 

- "La salida de esa reja está del lado derecho, a un metro de tí"- informó Izzy con ese tono neutro de voz que emplea cuando da un detalle técnico. Pero Tai no se pudo mover. Lo entendía perfectamente... luchaba entre el deber con Sora y el miedo que lo invadía y le helaba hasta la última célula del cuerpo. Yo había pasado por eso... y era una sensación de impotencia tan grande que te ahogaba y no te dejaba pensar.

- "¿Tai? ¿Qué esperas?"- lo animó Izzy severamente.

- "No puedo hacerlo..."- susurró apesadumbradamente.

- "Pero..."

El desastre comenzó. Una de las paredes del pasillo se desplomó con fuerza y la luz proveniente de una de las cámaras iluminó a las formas novatas y derrotadas de Agumon, Tentomon y Gomamon. Había pasado la oportunidad de Tai. Era momento de escapar para ellos. No tardaría en salir Etemon de la cámara para atacarlos y Matt llegaría a salvarlos junto con Mimi. 

Los 3 chicos corrieron hacia donde estaban los digitales.

- "Lo siento Tai"- murmuró Agumon con lo que le restaba de fuerzas.

- "¡Háblame Gomamon!"- gimió Joe con su acostumbrado pesimismo.

- "Tentomon... ¿Estás bien?"

- "Izzy..."

Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde estaba Etemon?

- "¿Qué es esta cosa?"- sentí detrás de mí la presencia del estúpido villano, que me tomó de los hombros y me arrojó fuera de mi escondite y al completo alcance de los niños.- "¿Otro de esos miserables piojosos?"

De la impresión no alcancé a protegerme bien del empujón y caí de bruces en el suelo. Con la nariz pegada a la arena suelta del piso y los cara roja de furia alcancé a escuchar las expresiones de sorpresa silenciosa de los niños.

Estaba frito.

- "Con que creyeron que me iban a engañar, ¿verdad?"- exclamó Etemon con un gesto de triunfo mientras coloca una de sus patas sobre mi cabeza- "¿Creyeron que caería en su trampa? Ustedes 3 distrayéndome mientras su espía acababa con mi ejército. ¡Ja! ¡No llegué a ser el astro del rock and roll que soy ahora por ingenuo! ¡Ahora me dicen donde está Datamon o elimino a su camarada!"

- "No sabemos quién es él"- gritó Joe- "No viene con nosotros, ¡Déjalo en paz!"

Definitivamente, Joe era un gran sujeto. Nota Mental: Decírselo si salgo vivo de esta.

- "¿Ah no? ¿Qué acaso no pueden reconocer a otro piojoso humano como ustedes?"- Etemon tiró de mi cabello y me obligó a mirarlos fijamente a los ojos. 

Y todo fue en cámara lenta. El mundo se detuvo. Ya no escuchaba lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Ya no me dolía el golpe o el que Etemon me tuviera literalmente de los pelos. En lo único en lo que podía fijarme era en la expresión de sorpresa de los 3 niños que tenía frente a mí.

Especialmente la de él... sus ojos castaños estaban abiertos como platos y su morena piel se veía blanca como la leche. Me había reconocido, de eso estaba seguro. 

- "¿Quién es él?"- susurró Izzy- "¿También habría caído aquí desde el campamento?"

- "¡Debe ser ayuda del mundo real!"

- "¿Eres tú?"- susurró Tai mirándome atónito. Simplemente asentí y el otro retrocedió como si creyera que todo se trataba de una horrible pesadilla.

Si yo hubiera estado en su posición, desconociendo aún la cantidad de dimensiones que existen en el Universos y las cosas bizarras que pasaría en los siguientes años, seguramente hubiera pensado lo mismo. 

- "No puede..."- pero en eso se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte y el techo del pasillo se vino abajo. Etemon se hizo a un lado y finalmente me soltó, pero no pude controlar la cabeza y reboté en el suelo haciendo un horrible ¡PAFF!.

Eso seguro va a dejar un chichón. Pero no era tiempo de quejarme, sino que giré hacia mi costado y me oculté entre un montón de roca suelta.

- "¡Tai! ¿Se encuentran bien?"- la voz de Matt se escuchó a lo lejos. ¡Justo a tiempo!

- "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí"- esta vez fue Izzy.

- "¿Tai? ¿Me escuchas? ¡VÁMONOS!"- la voz de Yamato, autoritaria. Seguramente había sacado al joven Tai de su aturdimiento a la fuerza y lo arrastró fuera de la pirámide. 

- "¡No pueden escapar! ¡Regresen!"- Etemon se escuchaba furioso. Cerré los ojos y aguanté la respiración... ¡Lo que fuera con tal de que no me encontrara!. 

Lo último que escuché fueron los pasos de Etemon alejándose rápidamente del lugar y murmurando cosas acerca de los niños elegidos muy poco agradables.

Con trabajo me levanté y me sacudí toda la roca, polvo y demás materiales que tenía sobre la ropa, el cabello y el rostro. Sentía la nariz húmeda y el olor me indicó que estaba sangrando de una herida en la ceja. ¡Qué desastre!

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo encontraría la salida de esta estúpida dimensión? Ya de por sí la había regado apareciendo frente a ellos. No fue mi culpa del todo, pero estaba seguro que Tai no dormiría esa noche de la impresión y de la vergüenza de haber dejado sola a Sora.

Sora...

Aún estaba en peligro. ¡Tenía que salvarla!. Sin pensar en nada más atravesé la reja y aparecí en una nueva sección de la pirámide. Exploré los pasillos tratando de encontrar la guarida de Datamon o el portal que me regresara a casa. Lo que fuera primero.

Los gritos de Sora se escuchaban a lo lejos. Apresuré el paso.

**¿A dónde crees que vas?**__

Me detuve en seco- "¿Quién es?"- Nadie contestó a mi llamado. Reanudé mi marcha.

**Esta no es tu dimensión Taichi y lo sabes bien. No es tu papel rescatar a Sora.**

- "¡Lo sé!"- grité sin detenerme- "Pero aún así necesita ayuda"

**Bien sabes que el otro Tai y sus amigos la rescatarán. ¿Para qué pierdes el tiempo? ¿Qué no tienes suficientes problemas en tu propia dimensión? ¿Recuerdas a tu hermana? ¿Lo mal que la está pasando?**

¡Claro que pensaba en Kari! Pero Sora era parte del equipo y ya si había causado demasiados problemas con mi presencia lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla. Después de todo, más loca esta dimensión no podía estar. ¿Qué le pasaba a mi mente? ¿Por qué intentaba detenerme? 

**¿Crees que así vas a ayudar al Tai de esta dimensión verdad? Evitándole la pena de pasar una noche pensando en Sora. Créeme una cosa, salvándola solo le provocarás más dolor.**

¿A qué te refieres?- Me detuve en ese instante. La voz retumbaba en mi mente como si estuviera hablando a través de un altavoz.

**Tal vez esta noche la pasará bien... pero sabes bien que el dolor que pasaría esta noche no se compara con el que sentirá en 3 años.**

¿Qué?

**Tal vez lo mejor para este Tai es que Sora desaparezca. Así no se sentirá rechazado y humillado en 3 años cuando ella lo pase de largo por el otro... Por el chico popular y guapo... ella no necesita un imprudente infantil como Tai... como tú. ¿Lo recuerdas Taichi? No le importó romperte el corazón esa Navidad. No le importó que vencieras a tus miedos en la pirámide. Que fuiste su amigo fiel por años. Nada de eso. Y tú de idiota animándola... qué patético eres Tai...**

¡Ya basta! ¡No fue así! ¡Eso no es cierto!

**Eso es lo que tú quieres creer... ¿pero qué hay de las noches de febrero que pasaste encerrado y llorando? Después de ese fin de año loco te sentiste un perro olvidado y solo. Si de por sí te ignoraba con su novio te olvidó por completo... ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Y tú de patético fingiendo que estabas feliz por ella! ¡Si lo que querías era matar al otro!**

¡No es cierto! ¡Ella siempre fue mi amiga! ¡Y estaba feliz con él! Por eso yo también estaba feliz...

**¿Quieres saber una cosa Taichi? En esta dimensión Tai no regresará a la pirámide por Sora. Está demasiado asustado para ir. Ella desaparecerá como la llama de una vela al consumirse. ¡No alteres las cosas! No le provoques a ese Tai otro dolor.**

¿Y acaso el saber que su amiga está muerta no es doloroso?

**Si salvas a Sora... en 3 años ella le romperá el corazón a Tai. Pero no creas que las cosas serán como en tu dimensión, donde finalmente la tienes a tu lado. Aquí ella jamás dejará a su novio... se casarán, serán inmensamente felices y pasarán cerca de él con sus hijos... y no les importará que su corazón se rompa cada vez que eso ocurra. Y ese Taichi va a ser infeliz. **

¡Eso no es cierto!

**¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás tan seguro de que ella irá a su lado? ¡Eres más engreído de lo que pensé!**

No me refiero a eso... me refiero a lo de ser infeliz. Lo ví a los ojos... tal vez es de otra dimensión pero siente lo mismo que yo. Tenemos almas similares. Simplemente lo sé... y por eso sé que él no será infeliz... del mismo modo que yo no lo fui mientras ella estuvo con Matt. ¡No trates de hacerme creer otra cosa! ¡Yo sé lo que pasó!

**¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?**

_- "¿Te encuentras bien Tai?"- el muchacho observó como su primer amor se alejaba de él para encontrarse con aquel que había elegido. Le dolía, era cierto, pero sabía que eso era lo que ella deseaba. Y que nada ni nadie cambiaría la amistad que ellos tenían. Y ella estaba feliz... y de ese modo él estaría feliz._

_- "Sí Agumon, claro que voy a estar bien"_

_- "¿Tai?"_

_- "¿Qué cosa?"_

_- "¡Ya maduraste!"_

Me costó trabajo olvidarla en esos meses que estuvo con Matt. No lo voy a negar, fue muy duro. Pero lo superé, porque sabía que ella era feliz. Y antes que ser su novio, soy su amigo. Siempre lo he sido. Y había que entender que lo que quiere un amigo no es precisamente lo que quiere uno. A veces hay que ceder. Y yo lo entendí todo... y me di cuenta que las cosas cambian y que a veces no del modo que uno quiere. Pero que siempre se puede sacar provecho de eso. Sora siempre me agradeció el impulso que le dí esa noche. Dice que ha sido una de las cosas más valientes que he hecho. Nos convertimos en mejores amigos a partir de entonces. Dejé de verla como un sueño y la vi como era en verdad. Y ahora que estamos juntos la quiero por quién es y no por la ilusión que me producía. Y por eso lo nuestro a funcionado.

**Sí pero... ¿Y ese chico? Porque ya te dije...**

Sí ya sé lo que me dijiste. Pero te aseguro que aunque al final no esté al lado de Sora será feliz. Porque él va a entender lo mismo que yo. Porque él va a madurar. A golpes tal vez, pero lo hará. Y siempre será amigo de Sora y eso es algo muy valioso. Y bueno... quien sabe, pero tal vez dejando sus fantasías con Sora pueda conseguir una chica que lo haga sentir feliz. Pueda buscar algo real. Y ese va a ser un amor de verdad, no un enamoramiento adolescente y una obsesión. ¿Lo entiendes?

**¡Detente! ¡Esas son tonterías! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡Cometes un grave error!**

No sé quién te mandó a llenarme la cabeza de basura. Así que si me disculpas, tengo una misión con mi mejor amiga, ¿entendido?. 

Corrí como loco a través de los pasillos. La voz seguía aturdiéndome. No tengo idea de donde provenía y cómo es que sabía tanto de todas las dimensiones. Pero había que vencerla. ¡Y lo hice!

Llegué finalmente a la guarida de Datamon. Y tal como lo recordaba, el villano estaba atando a Sora a una mesa y le mostraba el emblema burlándose de ella.

- "¡Ya verás lo que haré con tu emblema!"

- "¡Ese emblema es mío!"

- "Ya no tontuela. Porque cuando termine con mi plan lo usaré como medio de venganza con Etemon. ¡Pagará muy caro lo que me ha hecho!"

Entré con paso firme al recinto y Datamon no tardó en detectarme.

- "¿Quién eres tú?"

- "¿Qué no la oíste? ¡Devuélvele su emblema!"

- "¡Jamás!"

- "¡Entonces te la quitaré por la fuerza!"- dije acercándome al Digimon, quien no tardó en detenerme con sus largos brazos de metal. Me envolvió en ellos y presionó con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, como si quisiera aplastarme... como una pitón. 

- "¡Suéltalo Datamon! ¡Te daré mi emblema!"- escuché los gritos de Sora desde la mesa. Siempre protegiendo a los demás aunque sean desconocidos.

- "De todos modos ya era mío"- rió maliciosamente el metálico. Yo comenzaba a perder el aire y todo se veía muy nebuloso. Pero en eso noté que una de mis manos estaba libre. Apenas y podía moverla, y sólo me servía para tocar el brazo de Datamon. Tal vez era mayor que el otro Tai y más fuerte, pero jamás podría soltarme de su abrazo con ayuda de la fuerza.

Sonreí maliciosamente. Datamon no tenía idea del as que tenía en las yemas de los dedos.

- "¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo!"- gritó el villano mientras corría alrededor de la habitación, agitando sus brazos al rojo vivo y espesas nubes de vapor salían de los circuitos de su cabeza. 

Corrí hacia el panel de control y presioné todos los botones que encontré hasta que liberé a Sora. Para ese momento Datamon ya se había repuesto de la quemazón que le metí y estaba muy enojado. Trató de arrebatarme las pertenencias de Sora, mismas que recuperé cuando Datamon las tiró al suelo, pero fui más rápido y se las lancé a mi amiga.

- "¡Sora! ¡Atrápalo!"- ella no tardó en hacerme caso y los pescó con habilidad. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya había hecho digievolucionar a Biyomon y estaba lista para escapar por los aires. Con la ayuda de unos Meteoros Fugaces hizo un agujero en el muro lo suficientemente grande para poder salir por él. 

Ella me miró vacilante por unos instantes y me hizo una seña con la mano, invitándome a escapar con ella. Con Datamon detrás de mí sonaba muy tentadora la oferta pero decliné. No quería provocarles un susto mayor a mis camaradas, ya había sido suficiente con Tai. 

- "¡Me las vas a pagar!"- exclamó Datamon mientras me tomaba del pie. Sora trató de bajar con Birdramon para auxiliarme pero se lo impedí.

- "¡Vete de aquí Sora! ¡Yo voy a estar bien! ¡Ellos te necesitan!"- con todas mis fuerzas me sostuve del pánel mientras observaba como Birdramon se elevaba y atravesaba el agujero con su preciosa carga, la cual me gritó poco antes de desaparecer.

- "¡Muchas gracias Taichi! ¡Nunca olvidaré tu valentía!"

Un momento... ¿Me llamó Taichi? ¿ME RECONOCIÓ?

No pude reflexionar más sobre el asunto porque Datamon tenía lista su venganza. Con uno de sus brazos presionó una de las palancas del panel y un enorme agujero apareció en el piso. A través de él solo se podía ver la más negra oscuridad.

- "¡Vas a pagarla muy caro! ¡Nunca saldrás de ahí!"- y con toda la fuerza que tenía me arrojó por él. Esta vez no hubo nadie que impidiera mi caída. Era mi fin.

Sin embargo, había valido la pena. Porque Sora estaba a salvo. No importa la dimensión que sea, siempre estaré ahí para ayudarla en lo posible. Para eso son los amigos. 

Mientras caía por el negro abismo, y sentía mi estómago encogerse cada vez más noté una pequeña luz blanca más abajo. ¿Una luz? ¿De dónde proviene?

No tardé en descubrirlo... esa luz provenía de una puerta abierta. La puerta de regreso al Laberinto. De regreso a los míos. De regreso a Sora.

Había pasado la prueba... había demostrado que podía ser el Defensor del Valor.

_Y con esa certeza y ánimos de enfrentar lo que viniera en el futuro... atravesé a la puerta._

**CONTINUARÁ**

_Creo que me la fumé en este capítulo. ¿Pero saben qué? Me gustó mucho el resultado. Originalmente era todo el rollo de rescatar a Sora y ya. Pero quise meterle un poco de reflexión, después de todo, cada puerta es como una prueba para los "Defensores" como se habrán dado cuenta. Y nunca había escrito una escena explícita de Taiora. Cosa extraña porque fue mi primera pareja favorita, aún antes que el Takari (ese me gustó cuando vi 02, porque antes la veía medio rara). Además que hoy vi el capítulo de Navidad. Esa escena es una cosa tiernísima, a pesar de que sea evidencia de Sorato. No importa, de todos modos es de mis favoritas. Espero que les haya gustado. Y espero poder traerles el próximo capítulo muy pronto. ¡Ténganme paciencia! La escuela me está absorbiendo muchísimo._

_Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, reviews y lo que quieran ya saben dónde (un secreto: El cuadro de ahí abajo, ¿lo ven?). Los flames y esas cosas sólo sirven para hacerme enojar (voy a ser sincera) y muestra su increíble falta de respeto. Evítenlos en lo posible. De todos modos los borro. Y para qué perdemos el tiempo en esas tonterías._

_Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer ^^._


	14. Cara y Cruz

**Capítulo 14: Cara y Cruz.**

- "¡Hey! ¡Miren qué lejos llegó!"

- "¿Podrías ahorrarte esos comentarios Tai? Hay una dama presente..."- reprendió Joe a Tai, quien se estaba "divirtiendo", por así decirlo, con mi cortauñas. 

No tenía idea de cuántas horas habían pasado desde que mi "alter ego" me había encerrado en ese calabozo con Jyou, Taichi, sus digimon y Palmon, pero yo sentía que llevaba una eternidad encerrada en este lugar. ¡Cómo deseaba salir de esta prisión y volver a mi dimensión!. Sabía perfectamente bien que las cosas no marchaban del todo en mi hogar, y era mi deber tanto como "Defensora" pero especialmente como amiga volver al lado de los míos. 

- "¡AY! ¡Taichi! ¡Mi ojo!"

- "Perdona Jyou... no sabía que mi uña saldría volando hacia esa dirección"

Al ver como Taichi jugaba mientras se cortaba sus asquerosas uñas de los pies, me di cuenta de lo fuertes que eran mis dos amigos. Viendo lo altos y mayores que se veían, yo calculaba que habían pasado mínimo 10 años encerrados en esta tumba de piedra. Probablemente un poco menos, pero con esas barbas roñosas era difícil saber exactamente su edad. 

- "Disculpen pero... ¿Cuántos años tienen?"- les pregunté para mitigar mi curiosidad.

- "Ehh... no estamos seguros Mimi"- respondió Jyou- "Aunque hemos llevado una cuenta de los días, es difícil saber... pero yo calculo que tengo unos 21 ó 22 años"

- "Lo que significa que yo tengo entre 20 ó 21"- añadió Taichi cortando otra uña con un ruidoso _*¡snap!*_. Definitivamente le iba a regalar mi cortauñas. 

- "Sí, y una mentalidad de 11"

- "Por lo menos no estoy tan amargado como tú..."

La verdad es que sorprendentemente, ninguno de los dos se veía del todo amargado. Físicamente estaban destruidos, en los huesos y tan sucios que su piel se había tornado gris. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón estos chicos no habían dejado de luchar en todos estos años... aún esperaban poder salir de esta prisión.

- "¿Qué tienes Mimí?"- preguntó Palmon de pronto- "¿Por qué tan pensativa?"

- "Sigues pensando en Koushiro, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Tai con una pícara sonrisa mientras me guiñaba el ojos. Jyou le dio un codazo para que se callara y yo sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.  

En cuanto los Gekomon nos dejaron solos, como podrán imaginar, tanto Taichi como Jyou comenzaron a acribillarme con preguntas acerca de quién era y qué estaba haciendo aquí. Evité en lo posible mencionarles nuestra verdadera misión en el Laberinto de las Dimensiones para no alterarlos, en especial a Taichi, porque imaginaba que serían tan aprehensivo con su hermana como el de mi dimensión. A decir verdad, había entrado muy poco en detalles (cosa que debo aceptar que me costó mucho trabajo) y sólo les había comentado de mi noviazgo porque esos dos sí que llegan a ser insistentes.

- "No precisamente"- respondí- "Sólo pensaba en lo que deben haber pasado encerrados en este sitio durante tantos años..."

- "No te voy a mentir Mimí"- dijo Jyou tomándome la mano amistosamente- "Ha sido algo espantoso y durante muchos años estuvimos casi al borde de la locura"

- "Incluso a Jyou le dio un tiempo por obsesionarse con la suciedad de esta jaula..."

- "Y a tí una vez te dio por agarrar a golpes la pared con la esperanza de hacerle un hoyo y casi te destrozas la mano"

- "Pero con el tiempo aprendimos que lo mejor era ser pacientes y juntar fuerzas de nuestro interior. Después de todo, siento que nuestra misión aquí aún no termina y que algún día saldremos de aquí"

- "Mimí, quiero decir, la otra Mimí, tiene que liberarnos algún día. Si no nos ha matado es porque en el fondo sabe que somos sus amigos"- dijo Jyou melancólicamente.

- "¿Aún la consideran su amiga"- dije incrédulamente- "¿Después de TODO lo que ella les ha hecho por su egoísmo?"

- "Sinceramente no sé como considerarla"- dijo Taichi- "Como viste hace rato, estoy muy enojado con ella y no sé si algún día llegue a perdonarla del todo. Pero al igual que Jyou, no he podido odiarla aunque lo he intentado. Algo me dice que ella se está portando así por alguna causa y que no es una villana en el fondo"

Yo no podía comprender su comportamiento. ¡Pero si esa Mimí era una desgraciada!. Durante años los había visto sufrir y no mostraba sentir ninguna culpa por tenerlos encerrados, débiles, apenas dándoles la suficiente comida para mantenerlos con vida y quitándoles los digivices, de modo que sus Digimon nunca alcanzaran la fuerza suficiente para Digievolucionar y escapar. Recuerdo que en la única noche en que me atreví a encerrarlos, sentí una culpa como nunca más la he vuelto a sentir y al día siguiente los liberé. Esta Mimí no se sentía culpable, incluso parecía gozar con el sufrimiento de sus amigos. ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ELLOS NO LA ODIARAN? 

- "Cielos..."

- "Pero no hablemos de esa Mimí"- dijo Jyou amablemente- "Solamente queremos mantener la esperanza de que ella recapacitará y nos dejará libres pronto"

- "Y hablando de esperanza"- dijo Taichi incorporándose. Entre mis historias les había contado brevemente en que consistían cada uno de nuestros emblemas.- "¿Qué ha sido de Takeru en tu dimensión?"

- "Tú no te rindes ¿verdad Tai?"- dijo Agumon riéndose- "De algún modo u otro le quieres sacar la sopa a Mimí acerca de todo"

- "¡Silencio Agumon!"

Pero la que guardó silencio fui yo. Hablar de mi amigo era un tema muy delicado y no sabía como tocarlo con ellos, así que decidí mentir piadosamente mediante la omisión de ciertos detallitos acerca del rubio.

- "¡Anda Mimí! ¡No es que vayamos a salir a contar el chisme a todo el mundo! ¿Verdad?"- insistió Tai. Nunca pensé que Yagami fuera tan curioso como mi novio, auque puede ser que su conducta actual se debiera al aburrimiento.

- "De acuerdo"- dije incorporándome y viéndolo a los ojos con picardía. _'Esto va a estar bueno'_- "Pues él está bien Tai... dentro de todo"

- "¿Eh?"

- "Es sólo un decir"- me corregí inmediatamente- "Pues está en secundaria y parece que le va bien en las calificaciones y eso"

- "¡Oh vamos Mimí! ¡Cuéntame algo menos aburrido! Parece que me estuvieras contando la historia de Jyou"

- "¡Oye Tai! ¡Qué quiere decir eso!"

- "Esta bien Tai, ya que insistes. Pues Takeru tiene novia, una chica muy linda por cierto"

- "¿TK? ¿Novia?"- Tai exclamó en carcajadas- "Perdona, es que eso me parece difícil de imaginar"

- "¿Por qué no? Tiene 16 años y por lo tanto ya está en edad"- dije mirándolo maliciosamente- "Y no es por nada, pero tu _cuñadito_ está bastante mono"

- "Pues sí... me imagino que... ¿_CUÑAAAUGGGHH!!!"_

Todos nos echamos a reir al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Taichi, aunque de pronto nos dimos cuenta que su rostro no sólo estaba así por la impresión, sino porque el bruto se cortó un dedo con el cortauñas sin querer.

- "¡Taichi tu dedo!"- dije tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo- "Déjame verlo"

- "¡Rayos! ¿Por qué eres tan descuidado?"- dijo Jyou reprendiéndolo- "¡Mira nada más que cortada tan profunda!"

- "¡Es tu culpa Mimí!"- dijo cerrando los ojos y soplando su herida para reducir el ardor- "¡Debiste advertirme!"

- "Tranquilo Tai"- susurré tomando su dedo entre los míos y cerrando los ojos. Ni modo, otro detalla acerca de mí saldría a la luz. Una suave energía verde emanó de las yemas de mis dedos y cerró al instante la cortada.- "Ya está... como nuevo"

Los 5 seres que habitaban en la celda aparte de mí retrocedieron un poco.

- "Pero Mimí"- exclamó Taichi- "¿Qué fue eso?"

- "Siéntate Tai, es una larga historia"

_____________________________________________

- "Entonces tienes algo así como súper poderes, ¿verdad?"- preguntó Palmon intrigada al terminar mi historia. Evité los detalles dolorosos en lo posible.

- "Podemos decir que sí"

- "¡Rayos! ¿Y cómo es que yo no puedo arrojar bolas de fuego y Jyou producir una marejada? Con eso estaríamos fuera de aquí en segundos"

- "Aún no comprendo del todo como funciona esto de los códigos Tai"- dije suavemente- "Solo Koushiro podría explicarlo mejor... pero parece que los suyos, si es que los tienen, aún no despiertan"

- "¿Y cómo se despiertan?"

- "No lo sé bien... sé que hay dos formas: Ya sea artificialmente por radiación o que tú mismo lo actives con tu virtud. Está muy relacionado con nuestros emblemas..."

- "¿Estas cosas?"- preguntó Taichi quitándose el suyo. Sonreí al ver el objeto, ya que hacía muchos años que no contemplaba un emblema real.- "Por cierto Mimí, ¿Cuál es tu emblema?"

- "Mi emblema es el de la pureza"- dije desviando la mirada. Eso era algo que la cruel chica que gobernaba este castillo no conocía.

- "¡Qué bonito Mimí!"- dijo Palmon dulcemente- "Apuesto que puedes cantar muy bonito entonces, ¿verdad?"

- "Pues sí, supongo"- dije mirando con tristeza a esta Palmon, que a pesar de todo lo cruel que era su camarada con ella parecía ser la misma Palmon que la que dejé en mi dimensión.

- "¡Eso es!"- gritó Taichi emocionado- "¿Cómo es posible que no se nos ocurriera antes?"

- "¿Qué cosa Taichi"- preguntó Jyou pero Tai no le respondió, sino que tomó uno de los tazones con los que los Gekomon les servían la comida y comenzó a golpear las barrotes de nuestra prisión- "¡HEY! ¡GEKOMON! ¡VENGAN AQUÍ!"

Veloces como un rayo se presentaron frente a nosotros 3 Gekomon que nerviosamente trataron de callar a Taichi. 

- "¡Silencio humano! ¡Silencio! ¿Qué no ves que nuestra princesa está tomando una siesta? Se va a enojar mucho si la despiertan..."

- "¿Y por qué les importa si Mimí se despierta o no? Ustedes no tienen por qué obedecerla"

- "Pero... nuestra princesa es la única que puede despertar a nuestro amo. Si logramos que cante, nuestro rey despertará finalmente"

- "Ya no tienen por qué obedecerla, porque hay alguien que con gusto les cantará"- dijo Taichi tomándome de la mano y acercándome a los barrotes- "Ella lo hará"

- "¿La impostora?"

- "No es una impostora, es Mimí"

- "Pero..."

- "No los confundas Tai"- dijo Joe levantándose de su rincón- "Verán Gekomon, esta chica tiene exactamente la misma voz que su Princesa y por eso ella podrá cantarle a ShogunGekomon y así liberarlo de su encanto"

- "¿De veras?"- los Gekomon me miraron con ilusión en sus ojitos redondos de rana.- "¿Realmente liberarías a nuestro rey?"

- "Claro"- dije con inseguridad- "Con mucho gusto les cantaré"

- "Pero a cambio"- dijo Taichi poniéndose frente a mí- "Nos tendrán que dejar libres, ¿qué les parece? ¿tenemos un trato?"

- "¡Seguro!"- los Gekomon deseaban más que nada ver a su rey con vida, a pesar de que yo sabía que al despertar ShogunGekomon tendría una reacción desastrosa. Me conmovía como eran capaces de soportar los desplantes de la Princesa Mimí a cambio de despertar a su tirano. Me dolía verlo así.

Los Gekomon mandaron traer la llave de nuestra celda y rápidamente la abrieron. Tai y Jyou casi brincaron de alegría al poner un pie fuera de ella después de tantos años.

- "Guarden silencio"- dijeron los Gekomon- "No queremos que la Princesa los escuche"

Obedecimos, ya que a pesar de todo, Mimí tenía manipulados a estos Digimon y si despertaba era capaz de hacerlos encerrarnos en la celda en peores condiciones que las de antes. 

Con cuidado y en completo silencio, recorrimos el hermoso castillo de los Gekomon y antes de que me diera cuenta me encontré frente a la descomunal figura de ShogunGekomon. Todos los Gekomon del palacio se encontraban reunidos y me miraban con emoción, parecía que entre ellos se había pasado rápidamente la voz de que yo intentaría despertar a su rey.

Los Gekomon encendieron el _karaoke_ y antes que me diera cuenta ya estaban sonando los primeros acordes de una canción muy conocida titulada _I wish_. Sintiendo miedo, me coloqué el micrófono cerca de los labios y...

- "_Hasta donde creo te... _"- interrumpí la canción súbitamente al escuchar el horroroso sonido que produjeron mis cuerdas vocales. Cientos de murmullos se escucharon a mi alrededor.

- "¿Mimí?"- escuché la voz de Jyou a lo lejos.

- "Perdonen... tenía un poco seca la garganta"- me disculpé mientras aclaraba mi voz y pedí que reiniciara la música. Pronto volvieron a sonar los acordes de la canción y llegó mi turno de cantar,

_- "Hasta donde creo teeee..."_- alejé el micrófono de mi y la canción de nuevo se interrumpió. 

- "¿Qué pasa niña? ¿Acaso no puedes cantar?"- preguntó un Gekomon que estaba cerca de mí. Otros muchos murmullos se escucharon en la sala y pronto sentí a Taichi a mi lado.

- "¿Te encuentras bien?"

- "Sí... es sólo que no puedo cantar"

- "¿P...por qué?"- preguntó sorprendido.

- "No lo sé... que yo recuerde sí podía cantar esto..."

- "Mira Mimí... si no estás lista no lo hagas"- dijo retirándome el micrófono- "Realmente yo te empujé a esto. Perdóname..."

De todas las reacciones que yo podía esperar en Tai, jamás creí actuaría de una forma tan tranquila o que me pidiera disculpas. No me malinterpreten... Tai es un chico sumamente bondadoso, pero tiene el defecto de perder la cordura en situaciones extremas, y esta era una de ellas. 

Fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que estaba pasando: No podía cantar porque estaba tan enojada conmigo misma que eso me afectaba. No podía cantar con la misma dulzura y transparencia de la Mimí de 10 años porque estaba acumulando mucho rencor en mi corazón, estaba viendo todo en blanco o negro. La niña que sacó a ShogunGekomon de su sueño pudo perdonarse y afrontar que había actuado mal y por ello logró cantar con esa _pureza_ que la caracterizaba. 

Pero yo, no había hecho otra cosa que sentir rencor desde que llegué aquí. Sentirme mal y culparme por estar encerrada en una celda en lugar de ayudar a Kou y los demás en el Laberinto. Y estaba viendo a la Princesa Mimí como alguien horrible que no merecía una segunda oportunidad... Si no podía perdonarme a mí misma, ¿cómo podría perdonar a los demás?.

Y fue al darme cuenta de todo eso que de nuevo sentí una paz en mi interior y supe cómo debía cantar, como alcanzar esas notas que liberarían no solo a los Gekmon sino a mis amigos de su esclavitud.

- "No Taichi"- dije tranquilamente- "Estaba siendo un poco caprichosa. Ahora sí estoy lista"

La música sonó de nuevo, los acordes se sucedieron uno detrás de otro y finalmente comencé a cantar. Traté de pensar en lo bueno que tenía cada uno de los seres que estaban no sólo en ese castillo, sino en mi dimensión, en como necesitaremos resaltar ese aspecto brillante en nosotros para poder hacer que Takeru vuelva a ser el que era y acabar con Hellmon de una vez por todas. Y así, las notas salieron de mi voz dulces y suaves como aquella vez...

_... tarde temprano serás tu mi hombre..._

Terminé la canción con esa línea y vi como todos los Gekomon miraban emocionados a su amo, quien abrió lentamente los ojos y, tal como lo esperaba, reaccionó con un enojo irracionar contra nosotros.

- "¡QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A DESPERTARME!"- exclamó con furia. Los Gekomon comenzaron a escapar del castillo y no tardé en volver hacia mis amigos y los obligué a dejar el lugar lo más rápido posible.

- "¿Qué está pasando?"- preguntó Jyou angustiado.

- "ShogunGekomon suele ponerse malhumorado al despertar"- dije jadeando- "¡Vámonos de aquí!"

No llevábamos ni 20 metros fuera del castillo cuando sentimos como la pared del frente del edificio volaban en mi pedazos, producto de un _puño musical_ bien atinado. ShogunGekomon se veía enfurecido, dispuesto a aplastarnos como moscas. 

- "¡Corran!"- exclamó Jyou

- "¡Rayos! ¿Dónde demonios está mi digivice cuando lo necesito?"- se quejó Taichi mientras miraba de reojo a Agumon. De pronto escuchamos un grito femenino de terror.

- "¡Auxilio!"- era precisamente la Princesa Mimí, quien corría desesperadamente para evitar que ShogunGekomon la aplastara, pero todo parecía indicar que no lo lograría.

- "¡Mimí!"- chilló Palmon.

- "¡Llama Bebé!"- gritó Agumon pero su llamita ni siquiera alcanzó a S.Gekomon.

- "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"- preguntó Jyou- "¡Ese monstruo va a acabar con Mimí!"

- "¡No lo permitiré!"- dijo Taichi tomando unas piedras y arrojándosela- "¡Tenemos que liberarla a como de lugar!"

La Princesa Mimí se había portado muy mal, pero tanto ellos como yo sabíamos que algo debió hacerla actuar así, y que si la liberábamos podría volver a ser la misma de antes. Taichi tenía razón, Mimí en el fondo no era mala. Es cierto que tanto ellos como yo tenemos nuestros lados buenos y malos, es cuestión de elegir qué lado resaltar.

Una luz verde brilló en mi interior, mi código de la _pureza_ finalmente estaba reaccionando y la primera en afectarse fue Palmon.

_Palmon ultradigivolve a... ¡Lillymon!_

Vi como Tai y Joe observaban asombrados a la bella forma perfeccionada de mi Digimon. Después de todo, era la primera vez que veían al hada, quien no tardó ni un segundo en rescatar a mi Mimí y traerla con nosotros.

- "¿Eres tú Palmon?"- susurró la Princesa con lágrimas en los ojos- "Me salvaste... después de todo lo que te hice..."

- "Eres mi amiga Mimí"- dijo Lillymon mientras Mimí la abrazaba y le pedía disculpas. Acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con Taichi y Jyou, quienes se quedaron muy serios.

- "Lo siento mucho... he sido un monstruo horrible y me dejé llevar..."- dijo mientras levantaba la muñeca y vi con horror como un aro negro estaba colocado en él. Finalmente descubría la causa de la horrible conducta de Mimí, pero decidí no mencionarlo. No sabía cómo es que había llegado hasta ella, las cosas en esta dimensión obviamente eran distintas a la mía. 

- "No te preocupes Mimí... te perdono"- dijo Joe tomándole la mano y al instante el aro negro se desintegró.

- "Y yo haré todo lo posible para que volvamos a ser tan amigos como antes"- dijo Taichi dándole la mano. Mimí se giró entonces hacia mí y me dijo

- "No sé si eres mi doble o no... pero gracias..."

- "De nada"- dije sonriendo. En eso vimos como ShogunGekomon se acercaba más a nosotros.

- "¡Rayos! ¡Ese bicho otra vez!"- exclamó Tai con furia. Mimí introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos y extrajo los digivices y emblemas de sus camaradas, quienes con rapidez los tomaron.- "¡GENIAL! ¡Agumon! ¿Estás listo?"

- "¡Listo Tai!"

- "¡Gommamon!"

- "¡Cuando quieras Joe!"

Y mientras observaba como los Digimon alcanzaban nuevamente sus formas perfeccionada y adulto respectivamente, vi como un portal se abría a mi derecha. Finalmente era mi turno de volver a casa.

Y con la misión de ver lo bueno en los otros, incluso en mí, crucé el portal y volví al Laberinto.

_Lista para afrontar lo que sea..._

**CONTINUARÁ.**

_Notas FInales: ¿Tienen idea de cómo me tuve que quebrar la cabeza para poder explicar la "pureza" de Mimí en su misión?. Creo que este emblema y el de Joe son los más complicados para mí. Espero que les haya gustado y MUY pronto (y ahora si va en serio) voy a continuar con los otros capítulos. Este fic concluirá el primero de agosto pase lo que pase ^^._

_¡Hasta luego!_


	15. Sabiduría

**Capítulo 15: Sabiduría**

- "¿Quieres más té, hijo?"- preguntó mamá mientras acercaba la tetera a mi taza.

- "Un poco mamá, gracias"- respondí observando como la cálida bebida verde llenaba mi recipiente. 

- "A mi también dame un poco"- pidió Tenshi, mi padre. Había llegado a casa poco antes de la cena  y conocerlo me había impresionado de la misma forma que cuando conocí a mamá. Mi padre era un hombre bajito y delgado, con el cabello quebrado y oscuro, al igual que sus ojos curiosos. Mamá no mentía cuando había dicho que yo era muy parecido a mi madre.

- "Yo quisiera un poco más, por favor"- Akiko, en cambio, era muy parecida a nuestra madre, con el cabello y la mirada rojizas y ese peculiar modo de hablar como en susurros. 

Sólo llevaba un par de horas conviviendo con mis padres y hermana, pero aún así yo ya me sentía parte de ellos. Era impresionante ver a mis padres y ver muchas de mis características reflejadas en ellos, al igual que con Akiko. Por primera vez en mi vida, no me sentía como un chico único y raro que no se parecía a nada ni a nadie... tenía enfrente a mis raíces, mis orígenes. Finalmente _conocía_ por qué soy como soy. 

- "Y bien Tenshi... ¿qué querías decirnos del fin de semana?"- preguntó mamá sentándose en su lugar.

- "Ah sí..."- papá dobló el periódico que estaba hojeando y nos miró con atención- "Verán muchachos, hoy en la tarde me encontré a mi primo Hiroki, ¿lo recuerdan?"- Sentí un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar el nombre de mi padre adoptivo. 

- "¿El que vive en Odaiba?"- preguntó Akiko extrañada. 

- "Así es... nos invitó a su casa el próximo domingo. Dice que su esposa tiene muchas ganas de verlos"

- "¿El domingo? Ay papá, no creo poder, quedé de reunirme con unos compañeros para estudiar"- argumentó Akiko meneando la cabeza.

- "Ay hija, es que se trata de mi familia y... ¿No podrías posponer ese compromiso para otro día?"

- "Haré todo lo posible, padre"- prometió mi hermana- "Mamá... ¿por qué no tuvieron hijos los Izumi?"

- "La verdad Akiko, es que los Izumi tuvieron un niño casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros tuvimos a Koushiro, pero el bebé murió cuando tenía un año de edad. Creí que ya te lo había contado"

- "Es una historia muy triste, hijos"- agregó mi padre- "Ellos no son tan afortunados como su madre y yo por tenerlos a ustedes. Pero son personas muy amables y cariñosas, a la esposa de Hiroki siempre le han gustado los niños y recuerdo que decía que ustedes eran lo más cercano que tenía a un hijo... tal vez por eso tenga tantas ganas de verlos"

- "¿Qué hay de ti, Koushiro?"- me sobresalté cuando escuché que se referían a mí. Hasta ese momento había estado pensando en la vida que debieron llevar los Izumi sin mi- "¿También tienes ocupado el domingo?"

- "¡No!"- dije inmediatamente- "¡Con mucho gusto iré a ver a los Izumi!"

- "Me alegro"- dijo papá sonriendo.

- "¿Y por qué estás tan entusiasmado?"- preguntó mi hermana inclinando un poco la cabeza.

- "¿Y por qué no?"- las palabras de Akiko me hicieron enojar y me levanté rápidamente de la mesa- "Ya escuchaste a nuestro padre, ¡Los Izumi son personas muy amables! ... son los mejores padres que un chico pudiera tener..."

Levanté la vista y vi como mis padres y Akiko me miraban extrañados.

- "¿Y eso que quiso decir?"- preguntó mamá.

- "N... nada"- dije enrojeciendo _¿Por qué rayos había dicho eso?_- "Iré a mi habitación... voy a llamar a Mimí..."

- "¿Quién es Mimí?"

- "Mi novia..."

- "¿Tú tienes novia?"- dijo Akiko con genuina sorpresa- "Eso sí no me la sabía... como casi no nos comentas nada..."

- "Con permiso..."- dije encerrándome rápidamente en lo que supuse yo que sería mi cuarto. 

Tuve que respirar hondo para calmarme. Me senté en la cama y eché un vistazo rápido a mi pieza. A través de la ventana vi edificios que no conocía... lo más probable es que los Miyawa no vivieran en Odaiba.

¡_Un momento_!... si los Miyawa no vivían en Odaiba... quiere decir que yo nunca estudié en la primaria de Odaiba... y tampoco fui al campamento... ¡y tampoco conocí a Mimí, a Tai!... _¿Y si ni siquiera conocí a Tentomon?_

Revisé los portarretratos que estaban en los estantes y vi fotos en las que yo aparecía al lado de chicos que yo no conocía. En ningún lado vi a Jyou o a Yamato, ni a Sora... a nadie de ellos. 

Me acerqué al escritorio y encontré una computadora gris, la cual encendí pero en un inicio no me dejó acceder a su contenido porque estaba protegido con una contraseña. Luego de echar un rápido vistazo hacia atrás para asegurarme de que nadie entrara, coloqué mis manos sobre la computadora y cerré los ojos, dejando que mis habilidades de _defensor_ anularan la contraseña y me permitieran acceder a los archivos. 

Al revisar la PC, no encontré nada que pudiera darme una idea de los Digimon. No estaban los archivos donde intentaba programar portales de acceso, o registros de los digimon que había visto a lo largo del tiempo. Nada... sólo algunos archivos de cuentas y cálculos de la escuela. 

Me levanté y fui al armario. Al abrirlo encontré mi ropa hecha un relajo, nada que ver con el orden con el que fui educado desde niño. Por más que busqué, no encontré mi laptop amarilla con la había viajado al Digimundo... 

Pero entonces recordé que esa Laptop me la había regalado mi pa... ehhh... _el Señor Izumi _cuando cumplí 7 años. Él es el que me había inculcado el amor por las computadoras, el que me enseñó a programar cositas pequeñas, quien me había enseñado a observar los detalles y maravillarme con ellos...

- "¿Puedo pasar?"- mi hermana Akiko se asomó con timidez desde la puerta.

- "Sí, pasa"

Akiko entró al cuarto y se sentó sobre la cama, mirándome con preocupación mientras guardaba las cosas en el armario.

- "¿Algo te preocupa Koushiro?"

- "¿Uh? Nada..."- dije tratando de disimular mi desconcierto.

- "Bueno... al menos sigues siendo reservado... creí que te habían cambiado los extraterrestres"

- "¿Qué dijiste?"

- "Perdona..."- Akiko sonrió- "Es que estoy acostumbrada a que nunca nos cuentes nada de tu vida y que nunca te integres a las cosas de familia"

- "¿Y por qué haría yo algo así?"- dije sentándome en la cama junto a ella.

- "No es que sea malo Kou... o no sé... es que todos somos así en la familia"- Akiko alzó los hombros- "Aunque nos queremos mucho, no platicamos mucho entre nosotros..."

- "¿Ah no?"

- "No... papá dice que la privacidad es muy importante, y que cuando tengamos algo que comentar al resto de la familia lo haremos en el momento adecuado. Pero tú sabes eso mejor que nadie, ¿no?"

- "Supongo... que sí..."

A pesar de que Akiko hablaba de nuestra familia con toda naturalidad, yo no podía entender que se pudiera vivir así. No podía ni imaginar como le hacía Akiko para ver a mi padre preocupado y aún así aguantarse las ganas de preguntarle si estaba bien o si había alguna forma de ayudarlo.

Eso era algo que la señora Izu... _mi mamá_, me había inculcado. Para ella, una familia es un grupo de personas que se quieren y se cuidan unas a las otras. Es cierto que en ocasiones me molestaba un poco que entrara a mi cuarto sin avisar, que me interrogara cuando me sentía triste o que me exigiera tanto con el orden, pero sé que esa era su forma de quererme... y era la forma en que yo sin darme cuenta había aprendido a querer.

- "¿En qué piensas Kou?"

- "Pienso... en lo que soy"

- "¿Y eso qué significa?"- preguntó mi hermanita con timidez.

- "En que soy el resultado de dos hermosas familias"- dije sonriendo y finalmente entendiendo lo que esta dimensión me quería decir.

Desde aquella vez que había escuchado a escondidas a los Izumi hablar de mi condición de adoptado, asumí como misión el llegar a conocer mis orígenes. Con el tiempo, mis padres me contaron cómo había llegado a sus vidas y lo feliz que los había hecho... pero aún así, siempre tuve la curiosidad de conocer más y más sobre aquellos seres que nunca conocí.

Esta dimensión me los mostró: Me enseñó que soy el hijo de dos seres amables e inteligentes, que gracias a ellos tengo la apariencia, la inteligencia y el temperamento tranquilo e introvertido que me caracteriza. 

Pero eso no es todo lo que soy...

Los Izumi son la otra parte de mí: Gracias a ellos me siento nativo de Odaiba, me gusta el orden, las computadoras y el pasar el tiempo con mi familia. Gracias a ellos me fui de campamento hace 8 años y viví aventuras que me marcaron, me hicieron conocer a los mejores amigos que se pueden tener y a una chica que me quiere por quien soy. 

Me di cuenta de que _conociendo_ mis dos orígenes, puedo _saber_ finalmente quién soy yo. Y me siento único... pero no por no tener un pasado, sino porque _sé _que tengo un presente y un futuro que construir. 

Un futuro que no puedo abandonar... 

Tengo que regresar a mi dimensión. Con mis padres, _los Izumi_, con mis amigos, con mi novia... y con Tentomon. 

- "¿Koushiro? ¿Me escuchas?"- Akiko pasó una mano frente a mis ojos, sacándome de mi reflexión. Me sonreía con nerviosismo.

- "Sí, Akiko"- dije contento- "¿Sabes? Papá tiene razón... las cosas se dicen en el momento adecuado. Y creo que este es el tiempo correcto para decirte esto..."

- "¿Qué cosa?"

- "Te quiero hermanita"- dije abrazándola.

Akiko respondió a mi inusual gesto con dulzura.

- "Yo también te quiero... _oniichan"_- Akiko se puso de pie y estaba sonrojada- "Voy a... guardar mis cuadernos... es tarde"

Salí de mi cuarto con ella y la vi alejarse hacia su pieza. Mis padres, estaban charlando en la sala y al verme sonrieron. Los iba a extrañar mucho... me dolía dejarlos ahora que los había tenido tan cerca. 

Un brillo llamó mi atención... provenía de la puerta del baño. Era la puerta de regreso a mi dimensión.

- "Buenas noches, papá... mamá..."- susurré tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

- "Buenas noches Koushiro"- respondió papá asintiendo.

- "Que duermas bien, hijo"- agregó mamá.

Y sin decir nada más regresé mi hogar, con la certeza de que los Miyawa siempre serán parte de mi familia, al igual que los Izumi. De algún modo u otro ellos siempre estarán conmigo. 

_Ahora **sé** que tengo cuatro padres después de todo... _

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Un capítulo corto... pero es que ampliarme más hubiera sido echarle paja a la idea principal. Me costó un poco de trabajo relacionar el emblema de Kou con la situación planteada en esta dimensión. En mi opinión, el emblema de Izzy no debería ser el conocimiento, sino la sabiduría, ya que una cosa es conocer cosas y datos, y otra es saber como emplearlos. 

_Espero que les haya gustado ^^. El prox. Episodio, el de Sora, será un poco umm... controversial y espero tenerlo listo antes del 23 de julio. Mi meta es por lo menos terminar con las mini dimensiones antes del primero de agosto. Espero lograrlo... _

_¡Hasta luego y muchas gracias por leer!_


	16. Maestra

**Advertencia: Digimon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este capítulo fue escrito como una forma de entretenimiento y no recibo ni medio peso por ello. La canción "Mama" fue escrita e interpretada por el grupo Spice Girls en su primer álbum "Spice" (1996). La traducción sí fue hecha por mí.**

_Este capítulo tiene dedicatoria, por cierto: **Para Javiera. **¿Razón? Lo mucho que me motivan sus fics y el apoyo que me dió cuando estuve a punto de tirar la toalla y dejar FF.net. ¡Gracias amiga! ^^.****_

**Capítulo 16: Mi Maestra.**

Al atravesar esa puerta, no supe más de mí. No recuerdo nada del viaje ni de lo que pudo habernos pasado en el trayecto... lo único que recuerdo es que inmediatamente después de marcharme desperté en mi cama... probablemente todo fue un sueño. El sol apenas comenzaba a salir por lo que mi primer impulso fue cerrar de nuevo los ojos y dormir un rato más, pero algo hizo que me levantara: Algo en mi interior me decía que aquel día que comenzaba sería muy especial.

Encontré mi bata colgando de una silla y me la puse para luego deslizar la puerta y salir de mi cuarto. Mientras deambulaba por el pasillo silencioso pude escuchar los crujidos de la madera bajo mis pies. Mi casa era un lugar que había permanecido de pie a través de muchas generaciones, mi madre era muy tradicional y me había criado inculcándome un respeto por las tradiciones, el recato y el honor. Sé que mis elecciones no le parecían las más correctas, pero a pesar de todo siempre me había apoyado, del mismo modo en que yo esperaba educar a mi hija.

Pasé al lado de la habitación de mi madre, quien desde temprano ya estaba trabajando en la computadora. Ella era una persona muy contradictoria: Por un lado seguía las tradiciones antiguas y cuidaba de una casa histórica, pero por el otro siempre estaba pendiente de los avances de la tecnología. No la culpo, después de lo que ha pasado era obvio que se interesara en esa materia. Mamá tecleaba sin parar, como si tuviera prisa por terminar lo que estuviera haciendo: Siempre había sido así, dando su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerme desde niña.

- "¿Ya te levantaste, hija?"

- "Buenos días, madre"

- "Acabo de recibir un correo muy importante... necesita ayuda"

- "¿Quién? ¿Qué tanto haces? No has dejado esa computadora desde hace varios días"

- "Necesitan información, sólo así podremos regresarlos"

- "¿A quiénes?"- pregunté ansiosa.

- "A los niños... a nuestra niña"

- "Rika..."

Desde que se había marchado un dolor no cesaba de atormentarme: No tenía idea de dónde estaba, ni de cómo la estaba pasando, si estaba bien o no. Sólo un pequeño mensaje con un corazón a un lado... nada tangible para mí, nada que me hiciera estar tranquila.

No podía comprender que Rika me hiciera esto: Irse a un mundo digital, eso es lo que nos había explicado ese hombre. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca había comprendido bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi hija. Éramos completamente opuestas, conversábamos poco y cuando lo hacíamos era para discutir. Yo no entendía su extraña forma de vestir, su obsesión por estar con chicos y no con amigas y esa manía suya de jugar a las cartas y salir en las noches sin avisarme o sin importarle lo que pensara. 

¡¿Por qué no podía comprender que yo sólo trataba de ayudarla?! Trabajaba día y noche en la agencia, incluso traté de darle seguridad, de enseñarle mi mundo cuando la llevé a esa sesión fotográfica. Quería darle un futuro, por eso trataba de enseñarle modelaje, algo que podría serle útil, por eso la metí a la mejor escuela que encontré. Pero nada de lo que hacía le importaba, me ignoraba y no me contaba nada. No existía confianza entre mi hija y yo.

-*-

**She used to be my only enemy and never let  me be free**

**Catching me in places that I knew I shouldn't be**

**Every other day I crossed the line, I didn't mean to be so bad**

**I never thought you'd become my friend, on the other hand**

**Back then, I didn't know why, why you were misunderstood**

**So now, I see through your eyes, all that you did was love**

**Ella solía ser mi única enemiga y nunca me dejaba ser libre**

**Atrapándome en sitios en los que yo sabía, no debía estar**

**Cada vez que crucé la raya, no quería ser tan mala**

**Por otro lado, nunca pensé que te convertirías en mi amiga**

**En ese entonces, yo no sabía por qué, por qué no eras comprendida**

**Así que ahora, veo a través de tus ojos, que todo lo que hiciste fue por amor**

-*-

Estaba frustrada, traté de ignorarla pero aún así me preocupaba. ¿Y si estaba haciendo algo mal? Me sentía insegura en mi papel de madre, era demasiado joven e inexperta. Y de no ser por mi madre y sus consejos habría tenido que criarla sola y no sé qué hubiera pasado entonces.

- "¿Rumiko?"

- "¿Sí, madre?"

- "Arréglate. Muy pronto iremos por ella"

Regresé a mi cuarto y me contemplé en el espejo: Era una niña prácticamente. Muy bella, modestia aparte, no por nada había conseguido ese empleo como modelo. Aunque amaba mi trabajo, hubiera deseado estudiar algo,  me hubiera gustado ser diseñadora o algo así. Pero tener a Rika había alterado mis planes... tener un bebé a los 17 años no es nada fácil. Yo por eso no deseaba que ella cometiera mis errores, que tuviera un futuro... ¡Pero ella no entendía! ¡Yo quería lo mejor para ella, ser su amiga!

Fue un día muy difícil, a cada instante pensaba en mi hija y en si la vería de nuevo: Habían tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, mostrarle, quererla... cosas que no hice por mi incapacidad para afrontar los problemas con Rika, por el poco entendimiento que nos teníamos. Cuando recibimos la llamada de ese hombre, mi madre y yo nos dirigimos al parque sin decir ni una palabra.

Caminando por la calle, contemplé un lote abandonado, donde unos chiquillos jugaban al sóccer bajo el sol de la tarde.

_- "¡¿Por qué no me entiendes mamá?!"_

_- "Sora..."_

_- "¡Pero es que el partido es mañana!"_

_- "Pero mira tu rodilla..."_

_- "Es sólo un poco se sangre..."_

_- "No quiero que te lastimes, eso no es un juego para niñas..."_

_- "¡No te quiero! ¡No me entiendes!"_

¿Pero qué había sido eso? Probablemente producto de una película que debí ver la noche anterior. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por todo lo que iba a pasar, por ver a mi hija de nuevo.

Finalmente llegamos al parque, justo donde solía llevar a Rika de pequeña a jugar en los columpios. Difícil de creer o no, hubo una época en la que nos llevábamos bien, aunque creo que en lugar de pensar en que fuera su madre, debieron creer que era su hermana. 

Muchas personas ya estaban reunidas en ese lugar, padres de los otros chicos que se habían marchado junto con Rika. Al ver sus rostros, comprendí que a ellos tampoco les había agradado el que sus hijos se fueran, probablemente habían discutido con ellos, tal vez no. Pero todos estaban angustiados por lo que estaba por suceder en pocos minutos. El hombre que me había telefoneado, Yamaki, jugaba nerviosamente con su encendedor. A su lado, a pocos metros una pareja miraba asustada el sitio de donde comenzaba a salir un poco de vapor. La dama se sacudió las manos con fuerza en su chaqueta, como si se estuviera limpiando algo de ella, tal vez harina...

_- "¿Qué haces mamá?"_

_- "Estoy preparando unas galletas para tus invitados, Taichi. Deben estar hambrientos luego de ese entrenamiento._

_- "¡Genial! ¡Gracias mamá!"_

_- "Tu mamá sí que es agradable, Tai. La mía nunca haría eso por mí..._

_- "No digas eso Sora, tu mamá siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotros. ¿No recuerdas la vez que nos regaló flores para nuestras madres?"_

Agité con fuerza la cabeza. ¿Otra vez con las imágenes raras?. No... no podían ser recuerdos de una película... eran recuerdos de algo que yo había vivido. ¿Pero cómo?. No recordaba a ese niño... o que alguien me hubiera llamado Sora, ¿qué clase de apodo es ese?

- "Estoy tan preocupada"- murmuró mi madre acomodándose el abrigo- "Sólo espero que lleguen a salvo"

- "¡Estoy muy molesta con Hirokazu! ¿Cómo se atrevió a marcharse de ese modo? ¡Nos ha tenido muy preocupados!"

- "Yo también me molesté"- añadió un hombre- "Pero también sé que no había forma de evitarlo. Aunque queramos protegerlos toda la vida, ellos en algún momento tomarán sus decisiones y nos dejarán. Y creo que aceptarlo y apoyarlos en eso es una forma más de quererlos..."

_- "¡No Piyomon! ¡No quiero que vayas!"_

_- "¡Déjame ir Sora! ¡Necesito ayudar a mis amigos!"_

_- "¡No, no quiero! ¡Estás lastimada!"_

_- "¿Por qué no me comprendes?"_

Ese hombre tenía razón... tal vez lo correcto había sido dejar a Rika marcharse, era algo que debía cumplir, una misión a la que no podía faltar. Tenía que estar al lado de sus amigos, venciendo todo lo que no sólo es mundo, sino la propia vida les pusiera enfrente. Y lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era dejarla ir, pero con la certeza de que siempre la apoyaría en todo. ¡Se lo diría en cuanto la viera!

Justo como lo hice con Piyomon..

¿Piyomon? Un momento... algo no estaba muy bien en mí, algo muy extraño estaba pasando. Piyomon era un Digimon. Yo sabía lo que era un Digimon, pero no sólo por Rika, sino por mi pasado. Pero no recordaba haber vivido al lado de un Piyomon cuando niña... ¿O sí?

Una luz cegadora interrumpió  mis pensamientos. El suelo comenzó a temblar y a abrirse, como si fuera un terremoto. Todos los que estábamos ahí retrocedimos asustados, contemplando una extraña nave salir de la Tierra, como si fuera un cuento de Verne. 

- "¿Qué es esa cosa?"

- "¡Miren! ¡Se está abriendo!"

Sentí como si corazón se hubiera detenido en cuanto vi a la "tripulación" de la nave descender. ¡Ahí estaba Rika!. Mi niña, a salvo y finalmente en casa. Sus amigos y las extrañas criaturas que los acompañaban estaban con ella. En cuanto nos vio, Rika corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar con mi madre y abrazarla fuertemente. Luego me miró y sonrió, como no lo había visto hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo y me abrazó. Estuvimos unos instantes así, juntas y comprendiendo lentamente que las cosas ya no serían iguales entre nosotras.

Y así fue. No sólo yo comprendí muchas cosas durante nuestra separación, también ella cambió durante el trayecto, aprendió a confiar y a abrirse antes los demás. Conforme pasaron los días, Rika nos comentó todas las aventuras que vivió en ese sitio. De como, encontró seres abusivos y temibles, seres que incluso mataron al Digimon de una compañera...

_- "Nos veremos pronto, TK"_

_- "¡NOOOOOO!"_

 ... pero también seres amables y amistosos, así como los nuevos amigos de Rika. Conforme los fui conociendo, más me conocía a mi misma. Más recordaba cosas de un pasado que parecía haber olvidado, donde había vivido aventuras similares a mi Rika, donde había tenido amigos sensibles como Takato...

_- "Sora, cuando estoy contigo, extraño menos a mi mamá"_

_- "Gracias TK..."_

... amigos inteligentes como Henry...

_- "Adelántense muchachos, yo quisiera quedarme a investigar por aquí"_

_- "Como tú quieras, Izzy"_

...e incluso amigos disparatados e irreverentes como Hirokazu.

_- "¡Tai! ¡Deja de ser imprudente! ¡Esos Digimon nos podrían haber visto!"_

_- "¡No seas aburrida, Sora!"_

Incluso Rika, ahora que la veía, podía percibir que era justo como yo: Una chica que creía que no merecía ser amada, que temía ser lastimada. Rika no era una niña fría ó _marimacha_ como estoy segura que muchos la debieron catalogar... 

_- "Ahora sé, que mi mamá en verdad me quiere mucho. Y que puedo sentir amor"_

_- "Yo también puedo sentir tu amor, Sora"_

_- "¡Yo quiero sentir el amor de Sora!"_

_- "¡Tai!"_

...Al contrario, sé que Rika y yo éramos iguales... ella era la niña que yo fui alguna vez.

_Pero antes de marcharme, pude ver que Tai había elegido la carta de Agumon, la carta equivocada..._

Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber qué habría pasado si Tai hubiera elegido la carta equivocada en aquella ocasión. Ahora conocía la respuesta: Todos nos transformamos en elementos de este mundo alterno, donde los Digimon son conocidos por ser un juego de cartas, donde existen chicos especiales llamados Tamers con una estrecha relación con sus Digimon y cuyo destino es salvar al mundo. Mis camaradas del pasado habían adoptado el papel de estos pequeños héroes. Y como pilón, yo me había transformado en Rumiko, la madre de Rika ó Sora.

_¿Pero por qué precisamente Rumiko?_

_-*-_

**I didn't need to hear it, remember, I'm not ashamed to say it now**

**Every little thing you said and did was right for  me**

**I've had a lot of time to think about the way I used to be**

**Never had a sense about my responsibility**

**Back then, I didn't know why, why you were misunderstood**

**But now, I see through your eyes, all that you did was love**

**No necesitaba oírlo, recuerda, no me avergüenza decirlo ahora**

**Tolo lo que dijiste e hiciste fue lo correcto para mí**

**He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en la forma en que solía ser**

**Nunca me di cuenta de mi responsabilidad**

**En ese entonces, yo no sabía por qué, por qué no eras comprendida**

**Pero ahora, que veo a través de tus ojos, sé que todo lo que hiciste fue por amor**

-*-

- "¡Mamá!"- Rika entró corriendo a mi cuarto- "Tengo que irme, el Delipa apareció en el centro. Henry y Takato están ahí"

- "Rika..."

- "Por favor mamá, entiéndeme, ¡Tengo que ir!"

- "Lo sé Rika, sé que tienes que irte. Márchate cuando estés lista, pero recuerda que siempre podrás volver a casa. Eres mi hija, siempre te apoyaré en todo y estoy orgullosa de ti"

- "..."- Rika me miró confundida- "¿Estás segura?"

- "Así es..."- tomé una caja que tenía justo debajo de la mesa- "Toma, te la iba a dar en tu cumpleaños, pero quiero que la tengas ahora. Sé que no es tu estilo pero..."

Rika abrió la caja y se topó con una camiseta muy parecida a la suya, pero con un corazón completo y no uno fragmentado como antes.

- "Es perfecto. Gracias, mamá"- Asentí y Rika me abrazó brevemente antes de marcharse junto con Renamon, su camarada.

- "Cuídense las dos..."

Una luz se encendió a mi lado: Era la puerta de regreso a mi mundo. Aparentemente, había esperado a que comprendiera lo que tenía que aprender en esta dimensión: Enseñarle a Rika lo que yo había vivido de niña con mi madre, enseñarle que los padres siempre tratarán de hacer bien su trabajo... a su manera. Eso es algo que Piyomon y mi madre me enseñaron hace algunos años...

-*-

**Mama, I love you**

**Mama, I care**

**Mama, I love you**

**Mama, my friend, you're my friend**

**Mamá, te quiero**

**Mamá, lo comprendo**

**Mamá, te quiero**

**Mamá, mi amiga, eres mi amiga**

**-*-**

_- "No te preocupes, Sora. Yo cuidaré de tu mamá"_

_- "Gracias Piyomon"_

_- "Sora... ten cuidado."_

_- "Mamá... ¡Nos vemos!"_

Conforme me acercaba a la puerta, recuperé mi verdadera forma. Era hora de volver con los míos, con Hikari, con Takeru, con todos. Con Piyomon.

¿Y por qué no? Si Tai había dicho que quería sentir mi amor, con mucho gusto lo complacería ;)

Y también era hora de volver con mamá, **mi maestra.**

**-*-**

**But now, I'm sure I know why, why you were misunderstood**

**So now, I see through you eyes, all I can give you is love**

**Pero ahora, estoy segura de saber por qué, por qué eras incomprendida**

Así que ahora, que veo a través de tus ojos, todo lo que puedo darte es amor 

-*-

**-CONTINUARÁ-**

_Fanáticos de Tamers, ¡No me maten!. Yo sé que así no va exactamente la serie, pero hace muuuucho que vi Tamers y sólo lo vi una vez, ya no recuerdo bien todo. _

_Fuera de ello, estoy orgullosa de este capítulo. Creo que quedó mejor de lo que esperaba. Este era un crossover medio arriesgado y me costó mucho tiempo idear la forma de que fuera creíble, pero al mismo tiempo cumplir con el propósito de la "dimensión" que era enseñarle a Sora un poco acerca del amor._

_Originalmente, este capítulo era netamente Taiora, pero como eso ya lo anexé en el cap. de Tai (cosa que me gustó más porque me pareció más interesante su punto de vista), decidí tratar otro tipo de amor: El de madre. La letra me pareció muy acorde y por eso la anexé. Y bueno, quise hablar sobre Tamers, en especial la relación Rika-Rumiko que es de lo que más me gustó en Tamers. _

_De hecho, luego de escribir esto tengo el gusanito de escribir otro fic de Tamers, pero ya aparte de esto. No sé, tal vez se me ocurre algo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, por mi parte disfruté mucho este cap. (creo que este y el de Tai son los que más satisfecha me han dejado hasta ahora ^^). Sólo me restan los capítulos de Matt y Kari. Trataré de tenerlos pronto, sólo necesito idear más lo de Matt. Por favor, críticas, comentarios, chismes o cualquier cosa ya saben dónde._


	17. Viven en mí

**Capítulo 17 : Viven en mí.**

Estaba viviendo literalmente en un sueño, uno que jamás creí que se cumpliría. A pesar de que habían pasado tantos años desde el divorcio de mis padres, en el fondo aún esperaba que ellos dejaran atrás sus diferencias y volviéramos a vivir juntos. TK era el encargado de expresar ese deseo con la inocencia que lo caracterizaba... yo sólo anhelaba en silencio.

Aún escuchando los murmullos de mi familia, entré a mi cuarto. La influencia de mamá se veía por doquier, desde el piso limpio y sin polvo, hasta la ropa, que extrañamente estaba doblada y guardada en el armario. No es que fuera una persona sucia, sino que lidiar con la escuela, la casa, mi padre y aparte los digimon era demasiado para mí. TK tenía a mi madre para mantenerlo en cintura: Mi padre y yo éramos genéticamente desordenados.

El cuarto también lucía la influencia de mi hermano, con la segunda cama apoyada contra la ventana, los afiches de baloncesto pegados detrás de la computadora y su colección de manga y novelas policíacas en los libreros. Mi guitarra estaba apoyada junto a mi cama. Era cierto que el cuarto parecía más pequeño ahora, pero al mismo tiempo había adquirido algo que no podía describir... 

... probablemente era vida, porque ahora que tenía con quién compartirlo, me daban ganas de pasar tiempo en él. Ahora que tenía a mi familia conmigo, esas noches en completa soledad cuando mi padre regresaba tarde del trabajo no se repetirían más. 

- "¿Ya estás listo, Matt?"- preguntó TK mientras asomaba la cabeza desde el pasillo.

- "Sí"- respondí dando media vuelta- "Sólo estaba buscando mis cosas"

- "Será mejor que nos marchemos ya o mamá nos volverá a dar el sermón de la puntualidad"- Takeru sonrió burlonamente antes de desaparecer con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado. 

Sonriendo, tomé mi mochila y salí del cuarto para reunirme nuevamente con mi hermano y mis padres. Con _mi familia_.

Definitivamente nunca más me volvería a sentir solo... porque nunca más ESTARÍA solo.

______________________________________________________________

- "¡No entiendo cómo es que el sensei pretende que haga toda esta tarea!"- se quejó mi hermano mientras miraba con desdén la torre de libros que tenía apilada junto a la computadora.

- "Eres joven"- respondí desde mi rincón, al tiempo que tocaba distraídamente la guitarra- "Sabe que un par de noches sin dormir no te harán daño"

Takeru volteó a verme y frunció el ceño, antes de abrir uno de sus libros y ocultarse tras él.

- "Sí, claro"- su tono de voz denotaba sarcasmo.- "A este paso pasaré toda mi juventud encerrado en mi recámara. No entiendo cómo es que tú no estás aprovechando este día, si no te dejaron tarea"

- "¿Y quién dice que no lo estoy aprovechando? Simplemente me dieron ganas de pasar una tarde en casa con mi hermano favorito"- respondí con una sonrisa burlona.

La verdad es que no solía quedarme en mi casa porque prefería pasar el tiempo con los chicos de la banda, practicando hasta entrada la noche. De todos modos mi padre no solía darse cuenta si llegaba temprano o no.

- "¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres?"- preguntó Takeru cerrando de golpe su libro. Inmediatamente me sentí intranquilo, aunque no estaba seguro si fue por lo súbito de su movimiento o por la pregunta en sí.

- "¿Qué dijiste?"

- "Que si realmente deseas pasar la tarde aquí"- TK se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta- "Estoy demasiado distraído Matt, voy a dar una vuelta por la cuadra. ¿Quieres ir?"

- "¿Eh? N... no... Gracias"

- "De acuerdo, como quieras. ¡Nos vemos!"

Takeru salió de la habitación. Y por primera vez en el día me quedé solo. Solo como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque esta soledad era distinta... era más cruda y más fría. Un extraño sentimiento de angustia se alojó en mi pecho, como si tuviera un hoyo justo en medio del mismo. 

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía como si tuviera que recordar algo importante? 

_"¿Matt?"_

La voz me sobresaltó, ya que no esperaba escuchar mi nombre precisamente en ese momento. Miré hacia mi derecha y por un momento creí que lo que veía era una alucinación.

- "¿Gabumon? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

_- "¿Realmente es esto lo que quieres?"_

- "¿Qué quieres decir? No te comprendo..."

_- "Acuérdate Matt"_

- "¿De qué me tengo que acordar?"- pregunté irritado.

Pero Gabumon no me respondió. Se había marchado. Lo busqué por toda la habitación, incluso debajo de la cama pero no encontré ni rastro de él. Era como si se hubiera tratado de una aparición. 

Pero eso no era posible, ¿o sí?.

Me recosté en la cama, respirando profundamente, esperando que el oxígeno me tranquilizara y así dejara de imaginar cosas que no estaban ahí. Sólo calmándome haría que mi mente dejaría de jugarme estas malas pasadas. 

Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando comencé a recordar. Primero como una vaga imagen en mi mente, la memoria de lo ocurrido tres años atrás fue aclarándose lentamente, hasta que ese instante pasó ante mis ojos tan nítido como una película.

________________________________________________

_- "¿Realmente es esto lo que quieres?"- Yamato Ishida, de 15 años, preguntó a su hermano menor en el día de su 12vo. cumpleaños. Ambos estaban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa del departamento de su padre, con un pastel a medio comer en el centro de la misma. _

_El pequeño hogar estaba completamente sucio, con el suelo invadido de platos desechables y serpentinas. Todos los amigos de TK acababan de marcharse, luego de que su hermano mayor le organizara una fiesta sorpresa, con todo y un pastel de su creación. _

_Los hermanos Ishida habían estado platicando desde entonces, reacios a ponerse a limpiar el departamento. Eso sería después, lo importante en ese momento era que TK había decidido contarle a su hermano algo que hasta entonces había mantenido en secreto._

_- "Sí, eso es lo que Patamon me dijo"- respondió Takeru mientras se ajustaba su sombrero nuevo, regalo de Mimí y un poco justo para él.- "Y fue como si me hubieran tirado una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza"_

_- "Puedo imaginarlo..."- susurró Matt_

_- "Él tenía razón. Estaba atrapado en mi mente, en una fantasía que yo mismo había fabricado y mantenido durante muchos años, impidiendo que viera la realidad"_

_- "¿La batalla con MaloMyotismon?"_

_- "No sólo eso..."- Takeru bajó la mirada, para que su hermano no viera como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas- "La realidad de que papá y mamá nunca más van a volver a estar juntos. Durante todo ese tiempo había alimentado una falsa esperanza que me mantenía ciego y al mismo tiempo me hacía mucho daño"_

_Matt no respondió. Él mismo había tenido que aceptar años atrás que su familia nunca volvería a ser lo de antes, por lo que comprendía el dolor de su hermano. Aunque le sorprendía que TK hubiera tardado tanto en hacerlo, probablemente (e irónicamente) por la esperanza que lo caracterizaba. _

_- "Me di cuenta de que  tenía que dejar atrás esa fantasía de la familia perfecta y luchar por la que tengo. Tenía que volver a la batalla, ayudar a mis amigos y buscarme el mañana que anhelo. No puedo volver al pasado, pero sí puedo disfrutar mi presente por lo que es"_

_- "¿Y cuál es ese presente?"_

_- "Tú, mis papás, mis amigos. Aunque no vivamos juntos sé que puedo contar contigo en todo momento, como lo ha sido desde siempre. Igual con mamá y papá, aunque trabajen todo el día. Y por supuesto, si ustedes están ocupados están Tai y los demás. Y Patamon. No estoy solo, tengo mi propia familia, que aunque no es perfecta es lo que necesito por ahora. Y quién sabe, tal vez en el futuro pueda crear la familia que anhelo, pero eso ya depende de mí..."_

_- "...Y de que Hikari acepte salir contigo"_

_- "... y de que Hikari acep... ¡HEY! ¡No digas estupideces!- refunfuñó Takeru al tiempo que Yamato reía y lo tomaba del cuello._

_- "Sólo bromeo, hermanito"- susurró el mayor entre risas, para luego tornarse serio- "Pero tienes razón. Tú eres mi hermano, siempre lo serás aunque estemos separados. Te lo prometo..."_

_Te lo prometo..._

__________________________________________

Le prometí a Takeru que siempre sería mi hermano, aunque estuviéramos separados. 

Y en ese momento estaba rompiendo con mi promesa. Mi hermano estaba en otro mundo, metido en un gran aprieto, ¿y qué es lo que yo estaba haciendo? Estaba permitiendo que mis deseos me cegaran, viviendo exactamente la misma falsa esperanza que mi hermano había mencionado ese día.

Y ni qué decir de Taichi y los demás. Quien sabe lo que debían estar pasando en mundos distintos a este, probablemente llenos de peligro, intentando buscar la forma de volver a casa luego de haberse metido a este Laberinto para regresar a Takeru a su antiguo ser.

Takeru es MI hermano, MI responsabilidad. Ellos no tenían por qué poner sus vidas en peligro por él. 

Pero olvido una cosa: Que ellos son SUS amigos. MIS amigos. Amigos capaces de todo por nosotros. Desde que nos conocimos han sido así las cosas...

Cuando me enteré hace años que mi emblema era el de la Amistad, creí que se trataba de una broma enferma del destino. Yo no conocía lo que eran los amigos en el Mundo Real. Yo no sabía ser un amigo, porque no deseaba entrar en contacto con nadie. 

Las razones de ello eran varias, aunque puedo resumirlas en que no me sentía lo suficientemente bueno para las demás personas. No me sentía merecedor del cariño de nadie, ni de mis padres ni de mi hermano. Mucho menos el de extraños. 

Pero todo cambió cuando conocí a los primeros verdaderos amigos de mi vida, comenzando por Gabumon. No existe en el mundo ser más leal y generoso que él. No sólo me protegió del frío y la enfermedad, sino que fue capaz de acompañarme al fondo de mi tristeza y depresión con tal de no dejarme solo. Aunque ya no lo veo, sus palabras de aliento son algo que aún tengo grabado en mi mente, y al recordarlas no puedo evitar sonreír. Fue quien me hizo ver que puedo aspirar a ser querido por la gente, me quitó la venda de los ojos y por ponerlo de una forma, me hizo ver literalmente la luz.

Ni qué decir de Taichi, mi mejor amigo. Necio, impulsivo, imprudente, pero al mismo tiempo bondadoso y valiente, me enseñó que los amigos no tienen por qué ser iguales a uno, ni coincidir siempre en pensamiento. Y aún así pueden ser tan unidos como lo deseen. Si hay alguien que sabe confiar en mí, además de mi hermano, es él: Desde dejarme al cuidado de su hermana, hasta permitir que ataque a Agumon para salvarlo, pasando por esperarme durante la batalla final. Sabe que ambos hacemos un gran equipo, ya que nos complementamos. 

Después de todo, ¿quién más puede hacerle entrar en razón _de golpe_ mejor que yo?

Por supuesto, están Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou, Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Hikari y Ken. Cada uno a su modo y a través de los años me han ido enseñando poco a poco lo que es la amistad o incluso han permitido que yo se los muestre. 

Por eso, después de tantos años y mirando hacia atrás, me doy cuenta que no es tan absurdo que yo tenga el emblema de la Amistad. Me ha costado trabajo ganármelo, pero ahora valoro a mis seres queridos más que a nada en el mundo. 

Y además, me he dado cuenta que tengo a un amigo en mi hermano, quien confía en mí, me acompaña, me quiere incondicionalmente y sobretodo, ha aprendido a dejarme. Porque a veces a los amigos también hay que dejarlos crecer. También tengo un amigo en mi padre, quien a pesar del cansancio y el estrés de algún modo u otro está pendiente de mi. Me ha ayudado en diversas ocasiones durante mis aventuras y sobretodo, soy quien soy gracias él. Igual que con mamá. 

Todos ellos son mis amigos, y curioso, aunque en ese momento estaba completamente solo, ya no me sentía tan intranquilo. La verdad es que nunca he estado _realmente solo_, porque ellos viven en mí. 

Dicen por ahí que uno nace y muere solo, que esa es una de las cosas que debemos aceptar de nuestra propia existencia. Es cierto, y tal vez por eso en ocasiones necesito estar solo para estar conmigo mismo. Porque a final de cuentas, aprendí que yo también soy mi amigo. 

- _"¡Ya llegué!"- _se escuchó la voz de mi madre en el umbral de la casa. Junto con ella se mezclaba la característica risa de Takeru. Probablemente debían haberse encontrado en la calle y regresado juntos a casa. 

Una extraña luz comenzó a brillar en el armario: Era el portal para regresarme a casa, con los míos. 

- "_Takeru, llama a tu padre y pídele que compre un poco de leche cuando regrese a casa"_

Me dolía tener que dejar a esta familia atrás. Si me quedaba, probablemente viviría muchos días felices a su lado. Pero sabía que esa no era mi realidad. Había llegado la hora de dejar atrás esta fantasía del mismo modo que lo había hecho mi hermano. Tenía que regresar a casa y luchar por TK, por mi verdadero hermano. 

Porque, finalmente, también sé que la amistad en ocasiones requiere que renunciemos a nuestros deseos egoístas por más doloroso que sea. Pero en el fondo, sé que todo eso valdrá la pena al final. 

- "Que les vaya bien..."- susurré mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el portal. 

Y lo último que vi antes de desaparecer, fue a Takeru entrando al cuarto para llamarme a cenar...

**CONTINUARÁ.**


End file.
